


Я всегда получаю желаемое

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 60,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: - Знаешь, кто это? – поинтересовался Стилински у Лидии.Та выглянула в окно и хмыкнула.- Дерек Хейл, старший брат Коры.





	1. Chapter 1

ㅤㅤ***

ㅤㅤ- Привет, Стайлз! — поздоровался Мэтт. — Я тут это… твои фотки сделал.

ㅤㅤОн неловко протянул ему флэшку.

ㅤㅤ- Вау! — восторженно воскликнул Стайлз. — Спасибо, чувак!

ㅤㅤМэтт радостно улыбнулся. Стилински был одним из самых популярных омег в школе, но при этом общался и с бетами. Правда, он был капризным, как и все омеги, иногда мог взбрыкнуть на пустом месте и наорать, зато Стайлз всегда извинялся, когда приходил в норму.

ㅤㅤНе то что его рыжая подружка Лидия Мартин, вот та была жуткой стервой. Мэтт временами недоумевал — почему вообще эта парочка общается? Чаще он склонялся к мысли о том, что всему виной их популярность. И Лидия, и Стайлз являлись звездами школы, а потому были вынуждены держаться вместе. Правда, Мэтт видел, как одна из омег нелицеприятно отозвалась о Лидии, за что получила звонкую пощечину от Стайлза. Он всегда рьяно защищал свою подругу. Потому теория о вынужденном взаимодействии даже самому Мэтту казалась притянутой за уши.

ㅤㅤВпрочем, его не особенно волновало, с кем именно дружит Стилински. Мэтт просто обожал этого парня, хотя и понимал, что ему, как бете, ничерта не светит. Потому довольствовался простым общением и улыбками Стайлза.

ㅤㅤ- Не за что, — ответил Мэтт. — Если захочешь еще пофотографироваться, то… Ну, я, в общем, всегда готов.

ㅤㅤ- О! Это отличная новость! Потому что мы с Лидс как раз думали о совместной фотосессии. Что скажешь?

ㅤㅤ- Эм… я… — он собирался отказать и подбирал слова, потому что делать фото Лидии Мартин — вот уж увольте.

ㅤㅤ- Спасибо, Мэтт! — пылко воскликнул Стайлз, похлопав парня по плечу. — Я тогда напишу тебе вечером, поболтаем и обсудим возможную тематику, идет?

ㅤㅤГлядя на эти счастливые, сияющие глаза и теплую улыбку, Мэтт просто физически не мог отказать.

ㅤㅤ- Конечно, Стайлз. Буду ждать, — выдохнул он с надеждой и обреченностью.

ㅤㅤ- Тогда до вечера, чувак! Я помчался, меня Лидс уже заждалась, да и других дел уйма.

ㅤㅤ- Конечно! До вечера.

ㅤㅤСтайлз нашел Лидию Мартин в школьной столовой. Девушка сидела за их любимым столиком, где тусовались только крутые омеги.

ㅤㅤ- Привет, дорогая, — сказал он, падая на сидение рядом и придирчиво изучая еду, которая уже ждала его. — Серьезно?! Пирог из ананасов? Я ненавижу гребанные ананасы! Кто это принес?

ㅤㅤЛидия хмыкнула.

ㅤㅤ- Гринберг.

ㅤㅤСтайлз скривился.

ㅤㅤ- Кто бы сомневался. Этот идиот умом вообще не блещет.

ㅤㅤСтайлз окинул помещение тоскливым взглядом, выискивая кого-то.

ㅤㅤ- Черт, где Скотти, когда он так нужен?

ㅤㅤ- Увивается за новенькой, Эллисон Арджент.

ㅤㅤЛидия стрельнула глазами в сторону окна, за которым на полянке под деревом обедал Скотт МакКолл вместе с недавно переведенной омегой.

ㅤㅤСтайлз хмыкнул.

ㅤㅤ- Что думаешь? — спросил он.

ㅤㅤ- Еще не решила, — пожала плечами Лидия. — Скотт бета, а она омега, между ними априори ничего быть не может. Хотя эта девчонка, как я поняла, с бунтарским нравом.

ㅤㅤ- Но если мы с ней подружимся, то она автоматически станет популярной и вокруг нее начнет виться целая куча альф, — протянул Стайлз.

ㅤㅤ- Хочешь вернуть своего песика МакКолла, чтобы не делить его с кем-то другим? Он же бета, пусть развлекается с этой Эллисон, пока может. Я бы с большим удовольствием просто понаблюдала со стороны, как будет развиваться эта история. Запрещенная любовь и все такое.

ㅤㅤСтайлз фыркнул.

ㅤㅤ- Брось, Лидс, если случится чудо, и они начнут встречаться, то это не продлится и месяца. На них насядут родители, учителя и все, кто только может. Омеги для альф.

ㅤㅤ- Месяц? — Лидия картинно закатила глаза, — не больше недели.

ㅤㅤСтилински задумчиво посмотрел на МакКолла, прищурив глаза.

ㅤㅤ- Ладно, уговорила, не буду их трогать, пусть тешат твою страсть к дешевым мелодрамам. Но в этом случае, мне нужно найти нового песика. И, к слову о собаках, Мэтт приволок мои фотки и согласился отснять нас с тобой в крутой фотосессии.

ㅤㅤЛидия надула свои пухлые губки.

ㅤㅤ- Надеюсь, фото будут качественными, а то вдруг камера подведет беднягу Мэтти, и ты получишься идеально, а из меня он сделает пугало.

ㅤㅤ- Он лучший фотограф в Бейкон Хиллс, ты и сама знаешь.

ㅤㅤ- А еще я знаю, что он меня на дух не переносит.

ㅤㅤСтайлз пожал плечами.

ㅤㅤ- Я говорил тебе не вести себя, как стерва.

ㅤㅤ- Зато я остаюсь самой собой, в отличие от тебя, Стайлз. Скажи, приятно прикидываться белым и пушистым, когда твое сердце на самом деле чернее, чем кофе, который так любит Джексон?

ㅤㅤСтайлз весело рассмеялся.

ㅤㅤ- Браво, Лидс! Какие красивые эпитеты! Меня пробрало. Вот только мы оба понимаем, что ты не меньшая лицемерка, чем я. Просто позволяешь себе отрываться на бетах, а я мил со всеми.

ㅤㅤОн показал ей язык, после чего уставился на свой нетронутый обед. Его взгляд стал тоскливым и жалостливым, Стайлз неловко посмотрел на альф, сидящих за другими столиками, выбирая простую и не привязчивую мишень. Кира Юкимура. Неловкая, стеснительная и странноватая дочка их преподавателя. Идеально.

ㅤㅤСтайлз задержался на ней взглядом, вкладывая в него мольбу о помощи. Кира, заметив его, огляделась по сторонам, неловко поерзала на месте, после чего поднялась и медленными, нетвердыми шагами подошла к Стилински. Инстинкт защитить омегу, когда он в беде, действовал безотказно.

ㅤㅤ- Я… эм… привет.

ㅤㅤ- Привет, — мило улыбнулся ей Стайлз.

ㅤㅤ- Мне… мне показалось, тебе нужна помощь?

ㅤㅤОмега, как по команде, покраснел и изобразил смущение.

ㅤㅤ- Скорее всего, потому что я голоден. Гринберг принес мне обед, а отказать было неловко. Вот только здесь нет того, что я люблю. Скорее наоборот.

ㅤㅤ- Оу… — Кира бросила взгляд на кассы, — а чего тебе бы хотелось?

ㅤㅤСтайлз картинно закусил губу.

ㅤㅤ- Яблоко и йогурт? — неловко полуспросил он.

ㅤㅤ- Но этого мало! — возмутилась Кира, идя на поводу у своих альфа-инстинктов, которые твердили, что омега должен быть сыт. — Что ты любишь больше всего?

ㅤㅤ- Он предпочитает салаты или тушеные овощи, и курицу, — вмешалась Лидия.

ㅤㅤКира кивнула.

ㅤㅤ- Сейчас принесу, — заверила она, направившись за продуктами.

ㅤㅤ- Это было легко, — самодовольно подытожил Стайлз, — проблема альф в том, что они никогда не думают, прежде, чем что-то сделать, нужно просто понимать, на какой из их инстинктов надавить.

ㅤㅤЛидия пожала плечами. Такие игры не для нее, потому что семья Мартин была куда богаче, чем Стилински, да и встречалась она с Джексоном, из которого могла вить веревки, не ходя вокруг да около. Зато Стайлз в искусстве манипулирования был очень даже хорош. С его-то невинным личиком и глазами олененка Бэмби — все было проще простого.

ㅤㅤ- Я бы на твоем месте подумала о том, чтобы завести себе альфу, — произнесла Лидия.

ㅤㅤ- Кого? — фыркнул Стилински. — В нашем захолустье нет никого, стоящего внимания.

ㅤㅤ- А как насчет Хейлов? Я слышала они достаточно обеспеченные и внешностью не обделены.

ㅤㅤИх взгляды остановились на Коре, которая в данный момент показывала кому-то средний палец.

ㅤㅤ- Она странная, — скривился Стайлз, — да и семья их какая-то… специфическая.

ㅤㅤ- Эта девчонка единственная омега в стае Хейлов, — пояснила Лидия, — потому и ведет себя, как альфа, не желая признавать собственную слабость. А так, я же рассказывала, что недавно была с родителями у них на барбекю. Конечно, эта семейка с некоторыми странностями, но все чертовски привлекательны и богаты.

ㅤㅤСтилински фыркнул.

ㅤㅤ- Когда я поступлю в колледж, то смогу свалить из этой дыры и выбор у меня будет куда больше.

ㅤㅤЛидия пожала плечами.

ㅤㅤ- Это будет через пару лет, а до тех пор ты можешь встречаться с кем-нибудь и здесь.

ㅤㅤСтайлз закатил глаза.

ㅤㅤ- Я не ты, Лидс, мне не нужен Джексон номер два. Мой ум позволяет мне получать все, ничего не давая взамен, соответственно, и альфа мне нахрен не сдался.

ㅤㅤ- Дело твое, — выдохнула девушка, наблюдая, как Кира тащит поднос с едой для Стайлза.

ㅤㅤ- Ешь быстрее и пойдем, мне нужно успеть в библиотеку, сегодня Харрис нагрузит нас каким-то стремным проектом, и потом там будет не протолкнуться.

ㅤㅤСтилински посмотрел на часы.

ㅤㅤ- Иди, иначе опоздаешь. Встретимся сразу в классе.

ㅤㅤЛидия кивнула, подхватила свою сумочку и поспешила в библиотеку, оставляя друга с Кирой.

ㅤㅤ***

ㅤㅤПосле обеда Стайлз направлялся в уборную для омег, где развернулась не детская драма. Финсток стоял, барабаня в дверь и орал:

ㅤㅤ- Немедленно выйди оттуда! Мы еще не закончили наш разговор.

ㅤㅤСтилински остановился, с любопытством наблюдая за разворачивающейся сценой.

ㅤㅤ- Она расквасила мне нос! — хныкала Натали, непопулярная девочка-омега, с которой Стайлз ходил на урок английского.

ㅤㅤ- Иди сгоняй за мисс Блейк, — велел ей Финсток, осматривая коридор, — а ты, Билински, тащись внутрь и выкури оттуда эту девчонку.

ㅤㅤСтайлз не успел понять, кого и зачем ему нужно выкуривать, но Финсток, не особенно церемонясь, схватил его за шкирку и поставил перед дверью.

ㅤㅤ- Вообще-то вам запрещено прикасаться к омегам просто так, — начал свою отповедь Стайлз.

ㅤㅤ- Двойка по экономике, Билински! Или ты сейчас же пойдешь туда и разберешься со всем этим дерьмом.

ㅤㅤСтайлз протяжно вздохнул и вошел в уборную для омег, при строительстве которых использовали такие материалы, как рябина и омела, чтобы альфы не могли туда войти, предоставляя доступ лишь бетам и омегам.

ㅤㅤВнутри оказалась Кора Хейл, вцепившаяся в раковину. Ее всю трясло, а терпкий запах был настолько сильным, что радужка Стайлза стала цвета расплавленного золота. Стилински покачал головой, считая подобное поведение предосудительным. Сейчас выпускали сильные средства, нейтрализующие запах, да и тампоны были весьма комфортными, а уж лекарства, контролирующие гормоны — это вообще сказка. Стайлз легко переносил течки, без припадков, затворничества и прочей херни.

ㅤㅤ- Я бы предложил тебе помощь, но, полагаю, ты пошлешь меня куда подальше?

ㅤㅤВ ответ Кора зарычала:

ㅤㅤ- Катись отсюда!

ㅤㅤ- Это общественная уборная вообще-то, и омеги приходят сюда справить нужду. Так что не считай себя центром вселенной, но так как я парень вежливый, то все же предложу тебе тампон. Хотя, если тебе в кайф таскаться с промокшими насквозь штанишками, то все окей. Кто я такой, чтобы совать нос в чужие фетиши.

ㅤㅤОн вытащил из рюкзака упаковку со своими запасами средств первой необходимости во время течки, с которыми не расставался просто на всякий случай, поставил ее на раковину, неподалеку от которой стояла Кора, бросил там же рюкзак и потопал в кабинку. Спустя несколько секунд в соседней послышалась возня.

ㅤㅤ- Как их вставлять? — спросила Кора.

ㅤㅤ- Боже, ну ты и дремучая. Используй аппликатор, там инструкция есть. И если тебе сложно с тампонами, то попробуй прокладки. Девчонкам с этим проще, у вас хотя бы выбор есть, потому что я могу использовать только тампоны.

ㅤㅤ- Да пошел ты, — огрызнулась Кора, но все же завозилась, пытаясь осилить дебри омежьих премудростей.

ㅤㅤСтайлз только фыркнул. Отрицание отрицанием, но загонять себя в такие условия — идиотизм. Ей даже домой не добраться, от ее стойкого запаха всем альфам посрывает крышу, но это было не его дело. Стилински покинул кабинку, вымыл руки и, упаковав свои вещи в рюкзак, вышел прочь, бросив напоследок:

ㅤㅤ- Удачи.

ㅤㅤПо сути, ему было пофиг, обычная вежливость и желание обозначить свой уход, чтобы девчонка не болтала сама с собой. По ту сторону двери уже собрался целый консилиум: Финсток, Моррелл и даже Харрис, поодаль столпились любопытные ученики.

ㅤㅤ- Как она? — спросила мисс Моррелл.

ㅤㅤ- У нее течка, — пояснил Стайлз, — запах очень сильный, так что вам, альфам, лучше держаться подальше.

ㅤㅤМысленно он отметил, что у Финстока радужка периодически отсвечивает красным, выдавая не лучший контроль и то, что запах Коры просачивался из туалетной комнаты.

ㅤㅤМисс Моррелл кивнула.

ㅤㅤ- Дженнифер сейчас подойдет, спасибо за помощь, Стайлз.

ㅤㅤПарень в ответ робко улыбнулся.

ㅤㅤ- Пустяки, — пробормотал он, направляясь к Лидии.

ㅤㅤЗанятно стать героем на пустом месте. По сути, он просто зашел отлить и поделился тампоном, а теперь вся школа будет судачить о том, что Кора слетела с катушек, а он пытался ее вразумить в туалете. А еще Финсток, заталкивая его туда, не подумал о том, что Стайлз мог получить в нос от бешеной девчонки, подобно Натали. Джон Стилински всегда тренировал сына и учил его давать сдачи, чтобы тот смог отбиться в случае нападения, но все же коньком Стайлза было владение огнестрельным оружием, которое против боевой Коры не используешь.

ㅤㅤ- Что там? — спросила Лидия несколько ленивым тоном, когда друг подошел к ней.

ㅤㅤ- Первая течка, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Идем на урок?

ㅤㅤ- Смысл? Харрис все равно до сих пор здесь.

ㅤㅤ- Резонно, — согласился парень.

ㅤㅤ- Тебя, как всегда, ни на минуту нельзя оставить, вечно то в дерьмо вступишь, то в партию.

ㅤㅤСтайлз пожал плечами.

ㅤㅤ- Что поделать, это мой талант.

ㅤㅤОн не особенно интересовался подробностями вызволения юной омеги, куда больше его заинтересовала Натали, которая стала центром вселенной и с упоением рассказывала, как Кора взбесилась и избила ее. Стайлз вздохнул и выглянул в окно, любуясь прекрасным Порше Джексона. Помимо отношений с Лидией — это была единственная причина для гордости Уиттмора. Стилински обожал крутые тачки, потому мог часами залипать на них. И в этот момент на парковку заехала вороная красавица Шевроле Камаро. Стайлз прикусил губу, с интересом высматривая владельца этой прелести. Из автомобиля вышел темноволосый, брутальный парень в кожаной куртке и с отросшей щетиной. Как-то клешированно на вкус Стайлза, но машина безусловно хороша, а значит этот тип при деньгах.

ㅤㅤ- Знаешь, кто это? — поинтересовался Стилински у Лидии.

ㅤㅤТа выглянула в окно и хмыкнула.

ㅤㅤ- Дерек Хейл, старший брат Коры.

ㅤㅤСтайлз пожевал губу, размышляя. Что ж, даже если этот альфа окажется унылым говном, то, по крайней мере, Стилински накатается на его Камаро, да и поклонник при деньгах — приятный бонус.

ㅤㅤ- Хмм… — протянул он, — что ж, пожалуй, ты права, Лидс, этот вариант следует хорошенько проработать.

ㅤㅤДевушка рассмеялась.

ㅤㅤ- Поспешу запастись попкорном, Дерек крепкий орешек, тебе придется попотеть. К тому же, я думала, тебя скорее заинтересует его дядя Питер.

ㅤㅤ- Поздно, цель выбрана, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз, азартно сверкая глазами. Игра началась.


	2. Chapter 2

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

ㅤㅤПронырливый Стайлз выбил себе в напарницы по проекту для химии Кору Хейл, с которой никто не желал иметь ничего общего. С ней и раньше практически не общались одноклассники, но такого единодушного желания держаться от нее подальше не испытывали. Так что стоило Харрису назначить Коре напарника в лице Гейбла Стракса, как тот едва ли не впал в истерику. Так уж вышло, что омег всегда распределяли в пары лишь с другими омегами, а оказаться нещадно избитым никто не хотел, ведь репутация Коры, подпитанная байками Натали, оказалась не самой лучшей.

ㅤㅤХаррис не желал идти на поводу у истеричного Гейба и, со свойственными ему шовинистскими замашками, заявил:

ㅤㅤ— Вы хоть и омега, но у вас все-таки есть яйца! Так что соберите свои нюни и делайте то, что велено.

ㅤㅤВ этот момент в процесс распределения вмешался Стайлз.

ㅤㅤ— Эмм… мистер Харрис, если позволите, то я мог бы заменить Стракса. Кора немного… взвинчена, а я, вроде как, нашел с ней общий язык. К тому же мои оценки лучше, и я мог бы немного подтянуть ее, пока мы будем работать над проектом.

ㅤㅤ— Вы считаете, что разбираетесь в преподавании лучше меня, Стилински? Или просто не согласны с моей методикой ведения дел?

ㅤㅤСтайлз ощутил альфа-влияние Харриса, который стремился подавить любое возражение со стороны омег. Как преподаватель, он не мог использовать свою силу в открытую и светить красными глазами, но его воздействие отчетливо ощущалось. Гейб сразу сник, готовясь согласиться с любым решением, но для Стайлза подобное давление казалось не сильнее комариного укуса, потому что Стилински слишком часто ссорился со своим отцом. Переубедить в чём-то Джона было практически непосильной задачей, а должность шерифа наложила на его личность определенные профессиональные привычки, благодаря которым он достаточно часто использовал свое альфа-влияние для коррекции поведения Стайлза или при его допросе, который именовал беседой. Конечно, у Джона были все поводы следить за сыном, точно коршун, и дело было не в его омега-статусе. Непоседливый, проказливый, сующий свой нос, куда не следует, Стайлз временами откалывал такие фортели, что в пору было глотать успокоительное пачками. Потому Джон предпочитал вести себя с ним, как с малолетним преступником, что позволило Стайлзу выработать определенный иммунитет к слабому воздействию, а общая любознательность, с которой парнишка зачитывался психологией и глубинным изучением связей между альфами, бетами и омегами, научила его очень хорошо манипулировать окружающими, прикидываясь невинным агнцем, когда на деле он был самым настоящим волком.

ㅤㅤ— Что Вы, мистер Харрис, — играючи, потупился Стайлз и заговорил мягким неуверенным тоном, — я просто подумал, что ситуация с Корой… В общем, она наделала шуму в школе, и было бы неплохо не создавать лишних проблем. Если они вдруг… не поладят со Страксом. У моего отца и без того хватает забот, а последний раз, когда собирался школьный комитет, у него значительно прибавилось дел. Мне хотелось бы свести проблемы к минимуму, потому я и предложил свою кандидатуру. 

ㅤㅤУчитель, сощурившись, посмотрел на Стракса, чья мамочка состояла в родительском комитете, да и, в целом, в словах этого Стилински был резон, потому Харрис подержал серьезную мину, еще немного поводил всех за нос и все же назначил Стайлза в партнеры к Коре Хейл, выдав всем задание.

ㅤㅤПосле занятий к Стилински подлетел Стракс.

ㅤㅤ— Стайлз, не знаю, как тебя благодарить! Ты спас мою шкуру! — выпалил он. — Не представляю, что бы делал, если бы меня заставили работать с Хейл.

ㅤㅤ— Без проблем, чувак! Я всегда готов прикрыть чужую спину, если мне это по зубам, — пылко воскликнул Стайлз, которому было вообще фиолетово на Гейба и его проблемы.

ㅤㅤ— Тебе не страшно? — с восхищением спросил Стракс. — Эта девчонка без тормозов! Что если она зарежет тебя канцелярским ножом пока вы пыхтите над проектом?

ㅤㅤСтилински беззаботно пожал плечами.

ㅤㅤ— У всех бывают плохие дни, Гейб, но это не значит, что нужно сразу клеймить человека.

ㅤㅤТот покачал головой.

ㅤㅤ— То ли ты самый смелый омега в этой школе, то ли самый безрассудный, — с улыбкой проговорил Стракс.

ㅤㅤСтайлз пожал плечами.

ㅤㅤ— Мне пора, нужно захватить материал и все подготовить, чтобы потом заехать к Хейлам.

ㅤㅤ— Конечно! Удачи, тебе она пригодится! Надеюсь, завтра увидимся.

ㅤㅤСтилински вежливо махнул рукой и поплелся в библиотеку за учебниками, которые могут пригодиться для выполнения проекта. В этот момент ему пришло смс от Лидии с адресом Хейлов. Стайлз хмыкнул и взглянул на свое отражение в стеклянной двери. Выглядел он, как всегда, восхитительно.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

ㅤㅤ— Привет, — глядя во все глаза, чуть опустив подбородок, поздоровался Стайлз. — Я одноклассник Коры, нам задали совместный проект по химии.

ㅤㅤСтоявшая на пороге девчонка нагло и оценивающе изучила Стилински.

ㅤㅤ— Симпатичный омежка, — хмыкнула она, — и пахнешь приятно.

ㅤㅤСтайлз показательно смутился и, запинаясь, проблеял:

ㅤㅤ— Сп-пасибо. Так я м...могу увидеть Кору?

ㅤㅤ— Без проблем, сладенький, если не опасаешься, что один из местных альф украдет твое сердечко.

ㅤㅤСтайлз помешкал, после чего робко вошел внутрь, осматривая роскошное убранство дома. Все было обставлено со вкусом, а предметы интерьера хоть и были максимально просты, но в то же время стоили дорого и были выполнены из высококлассных материалов.

ㅤㅤ— Располагайся, я позову Кору, — произнесла девушка, поднимаясь по лестнице.

ㅤㅤЧаще всего Стайлз предпочитал играть роль скромного омеги, добродушного и несмелого, к вниманию альф он также был более чем привычен, потому готовился к повышенному интересу к своей персоне. Но, к его изумлению, на запах омеги не явился ни один Хейл. Потому он топтался у порога, пока не появилась та девчонка, что открыла ему дверь, а следом за ней Кора.

ㅤㅤ— Что ты здесь делаешь? — хмурясь, спросила последняя.

ㅤㅤ— Харрис, химия, проект. Пришел обсудить, как будем работать, и кто чем займется.

ㅤㅤ— Мог бы дождаться, когда я в школу приду, на кой-хер ты ко мне домой притащился?

ㅤㅤСтайлз любил играть роль скромного и застенчивого парня, но когда наглая омега вот так хамит ему в лицо… Нет, он никому не давал спуску.

ㅤㅤ— Я не знал, когда именно ты явишься, и будет ли у тебя время на обсуждение задания между избиением других и освоением сложного искусства использования тампона. К тому же, будем откровенны, ты сосешь в химии, и я хочу понимать, какой уровень работы ты потянешь.

ㅤㅤ— Вау, сестричка завела себе друга под стать. Теперь ты нравишься мне еще больше, сладенький. И я понимаю, почему в твоем запахе есть нотки горчинки. Ты у нас с горячим перчиком, да? — Альфа поиграла бровями, нахально скалясь. 

ㅤㅤВ этот момент Стайлз изобразил очаровательное смущение, уткнувшись взглядом себе в кеды.

ㅤㅤ— Свали, Лора, — прорычала Кора. — А ты, пойдем ко мне в комнату, пока остальные стервятники не заявились сюда, чтобы растерзать твою омежью плоть. И имей ввиду: еще одна шуточка про тампон — и я вмажу тебе, как Натали.

ㅤㅤСтайлз поправил ремешок рюкзака.

ㅤㅤ— Принято, никаких упоминаний о твоем фиаско при встрече с аппликатором, — ухмыльнулся он, продолжая завуалировано подтрунивать над Корой. — И много у вас тут стервятников? — как бы между делом поинтересовался Стилински. — Стоит использовать более сильный дезодорант?

ㅤㅤ— О, не волнуйся, конфетка, твой запах едва различим под тонной той химии, которую ты на себя выливаешь. Просто мой носик особенно чуткий, — ухмыльнулась Лора. — А стервятник у нас только один — дядюшка Питер.

ㅤㅤ— Ты еще забыла про Малию, — закатила глаза Кора, поднимаясь наверх.

ㅤㅤ— Ей далеко до нас с Пи, во всех смыслах, — весело отозвалась Лора, провожая гостя сестры плотоядным взглядом.

ㅤㅤСтайлз в очередной раз изобразил смущение, следуя за своей одноклассницей.  
По его скромному мнению, справился он превосходно. Показал характер и ехидство, но вместе с тем нечто милое и сдержанное, как и подобает омеге. Что касалось его запаха, то наивная Лора считала себя слишком уж сообразительной. На деле Стайлз просто воспользовался более дешевым средством, нежели использовал обычно. За счет дешевизны оно быстрее выветривалось и не скрывало запаха полностью.

ㅤㅤ— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — уточнил Стайлз, заходя в комнату к Коре. — Никаких больше болей? Паники? Желания выбить из других все дерьмо?

ㅤㅤ— Боишься, что разукрашу твою мордашку? — самодовольно осклабилась Хейл.

ㅤㅤ— Просто уточняю, будем ли мы с тобой заниматься или вдруг решим разнообразить унылую учебу бодрым спаррингом.

ㅤㅤКора застыла на месте, скептически его изучая.

ㅤㅤ— Ты, школьная звездюлька и буквоед, якобы способен на толковый спарринг? Не смешно.

ㅤㅤ— Я сын шерифа, ни о чем не говорит?

ㅤㅤКора пощелкала языком.

ㅤㅤ— И что? Прямо-таки каждый день делаешь сто отжиманий, сто приседаний и пробегаешь десять километров, чтобы вынести любого с одного удара?

ㅤㅤ— Не сказал бы, что мечтаю полысеть и стать супергероем S-класса, но надрать тебе зад смогу. А теперь давай к химии?

ㅤㅤ— Ты знаешь про Сайтаму? Школьная звездюлька интересуется всякими гиковскими вещами?

ㅤㅤ— И коллекционирует комиксы. Если мы закончили с твоими придирками, то нас ждет химия.

ㅤㅤКора хитро прищурилась, после чего подошла к шкафу и распахнула его, демонстрируя корешки огромного множества комиксов и манги. Стайлз восхищенно уставился на выпуски, некоторые были слишком дорогими, чтобы он смог их себе позволить, потому его сердце заполошно стучало, восторгаясь сокровищам Коры Хейл.

ㅤㅤ— Если надерешь мне задницу в спарринге, то разрешу забрать любой, — ухмыльнулась она.

ㅤㅤ— Здесь есть коллекционные издания за несколько тысяч, это будет нечестной сделкой.

ㅤㅤ— Ты не сможешь этого сделать, Стилински. Тебе ни черта не светит.

ㅤㅤСтайлз одернул себя. Предложение было заманчивым, но он явился к Хейлам ради высшей цели по имени Дерек. А избиение его младшей сестренки-омеги никак не добавит Стилински плюсов. К тому же, замутив с состоятельным красавчиком, он сможет не только кататься на Камаро, но и получать подобные подарки.

ㅤㅤ— Нет, я не стану с тобой драться, но если ты так мечтаешь о боли и страданиях, то я могу тебе предложить отличный вариант, — он показал ей учебник по химии и поиграл бровями на манер Лоры.

ㅤㅤКоры застонала.

ㅤㅤ— Окей, я реально сосу в этой херне. Тебе придется очень многое взять на себя.

ㅤㅤ— Зато я буквоед, так что способен затащить и не такое дерьмо.

ㅤㅤКора прищурилась, оценивая его силы.

ㅤㅤ— Идет, если в этот раз я получу хотя бы оценку С, то позволю тебе перечитать все комиксы из моей коллекции.

ㅤㅤСтайлз фыркнул.

ㅤㅤ— При моем участии? Только А+, на меньшее я не согласен.

ㅤㅤКора хмыкнула.

ㅤㅤ— Хорошо, давай постараемся.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

ㅤㅤРазумеется, Стайлза пригласили на семейный ужин, что было весьма предсказуемым и, откровенно говоря, он ждал именно этого события, надеясь получше узнать Дерека, чтобы выработать дальнейшую стратегию поведения. Тем более что занятия с Корой прошли успешнее, чем он думал. Девчонка оказалась не тупой, а ленивой, но с сильным духом соперничества. Такими помыкать проще простого, так что Кора с легкостью повелась, охотно вникая в дебри химических тонкостей.

ㅤㅤЗа ужином собралась вся семья Хейл: альфа Талия, трое ее детей — Лора, Дерек и Кора, ее брат Питер со своей дочерью Малией. Все, кроме Коры, были альфами, потому норовили подкинуть Стайлзу пару лишних ложек салата, дополнительную куриную ножку и все прочее в том же духе. Вообще, семья Хейл была довольно дружелюбной. Лора продолжала подкалывать Стилински и делать ему завуалированные намеки, при этом Питер с Малией присоединились к этой забаве, а вот Дерек остался равнодушен. Он не проявлял интереса или ненависти, просто воспринимал Стайлза как гостя своей младшей сестренки.

ㅤㅤИногда он участвовал в беседе, если речь заходила о чем-то, что было ему интересно, посмеивался над шутками остальных, но чаще он казался безмятежным и спокойным, витающим где-то в своих мирах.

ㅤㅤ— Дерек у нас готовит очередную выставку, потому весь в своих картинах и игнорирует маленького омежку, не предлагая тебе лишний кусочек хлеба, — протянула Лора с азартным блеском в глазах.

ㅤㅤВ этот момент Стайлз смутился по-настоящему. Он очень хорошо играл свою роль, потому не ожидал, что кто-то заметит его внимания к Дереку.

ㅤㅤ— Я не… это не… — он проблеял нечто бессвязное, пытаясь сформулировать свою мысль.

ㅤㅤ— Расслабь булочки, дружок, многие омеги западают на нашего братца. Просто он не интересуется отношениями.

ㅤㅤ— А вот здесь я поспорю, — вмешался в беседу Питер. — Дерек не единственный завидный альфа-жених на весь Бейкон-Хиллс. Есть еще я, ты и… — он насмешливо посмотрел на Малию, после чего закончил свою мысль, — Джексон.

ㅤㅤТут уж Стайлз не сдержался и пренебрежительно фыркнул вместе с Малией.  
Многие уставились на него, будто ожидая объяснений.

ㅤㅤ— Да ладно! Джексон? Он же… — Стилински запнулся, проглатывая слово «мудак», — в нем нет ничего хорошего, кроме Порше.

ㅤㅤ— Машина хороша, но, на мой вкус, слишком пижонская, — впервые обратился к Стайлзу Дерек.

ㅤㅤ— Спорить не буду, твоя Шевроле Камаро просто бомба! Но это не умаляет ценности малышки Порше, — возразил Стайлз, слишком заинтересованный разговором, чтобы играть свою роль.

ㅤㅤ— Значит, Джексон — мудак, а вот Дерек вполне в твоем вкусе, маленький омега? — хмыкнул Питер.

ㅤㅤИ Стайлз второй раз за вечер искренне смутился.

ㅤㅤ— Закатай губы обратно, Стилински, — фыркнула Кора, — Дерек завел себе подружку.

ㅤㅤ— Да ладно! — воскликнула Лора, едва не вскакивая на стуле. — Кто это? Как вы познакомились? Мне нужны подробности!

ㅤㅤСтайлз продолжил спокойно есть, с интересом прислушиваясь к беседе, но сохраняя при этом хладнокровие. Дерек был неплохим вариантом для двухгодичных отношений, в этом Стилински успел удостовериться за вечер, но каких-либо чувств у Стайлза этот альфа не вызывал. Конечно, он красив, но его стиль в одежде оставляет желать лушего, а местами вообще скатывается в банальное клише. Поведение слишком сдержанное и спокойное, что свойственно альфам с идеальным контролем, это читается примерно как «Дерек скучный до скрежета зубов». Но это именно то, что нужно Стайлзу.

ㅤㅤТакой альфа всегда будет вести себя правильно и не перегибать палку, угождать желаниям своего омеги и не давить, позволяя дышать полной грудью. Если Стайлз не захочет, то у них и до секса не дойдет. Так что Дерек Хейл — идеальный вариант. Оставалось только вникнуть в суть его так называемых отношений и занять место того, с кем сейчас встречался этот альфа.

ㅤㅤ— Это моя училка Дженнифер Блейк. Когда Дер меня забирал, они так сопливо друг другу улыбались, что я едва не проблевалась. Он пригласил ее на свою выставку. — Кора задвигала бровями, а прочие Хейлы, за исключением Талии, начали улюлюкакать.

ㅤㅤ— Дерек приглашает на свою выставку только тех, кто ему понравился, — хмыкнув, пояснила Лора. — Жаль, что тебе он не предложил туда сходить, да, Стайлз?

ㅤㅤСтилински предпочел сделать глоток из своего стакана с вишневым морсом.  
Он пока не получил приглашения, Лора, пока. Все еще впереди. А сейчас Стайлз собирался поболтать с Айзеком, на которого эта мисс Блейк пускала слюни последние года так полтора. Прости, Дерек, но этим отношениям не суждено получить развития. Правда, тебе не о чем волноваться, Стайлз будет рядом, когда тебе разобьют сердце. Оставалось только понять: позволить их отношениям завязаться или обрубить все на корню.

ㅤㅤВ общем и целом, визит к Коре Хейл оказался очень полезным. Стайлз не прогадал.


	3. Chapter 3

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤСтайлз, покусывая колпачок ручки, с интересом смотрел на Дженнифер Блейк, подмечая очевидные изменения в учительнице. Она будто расцвела, начала одеваться не так тошнотворно строго, стала укладывать волосы и наносить макияж.

ㅤㅤ— Ты скоро в ней дыру прожжёшь, — хмыкнула Лидия.

ㅤㅤСтайлз оставил в покое несчастную, измусоленную ручку и обернулся к подруге, подмечая жадные взгляды сидящих неподалеку альф на своих влажных, припухших губах. Это польстило его самолюбию.

ㅤㅤ— Я боюсь прогадать с моментом, — выдохнул он в ответ на замечание Мартин, — их роман с Дереком развивается семимильными шагами. И если изначально он обращал на меня хоть какое-то внимание, то теперь ведёт себя, как влюблённый дурак, который не видит ничего дальше собственного носа.

ㅤㅤЛидия приподняла правую бровь.

ㅤㅤ— Ты же говорил, что у тебя крепкие позиции, что ты все продумал.

ㅤㅤОна явно наслаждалась злостью Стайлза. Хоть они и дружили, но Стилински временами бесил ее своей непоколебимой самоуверенностью, потому немного сбавить спесь ему бы не помешало.

ㅤㅤСтайлз раздраженно фыркнул.

ㅤㅤ— Продумать, я все продумал. Мы с Корой не плохо поладили, я часто бываю у неё дома, нравлюсь всем Хейлам, кроме чертового Дерека!

ㅤㅤЛидия изящно повела плечом.

ㅤㅤ— А как насчёт Питера? Или, на худой конец, Лоры?

ㅤㅤНо Стайлз упрямо покачал головой.

ㅤㅤ— Теперь это дело принципа. К тому же, Лору и Питера легко заполучить, но сложно контролировать, с Дереком наоборот.

ㅤㅤ— Ты в этом уверен? — скептически спросила Лидия. — Талия выбрала его своим приемником, главой клана. Ни Лору, ни Питера, а именно Дерека. И я говорила тебе, чтобы ты присмотрелся именно к Питеру.

ㅤㅤСтайлз нахмурился и подался к ней.

ㅤㅤ— О том я и говорю, Лидс! С точки зрения своего положения и характера — Дерек идеальный кандидат. Даже после нашего расставания, я смогу рассчитывать на поддержку всех Хейлов, потому что глава семьи когда-то встречался со мной. Ты знаешь, что чувство долга у альфы слишком сильно.

ㅤㅤ— Я не оспариваю его преимуществ, Стайлз, а говорю о другом: Дерек — темная лошадка. Да, он спокойнее, он очень нежен и заботлив с Дженнифер, но мы ничего про него не знаем. Дерек слишком замкнутый, его трудно понять и просчитать. Почему, например, он завёл отношения с бетой? Она не принесёт ему здоровое потомство, не сможет стать стайной мамочкой.

ㅤㅤСтайлз отмахнулся.

ㅤㅤ— Он здоровый, молодой мужчина. У него есть определённые потребности, многие в его возрасте предпочитают бет, с которыми не возникнет проблем и лишних обязательств.

ㅤㅤ— Если следовать этой логике, то зачем ему ты? Несовершеннолетний омега, отношения с которым предвещают множество хлопот и проблем, когда есть Дженнифер и другие беты.

ㅤㅤСтайлз нахально сверкнул глазами.

ㅤㅤ— Лидс! Ты же говоришь обо мне! Сравни эту Блейк и меня.

ㅤㅤМартин покачала головой. Омеги, конечно, были куда красивее и изящнее, чем беты. Они отличались не только внешностью, но и запахом, и здоровьем. Организм омег мог спокойно принять узел и выносить чрезмерно сильное потомство альфы, чем не могли похвастать беты, которым не досталось никаких волчьих черт.

ㅤㅤ— Хорошо, выходит, ты считаешь, что Дерек с ней просто развлекается, но решит переключиться на что-то серьёзное из-за тебя?

ㅤㅤСтайлз расплылся в довольной улыбке.

ㅤㅤ— Я просто не оставлю ему выбора.

ㅤㅤ— Но пока твоя затея трещит по швам? — уточнила Мартин.

ㅤㅤ— Не совсем, — выдохнул Стайлз, — я не могу понять, в какой момент разыграть карты. Дерек не замечает меня, сосредоточившись на Дженнифер. Если я разрушу их отношения сейчас, то он может переключиться на кого-то другого, с кем его будет не так просто разлучить. Если затяну, то он может закрыться или разочароваться в отношениях в целом.

ㅤㅤЛидия прищурилась.

ㅤㅤ— К чему ты клонишь?

ㅤㅤ— Мне нужно остаться с ним наедине. На несколько часов в замкнутом пространстве, без возможности связи с внешним миром, и в не самых благоприятных условиях, чтобы можно было проявить себя.

ㅤㅤМартин рассмеялась.

ㅤㅤ— Стайлз, это безумие! Иногда я забываю насколько ты азартный псих, уж не знаю, как тебя правильно назвать. Но я сделаю все, что в моих силах, так что рассказывай, что ты задумал?

ㅤㅤСтилински игриво улыбнулся.

ㅤㅤ— С чего ты взяла, что у меня уже есть план?

ㅤㅤ— Стайлз!

ㅤㅤ— Окей, — выдохнул парень, — но это будет сложно.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤУ Стайлза Стилински была одна отличительная особенность — для него не было ничего невозможного. Казалось, пожелай он, и даже луну с неба сможет достать. Потому помощь Лидии в воплощении его плана свелась к минимуму: вовремя запереть их с Дереком и выпустить спустя несколько часов. Все было рассчитано с максимальной точностью и с заранее оговоренным «планом Б» на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.

ㅤㅤВ день икс семейство Хейл явилось на соревнования, где Кора впервые выступала в группе поддержки (спасибо, Стайлз, за то, что ее вообще приняли в чирлидеры). Как бы между прочим, Стилински попросил Дерека оценить некоторые его работы для художественного класса, а заодно и выставку юных дарований средней школы Бейкон Хиллс. Тот согласился взглянуть на все после матча. Дальше дело за Лидией — запереть их и засыпать порог рябиновым пеплом, чтобы Дерек не вышиб дверь.

ㅤㅤЕдинственной заминкой стали Лора и Питер, которые едва не потащились с ними, чтобы посмотреть на труды Стайлза, но их ненамеренно отвлекла Кора. К счастью, все остальное пошло по плану.

ㅤㅤИ вот Стайлз услышал щелчок дверного замка у себя за спиной.

ㅤㅤ— Что за черт? — нахмурился Дерек.

ㅤㅤ— Понятия не имею, — обеспокоенно произнес Стилински, так и замерев с картиной в руках.

ㅤㅤПо сути, это была самая настоящая мазня. Художник из него был, как из дровосека — балерина. Но чтобы было, что показать Хейлу, ему пришлось рисовать. Стайлз некоторое время думал над тем, что изобразить на своем шедевре. Но точка, точка, запятая на весь холст не смотрелись бы, потому он решил пойти по стопам великих экспрессионистов и намалевал нечто неясное даже ему.

ㅤㅤДерек как раз изучал сей труд с нечитаемым выражением лица, пока не послышался щелчок. И теперь Хейл толкал чертову дверь, не в силах открыть ее. Сигнал на мобильнике также отсутствовал — спасибо подвальному помещению, в котором размещалась мастерская.

ㅤㅤ— Нас заперли, — прорычал Дерек.

ㅤㅤ— М… но ведь твои родные знают, где нас искать, — нервно произнес Стайлз, — они же придут, верно?

ㅤㅤХейл посмотрел на него, бедного, дрожащего омегу, среагировавшего на гнев альфы. Стилински умел красиво разыграть свою карту и изображать трясущихся от страха, беспомощных жертв обстоятельств. Дерек мигом взял себя в руки.

ㅤㅤ— Тебе не стоит нервничать, Стайлз, нас действительно быстро освободят. Я просто немного психанул, потому что обещал Джен, что приеду после игры. А с этим, — он кивнул на двери, — мне придется опоздать.

ㅤㅤСтилински прикусил губу, будто сдерживая слезы.

ㅤㅤ— Извини, — пробормотал он, спустя несколько секунд красивой игры в виноватого, — это все из-за меня! Я почему-то решил, что тебе будет интересно. Ты ведь человек искусства. Стоило сказать, что у тебя планы, я бы не задержал тебя. И этого бы тоже не произошло.

ㅤㅤ— Я же сказал: все хорошо, Стайлз, — голос Дерека звучал спокойно и сдержанно.

ㅤㅤОт него явно исходили волны гнева, но Хейл умело их подавлял, чтобы не нервировать омегу.

ㅤㅤ— Давай лучше посмотрим на твою картину. И что ты там еще хотел мне показать.

ㅤㅤСтайлз кивнул, протягивая полотно Дереку и лихорадочно размышляя. Судя по его словам, он не хотел сюда идти, тогда какого черта согласился?

ㅤㅤХейл тем временем внимательно изучил картину.

ㅤㅤ— Видно, что ты вдохновлялся экспрессионистами и даже что-то вложил в работу, пытаясь передать свою мысль и смешать отдельные элементы, используемые некоторыми художниками.

ㅤㅤСтайлз улыбнулся, едва сдерживая искреннее веселье, Дерек довольно тактично высказался на тему того, какое дерьмо именует картиной бедный омежка.

ㅤㅤ— Я… эм… не думаю, что из меня выйдет хороший художник или типа того. Ну, откровенно, я понимаю, что не очень хорош в этом, просто наш учитель настоятельно рекомендовал отправить эту работу на выставку. Ты развеял мои сомнения, так что я откажусь от участия. Спасибо.

ㅤㅤДерек сосредоточенно кивнул.

ㅤㅤ— Не за что, — бросил он, отступая и осматриваясь.

ㅤㅤСтайлз вернул свое детище на мольберт, краем глаза наблюдая, как Хейл бродит по мастерской, изучая некоторые работы, показавшиеся ему достойными внимания, что резануло по самолюбию Стилински. Альфы всегда старались угождать омегам, потакать их желаниям и заботиться о внутреннем комфорте, но Дерек не стал отрицать, что посчитал картину Стайлза посредственной, а теперь и вовсе забыл о его существовании.

ㅤㅤЛидия была права — семейство Хейл довольно необычное. Они не требуют от Коры вести себя, как типичная омега, не обременяют ее тотальным контролем, адекватно воспринимают отношения Дерека с бетой, даже приглашают Дженнифер на ужин, словно у этих отношений есть какое-то будущее. Стайлз мало знал о Лоре и Питере, но был уверен, что и в их жизни можно найти нечто подобное. Как минимум, внебрачная Малия, которую семья Хейл приняла и дала ей свою фамилию.

ㅤㅤКогда Дерек взял в руки одну из картин, то Стилински поспешил вставить свои пять копеек.

ㅤㅤ— Эм… ее нарисовала одна девочка, бета, она о невозможности любви и отношений между ней и альфой, в которого она влюблена, — нагло соврал Стайлз, глядя на холст, на котором была изображена аллюзия на Ромео и Джульетту, где все прорисовывалось в стиле звездного неба и узора на нем. Этот шедевр принадлежал одной странноватой омеге, которая была помешана на работах Шекспира и все свои картины делала в качестве иллюстраций к его произведениям.

ㅤㅤ— Занятная вещь, — согласился Дерек, — исполнение хромает, но задумка интересная.

ㅤㅤСтайлз согласно покивал, после чего произнес:

ㅤㅤ— Не все считают такие отношения невозможными. Мой лучший друг Скотт — бета, при этом он ухаживает за одной очаровательной омегой, и она отвечает ему взаимностью. Да и вы с мисс Блейк тоже встречаетесь, не смотря на разницу в статусах.

ㅤㅤДерек кивнул, как всегда не отличаясь особенной болтливостью.

ㅤㅤ— А чем именно тебе понравилась мисс Блейк? — спросил Стайлз, понимая, что ходить вокруг да около с Хейлом бесполезно.

ㅤㅤТот посмотрел на него, вопросительно вскинув брови.

ㅤㅤСтилински неопределенно пожал плечами.

ㅤㅤ— Просто интересно, почему на нее западает столько альф. Может… — Стайлз смутился и изобразил, как набирается храбрости, чтобы продолжить свою речь, — мне кое-кто понравился, и я хочу понять, как привлечь его внимание и заинтересовать.

ㅤㅤДерек пожал плечами.

ㅤㅤ— Симпатия либо есть, либо ее нет. Просто смотришь — и пробежала искра.

ㅤㅤСтайлз закусил губу, нагоняя на глаза слезливость.

ㅤㅤ— Иными словами, я ему не нравлюсь… — промямлил он.

ㅤㅤДерек лишь развел руками.

ㅤㅤ— Не знаю. Но строить из себя кого-то другого, чтобы понравится альфе — верх идиотизма. Тебе придется играть всю жизнь, и твой избранник будет любить не тебя, а созданный тобой образ. Проще сразу показать себя с худшей стороны, если примут ее, то твои достоинства окажутся приятным бонусом.

ㅤㅤ— Ты поэтому такой хмурый и неразговорчивый? — спросил Стайлз, анализируя слова Дерека, но ответа на свой вопрос не получил, а потому решил сменить тему, — я не собираюсь менять себя или типа того. Я — это я. Просто, ну… Возможно, мне следует изменить имидж? Носить вместо худи и клетчатых рубашек что-то более модное. Стрижку там… Не знаю, что угодно, чтобы начать казаться привлекательным.

ㅤㅤ— Ты и так достаточно привлекателен, Стайлз, — простодушно заявил Дерек, заглатывая удочку. — Не стоит так отчаиваться из-за одного-единственного альфы. Я видел, как на тебя смотрели на матче. Некоторые голы были посвящены тебе, и не говори, что не заметил.

ㅤㅤСтилински покачал головой.

ㅤㅤ— Но мне хотелось бы поразить конкретного альфу. Если далеко не ходить: мисс Блейк с тех пор, как вы встречаетесь, значительно похорошела. И не отрицай! Это правда! Даже Айзек отметил, что она теперь горячая, хотя раньше в упор не замечал ни ее, ни ее чувств к нему. А теперь на мисс Блейк обращают внимание! А стоило-то всего лишь изменить имидж. Вот я и задумался — вдруг это и мне поможет?

ㅤㅤСтайлз говорил простодушно и уперто, как типичный подросток, который гнет свою линию, не замечая чего-то помимо своих собственных мыслей и переживаний. Однако, в цель он попал. Дерек явно заинтересовался этим Айзеком и выдуманным вниманием, которое вызывает Дженнифер у других альф.

ㅤㅤ— Попробуй позволить ему почуять твой запах, — порекомендовал Дерек, все еще витая в собственных мыслях, — мы часто выбираем понравившийся нам аромат, а твои подавители настолько сильные, что он если и проступает, то едва уловимо.

ㅤㅤСтайлз отрицательно замотал головой.

ㅤㅤ— Этот совет не для меня! Отец убьет, если только узнает, что я не использую хорошие средства. Он же коп, потому часто встречается со случаями насилия, когда альфы заявляют, что омега их сам спровоцировал.

ㅤㅤДерек как-то странно, оценивающе посмотрел на Стайлза.

ㅤㅤ— Обычно, когда омеги хотят спровоцировать альфу, только запаха недостаточно. Нужно что-то большее. Например, запереться в закрытом пространстве. Или не использовать подавители в течку.

ㅤㅤСтилински раскрыл рот от изумления.

ㅤㅤ— То есть… ты подозреваешь, что я специально организовал вот это все, — он обвел руками комнату. — И для чего? Чтобы расспросить тебя о том, как произвести впечатление на понравившегося мне альфу? Или я, по-твоему, случайно забыл, что не стоит использовать подавители, когда воплощал свой коварный план по твоему… эмм… не знаю, соблазнению или что ты там навоображал?

ㅤㅤРечь Стайлза была пылкой, гневной и самозабвенной. Он почти верил в то, что его беспочвенно обвиняют. В ответ на это Дерек лишь пожал плечами, подтверждая таким образом, что подозревает Стайлза в подставе. Окончательно взбешенный Стилински ответил на это средним пальцем и прошипел:

ㅤㅤ— Катись к черту со своими обвинениями!

ㅤㅤПосле чего он уселся в углу, взяв первую попавшуюся книжку, как оказалось про живописцев ренессанса, и принялся ее читать, яростно сопя и демонстративно игнорируя Дерека.

ㅤㅤКогда же Стилински бросил мимолетный взгляд на Хейла, тот с легкой самодовольной ухмылкой изучал труды местных школьных творцов. Тогда Стайлз отвесил себе невидимую оплеуху. Дерек виртуозно его обставил, сыграв на гордости и чувстве собственного достоинства. Он его не подозревал, а просто хотел, чтобы Стайлз заткнулся. И пусть весь план Стилински пошел псу под хвост, зато он немного понял Дерека и смог подобраться к нему поближе.

ㅤㅤЧто ж… с таким соперником играть было куда интереснее. Теперь Стайлз понимал, с кем имеет дело.


	4. Chapter 4

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤ— Хей, Айзек, — Стайлз грациозно приземлился рядом с альфой, нагло забирая яблоко с его подноса.

ㅤㅤТот приподнял бровь и окинул взглядом ближайшее пространство.

ㅤㅤ— Что за явление великого Стилински простому смертному? Я полагал, моя ужасная репутация не позволяет примерному сыну шерифа подходить ко мне ближе, чем на девять ярдов.

ㅤㅤСтайлз пожал плечами.

ㅤㅤ— Хотел кое-что уточнить, любопытство пересиливает все запреты.

ㅤㅤАйзек криво улыбнулся.

ㅤㅤ— И что же такое ты хотел узнать?

ㅤㅤ— Мы с Лидс поспорили на двадцатку, хотя если я окажусь прав, а ты не захочешь кое-кого подставлять из-за запретных отношений, то можешь не отвечать.

ㅤㅤ— Двадцатка — это, конечно, серьезно, — хмыкнул Айзек. — Ну, рассказывай, чем же я вас так заинтересовал?

ㅤㅤ— Дело в мисс Блейк. Она очень долго пускала на тебя слюни, а тут вдруг стала конфеткой, за собой следит, все дела. В общем, инфа сотка — завела себе кого-то. Лидс утверждает, что мисс Блейк мутит с тем богатым красавчиком Хейлом, который приезжал забирать Кору, а я поставил на первого ловеласа школы Бейкон Хиллс, на которого мисс Блейк столько облизывалась. Вот тебе и вопрос: чья двадцатка?

ㅤㅤАйзек пробежался взглядом по столу, за которым обычно сидели учителя. Разумеется, Дженнифер обедала именно в этот момент, иначе Стайлз не подошел бы.

ㅤㅤ— Ха, — довольно воскликнул Стилински. — Я так и думал, чувак! Какой бы еще альфа смог обставить тебя на школьной территории. Спасибо за двадцатку.

ㅤㅤСтайлз также быстро поднялся и направился к своему столику, где его уже ждала Лидия.

ㅤㅤ— Клюнул? — спросила она.

ㅤㅤПарнишка протянул руку и ответил:

ㅤㅤ— Брось, это тебе не семейство Хейл и не шериф Бейкон Хиллс.

ㅤㅤЛидия покопалась в сумочке, извлекла двадцатку и положила ее Стайлзу на ладонь, бросая быстрый взгляд на Айзека.

ㅤㅤ— Он смотрит сюда.

ㅤㅤ— И дело в шляпе, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Достаточно лишь щелкнуть альфу по самолюбию и задеть его гордость.

ㅤㅤЛидия несколько раз стукнула подушечкой указательного пальца по нижней губе, после чего произнесла:

ㅤㅤ— Ты кое-что забываешь, Стайлз. Айзек и все в школе — глупые и незатейливые подростки. У взрослых больше опыта и знаний, потому твои попытки манипулировать могут быть для них более чем очевидны.

ㅤㅤСтилински пожал плечами.

ㅤㅤ— Спорить не буду, иногда я палюсь на мелочах, но всегда выкручиваюсь даже из самых дерьмовых ситуаций.

Лидия покачала головой.

ㅤㅤ— Иногда мне кажется, что вселенная свела нас, чтобы я была голосом твоей совести. И я хочу сказать тебе, что в мире все циклично, все возвращается, как маятник. Потому, когда все вернется, удар будет критическим, Стайлз.

ㅤㅤТот лишь фыркнул.

ㅤㅤ— Брось, Лидс, ты ведешь себя, как зануда. А между тем, кто сует свой нос в отношения МакКолла с его омежкой? Заметь, это не я.

ㅤㅤДевушка пожала плечами.

ㅤㅤ— Прошло уже больше месяца, а драма пока так и не разразилась. Я всего лишь форсирую события, их расставание неизбежно.

ㅤㅤ— То же самое я могу сказать про Дерека и мисс Блейк.

ㅤㅤЛидия прищурилась.

ㅤㅤ— Засчитано, Стилински.

ㅤㅤСтайлз улыбнулся.

ㅤㅤ— Идем на литературу? Предвкушаю сегодня особенно интересный урок.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤ— Бля, — протянул Стайлз, прижимаясь к стене.

ㅤㅤКогда Айзек напросился на дополнительное занятие по литературе, Стилински и представить себе не мог, что все закончится вот этим вот. Про успехи Лейхи на любовном фронте ходили легенды, но Стайлз не верил, что хотя бы половина из них — правда. Окей, он на это рассчитывал, потому что Айзек никогда особо и не скрывал, что является тем еще бабником, но что мисс Блейк такая шлюха и отдастся ученику по первому его зову — вот это стало открытием.

ㅤㅤСтайлз покачал головой и направился к своему джипу. Что ни говори, но ему хватит и того, что он уже увидел. А еще той фотки, которую сделал, чтобы разрушить отношения Блейк с Дереком. Только вот по дороге его ждал еще один неприятный сюрприз: он столкнулся с Дереком около входа в школу.

ㅤㅤ— Твою мать! — воскликнул Стилински, хватаясь за сердце.

ㅤㅤ— Прости, не хотел тебя напугать, Стайлз, — со своим типично хмурым выражением лица произнес тот, обходя паренька и направляясь к кабинету Дженнифер.

ㅤㅤСтайлз в панике схватил его за руку. Одно дело, если Хейл учует запах другого альфы на своей девушке или получит компрометирующую фотку, но если он застукает ее прямо в процессе, то все будет плохо. Очень плохо. А Стилински, хоть и был расчетливой задницей, но явно не убийцей (мало ли чем там все закончится, альфам иногда срывало предохранители).

ㅤㅤДерек посмотрел на руку Стайлза, сжимавшую его запястье, потом снова на Стайлза и опять на руку. Тот торопливо отцепился, демонстрируя ладони.

ㅤㅤ— Я ничего такого не хотел. Просто… эмм… отвезешь меня к Коре? Мой джип заглох.

ㅤㅤ— Вызови такси.

ㅤㅤ— Я не такой богатый, чувак, для меня это расточительно.

ㅤㅤ— Позвони Лоре или Питеру, да хоть самой Коре, они помогут.

ㅤㅤДерек вновь отвернулся и зашагал в сторону кабинета Блейк. Стайлз торопливо протиснулся перед ним и, пятясь спиной вперед, начал торопливо болтать:

ㅤㅤ— А еще я проголодался. Очень. У меня живот урчит, будто там поселились киты, хочешь послушать? Мы могли бы заскочить за бургерами и потом поехать к вам. А мисс Блейк все равно здесь нет. Она рано закончила.

ㅤㅤ— Мне она сказала, что будет вести дополнительные занятия.

ㅤㅤ— Точно, именно так. Мисс Блейк закончила их и уехала. Я даже думал попросить ее подвезти меня, но стало как-то стремно, она же моя учительница. Вот. Но теперь там никого. Пусто. В школе вообще мало кто остался, время-то позднее, сам видишь. Это я в библиотеке засиделся. Готовил реферат по экономике, на последнем меня немного понесло, и я пересказал историю обрезания. Так что… Погоди! Ты все еще идешь к кабинету мисс Блейк?

ㅤㅤ— Я видел на парковке ее машину, Стайлз. К тому же, Дженнифер сама говорила, что будет здесь почти до закрытия.

ㅤㅤ— Оу… — протянул паренек, останавливаясь и распахивая рот в изумлении из-за того, что не подумал о машине.

ㅤㅤВ результате его резкой остановки, Дерек врезался в него и практически сшиб с ног, но успел вовремя поймать, прижав к себе. Хейл слышал, как заполошно бьется сердце Стайлза, чувствовал легкий аромат омеги, пробивающийся сквозь подавители, смешиваясь с эмоциями — паникой и страхом.

ㅤㅤСтилински инстинктивно схватил его за полы куртки и попросил:

ㅤㅤ— Не ходи туда, Дерек, пожалуйста!

ㅤㅤНа лице Хейла не дрогнул ни один мускул ни от волнующей близости омеги, ни от того, что тот пытается его остановить.

ㅤㅤ— Иди домой, Стайлз, — велел Дерек, отрывая его руки от своей куртки и отстраняя от себя.

ㅤㅤ— Моя тачка сломана, я же говорил, чувак, — пискнул Стилински.

ㅤㅤ— Ты знаешь, что некоторые альфы умеют различать ложь? — задал риторический вопрос Дерек, после чего продолжил свой путь, оставив парнишку в полной растерянности.

ㅤㅤИ Стайлз действительно не знал, что ему делать. Звонить отцу? Талии Хейл? Звать школьную охрану? Он лишь понадеялся, что Айзек уже закончил во всех смыслах и молча свалил нахрен, оставив Дженнифер приводить себя в порядок. Или, что мисс Блейк хотя бы оделась.

ㅤㅤВсе было хуже некуда, и неотвратимо приближалось к отметке "катастрофа". Стайлз услышал жуткий грохот, слетающей с петель двери.

ㅤㅤ— Пиздец! — простонал он и рванул со всех ног к кабинету.

ㅤㅤКартина перед ним открылась, как из любимых фильмов Лидии: орущая от ужаса мисс Блейк, которая прикрывалась юбкой, раскиданные в стороны парты и стулья, окровавленный Айзек без штанов, в одной футболке, и взбешенный до предела Дерек, который не отдает отчет в своих действиях. Слабым альфой Лейхи не назовешь, но если сравнивать мальчишку-подростка и состоявшегося, крупного альфу в состоянии берсерка… В общем, ситуация развивалась по тому самому пути, которого так опасался Стайлз. А если Дерека посадят за убийство, то никаких отношений им явно не светит.

ㅤㅤНи папа, ни Талия Хейл, ни даже чертов школьный охранник не успеет.

ㅤㅤ— Блядь! — простонал Стайлз, после чего ринулся в самую гущу событий.

ㅤㅤОн втиснулся между дерущимися и прокричал:

ㅤㅤ— Хватит, Дерек, успокойся! Приди в себя!

ㅤㅤВот только Хейл, замахнувшийся для удара, не успел бы остановить руку, даже если бы захотел. Он сшиб хлипкого омегу с ног, угодив ему в скулу. Стайлз застонал от боли, почувствовав, как из глаз брызнули слезы. Его сущность, дрожащая перед гневом альфы, желала сбежать и забиться в угол, но Стайлз не был бы Стайлзом, если бы не подорвался на ноги, пошатываясь и не особо разбираясь со своими ранениями, и вновь вклинился между Дереком и Айзеком, крича:

ㅤㅤ— Прекратите! Успокойтесь оба! Ауч!

ㅤㅤОказалось помимо скулы, Дерек рассек ему еще и губу, потому парнишка ощутил неприятный вкус крови. Его руки, которыми он упирался Дереку в грудь, дрожали, а желтые глаза были распахнуты, как у перепуганного ягненка. Он опасался очередного удара, опасался, что упадет в обморок, так и не разняв альф. Стайлз отчаянно боролся с накатывающим на него приступом паники, потому что знал, что в этом случае потеряет связь с реальностью. И все, на что его хватало сейчас, это шептать без остановки:

ㅤㅤ— Хватит, хватит, хватит, хватит…

ㅤㅤЗа своими переживаниями Стайлз и не заметил, что в кабинете воцарилась гробовая тишина. Все трое смотрели на него с ужасом, потому что альфа никогда не поднимет руку на омегу. Это то, чему их учат с самого детства. То, что заложено самой природой.

ㅤㅤДерек до сих пор выглядел разъяренным и сверкал красной радужкой, но больше не предпринимал попыток ударить Айзека. Вместо этого он прижал к себе Стайлза, поддаваясь инстинкту, стараясь успокоить и уберечь омегу, но парнишка лишь сильнее сжался, словно ожидал очередного удара.

ㅤㅤ— Все хорошо, Стайлз, — с рычащими, яростными нотками в голосе, произнес Дерек, слыша сдавленный всхлип омеги, старавшегося взять себя в руки.

ㅤㅤХейл подхватил Стилински на руки и направился к выходу.

ㅤㅤ— Куда ты его несешь? — спросила Дженнифер, беспокоясь за своего ученика, напрочь забывая о разборках своих любовников и даже собственном нелицеприятном виде.

ㅤㅤ— В больницу, — прорычал Дерек, одаривая ее таким убийственным взглядом, что Дженнифер вновь стало страшно.

ㅤㅤСтайлз же и сам не заметил, как отключился, проскальзывая в спокойствие небытия, где нет дерущихся альф и накатывающей паники. В этом состоянии Дерек погрузил его в машину и поехал в Бейкон Хиллс Мемориал.


	5. Chapter 5

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤДерек сидел в коридоре у палаты Стайлза, задумчиво скрестив руки на груди. Врачи не пустили его к Стилински и ничего не рассказывали о состоянии своего пациента, поэтому ему оставалось лишь запастись терпением.

ㅤㅤ— Хейл, — послышался строгий голос, вслед за которым его припечатало мощной волной альфа-силы.

ㅤㅤДерек спокойно посмотрел на окликнувшего его мужчину и, кивнув, произнес:

ㅤㅤ— Шериф.

ㅤㅤ— Расскажешь, что произошло? — поинтересовался тот.

ㅤㅤ— Я ударил Стайлза, он испугался и потерял сознание, — со свойственной ему немногословностью поведал Дерек.

ㅤㅤДжон Стилински всегда отличался терпеливостью, особенно учитывая его профессию и вечную занозу в заднице по имени Стайлз, но слушать о том, как спокойно альфа заявляет, что поднял руку на омегу, тем более на его собственного сына — это было вышел его сил. Шериф крепко сжал кулаки, чтобы не сорваться и процедил сквозь зубы:

ㅤㅤ— Подробнее, Хейл.

ㅤㅤДерек поднялся, глядя Джону в глаза.

ㅤㅤ— Я не стану оправдываться или пытаться юлить, шериф, — спокойно произнес он. — Я оплачу все больничные расходы Стайлза, если у него будут какие-то пожелания сверх этого, или вы решите меня арестовать, я также соглашусь и с этим.

ㅤㅤ— Планируешь откупиться?

ㅤㅤ— Нет, сэр, скорее понести заслуженное наказание.

ㅤㅤДжон прищурился, все еще сомневаясь в искренности Дерека. Могло статься, что этот малый пытается изобразить невинную овечку из-за того, что связался с сыном шерифа и понимает, что просто так спустить все на тормозах не удастся.

ㅤㅤ— Мне все еще нужны подробности, Хейл. Чтобы составить протокол.

ㅤㅤ— Все случилось в школе. Мы сцепились с одним альфой, Стайлз влез во время драки, и я не успел остановить руку. Он пострадал, и я привез его сюда.

ㅤㅤ— По какой причине произошла ссора? Тот, с кем ты подрался, совершеннолетний?

ㅤㅤ— Я не знаю его возраста, — произнес Дерек, замалчивая про измену Дженнифер. 

ㅤㅤ— Мне хотелось бы лично извиниться перед Стайлзом, с вашего позволения. Потому я жду, когда он очнется.

ㅤㅤШериф кивнул.

ㅤㅤ— Он уже пришел в себя, я сообщу его решение, если Стайлз не захочет тебя видеть — ты уйдешь.

ㅤㅤДерек лишь кивнул и сел обратно на стул, все также скрестив руки на груди.  
Джон не стал больше тратить время и поспешил к сыну. Он мог бы сначала увидеться со Стайлзом, но врачи заверили, что с ним все хорошо, отделался парой синяков и легким испугом. А чтобы выяснить, что случилось, проще опросить случайных свидетелей, чем продираться сквозь дебри лжи, искусно переплетенной с истиной, которую сейчас скормит ему Стайлз.

ㅤㅤ— Привет, па, — улыбнулся здоровым уголком губ парнишка, увидев Джона.

ㅤㅤ— Как ты, ребенок? — устало спросил он, подходя к койке Стайлза и опуская горячую ладонь ему на плечо, которое слегка сжал.

ㅤㅤ— Ауч, пап, больно! Я ударился во время падения.

ㅤㅤДжон торопливо убрал руку, нахмурившись, на что Стайлз лишь хохотнул.

ㅤㅤ— Расслабься, старик, я просто пошутил. Все отлично! Только забери меня домой, тут тоска зеленая.

ㅤㅤШериф осуждающе покачал головой.

ㅤㅤ— Не стоит шутить такими вещами, ребенок. Лучше расскажи мне, как это случилось?

ㅤㅤ— Ничего особенного, — отмахнулся он. — Просто случайно налетел кое на что. Это не дело шерифа Бейкон Хиллс, поверь! Вот заботливый родитель может еще посетовать на неуклюжесть своего сына.

ㅤㅤ— Выходит, ты совершенно случайно налетел на кулак Дерека Хейла?

ㅤㅤСтайлз торопливо облизнул губы.

ㅤㅤ— Что? Причем здесь Дерек? — отмахнулся мальчишка. — Он не имеет к этому отношения.

ㅤㅤ— Правда? Тогда, может, мне сказать ему, что он зря ждет под дверью все это время с желанием извиниться? Мне стоит выйти и заверить его, что он не причастен к этому, хотя сам Хейл считает иначе. Более того, он уверен, что ударил тебя, когда ты влез в схватку двух альф.

ㅤㅤ— Он не виноват, па! Я сам нарвался, серьезно! В смысле, он не мне хотел заехать по морде, а я как бы…

ㅤㅤ— Влез в драку. Между альфами, Стайлз! — повысил голос Джон.

ㅤㅤПарнишка благоразумно заткнулся, уставившись на свои руки.

ㅤㅤ— Я наказан? — просил он, скорбным голосом.

ㅤㅤ— Поговорим об этом после выписки. Я уточню у доктора, можно ли тебя забрать или придется оставить здесь до утра. Что мне сказать Дереку Хейлу?

ㅤㅤ— В смысле, что сказать? Ничего ему не говори, пап! Он правда не виноват!

ㅤㅤДжона позабавила реакция сына.

ㅤㅤ— Хейл хотел лично перед тобой извиниться, Стайлз. Мне отправить его домой, или ты хочешь с ним поговорить?

ㅤㅤ— Оу, эм… да, конечно, пусть заходит, — согласился тот, приподнимаясь на подушках. 

ㅤㅤ— Как я выгляжу? Надеюсь, не слишком избитым? Не хотелось бы вызывать у бедолаги чувство вины.

ㅤㅤДжон вскинул брови.

ㅤㅤ— Неужели ты кем-то заинтересовался?

ㅤㅤСтайлз только фыркнул.

ㅤㅤ— Он брат моей подруги, окей? Мы просто… не знаю… знакомые, которым не стоит портить отношения. Как-то так.

ㅤㅤ— Как скажешь, ребенок. Мне присутствовать при вашей беседе?

ㅤㅤ— Нет, лучше иди к доктору и помаши у них перед носом значком, чтобы меня отпустили домой. Я не собираюсь торчать в этой унылой дыре.

ㅤㅤШериф закатил глаза и вышел из палаты, буквально через пару минут вошел Дерек, мягко прикрыв дверь и впервые с момента их знакомства, он смотрел на Стайлза. Не на приятеля Коры, не на наглого и вечно снующего рядом омегу, а на парня, который не побоялся влезть в драку альф, чтобы предотвратить ее.

ㅤㅤ— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Дерек, подходя ближе.

ㅤㅤЕго внимательный взгляд отражал спокойствие, раскаяние и уверенность. Стайлзу стало не по себе, потому что никто и никогда не смотрел на него так. Без желания обладать и угождать, без стремления поскорее отделаться от надоедливого подростка, без оглядки на его статус омеги. Будто Дерека интересовал только сам Стайлз, как личность, как человек.

ㅤㅤ— Все отлично, чувак. Обо мне достаточно позаботились, так что я не чувствую боли или дискомфорта. Иногда, бывает, забываюсь и кусаю губу, но это отрезвляет. В остальном я бодрячком. Как сам? Смотрю, Айзек тебя не потрепал толком.

ㅤㅤДерек самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

ㅤㅤ— Он еще слишком мал, чтобы тягаться со взрослым альфой. Это мне следовало взять себя в руки и не давать хода ярости. Только не всегда все выходит, как надо.

ㅤㅤСтайлз чуть подвинулся на кровати и похлопал по ней, приглашая Дерека сесть рядом.

ㅤㅤ— Вот уж не думал, здоровяк, что ты окажешься вспыльчивым малым. Какие еще грешки скрываются за этим непоколебимым фасадом?

ㅤㅤДерек послушно сел на кровать, глядя на Стайлза, после чего вытащил из внутреннего кармана шоколадный батончик Reeses и протянул его Стилински.

ㅤㅤ— Воу! Мой любимый, — обрадовался тот, принимая угощение. — Чувак, это похоже на ухаживание: сидишь у моей палаты несколько часов, притаскиваешь любимую еду, даже выдержал знакомство с моим отцом.

ㅤㅤВ ответ на это Хейл лишь ухмыльнулся.

ㅤㅤ— Как знать, Стайлз, как знать.

ㅤㅤТот как раз успел открыть шоколадку и откусить здоровенный кусок, но услышав слова Дерека, перестал жевать.

ㅤㅤ— Ты серьезно? — произнес он, затолкав недоеденный кусок шоколадки за щеку.

ㅤㅤДерек рассмеялся.

ㅤㅤ— Ты похож на хомяка.

ㅤㅤСтайлз в сердцах стукнул его по ноге, после чего торопливо прожевал и укоризненно произнес:

ㅤㅤ— Серьезно, Хейл! Ты тут супер крутой альфа из супер крутой семьи, всем альфам альфа, и проявляешь знаки внимания к хрупкому, наивному сыну шерифа. Ты можешь разбить мне сердце.

ㅤㅤДерек, прищурившись, изучал Стайлза.

ㅤㅤ— Мне никак не удается тебя понять до конца, — наконец, произнес он.

ㅤㅤ— В смысле? — удивился Стилински.

ㅤㅤ— В тот раз, когда ты приехал к Коре после инцидента в уборной, я посчитал, что тебя заинтересовала моя Камаро.

ㅤㅤСтайлз распахнул рот, во все глаза таращась на Дерека.

ㅤㅤ— То есть, заинтересовала Камаро?

ㅤㅤ— Ты обронил фразу, что-то вроде «в Бейкон Хиллс всего две крутые тачки, у придурка Джексона и Дерека». Я в тот раз подумал, что ты из тех корыстных омег, которые выбирают себе статусных альф. Но после того, как ты поступил сегодня… В общем, я изменил мнение о тебе.

ㅤㅤСтайлз продолжал сидеть с я-полный-придурок выражением лица, но затем взял себя в руки и сказал:

ㅤㅤ— Тебе лучше уйти, Дерек.

ㅤㅤТот едва различимо улыбнулся.

ㅤㅤ— Прости, Стайлз, я не хотел тебя огорчать. Это одна из причин, по которой я избегаю омег: у меня слишком прямолинейный характер, и, как ты успел убедиться сегодня, не самый сдержанный. Так что подумай.

ㅤㅤОн поднялся и направился к двери.

ㅤㅤ— О чем подумать? — спросил сбитый с толку Стилински.

ㅤㅤДерек остановился у двери и в пол оборота посмотрел на Стайлза.

ㅤㅤ— Хочешь ли ты принять ухаживания такого альфы, как я.

ㅤㅤХейл не стал дожидаться ответа, просто покинул палату, оставив растерянного и окрыленного Стайлза. Вот оно! Он смог! План сработал! Дерек сам пришел к нему в руки! Счастливый омега откинулся на подушку и продолжил жевать шоколадку, прикидывая как расскажет обо всем Лидии. Предупреждения Дерека о том, что у него не простой характер, Стайлз благополучно пропустил мимо ушей.


	6. Chapter 6

*** 

Свидание с Дереком Хейлом! Стайлз повторял это снова и снова. Незамысловатое и короткое предложение «свидание с Дереком Хейлом», но сколько в нем смысла, сколько глубины! Самый видный альфа Бейкон Хиллс, будущий глава одной из самых влиятельных семей штата. А еще у него есть Камаро! Собственно, Камаро и была решающим фактором. В конце концов, красивых и влиятельных альф много и за пределами их унылого городка. Но мысль встречаться с Дереком здесь, до отъезда, казалась Стайлзу все более и более привлекательной. 

Двадцать первый век на дворе! Альфы спокойно воспринимают тот факт, что их омега уже с кем-то был. Весь вопрос в метке. Омега, принявший укус, получал неприкосновенность, другие альфы и не взглянут на него. Потому сейчас многие жили в браке лет по десять, но укуса так и не приняли, потому что в случае неудавшегося брака — развод давал формальную свободу, но укус связывал вас навеки. Ты не сможешь принадлежать другому альфе, если на тебе чья-то метка. 

Стайлз и сам придерживался прогрессивных взглядов на современный брак. Единственное, что он воспринимал негативно, так это многочисленные половые связи омег. Для альф подобное поведение было приемлемым, его обуславливала природа: не всякий омега сможет выносить нового альфу, рождение других омег или бет не являлось сложным, но будущий альфа — настоящая головная боль. И если современная медицина гарантировала максимальный комфорт и безболезненную беременность с последующими успешными родами, то раньше процент смертности был очень высок. Потому у одного альфы могло быть сразу несколько омег, хранивших ему верность. 

Стайлз, конечно, не считал, что любовь должна быть одна и на всю жизнь, ведь истинных пар не существовало. Но это не значило, что омега должен менять альф, как перчатки. Тем более вступать с ними в многочисленные половые связи. И дело тут было не в ханжестве, а скорее в умении ценить себя. 

Но это все мелочи, ведь сегодня Стайлз будет кататься на Камаро! Подобные машины могли видеться ему только в мечтах. Сам он водил стремный, старый джип, а прочие жители города предпочитали более практичные машины, на которых можно и по бездорожью проехаться, и по раздолбанным участкам трассы. Только Джексон решил выделиться выбором своего Порше. Что касалось Дерека, то он жил в Нью-Йорке и вернулся в Бейкон Хиллс не так давно, вместе со своей городской малышкой, о которой грезил Стайлз. 

Вот только, к его глубочайшему разочарованию, Дерек приехал на машине матери. 

— Здравствуй, Стайлз, — улыбнулся он, небрежным жестом протягивая коробку дорогих, шоколадных конфет от производителя из Швейцарии. 

— Привет, — улыбнулся парнишка, подавляя свое разочарование из-за выбора автомобиля и принимая конфеты. — Мы еще не сходили на первое свидание, а ты уже пытаешься меня накормить? 

Дерек улыбнулся. 

— Возможно. 

— Куда пойдем? — полюбопытствовал Стайлз. — Ты так и не ответил, меня распирает от любопытства. 

— Есть предположения? — спросил Дерек, открывая дверцу автомобиля для Стайлза. 

— Как галантно, — хмыкнул Стилински. — Думаю, это будет какой-нибудь крутой ресторан, из которого ты меня не выпустишь до тех пор, пока я не слопаю половину их ассортимента. 

Дерек хмыкнул и кивнул головой на сиденье. 

— Так и будешь держать меня в неведении? — весело возмутился Стайлз. 

Но Дерек ничего не ответил, только молчал и улыбался. 

— Это бесчеловечно, Хейл! Похоже, не только у Коры нет сердца и чувства сострадания, — Стайлз игриво шлепнул Дерека по руке. — Если я умру от любопытства, моя смерть будет на твой совести. 

— Идет. Я обещаю ежедневно присылать лучший погребальный венок на твою могилку. 

Стилински фыркнул. 

— Я еще тебя переживу, Альфа. 

Он сел в авто, предвкушая нечто грандиозное. 

*** 

— Парк аттракционов? — недоверчиво спросил Стайлз. 

Дерек вскинул брови. 

— Мне казалось, ты любишь это место. 

Стилински растерянно прикусил губу, разрываемый противоречивыми чувствами. Да, он любил парк аттракционов. Он его просто обожал! Но это ведь их свидание с Дереком! Оно должно было быть романтичным и красивым, а еще дорогим. К тому же, Хейл был уже большим мальчиком, и парк аттракционов как-то не вписывался в то место, где Дерек предпочитал проводить время. 

— Тебе не нравится? — уточнил он. 

— Я… если честно, не уверен, — пробормотал Стайлз. 

— Боишься, что я увижу, как ты блюешь после американских горок? 

Стилински пренебрежительно фыркнул. 

— Я бываю тут часто, Дерек. Очень часто! Потому надеру твой зад на любом аттракционе. 

— Но? 

Стайлз неопределенно пожал плечами, не желая отвечать на этот вопрос. 

— Надоело таскаться в парк аттракционов? Или не считаешь это место подходящим для свидания? 

— Что-то вроде того, — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Просто я действительно бываю здесь пару раз в месяц минимум, и… ну… это ведь первое свидание в моей жизни. Я ждал чего-то особенного… Ну в том смысле, что это будет не то, чем я и сам обычно занимаюсь. 

Дерек скептически посмотрел на Стайлза. 

— Первое свидание в твоей жизни? — спросил он со скепсисом. 

Это взбесило Стилински. Да, первое, окей? Он вообще-то и не планировал заводить с кем бы то ни было отношения, потому что Бейкон Хиллс та еще дыра, и достойных его кандидатов здесь нет. Вот только вдаваться в объяснения Стайлз не стал. 

— Идем уже, — холодно бросил он, направившись ко входу в парк. 

Это долгожданное свидание с каждой минутой становилось все хуже и хуже. Но Дерек не дал ему далеко уйти, схватив за предплечье и разворачивая к себе. Стайлз был слишком зол и разочарован, чтобы играть выбранную роль. 

— С омегами так не обращаются, дружок. Ты, возможно, привык якшаться с бетами типа Блейк, потому не знаешь, что нас нельзя трогать без разрешения, тем более так грубо. 

Дерек ухмыльнулся. 

— Ты позволишь прикоснуться к тебе, Стайлз? — спросил он с насмешкой. 

— Ты уже это сделал. 

— Ты всегда такой яростный? — уточнил Дерек. — Сверкаешь янтарной радужкой и ведешь себя, как маленькая, разгневанная гарпия? 

— А ты всегда оскорбляешь тех, кого пригласил на свидание? Сначала взял авто, которое рассчитано на перевозку маленьких детишек заботливыми родителями, потом припер меня в парк аттракционов, посмеялся над моей неопытностью. Может, еще купишь мне соску и чепчик? Если считаешь меня таким сосунком, то не стоило тратить мое время и приглашать на это липовое свидание. 

— И почему же ты считаешь его липовым? — после отповеди Стайлза, Дерек стал серьезнее и слушал его с интересом. 

— Потому что ты ведешь себя как старший брат. Чувак, я не Кора, окей? И если ты хотел просто со мной дружить или, не знаю, отблагодарить за то, что не позволил тебе убить Айзека, то не стоило называть это все свиданием, и давать мне надежду. 

— Надежду? — задумчиво протянул Дерек, — выходит, я тебе нравлюсь? 

— Нет, чувак, я просто тащусь от твоей Камаро, — фыркнул Стайлз, выдавая истинную правду. 

Но Дерек посчитал это шуткой, потому улыбнулся и мягко, но властно притянул парня к себе. 

— В следующий раз я покатаю тебя на ней, обещаю, — произнес он, плотоядно глядя на Стайлза. 

Тот вспыхнул и уперся руками в грудь Хейла. 

— Я был серьезен, когда говорил, что с омегами нельзя распускать руки. 

— Потому что тебя смущает моя близость? — улыбнулся Дерек, не позволяя Стайлзу отстраниться. 

Стилински видел в глазах Дерека, что тот не выпустит его, пока не услышит то, что хочет. 

— Меня в принципе смущает чья-то близость, — проворчал Стайлз. — Я не привык, чтобы ко мне прикасался кто-то, кроме отца или близкой подруги. 

После этих слов Дерек отпустил его, но все же протянул раскрытую ладонь, предлагая взять его за руку. 

— Позволишь? — спросил он серьезно. 

Стайлз колебался мгновение, потому что, если говорить на чистоту, то держать Дерека за руку ему не хотелось, но и пускать на смарку все свои труды, потому что им не удалось сразу поладить, — тоже был не вариант. Потому он осторожно коснулся его ладони, переплетая пальцы между собой. 

— Идем, — улыбнулся Дерек и повел его в парк. 

*** 

— То есть вы просто катались на всех аттракционах, ты отлично провел время, после вашей небольшой ссоры в самом начале и… все? — полюбопытствовала Лидия. 

— А что еще? — отмахнулся Стайлз. 

— Ну, не знаю… Как насчет поцелуя на прощание? 

Стилински изобразил рвотный позыв. 

— Дерек хотя бы обнимал тебя? Или иной тактильный контакт? 

— В самом начале он взял меня за руку, но когда Хейл достал бумажник, чтобы расплатиться, я засунул руки в карманы, и больше Дерек меня не трогал. Но главное, что мы офигенно провели время! Было реально весело. Когда мы перестали выяснять отношения, имею ввиду. Мы наслаждались отдыхом, подшучивали друг над другом и прокатились на таком количестве аттракционов, о котором я обычно мог только мечтать! 

Лидия прикусила свою пухлую губу, стирая с нее помаду. 

— То есть вы были как парочка приятелей, или будто он твой старший брат, но при этом Дерек за все заплатил и проводил тебя домой, даже не пытаясь прикасаться к тебе? 

Стайлз закатил глаза. 

— Я сам просил его не прикасаться ко мне. Причем дважды. И он услышал. Как оказалось, Дерек даже лучше, чем я думал! Понятливый парень, хоть и доводит меня до белого каления иногда. 

— Вы ходили на свидание в субботу? Позавчера, верно? 

— Ага. До позднего вечера тусовались. Я даже нарушил свой комендантский час, благо отец был на дежурстве. Да и ездили мы не на джипе, так что меня не спалили. 

— А с тех пор Дерек тебе писал? Или, может быть, звонил? Присылал конфеты или цветы? 

— Неа, — беспечно отозвался Стайлз. — Для всяких конфет и цветов еще слишком рано, да и навязчивость я не люблю. 

Лидия покачала головой. 

— Временами меня поражает твоя недальновидность, Стилински. Ты провалился по всем фронтам, и тебе дали от ворот поворот. 

Стайлз разинул рот и уставился на подругу. 

— Не смотри на меня глазами выброшенной на берег рыбы. Ты облажался, мой дорогой, так что смирись. 

— Что значит — смирись? С чего ты вообще взяла, что Дерек меня отшил? 

Лидия небрежно повела плечом. 

— Допускаю, что ему не понравилась сцена, которую ты закатил и последующая холодность. Запомни, если ты чешешь альфу против шерсти, то потом нужно его умаслить. Омеги хоть и капризны, но отличаются мягкостью и податливостью, которых у тебя нет. 

Стайлз отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Не верю! Мы веселились! Оба! И Дерек смеялся! Сказал, что было занятно. 

Лидия улыбнулась. 

— Знаешь, Стайлз, есть такое чудесное слово — френдзона. И ты теперь в ней.


	7. Chapter 7

— Напомни, Стилински, почему я согласилась ехать на твоей развалюхе? — спросила Кора, скептическим взглядом осматривая салон джипа. — Передумать еще не поздно?

— Поздно, вредная ты задница. Садись уже и поехали, — улыбнулся ей Стайлз, постукивая пальцами по рулю.

С обреченным вздохом девушка села на сидение и пристегнула ремень безопасности.

— От винта, — кисло произнесла она.

Стайлз завел мотор и выехал с подъездной дорожки Хейлов.

— Почему ты так не хочешь туда идти? — полюбопытствовал он.

— Потому что там скука смертная! Куча каких-то разряженных ослов будут ходить с постными минами и делать вид, что они пупы земли, которые разбираются во всех тонкостях искусства.

— Это объясняет твое выражение лица. Уже тренируешься, чтобы с ходу вписаться в их тусовку?

Кора от души треснула его по голове.

— Ауч! Полегче, дамочка! Ты можешь спровоцировать аварию, — возмутился Стайлз, хотя на самом деле ему нравилось дразнить Кору.

— Знаешь, а раньше я не замечала за тобой такой тяги к искусству, — протянула она, — с чего вдруг ты стал таким ценителем картин?

— Можно подумать, раньше мы так уж много общались, — небрежно отмахнулся Стайлз, хотя и понимал к чему клонит Кора.

— Ну, да. Раньше мы не общались, и ты был равнодушен к искусству, а потом мы сблизились, и ты познакомился с Дереком.

Стилински сделал вид, что сосредоточился на вождении и пытается вырулить из сложной ситуации между несколькими машинами, водители которых не были обременены высоким уровнем интеллекта и перли, как придется. В конце концов, Кора не знала, что помешанный на авто Стайлз водил, как бог. Стоило доверить ему хорошую тачку, и Стилински тут же выжмет из малышки все, что она сможет дать. Потому неповоротливый джип и отсутствие адекватности у других водителей не стали бы для него помехой.

— Я люблю тусовки, а раз уж мне предлагают сходить на такой роскошный вечер, то почему бы и нет? — ответил он, когда сложный участок дороги был пройден.

— Стилински, ты влюблен, как кошка. Я же вижу, как ты смотришь на Дерека, как меняешься при нем, стараясь сгладить все углы. Вот только это не играет тебе на руку. Лучше будь собой, как в те моменты, когда ему удается тебя взбесить.

Стайлз хмуро покачал головой, вспоминая все те разы, когда Дерек доводил его до зубного скрежета.

— Иногда мне кажется, что у вас, Хейлов, врожденный дар раздражать окружающих.

— По сути, так и есть, Стайлз. Вот только ни я, ни Лора с Питером не можем вывести тебя из себя. Никто, кроме Дерека.

— Выходит, его скилл круче вашего.

Кора хитро улыбнулась, но не стала развивать тему, только заметила:

— Дерек, кстати, редко им пользуется, этим своим талантом. Обычно он, как и мама, предпочитает вести себя тактично.

— По-твоему, ему нравится видеть мою злость? — Стайлз читал между строк намеки Коры, но хотел, чтобы она все сказала напрямую.

— Скорее, он хочет видеть тебя настоящего, — буркнула она, меняя тему, — а что там с твоим дружком Скоттом? Я видела, как он ревел у тебя на плече. Это выглядело странно.

Стилински мысленно отметил, что Кора хочет что-то ему рассказать, но не может, а потому дает расплывчатые и странноватые намеки. И когда Стайлз подобрался к теме слишком близко, она предпочла сменить ее.

— Он встречался с девчонкой омегой, она его бросила, вот Скотти и переживает.

— Омега встречался с другой омегой? — скривилась Кора. — Это мерзко.

— Кора Хейл! Где твоя толерантность! Уж от кого, а от тебя таких заявлений я не ждал! Но Скотти бета.

— А ведет себя, как омежка, — хмыкнула Кора. — Не удивляюсь, что его отшили.

— Что есть, то есть, но ты его не видела во время стритрейсинга. Вот уж где МакКоллу нет равных, и проявляется вся его натура.

— Стритрейсинг? — переспросила Кора, удивленно уставившись на Стилински.

Тот поспешно прикусил себе язык, недовольный тем, что сболтнул лишнее. Никто, кроме королевы Лидии не в курсе его страсти к автомеханике и гонкам. Омегам, конечно же, запрещено участвовать. Даже в незаконных, любительских гонках они могут быть лишь зрителями. Считается, что у омег недостаточно крепкие нервы для экстремальных ситуаций, потому они чаще теряют управление и тому подобная чушь.

— Да, я как-то ходил посмотреть, — признался Стайлз. — Скотти просил поддержать его.

Кора присвистнула, мысленно воскрешая образ МакКолла.

— Никогда бы не подумала. В следующий раз я хочу пойти с тобой. Тем более, что ты мне должен, Стилински, — Стайлз на мгновение отвлекся от дороги, удивленно глядя на Кору. 

— Да, да, да! — пылко воскликнула она, — за сегодняшний впустую потраченный вечер и стремный наряд, который мне пришлось напялить из-за идиотского дресс-кода.

— Ты великолепна в этом платье, — заверил ее Стайлз. — И мы приехали.

— Тебе не удастся так легко соскочить с темы, Стилински! Я все запомнила, — ухмыльнулась Хейл.

Стайлз кивнул ей и выбрался из машины, запирая ее. Впрочем, эту развалюху едва ли кто-то угонит, даже если захочет. Раритетный джип заводился путем хитрых манипуляций, которыми владел только Стайлз и Скотт, с которым они вместе чинили джип после очередной поломки.

— Идем? — улыбнулся Стилински, предлагая Коре взять его под руку, на что получил очередной тычок.

— Я тебе не Лидия Мартин, — фыркнула она, гордо расправляя плечи и направляясь в галерею, в которой должна была проходить выставка Дерека. По сравнению с прочими посетительницами, платье Коры отличалось особенной простотой, а кеды и простенькая джинсовая куртка сводили на нет все старания Лоры над созданием романтичного образа.

— Спасибо, что прояснила, а то я постоянно вас путаю! Спасибо, что хотя бы цвет волос у вас разный, а то вообще было бы нереально различить тебя и Лидс.

Стайлз шутил, стараясь скрыть нервную дрожь. На этом мероприятии должны собраться большие шишки в мире искусства, привлеченные в Бейкон Хиллс славой Дерека. А еще там будет сам Дерек, отношения с которым были весьма напряженными. Что бы себе ни выдумывала Кора, последнее время они уживались друг с другом, как кошка с собакой.

После парка аттракционов Хейл сводил его еще на парочку свиданий. Покатал по городу на Камаро — и это был лучший день в жизни Стайлза, потому что он, наконец, смог посидеть в салоне этой малышки. Правда, его разочаровало, что Дерек не разрешил ему сесть за руль, да и ездили они на очень медленных скоростях. В тот день Стилински едва не проболтался про трассу для стритрейсинга, на которой можно было взять отличный разгон. В другой раз они пошли в кафе. Кафе-мороженое, где помимо Стайлза и Дерека тусовалась целая свора ребятни. И это не считая того, что Хейл ни разу даже за руку его не взял, что уж говорить о чем-то большем. В тот день Стилински осознал всю правоту Лидии — он во френдзоне.  
После злосчастного кафе-мороженого Стайлз закатил Дереку сцену и… на этом все. С тех пор Дерек никуда его не звал, и они встречались только в доме Хейлов, где практически каждая их встреча заканчивалась крупной ссорой. Даже приглашение на эту чертову выставку Стайлз выбил из Питера. Он твердо решил, что сегодня переломный момент: либо они с Дереком договорятся, либо Стилински умывает руки. Пан или пропал. Все или ничего.

Их с Корой появление должно было стать сюрпризом, потому Стайлз принарядился и выглядел еще роскошнее, чем обычно. Уверенности в себе ему было не занимать, но он все же нервничал из-за реакции Дерека. Потому оказавшись в галерее, Стайлз не столько любовался картинами или снующими вокруг снобами, сколько отыскивал Хейла.  
Когда же он увидел его, то не смог оторвать взгляда. Дерек был в белоснежной рубашке с вышитым лиловым цветком на левой стороне ворота, пуговицы были расстегнуты обнажая сильную, красивую шею.

— Никогда не видел твоего братца в белом, — произнес Стайлз. — Ему идет светлый цвет.

Кора ухмыльнулась, будто засчитывая очередное очко в копилку «Стилински запал на Дерека», после чего отыскала взглядом брата.

— Вот же блядь! — воскликнула она, привлекая внимание окружающих.

Стайлз серьезно покивал и произнес:

— Я тоже нахожу эту картину впечатляющей.

Некоторые посетители обратили свой взор на полотно, около которого стояли подростки, чем и воспользовался Стилински, подхватив Кору под руку и оттащив ее в сторону.

— Что с тобой, подруга? — спросил он, изучая ее пылающее от гнева лицо.

— Дерек! Ты видишь, с кем он разговаривает?

Стайлз нашел миниатюрную брюнетку рядом с Хейлом. В коротеньком черном платьице, с жемчужными бусами, она смотрелась беззащитной и привлекательной, не кричаще-вульгарной, как большая часть местного контингента.

— Мисс Очарование прямо по курсу, — пошутил Стайлз.

— Скорее мисс Сука. Это Пейдж, первая любовь Дерека. Его первая омега, после которой он предпочел встречаться с бетами.

Стайлз по-новому воспринял собеседницу Хейла, сравнивая ее с собой, выискивая то, что так нравилось Дереку.

— Он был безумно в нее влюблен, ему буквально крышу срывало, а вокруг Пейдж постоянно крутились другие альфы, которых она привечала. Даже после того, как они начали встречаться с Дереком, толпы поклонников продолжали крутиться вокруг нее. И Дер часто дрался с ними, потому что он ревновал ее к каждому. А Пейдж… в общем, она вела себя, как стерва. С виду белая и пушистая, а внутри — гнилая интриганка.

Стайлз смотрел на общение этой Пейдж и Дерека. Смотрел на то, как они улыбались друг другу — ласково и приветливо, как Пейдж будто невзначай касалась Хейла. Смотрел на то, как сияет Дерек-чертов-Хейл, который никогда не вел себя так со Стайлзом. Что-то в душе Стайлза гадко шевелилось и желало сделать проклятому Дереку больно. Очень больно.


	8. Chapter 8

Дерек беседовал с Пейдж, когда его неожиданно обняли со спины. Хейл не был приверженцем тактильного контакта, потому, хмурясь, обернулся, чтобы понять кому взбрело в голову повиснуть на нем. 

\- Сюрприз, - улыбнулся Стайлз, подныривая под приподнятую руку Дерека и прижимаясь к его боку. – Я решил скрасить твой вечер, дорогой. 

\- Вы не ошиблись, молодой человек? – тактично и вежливо спросила Пейдж, на лице которой отражалось недоумение. 

\- Нет, не ошибся, - небрежно отмахнулся Стайлз. – Или на таких приемах запрещено обнимать своего альфу? – притворно удивился он, отстраняясь. – Ты же не возражаешь, Дер? – спросил он у Хейла, глядя с толикой вызова. 

\- Какой альфа будет возражать против того, чтобы его омега к нему ластился, - нейтральным тоном ответил Дерек, но при этом его лицо оставалось нечитаемым. 

У Пейдж от этих слов лицо вытянулось так, словно она только что увидела, как у Дерека отросла вторая голова.

\- Я думала, ты не имеешь дела с омегами, и встречался с какой-то Дженнифер. 

\- Встречался, пока не познакомился со мной, - вновь вмешался в беседу Стайлз, глуповато улыбаясь. – Знаете, как это бывает, пробежала искра и все, вы пропали. 

Пейдж снисходительно улыбнулась, не комментируя слов Стайлза. 

\- Рада была повидаться, Дерек. Оставлю вас наедине, тем более мне еще нужно поговорить с Лерманом. 

\- Увидимся, Пейдж, - кивнул ей Дерек. Он собирался спросить у Стайлза, что на него нашло, когда к ним подошел следующий из длинной вереницы людей, желавших пообщаться с художником, чьи картины наделали много шума. 

С каждым следующим собеседником Стайлз вел себя все хуже и хуже. Он настолько вжился в роль капризного, требовательного и глуповатого омеги, что выставлять Дерека идиотом становилось все проще и проще. Многие из тех, перед кем Стайлзу довелось выступать, смотрели на него с сочувствием или отвращением. А один из журналистов, который писал про выставку, даже спросил:

\- Когда вы готовили свою последнюю и самую скандальную экспозицию «Монстры», вы вдохновлялись именно… этими отношениями? 

Дереку удавалось сохранять выдержку и максимально сглаживать все выкрутасы Стилински, но этот вопрос сорвал планку его терпения. 

\- На тот момент, когда создавались картины для «Монстров», я еще жил в Нью-Йорке, со Стайлзом мы познакомились, когда я вернулся в Бейкон Хиллс. А сейчас извините, нам нужно еще кое-кого отыскать. 

Дерек крепко взял Стайлза за локоть и потащил за собой в мастерскую, в которой создавал полотна для выставки. Оказавшись внутри, он запер дверь и грубо прижал к ней Стилински.

\- Что ты творишь, Стайлз? – прорычал он. 

\- Наслаждаюсь мероприятием, - невозмутимо ответил тот. 

\- Наслаждаешься мероприятием? Твой альфа, Стайлз? Что еще скажешь? Может, мы успели обручиться, а я уже запамятовал? 

\- Дерек, ты чего так разнервничался? – озадаченно спросил Стайлз, - может, тебе действительно лучше немного отдохнуть, ромашкового чаю выпить? Скорее всего, ты перенервничал из-за обилия критиков и прессы. 

\- Прекрати. Сейчас же, Стайлз, - глаза Дерека полыхнули алым. Не для того, чтобы напугать омегу или воздействовать на него с помощью альфа-силы, цвет радужки отображал ярость Хейла. 

\- Что прекратить? – Стайлз сделал вид, что не понял его.

\- Для тебя это всего лишь игра. Забава, - с рычащими нотками в голосе, ответил Дерек. – Для меня же это не просто работа, это дело всей моей жизни. 

\- О, я знаю, Дер! – согласно закивал Стайлз. – Уверен, твоя выставка будет успешной. 

\- Она и так пользуется популярностью, Стайлз. Потому я не позволю тебе ничего испортить. Прибереги свои сцены ревности для более подходящего случая. 

Стилински задохнулся от возмущения.

\- Какие еще сцены ревности? Ты сдурел, волче? 

\- Я не идиот, Стайлз. Кора наверняка рассказала тебе про Пейдж, вот ты и лезешь из кожи вон весь вечер, чтобы насолить мне. 

\- Пейдж здесь ни при чем! – фыркнул Стайлз. – Тебе показалось, я на самом деле…

\- На самом деле весь вечер липнешь ко мне и всем представляешься моим омегой, давая понять, что нас связывают отношения определенного рода? 

\- На самом деле я не ревную, - прошипел Стайлз, - просто хотел досадить тебе. Потому что ты ужасен, Хейл. Самый хреновый альфа из всех, кого я только видел. 

\- Тогда просвети, Стайлз, чем же я так плох.

\- Всем! Ты сам пригласил меня якобы на свидание, а в итоге обращаешься со мной, как с ребенком. Мороженое, аттракционы. То ли у тебя ебанутый дэдди-кинк, либо это не свидания вовсе. 

\- А что я должен был сделать, Стайлз? – скрестив руки на груди и недобро прищурившись, спросил Дерек. – Давай, расскажи папочке, какими бывают хорошие альфы. 

\- Хороший альфа заставляет своего омегу чувствовать себя любимым и желанным, а никак не ребенком. Хороший альфа не флиртует со своей бывшей на глазах у омеги, за которым он ухаживает. Хороший альфа приглашает своего омегу на подобные мероприятия. 

\- Спорить не буду – я не хороший альфа, и не стремлюсь им быть. Вот только и ты, Стайлз, не мой омега. На тебе нет моей метки, я не клялся тебе ни в чем и никаких обещаний не давал. Только предложил попробовать, а ты ведешь себя, как муж, которому изменили, и он застукал изменника с поличным. 

\- Окей, Хейл, я тебя понял. Услышал и намотал на ус. Ты херовый альфа, а я не омега твоей мечты. 

Голос Стайлза дрожал, ему было неприятно слышать слова Дерека, задевающие его гордость и уверенность в себе. Хейл жестко осадил Стайлза и сам же поставил точку в их отношениях, хотя Стилински привык править балом и быть вершителем судеб, но, как и предсказывала Лидия, обломал зубы об этот крепкий орешек. 

\- На будущее, Стайлз, если альфа не хватает тебя за задницу с первого же свидания и не пытается вогнать в тебя узел – это не значит, что ты ему не нравишься, - спокойнее произнес Дерек, возвращая глазам привычный цвет. – Старайся судить людей не по основным инстинктам. 

\- Я никогда и не говорил ничего подобного! Но ты ни разу даже за руку меня не взял, ты не пытался устроить романтическое свидание, ты даже больше не приглашал меня никуда. 

Дерек покачал головой, устало глядя на Стайлза.

\- Думаю, на этом нам лучше закончить, а то поток твоих упреков никогда не иссякнет. Прости, что потратил твое время. 

\- Не прощу, Хейл, - высокомерно бросил ему Стайлз и вышел прочь. 

Он не стал забирать Кору или прощаться с ней, просто вылетел из галереи, забрался в джип и завел мотор, чувствуя клокочущую внутри злость и разочарование. За всю свою жизнь Стайлз и только Стайлз отказывал, Дерек был первым, кто послал его на все четыре стороны. Глаза пекло, но Стилински сдерживал злые слезы, потому что его гордость и так изрядно пострадала, он не хотел терять последние крупицы своего достоинства.

Вместо этого он отправил короткое сообщение и направился туда, где сможет остудить пыл и хорошенько развеяться.


	9. Chapter 9

***

— Хей, Дженим, давно тебя не было, — поздоровался Бойд.

Стайлз ловко притормозил и спрыгнул со скейта, ударяя по нему так, чтобы край доски взмыл вверх. Он подцепил его и направился к Бойду. К сожалению, с приметным джипом-развалюхой и не менее приметным именем Стайлз Стилински его бы не приняли в среду тех, кто занимался не совсем законными делами. Потому добираться к Бойду приходилось на своих двоих или с МакКоллом. Правда с тех пор, как тот упал в чан под названием «любовь и отношения», Скотт перестал здесь ошиваться.

— Да, дел по горло, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Вот решил немного развеяться. Есть что-нибудь интересное?

— Что, тоже втюрился в кого-то, как МакКолл?

— Я не такой идиот, как Скотти, — фыркнул Стайлз, стараясь не думать о взбесившим его Дереке Хейле.

— И правильно. Этот дуралей связался с омегой, представляешь?

Стайлз кивнул, сохраняя непроницаемое лицо. Бойд был из тех, кто предпочитал держаться бет и как можно реже иметь дела с альфами, с омегами и вовсе никогда не связывался. Потому Скотт со Стайлзом хранили в секрете тот факт, что Стилински был омегой. Они даже представили его, как кузена Скотта по имени Дженим.

— Я видел их в школе, — сдержанно кивнул Стайлз. — Так какие новости?

— Я подготовил кое-что для тебя, — с гордостью сказал Бойд. — Мои ребята ковырялись, да им не хватает твоей дотошности и любви к машинам.

— Я уже возбудился, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Что меня ждет? Оно совсем мертвое?

— Вообще никаких признаков жизни. Все, как ты любишь.

Бойд кивнул в сторону гаража. Здесь часто занимались скупкой и сбытом краденых тачек, а еще «Мастерская Бойда» была своего рода центром для уличных гонок. К сожалению, омег не допускали в спорт, так как считалось, что их организм не приспособлен к стрессу и переизбытку адреналина. Этот запрет распространялся даже на незаконные заезды. Потому все, что оставалось Стилински — роль автомеханика. Он хотел попробовать свои силы в качестве гонщика под своим псевдонимом Дженим, но Скотт не позволил ему, пригрозив раскрыть тайну Стайлза. МакКолл волновался, что Стилински, как типичный омега, не справится с нагрузкой, к тому же всегда был шанс, что его кто-нибудь узнает. И тогда уж Стайлзу не сносить головы. Причем не столько из-за Бойда и остальных, сколько из-за шерифа, который никогда не позволил бы своему единственному сыну-омеге водиться с подозрительной компанией или чинить тачки для уличных гонок.

Впрочем, Стайлз не жаловался, довольный уже тем, что может прокатиться кружок-другой на восстановленной или отремонтированной машине, а еще Скотт всегда охотно соглашался на дружеский заезд, потому они часто гоняли вместе. Но сейчас Стайлза ждала пострадавшая где-то малышка, которую нужно было поставить на колеса.

— О. Мой. Бог! — воскликнул Стайлз, едва увидев то, с чем ему предстоит работать. — Я даже не знаю из-за чего орать громче: с того, насколько сильно эту крошку раскурочили, или с того, что это гребаный Феррари Спайдер 61 года?!

Бойд любовно огладил искореженный бок машины.

— Эту крошку совсем недавно к нам привезли. Купивший ее мудак спьяну попал в аварию.

— У кого хватит денег, чтобы купить такую машину? В Бейкон Хиллс!

— Он из Нью-Йорка вроде бы. Недавно только переехал. К тому же альфа, что еще ждать от этих напыщенных мудаков? Они никогда не заботятся о таких красотках. О! И знаешь на какой тачке он сейчас бегает?

Стайлз догадывался и был уверен, что интуиция его не подводит. Но вслух спросил:

— И на какой же?

— Шевроле Камаро!

Вот так стечение обстоятельств. Стайлзу предстояло ремонтировать машину Дерека. И не просто машину, а самый настоящий бриллиант. Внутри царил хаос и сумбур. С одной стороны, хотелось отказаться. Стайлз был уверен, что в Бейкон Хиллс никто, кроме него, не сможет справиться с этой красоткой. Так что в случае его отказа Дереку предстояло помотаться по Америке, пытаясь понять, кто сможет вернуть эту малышку с того света. С другой стороны… это гребаный Феррари Спайдер 61 года!

— Что, язык проглотил? — рассмеялся Бойд.

— А этот мужик… ну, владелец крутых тачек, не часто здесь бывает?

— Так, заезжал пару раз. Он уже все мастерские в городе обошел, ему сказали, что только у меня есть шанс восстановить эту малютку.

— Не хочу с ним встречаться, — отчеканил Стайлз. — Альфы при деньгах тошнотворные ублюдки. Боюсь, он меня до печенок достанет, и я ему тормозной шланг перережу или что-нибудь менее заметное. Так то я в деле, но встречаться с ним не хочу.

— Да без проблем, Дженим. Мы все знаем, что ты не любитель языком молоть. Чаще в тени отсиживаешься.

Бойд дружелюбно похлопал Стайлза по плечу.

— Когда приступишь?

— Хотел бы сегодня, но у меня не так много времени, нужно быть дома часа через три. Расскажешь пока, какие повреждения и что уже сделали?

Бойд принялся подробно объяснять, какие детали они заказали, какие части машины пришлось отправить в утиль, а что подлежит восстановлению. Стайлз с интересом осмотрел кое-какие обломки, пообещал, что приедет завтра, и отправился домой.

***

— Привет, Скотти, — поздоровался Стайлз, усаживаясь рядом с МакКоллом в школьной столовой.

Лидия бросила на своего друга вопросительный взгляд, но Стилински покачал головой, мол позже все объясню. Девушка пожала плечами и принялась беседовать с Джексоном.

— Привет, — буркнул МакКолл.

— Идешь сегодня к большому Би?

— Нет желания. Вообще никаких желаний.

— Брось, братишка! Разбитое сердце лечится скоростью. А мне доступны только разбитые и поломанные красотки. Но если придешь ты и скажешь, что хочешь потренироваться со мной…

— Большой Би чуть ли не с рук у тебя ест. Попроси одну из красоток, и он не откажет.

— А если он предложит мне участвовать? Как я ему объясню, что не могу светить мордашкой?

Скотт покачал головой, вяло ковыряясь ложкой в ванильном пудинге.

— Не хочу, бро. Дай мне время.

— Стайлз Стилински! — раздался грозный голос над их головами. — Я сейчас начищу тебе физиономию!

— Отъебись, Хейл, — огрызнулся Стайлз.

— Что ты сказал? — охнула Кора.

Скотт впервые видевший эту девчонку, переводил удивленный взгляд с нее на Стайлза и обратно.

— Сказал, что не хочу с тобой разговаривать, — Стайлз поднялся и посмотрел на МакКолла. — Ты мне нужен, подбирай быстрее свои нюни и вперед.

Он развернулся и направился в сторону Лидии, но Кора схватила его за руку.

— Не так быстро! Мы еще не поговорили.

Стайлз посмотрел ей в глаза и сказал:

— И больше говорить не будем.

— Как так? Ты что, вымещаешь на мне свою обиду? При том, что виноват Дерек?

— Нет, просто решил держаться подальше от всех с фамилией Хейл, — невозмутимо ответил Стайлз. — Счастливо оставаться.

Он вырвал руку из хватки Коры, демонстрируя не самое радужное расположение духа.

— Но… но мы же друзья, Стайлз! Ты сам говорил, что мы друзья! Ты… ты мой единственный друг.

— Больше нет.

Стилински пошел к Лидии, совершенно наплевав на Кору и ее чувства. Та стояла, ощущая себя, как человек, на которого вылили ушат помоев, и смотрела Стайлзу вслед, пытаясь осмыслить и принять его слова. А затем она развернулась и выбежала прочь из столовой.

МакКолл колебался всего несколько мгновений, прежде, чем последовать за Корой.

— Ваша дружба уже закончилась? — самодовольно спросила Лидия, когда Стайлз сел за их с Джексоном столик.

Стайлз ничего не ответил, только удостоил ее тяжелым, мрачным взглядом.

— Вот уж не думала, что Дерек так тебя заденет.

— Закрыли эту тему, — отрезал Стайлз, хватая бокал Лидии с апельсиновым соком и делая пару быстрых глотков. — Я не смогу вечером пойти с тобой по магазинам, папа нагрузил.

— Чем же? — удивилась Лидия.

— Велел разобрать чердак. Я встрял надолго.

— Ну, ладно, тогда со мной пойдет Джексон.

— Что? — услышав свое имя Уиттмор оторвался от телефона, в котором залипал во время обеда.

— Говорю, ты составишь мне компанию вечером вместо Стайлза, когда я поеду по магазинам.

Джексон застонал, как раненая лань и безвольно опустил голову.

— Умоляю, Лидс, сжалься!

— Ты мой альфа, и это твоя обязанность. Смирись, Джексон.

Уиттмор посмотрел на Стайлза и прошептал одними губами:

— Ненавижу тебя, Стилински!


	10. Chapter 10

***

Стайлз любовно провел рукой по крылу машины. Он закончил ее ремонт, хотя и потратил на него кучу времени. Даже Лидия начала что-то подозревать и интересоваться причинами его замкнутости и вечной занятости. В результате она решила, что Стайлз по самые помидоры втрескался в Дерека Хейла, и его отказ разбил Стилински сердце.

— Но мы-то с тобой знаем, что именно разбило мне сердце, — прошептал Стайлз, низко склоняясь над Феррари. — Ни одна раритетная красотка не заслуживает такого обращения. Тем более тащить тебя в глушь, где среди лесов нет адекватной гоночной трассы. Да, малышка, твой хозяин самый настоящий мудак.

Стайлз взял тряпку и принялся полировать красивые огненно-красные бока автомобиля. Впрочем, машина и без того выглядела роскошно, но Стилински нравилось надраивать ее. Он был буквально влюблен в эту малышку.

— Знаешь, детка, я буду скучать. И видеть тебя в мокрых снах. Ты вызываешь невозможный трепет в моей груди, но… это наш последний день вместе. Тебя вот-вот заберут. Я буду скучать.

Он грустно вздохнул и продолжил орудовать тряпкой, после чего злобно отбросил несчастный кусок ткани куда подальше.

— Я не могу, не могу, не могу, — пробормотал он, плюхаясь на задницу и облокачиваясь на машину. — Это несправедливо! Он убил тебя, и мне стоило огромных трудов вернуть тебя к жизни. Ты, можно сказать, мне как дочь, на которую я дрочу, будто извращенец. Блядь! Нечестно! Ты будешь пылиться в гараже, или Дерек в очередной раз тебя покоцает, потому что не ценит тебя. Он вообще ничерта не ценит. А я буду тут, скучать. Очень.

Стилински приложился затылком о машину, зная, что боль немного его отрезвит и заставит взять себя в руки, но потом всполошился, что помял крыло, и мигом отпрянул, проверяя все ли в порядке. Впрочем, в глубине души он даже надеялся на какой-нибудь косяк, который позволил бы ему провести с Феррари чуть больше времени. Но все оставалось идеальным - никаких вмятин, да и сам Стилински постарался, пока чинил ее. Потому что эта детка была достойна лучшего.

И вот теперь Стайлз сидел на корточках возле машины, глядя на нее любящим взглядом, и размышлял — стоит ли дать Дереку еще один шанс? Ведь тогда у него появится возможность вновь видеться с этой красоткой.

— Гордость или чувства, — пробормотал он. — Будто романы Джейн Остин, блин. Нелепо как-то, — он покачал головой. — Я правда буду очень скучать, но я слишком злюсь, слишком… Я просто не смогу. Он унизил меня, растоптал, воспринимал, как маленького шута. Я здорово обижен и не смогу его простить. Извини, детка. Дальше ты будешь без папочки, и это наша последняя встреча.

Стайлз уткнулся лбом в холодный металл машины, он так и сидел, пока не раздались шаги. Стайлз с разочарованным вздохом поднялся, отлипая от красавицы Феррари.

— Прощай, — пробормотал он, нежно похлопав машину по дверце.

— Дженим, ты здесь? — раздался голос Скотта.

— Да, бро, — отозвался Стайлз, потирая шею. Он чувствовал себя неловко, будто его застукали во время секса или иного слишком интимного момента. Для него это и был интимный момент — прощание с любовью всей его жизни. Ни одна встреченная Стайлзом тачка так не волновала его сердца, как Феррари Спайдер. Это же классика! Как Битлз среди крутых авто.

— Отлично! Я боялся, что мы тебя не застанем.

— Мы? — напрягшись, переспросил Стайлз. Потому что Скотти ничего не знал о Дереке и о том, что Стилински попросил Бойда ограничить их встречи с владельцем Феррари, которую он чинил. Так что с МакКолла станется притащить сюда Хейла.

По спине Стайлза пробежал неприятный озноб, он боялся повернуться, слушая, как гулкие шаги эхом разлетаются по гаражу.

— Да, я привел кое-кого. Смотри.

Стайлз сделал медленный, неторопливый вдох успокоения и прикрыл глаза, страшась узнать, кого притащил чертов МакКолл. Вот только ничего не помогло ему взять себя в руки. Сердце, казалось, остановилось, кислород собирался в горле наподобие воздушной подушки, а виски сдавило. Но чему быть — того не миновать. Скотт уже стоит позади Стайлза с кем-то там. Потому Стилински неторопливо обернулся и выдохнул с облегчением и разочарованием — там стоял вовсе не Дерек.

— Кора? — недоверчиво спросил Стайлз, — Что ты тут делаешь? Скотт! Ей же нельзя в такие места.

Стилински сделал свои лучшие возмущенно-осуждающие глаза. Впрочем, сейчас его реакция была искренней. Он не ожидал увидеть Кору, потому в первую очередь подумал именно о ней. И лишь секундой позже пришло осознание, что сам Стайлз влип.

— Блядь! — вырвалось у него.

Он торопливо отошел от машины Дерека, чувствуя укол вины за то, что предает свою малышку, покидая ее вот так. Мысленно он даже попросил у нее прощения.

— Спокойно, бро! — небрежно отмахнулся Скотт. — Я всем сказал, что она твоя девушка. И что она ну… — МакКолл попытался глазами объяснить, что представил Кору, как бету.

Стайлз раздраженно зарычал и подошел к ним, зашептав:

— Ты совсем спятил?! Она же Хейл! Ее легко узнать. А что, если они с Дереком столкнутся? Он сегодня приедет забирать свою тачку.

— Выдыхай, Стайлз! — весело ответила Кора, стукнув его по плечу. — Дер занят, он приедет сюда не раньше вечера, а то и завтра. А я ни с кем, кроме тебя и твоего босса здесь не столкнулась. Мы специально выбрали время, когда в мастерской не будет никого, кроме вас с Бойдом.

— Меня зовут Дженим, — хватая самого себя за волосы, в отчаянии простонал Стайлз, осматривая гараж и радуясь, что их разговор никто не услышал. — Вот об этом я и толкую! Если кто-нибудь узнает, то мне несдобровать. МакКолл, что за каша у тебя вместо мозгов?!

— Бро, ты слишком драматизируешь. Все будет хорошо! К тому же, Бойд разрешил нам взять пару тачек для заездов, чтобы потренироваться.

Гнев Стайлза заметно поутих, когда он услышал, что ему можно будет погонять со Скотти. Но оставалась еще одна проблема.

— Кора, если хоть кто-нибудь…

Хейл показала ему два средних пальца, явно злясь из-за такого недоверия к своей персоне.

— Блядь! Твои глаза! — прорычал Стайлз, хватая со столика свою кепку и водружая ее на голову Коры, чтобы скрыть их янтарный отблеск, выдающий в ней омегу. — Вот о чем я и говорил! Мне потребовалось много времени, чтобы научиться себя контролировать.

— Бро! Выдыхай. Тут никого. Лучше приведи себя в порядок. Бойд не пустит тебя в таком виде в машину.

Стайлз рассеянно посмотрел на свой комбинезон и перепачканные местами руки.

— Знаю, — фыркнул он. — Но это не значит, что я перестал считать тебя идиотом. Это, — он ткнул пальцем в Кору, — ни в какие ворота.

— Расслабь булочки, Ст… Дженим, — фыркнула Кора. — Если что-то пойдет не так, то все подумают, что между нами запретные отношения. Бета и омега, все такое.

Скотт заметно сник, услышав ее слова, и даже подошел к тачке Дерека, преувеличенно заинтересованно ее рассматривая.

— Едва ли меня это успокоит, — проворчал Стайлз, старательно отмывая руки в раковине.

Кора с любопытством наблюдала за ним, будто видит впервые.

— Ты не такой, как обычно. Имею в виду… нет твоего привычного лоска, аккуратной укладки и прочего.

Стилински небрежно пожал плечами, ему было плевать, как он выглядит. Машинам нет дело до его прически или наряда, им куда важнее его руки и то, как они восстанавливают их потроха.

— Ага, считай меня многогранным, как хренов бриллиант, — пробормотал он, стаскивая комбинезон.

— Ты что, будешь переодеваться прямо здесь? — шокировано спросила Кора.

— Это тебе не пятизвездочный отель, принцесса, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Тут нет отдельных раздевалок или душевых.

Кора неловко кивнула и отвела взгляд. Хоть она и считала себя омегой нового поколения, готовой отринуть устаревшие заморочки, но все же была против того, чтобы на нее кто-то таращился, пока она переодевается.

— Я готов, — заключил Стайлз, напялив свои джинсы и белую майку.

Когда Кора вновь на него посмотрела, он застегивал липучки на кожаных перчатках, оставлявших верхние фаланги пальцев открытыми.

Скотт же самодовольно улыбался, скрестив руки на груди.

— Готов к тому, что я в очередной раз надеру тебе зад? — спросил он.

— У тебя больше практики, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Но это не значит, что я не смогу тебя обставить.

— Звучит интересно, — улыбнулась Кора, после чего встревожено посмотрела на Стилински, — но ты води с умом, хорошо?

— Это намек на то, что я не справлюсь с адреналином? — насупился Стайлз.

— Не беспокойся, он хорош, — заступился за него Скотт. — Иногда ведет себя, как последняя задница. Особенно в школе, но в остальном он просто душка.

— Ой, да пошел ты, — прищурился Стайлз. — Тоже мне идеальный Скотти. Кто там выпал из жизни на время отношений с Эллисон?

— Я был влюблен, чувак, — недовольно пробормотал МакКолл.

Стайлз мысленно отметил, что Скотти говорит о своих чувствах в прошедшем времени, что было довольно необычно. У МакКолла была странная особенность страдать по своим бывшим месяцами, а тут дело ограничилось несколькими неделями.

***

Стайлз безумно любил кататься на высокой скорости, чувствовать, как машина безмолвно подчиняется, набирая темп. Адреналин гнал кровь, зрачки расширялись, а в груди вели сражение страх и восторг. Они переплетались, образуя упругий мяч, ухающий из горла в живот и обратно. Это было странное, волнующее чувство, обострявшее все его инстинкты, доставлявшее ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие и вселявшее ужас.

В такие моменты он осознавал свою сущность омеги в полной мере. Какими бы ни были его увлечения и интересы — природа брала свое. Ему было страшно. Потому он не всегда мог обставить Скотти, Стайлз просто пасовал, идя на поводу у собственного страха. В глубине его души теплилась надежда на то, что однажды он сможет пересилить себя. Сможет прибавить скорость, сможет красиво войти в поворот, не притормаживая так сильно. Он просто сможет. Однажды. Но не сейчас.

Сегодня все шло, как обычно. Он приехал позже Скотта, точно понимая, на каких участках трассы упустил свой шанс. Победа была бы приятным бонусом, но Стайлз был рад уже тому, что его просто пустили за руль и дали хорошую тачку. На трассе Скотти был безбашенным малым, потому его маневры зачастую пугали, и вселяли благоговейный восторг, даже Стилински восхищался им. Но Скотту не хватало того мастерства маневренности, которым обладал Стайлз. По этой причине Бойд и позволял им тренироваться вместе. По его словам, Скотт включал голову только соревнуясь со Стайлзом, чья техничность била все рекорды.

Сам же Стилински грустил, осознавая, что мог бы стать лучшим, мог бы сделать себе карьеру в гонках, если бы не одно но — он был омегой. Его сущность бунтовала против высоких скоростей и адреналина. Временами его мутило после заездов. К тому же, никто в мире не позволил бы ему стать гонщиком. Омегам не место в спорте. И Стайлз… он почти смирился со своей судьбой, пытаясь найти иной путь для осуществления мечты.

Он планировал поступить в университет и выучиться на инженера машиностроения, чтобы разрабатывать спортивные авто. Стайлз не говорил об этом с отцом, надеясь, что тот не станет возражать. К тому же Джона куда больше волновал вопрос замужества и выбора альфы. Типично для старого поколения, потому Стайлз особо не возникал, когда отец говорил о его будущем в ключе хранителя домашнего очага. У каждого свои интересы, да и мир не стоит на месте. Так что все эти махровые пережитки прошлого уже были давно не актуальны.

Только вот все эти мысли Стайлз держал при себе. Скотти был единственным, кто знал о тайных мечтах Стилински.

— Видел, как красиво я подрезал тебя на повороте? — довольно скалясь, спросил МакКолл.

— Зато я сделал тебя на самом первом отрезке, — улыбаясь не менее счастливой улыбкой, ответил Стайлз.

Они со Скоттом активно обсуждали заезд, обмениваясь впечатлениями, подтрунивая друг над другом и размахивая руками. Кора с любопытством наблюдала за ними, весело смеясь над их шутками. Ей показалось, что Стайлз совсем другой, словно его подменили. Он держался расслабленно и спокойно, частил во время разговора, жестикулировал куда активнее, чем обычно. Стайлз отпустил себя, не пытаясь вогнать в привычные рамки, не стараясь быть достойным сыном своего отца, популярным омегой или лучшим учеником школы. Он был просто подростком, который добрался до своей мечты, который получал кайф от жизни. И такой Стайлз нравился ей намного больше.

Уже по пути домой она посмотрела на него и спросила:

— Ты перестал воспринимать меня, как врага, из-за Дерека? Мир, дружба, жвачка?

Стайлз на миг замялся. В его планы не входило воссоединение с Корой. Он и думать про нее забыл, сосредоточившись исключительно на красавице Феррари. Но теперь… Скотти не оставил ему выбора. Кора узнала о нем слишком много, и если Стилински неправильно разыграет свою карту, то может все потерять. Потому стоило держать Кору поближе к себе, чтобы удостовериться, что она ничего не разболтает. Именно так он и решил, ответив:

— Конечно.

Кора радостно захлопала в ладоши и обняла его.

— Вот видишь! Я же говорил, что ему просто нужно немного времени, — самодовольно ответил Скотт. — Я помирил друзей, так что эти друзья должны угостить меня коктейлем или пиццей. А лучше все вместе.

— Ты обрек меня терпеть эту наглую, самодовольную девчонку, которая постоянно меня поколачивает, — простонал Стайлз. — Шиш с маслом тебе, а не пицца. Ты подставил меня, бро!

Кора привычно стукнула Стилински по плечу, будто возмущаясь, после чего сказала:

— Я угощаю, идемте. Задницы.

— Это она нас задницами назвала? — притворно возмутился Скотт.

— Привыкай, это еще ласково. Вот как ее разозлишь — узнаешь о себе много нового, — хмыкнул Стайлз, испытывая странное чувство легкости и даже счастья. В этот момент ему было так хорошо, что он даже перестал скучать по малышке Феррари, с которой больше не увидится.


	11. Chapter 11

*** 

— А она что здесь делает? — Лидия недоверчиво посмотрела на Стайлза, ожидая от него объяснений. 

— Не смог отвязаться, некоторые обладают талантом приставать, точно банный лист к заднице, — Стайлз сказал это достаточно громко, чтобы Кора услышала. 

— Иди нафиг, Стилински! — спокойно ответила та. — Я ни разу не была на настоящей фотосъемке. 

— А меня вы спросить не забыли? — ехидно поинтересовалась Лидия. — Это и моя съемка тоже. И я не хочу делить ее с еще одной омегой. 

— Если ты согласна только на двоих в кадре, то старина Стайлз может и обойтись, — ухмыльнулась Кора. — Мне нужны крутые фотки, на которых я буду при параде. 

Стайлз прищурился, внимательно рассматривая ее, после чего спросил: 

— С чего такое желание стать моделью? Ты что, влюбилась в кого-то? 

— Вот еще! — фыркнула Кора, но Стайлз успел заметить румянец на ее щеках. 

— Я согласен снимать вас всех, — неуверенно подал голос Мэтт. — У меня есть несколько вариантов фотосессий для трио. 

По сути, ему было глубоко безразлично сколько омег в кадре, но Кора бесила Лидию, а Мэтту нравилось бесить Лидию. 

— Отлично, — Кора хлопнула в ладоши. — Поздравляю, Стилински, ты остаешься. 

— И какие идеи ты предлагаешь? — спросила Лидия, явно размышляя, стоит ли ей здесь оставаться. 

Мэтт коротко объяснил, что можно найти в запасах фотостудии и показал несколько примерных локаций, а также доступный им реквизит. Стайлзу его предложение пришлось не по вкусу, но Лидия с Корой оказались на удивление единодушны, так что выбора ему не оставили. 

Потому Стайлз стоял сейчас рядом с белоснежным роялем, на котором восседали его наряженные подруги, да и сам он был в пижонской шляпе, босой, с закатанной левой штаниной и распахнутой рубашкой. 

— Кора, обними Лидию за талию и прижмись к ней. Так, отлично, — командовал Мэтт. — Стайлз, поправь немного подол ее платья, чтобы были видны щиколотки. 

— Щиколотки? — недоверчиво спросил Стилински. 

— Щиколотки, щиколотки. А потом положи руку себе на пояс, откидывая рубашку. Вот так. Левую ногу чуть назад, корпус разверни в мою сторону. Молодец, Стайлз. И обопрись свободной рукой на рояль. 

Съемки длились уже несколько часов, и за это время они успели сменить несколько образов. Мэтт действовал профессионально, а его модели практически не капризничали и четко выполняли команды, потому этот интерьер был последним. Стайлз откровенно устал ото всего, даже попросил Скотти забрать его и отвезти домой, так что МакКолл послушно топтался у порога уже добрых десять минут и словно символизировал, что мучения Стайлза скоро закончатся. 

Но вселенная любила забавные шутки, потому испытания для Стилински только начались, когда в помещение вошел Дерек. Его взгляд цепкий и внимательный, прошелся по всем трем омегам, а заодно и по Мэтту с МакКоллом. 

— Так, теперь спускайтесь с рояля, пришло время Стайлза, — решил Мэтт. 

Стилински помог Лидии и Коре слезть, затылком ощущая, что Дерек смотрит именно на него. Внимание Хейла нервировало и раздражало. 

— Делайте вот что: Стайлз садись на рояль, широко раздвинь ноги и откинься назад, обопрись на выпрямленные руки. Лидия и Кора, вам нужно встать по обе стороны от него и смотреть друг на друга, как на врагов. Словно он ваш альфа, и вы сражаетесь за него. 

— Не тяну я на альфу, — хмыкнул Стайлз, принимая нужную позу. 

— А мне эта идея нравится, — улыбнулась Лидия, адресуя Коре все те чувства, которые та у нее вызывала на самом деле. 

— Отлично! — похвалил их Мэтт. 

Что же до Коры, то ей и играть ничего не нужно было: она по жизни казалась агрессивной и готовой ринуться в бой. К тому же, последние несколько минут она демонстрировала крайнюю степень раздражения. То ли устала от фотосъемки, то ли волновалась, что Дерек и Лора с Питером начнут ее подкалывать за подобный эксперимент. 

Мэтт активно защелкал фотоаппаратом, корректируя некоторые положения своих моделей. Все это время Стайлзу казалось, будто он полностью обнажен и стоит посреди витрины, как экспонат человека с третьим глазом или четырьмя руками. Он чувствовал себя уязвимым и раздосадованным. Мало того, что Кора напросилась на эту фотосъемку, так еще и попросила Дерека забрать ее. 

Будто понимая, через что он проходит, Лидия мягко взяла его за руку и потерлась об нее щекой. Ее поддержка и та дружба, которая позволяла им понимать друг друга без слов, были неоценимы. Стайлз посмотрел на Лидию и мягко ей улыбнулся, будто давая понять, что все выдержит. 

— Отлично! — похвалил их Мэтт. — А теперь то же самое, только с Корой. 

Стайлз сделал, как ему велено, хотя улыбка вышла не такой теплой и любящей, как та, которую он адресовал Лидии. 

— Шикарно! Думаю, стоит на этом закончить, — подытожил Мэтт, глядя на снимки. 

— Долгожданная свобода! — прокричал Стайлз, победно вскидывая кулак. — Я скоро, Скотти, только переоденусь. 

— Не торопись, бро! Я подожду, — успокоил его МакКолл. 

*** 

Когда они переоделись и вышли к Дереку со Скоттом, то Стайлз бросил свой рюкзак МакКоллу. Тот привычным движением подхватил его и закинул себе на плечи, затем протянул бумажный пакет с едой из бургерной. 

— Ты просто лучший, — простонал Стайлз, заглядывая внутрь. — Еще и картошку спиральками принес! Да тебе нет равных, Скотти! 

МакКолл засмеялся и шутливо ткнул его в плечо. 

— Я просто хорошо знаю, что тебе нравится. 

— А ну-ка делись, Стилински. Не ты один тут голодал весь день! — тут же вклинилась Кора, засовывая свой нос в пакет Стайлза. Он не особенно возражал, потому охотно поделился куриными нагетсами и одним из бургеров. 

— Лидс, хочешь? — спросил Стайлз. 

— Я не ем фастфуд, — скривилась та. 

— Уже закончили? — ленивым тоном спросил Джексон, входя в помещение. 

— Ты принес мне тыквенный сок? 

— Конечно, моя королева, — улыбнулся он, притягивая Лидию и целуя ее в щеку. — Он ждет тебя в машине. 

— Отлично. Мы тогда пойдем. До завтра, — попрощалась Лидия, направляясь к двери. 

Стайлз помахал ей на прощание, продолжая жевать картошку спиральками. 

— Лучше поешь, а потом поедем, а то я на мопеде, — пояснил Скотт. 

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Стайлз, располагаясь за пустым ресепшеном. 

Кора подошла к нему, выхватывая одну из картошек. 

— Даже не зарься, Хейл! Бери что угодно, только не мою картошечку, — предупредил ее Стайлз. 

— Поехали домой, и я куплю тебе целое ведро этой картошки, - проворчал Дерек, поглядывая на часы, но Кора его проигнорировала, обращаясь к Стайлзу: 

— Ты постоянно такой вредный? Фотографироваться с тобой нельзя, есть твою еду нельзя. Ничего нельзя. 

— Не всегда, — ответил за него Скотт. — Стайлз на самом деле заботливый и внимательный. Просто иногда скверная часть его характера берет верх. 

— А по-моему эта скверная часть правит бал 24 на 7. 

— Не нравится — не общайся со мной, — огрызнулся Стилински. — Ты и сама далеко не ангел, между прочим. Твой типично хейловский характер полный отстой. 

Кору его слова задели, но она не стала развивать тему, отвесив ему легкий подзатыльник. 

— Будешь задираться, и я тебя отшлепаю, — предупредила она. 

Стайлз показал ей средний палец, отодвигая свой пакет подальше от Коры. 

— Едой с ней поделился, дружу с ней, а она меня третирует и унижает, — подытожил он. 

Дерек наблюдал за их общением, не влезая в беседу. Просто молчал и смотрел, смотрел и молчал. И это бесило Стилински еще сильнее. 

— А ты чего не поддерживаешь беседу, Хмуроволк? — спросил он. — Заступился бы за сестренку или принес ей поесть. 

— Кора сама способна за себя постоять, а перехватить что-нибудь мы успеем по дороге домой. 

— Хоть перед кем-то ты признал, что я способна постоять за себя, — хмыкнула Кора, отобрав у Стайлза пакет с едой и пытаясь понять, что еще можно стащить. 

— Поехали, Скотти, а то у меня скоро начнется несварение от обилия Хейлов с их кислыми минами, — выдохнул Стайлз, направляясь к двери. — Увидимся, заноза в заднице. 

— И тебе не хворать, Стилински, — улыбнулась Кора, откусывая кусочек нагетса. 

— Никакой еды в Камаро, — предупредил ее Дерек. 

— Зануда, — выдохнула она. — Блин, совсем забыла! 

Кора выбежала на улицу, следом за Стайлзом и крикнула: 

— Эй, придурки, подождите! 

— Что еще? 

— Я в эти выходные отмечаю день рождения. Так что приходите. Я позже напишу время. 

— Отлично! Я сожру весь твой именинный торт, Кора Хейл! — пафосно сказал Стайлз. 

— Только подарок не забудь. 

— Мое присутствие уже отличный подарок, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Но ради твоего дня рождения я приоденусь и буду разить наповал своим великолепием. 

Кора рассмеялась, показывая два больших пальца. 

— Ты всегда неотразим, Стилински. И МакКолла своего прихвати. 

— Я вообще то здесь и сам все слышу. Мы придем, — пообещал он, забираясь на мопед. 

Стайлз напялил шлем и сел позади Скотта, цепляясь за него. 

— Как ты только его терпишь? Вы же как кошка с собакой, — спросил у сестры Дерек. 

— Да у нас вся семья как кошки с собаками, но как-то же ладим. Считай это своеобразной дружбой. Да и Стайлз не такой мудак, каким хочет казаться. 

— Я так не думаю, — пожал плечами Дерек, направляясь к машине. 

— Он и сам об этом не догадывается, — заверила его Кора, открывая дверцу. 

— Никакой еды в Камаро, — повторил Дерек, строго глядя на нее. 

Кора с обреченным вздохом выбросила пакет в ближайшую урну. 

— Доволен? — спросила она, забираясь в машину. 

— Не сказал бы, — тихо ответил Дерек, наблюдая, как Стайлз и Скотт едут по трассе.


	12. Chapter 12

***

Дерек подошел к двери, чтобы впустить гостей, и услышал заливистый, дикий гогот. Он с любопытством выглянул наружу и увидел, как Стайлз, сложившись пополам и схватившись за живот, громко ржет. Рядом с ним стоял Скотт МакКолл и тоже смеялся, покачивая головой и прикрывая рукой лицо.

— Привет, — сказал Дерек, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

— Привет, — ответил ему Скотт. — Мы к Коре.

— Я в курсе, — спокойно отозвался Хейл.

Стайлз, наконец, взял себя в руки и выпрямился, утирая выступившие на глазах слезы.

— Просто десять баллов, чувак! — сказал он Скотту. — Привет, Хейл, — поздоровался он с Дереком, протискиваясь мимо и направляясь в столовую. — И где там наша несносная именинница? — спросил он.

— Эм… могу я войти? — уточнил МакКолл.

Дерек посторонился, пропуская гостя. Тот потащился следом за Стайлзом, с интересом осматриваясь. Хейл захлопнул дверь и поспешил к семье.

Когда они с МакКоллом дошли до столовой, то Кора стояла в обнимку со Стайлзом, и они шутливо боролись. Рядом топталась Малия, пытаясь обратить на себя их внимание.

— С Днем Рождения, — сказал Скотт.

— Хей, и где мой подарок? — тут же переключила на него внимание Кора, и их возня со Стайлзом постепенно сошла на нет. — Этот вредный засранец сказал, что вы ничего не принесли.

— Неправда! Цитируй дословно! Я тебе ничего не принес, я!

МакКолл вытащил из внутреннего кармана длинную, узкую коробочку и протянул ее Коре.

— Он врет. Мы это вместе. Долго думали, что подарить.

Именинница принялась нетерпеливо срывать красную упаковочную бумагу в белый горошек. Внутри оказалась обычная коробочка с бархатной подложкой, на которой лежала подвеска на длинной цепочке из грубоватых звеньев. Сам кулон представлял собой нечто абстрактное и специфическое, что не поддавалось какой-либо логике и объяснениям. Зато Кора сразу поняла, что все это дело рук самих Стайлза и МакКолла. 

— Ребята! — выдохнула она, сгребая их в медвежьи объятия. — Вы лучшие!

— Только не говори, что поняла это только что, — фыркнул Стайлз, но все-таки обнял ее в ответ.

Скотт застыл и смутился, не привыкший к тому, что омеги способны подпустить его к себе так близко. Впрочем, у него и опыт-то был только с Эллисон, а они даже сидели на отдалении друг от друга и целовались всего несколько раз, каждый из которых сохраняли определенное расстояние. Еще его дружба со Стайлзом, но тот всегда держал определенную физическую дистанцию со всеми, за исключением разве что Лидии, а с недавних пор еще и Коры.

— Ого! Да мы все веселье пропускаем! — раздался голос вошедшей к ним Лоры. — Где моя порция обнимашек с омегами?

— Кто-то сказал «обнимашки с омегами»? — следом за ней заявился Питер Хейл.

— Кора тискает всех только за подарки. И то, если сможете ей угодить, — хмыкнул Стайлз, отступая от прилипчивой именинницы.

— А что насчет тебя, лапушка? — с ухмылкой спросил Питер.

— У меня кое-где завалялся талончик на бесплатные объятия, — ответил ему Стайлз, ухмыляясь, — сейчас достану.

Он показательно засунул руку в передний карман джинсов, а затем вытащил ее, демонстрируя Питеру средний палец.

— Держи.

— Как невежливо грубить старшим, к тому же альфам, — поцокал языком Питер и показательно сверкнул алой радужкой.

— Полегче, мистер, — вступился за приятеля Скотт.

Дерек, открывший было рот, чтобы прекратить все это безобразие, с вступлением МакКолла закрыл его обратно и занял одно из свободных мест за столом.

— Ого! Милый бета пытается защитить омежку, — встрепенулась Лора. — Какие отношения вас связывают? Вы же понимаете, что беты не для омег.

— Это все предубеждения старины. С достижениями современной медицины и учитывая уровень научно-технического прогресса, уже не имеет значения твой статус, — возразил ей Стайлз.

— Ты просто еще слишком маленький и не понимаешь, что есть вещи, которые бета не сможет дать омеге, — вступил с ним в полемику Питер.

— Например?

— Узел, — подсказал Дерек, откидываясь на спинку стула и внимательно изучая Стайлза.

Тот смутился, но приложил все свои силы, чтобы не отвести взгляда от Дерека.

— Твоя информация устарела, Хейл. Просмотри ассортимент современного секс-шопа.

— Ты про фаллоимитаторы с узлами? — с интересом включилась Лора.

— Не только, есть еще специальные насадки на член, — пожал он плечами, занимая место за столом напротив Дерека, словно пытаясь бросить ему вызов.

— Вот уж не подозревал, что такой милый, образованный омега интересуется подобными вещами, — явно насмехаясь, сказал Питер.

— Оставлю все на откуп вашей фантазии. Как говорят знаменитости — без комментариев.

— Почему мы замяли тему на самом интересном? — возмутилась Лора.

— Личная жизнь на то и личная, чтобы не распространяться о ней перед посторонними людьми, — ухмыляясь, ответил ей Стайлз.

Он старался держать лицо и не подавать вида, что обо всех этих штуках знает исключительно из порно и от Лидии. Сам Стайлз не мог финансово позволить себе такие изыски, не говоря уже о хранении. Если отец узнает, то ему несдобровать.

— Извините за задержку, — нараспев произнесла Талия, заходя в столовую с огромным подносом, на котором красовалось главное блюдо в виде фаршированного яблоками гуся.

— Ого! Выглядит многообещающе, — тут же отозвался Стайлз.

Талия тепло ему улыбнулась, приземляя поднос на край стола.

— Иногда я забываю, что у омег здоровый аппетит.

Стайлз застенчиво ей улыбнулся и начал осматривать уже расставленные по столу лакомства, непроизвольно облизываясь и прикидывая, с чего бы ему начать трапезу.

— Как прошла конференция по физике? Кора говорила, что ты выступал с докладом и занял одно из призовых мест, — задала ему вопрос Талия.

— Да, это была конференция-конкурс, мне присудили второе место. После награждения один из судей сказал что-то типа: прости, парень, ты будешь детей рожать, тебе это все ни к чему, а наш победитель — альфа, ему важно поступить в хороший университет, чтобы строить карьеру. Так что я тешу себя мыслью, что был лучшим.

— Какой самоуверенный и наглый, — улыбнулась Лора.

— Я просто знаю себе цену. В механике мне нет равных. По крайней мере на моем уровне образования.

Талия с неодобрением посмотрела на него, но когда Стайлз к ней обернулся, выдала вежливую улыбку.

— Кстати, а когда будут готовы наши фотки? — спросила Кора, наполняя свою тарелку.

— Не знаю, Мэтт обычно долго возится, да и заказов у него много. Но ожидание того стоит.

— Окей, — выдохнула она. — Ты готов к тесту по химии на следующей неделе?

— Конечно. Я же один из лучших учеников школы, — фыркнул Стайлз.

— Один из лучших? — спросил Дерек.

— Можно подумать, ты не знал, — закатил он глаза. — Я рассказывал об этом, — Стайлз проглотил слова «на свидании», и добавил: — к тому же, Лидия при каждом удобном случае жалуется, что мы с ней соперничаем и то и дело вырываем друг у друга первенство.

— В вашей школе все лучшие ученики — омеги? — поинтересовалась Талия.

— Именно так. Альфы как правило поступают по спортивным стипендиям, а бетам и омегам приходится налегать на учебу.

— Во времена моей молодости альф не брали в команду, если они не набирали достаточное количество баллов по предметам.

— Так вот почему дядюшка Пи не был в команде! — воскликнула Кора, тыкая в Питера пальцем.

— Уймись, маленькое чудовище, — притворно рыкнул в ответ он. — Я не посмотрю, что у тебя сегодня День Рождения и надеру тебе уши, если нарвешься.

Стайлз рассмеялся и дал Коре пять.

Дальнейший ужин прошел в той же атмосфере веселья и взаимных подшучиваний, после чего Кора предложила пойти поиграть в видеоигры. К тому времени Лора, Питер и молчаливая Малия под благовидными предлогами отправились в город прожигать этот субботний вечер, как и положено отвязным альфам, а Стайлз принялся помогать Талии убирать со стола.

Он мыл посуду на кухне, когда рядом с ним поставили очередную кипу грязных тарелок.

— Почему вы не приобретете посудомоечную машину? С такой большой семьей замучаешься корпеть над посудой, — проворчал Стайлз, принимая тарелки.

— Не знаю, никогда не задумывался об этом, — спокойно ответил Дерек.

Стайлз удивленно дернулся. Он был уверен, что разговаривает с Талией.

— А где твоя мама? — спросил он, продолжая оттирать тарелку.

— Взяла в оборот МакКолла и допрашивает с пристрастием.

Стайлз хмыкнул и покачал головой. Старина Скотти не справится с напором Талии Хейл.

— Не беспокойся, Кора рьяно его защищает, — успокоил его Дерек.

— Хейл против Хейла, ничего нового, — сказал он, отряхивая тарелку от мокрых капель и опуская ее в сушилку.

Дерек подхватил полотенце и принялся протирать чистую посуду.

— Тебя так забавляет наша семья? — спросил он.

— Ну, раньше я таких не встречал. Обычно все более патриархальные. У вас, вроде, попроще. Хотя Лидс говорила, что раньше у вас царили еще более свободные нравы, только с недавних пор миссис Хейл начала требовать большей чопорности и соблюдения правил приличия.

— И часто вы с Лидией перемываете нам косточки?

Стайлз мазнул по нему взглядом, после чего пожал плечами.

— Было время — обсуждали. Теперь оно прошло, и у нас иные интересы.

Дерек понял намек и ухмыльнулся.

— Ты слишком ершистый для омеги. Я думал, что Кора единственная в своем роде.

— Омеги — тоже люди. У нас бывают взлеты и падения, хорошее и плохое настроение, злость и обида, печаль и грусть. Скверные, склочные и сварливые характеры в том числе. Просто раньше было принято засовывать все это куда-нибудь поглубже, иначе ни один альфа тебя не выберет, и ты сдохнешь никому не нужный. Но привет, современность! Альфа — не центр твоей вселенной, и ты можешь быть тем, кто ты есть. Так что если предпочитаешь классических лапочек, то лучше избегай меня, как чумы.

Он домыл еще одну тарелку и раздраженно засунул ее к остальным, после чего взялся за мытье столовых приборов, представляя, как тыкает в Дерека ножом для резки хлеба. Потому что тот все еще бесил Стайлза до крайности.

— Я не говорил, что мне нравятся классические лапочки, — заметил Дерек.

— Зато ты говорил, что всякий геморрой и претензии не для тебя. Так что вперед, Хейл, ищи себе человека-робота без эмоций. Или того, кто согласится жить по старинке и запихивать себя настоящего куда поглубже, пока тебе это не аукнется. 

Эти слова Стайлза сковырнули одну из незаживающих ран Дерека. От него повеяло гневом и опасностью, Стилински мог и не оборачиваться, потому что уже знал, что тот сверкает алой радужкой. Он выключил воду, спокойно посмотрел на Хейла и ответил:

— Этим тоже не всегда можно пронять, волчара. Я не боюсь тебя.

Затем он развернулся и вышел обратно в столовую, где начал подгонять Кору со Скоттом идти играть в видеоигры.

А Дерек тяжело уперся ладонями в столешницу, пытаясь унять своего внутреннего волка. Воспоминания о его прошлом снова и снова застилали глаза. Предательство, боль, насмешки, ярость и… кровь.

— Все в порядке, сынок? — раздался голос вошедшей на кухню Талии.

Все прошло, как по щелчку пальцев. Потому что мать не должна видеть его таким, не должна знать, что его снова терзают эти чувства.

— Все отлично, просто задумался над словами Стайлза.

— Тебе все еще интересен этот мальчик? — осторожно поинтересовалась Талия. — Мне казалось, мы уже все обсудили и приняли взвешенное решение…

— Я держусь от него подальше, мам, тебе не о чем волноваться.

— Вот и славно, — ответила Талия с нескрываемым облегчением.


	13. Chapter 13

***

— Ну, что, Дженим, можешь попрощаться с нашей красавицей. Хозяин приедет за ней через час, — сказал Бойд, с завистью глядя на Феррари.

— Вот черт, — в сердцах выдал Стайлз, с тоской глядя на свою малышку. И он действительно считал ее своей! В конце концов, именно Стайлз провел множество часов, любовно перебирая запчасти и пытаясь поставить ее на колеса. — Будто с собственным ребенком прощаюсь.

— Да, — кивнул Бойд, — везет богатеньким выскочкам. Они с легкостью получают самые крутые тачки, но не жалеют их нихрена.

— Если ее еще раз доставят сюда в таком виде, честное слово, я починю ее за счет владельца, а потом угоню.

Бойд загоготал, закинув голову, после чего стукнул Стайлза по плечу.

— Мечтай, Дженим! Нам с тобой никогда на такую малышку не заработать.

«Если только я не найду себе богатого альфу, — мысленно ответил ему Стайлз. — Ради подобной тачки, я раздобуду себе самого состоятельного красноглазого ублюдка, которого только смогу найти».

— Бойд! К тебе пришли, — крикнул один из мастеровых с другого конца гаража.

— Наверное, это тот альфа. Если не хочешь с ним столкнуться, лучше свали, — пояснил он Стайлзу и направился к зовущему его человеку.

Стилински зашел в подсобку и поднялся на второй этаж, оттуда открывался отличный вид на большую часть гаража, но благодаря плотным жалюзи и изоляции помещения, Дерек не смог бы его увидеть или услышать. Впрочем, и сам Стайлз тоже не мог услышать о чем Бойд будет говорить с Дереком, который действительно направлялся к Феррари.

— Блядь! Как же несправедливо! — застонал Стайлз, раздираемый противоречивыми желаниями: крепко закрыть глаза, чтобы ничего не видеть, и смотреть, как его малышка уедет отсюда.

Дерек приблизился к Феррари и втянул носом воздух под неодобрительное фырканье Бойда. Тот ненавидел все эти животные примочки.

— А кто ее чинил? Вы так и не познакомили меня с мастером, — спросил он.

— Дженим не любит с клиентами общаться. Его дело — техническая сторона. Зачем он тебе вообще?

— Мне кажется его запах смутно знакомым. Возможно, мы пересекались раньше, — честно признался Дерек.

— Ну, значит, еще пересечетесь. Где-нибудь там, — Бойд махнул рукой в сторону окна. — А тут мои работники не общаются с клиентами просто ради того, чтобы побазарить. Время — деньги.

— Да, понимаю, — улыбнулся Дерек. — Тогда давайте ключи, и я поеду.

Бойд кивнул на машину.

— Они уже внутри.

— Отлично, — Дерек подошел к Феррари и взялся за ручку дверцы, но в последний момент передумал и спросил, — я видел тут флаеры на гонки…

— Только для бет, приятель, — покачал головой Бойд.

— А просто посмотреть, сделать ставки? Возможно, я соглашусь одолжить свою тачку, если кто-то окажется стоящим гонщиком.

— Это объясняет, почему твоя машина была так разъебана. Но в следующий раз ее не удастся восстановить.

— Спайдер — не единственная машина в моей коллекции.

Бойд внимательно смотрел на него, борясь с собой, но интерес к крутым тачкам победил неприязнь к альфам. Он вытащил из кармана помятый флаер и протянул Дереку.

— Приходи. Заезд этим вечером.

— Спасибо, — Дерек улыбнулся, взял протянутую ему бумагу с указанием места сбора гоночных болельщиков и сел в машину.

Стайлз с болью смотрел, как малышка Феррари бросает его навсегда. По его щекам катились слезы, потому что он сам воссоздал ее практически с нуля. Он привязался к ней. Он хотел ее себе, не такую же, а именно эту.

— Вот блядь! — выругался он, понимая, что все еще может заполучить Феррари. Не только ее, но и Камаро, а, возможно, и другую тачку. — Чертов Дерек Хейл, — прорычал Стайлз. 

***

— Ты идиот, Скотти, — заверил его Стайлз.

— Но она очень хотела…

— Это не причина! Если кто-нибудь спалит, что ты приволок омегу на гонки, нам кранты.

— Ты и сам омега.

— Вот просто иди на хуй, — обиделся Стайлз.

— Да успокойся ты! Все пройдет отлично. Она всего разочек посмотрит, как я катаю, и вернется. Тем более с ней будешь ты.

— Если что-то пойдет не так, и накроются мои походы в гараж или на гонки, то моя жизнь закончится. И ты готов рискнуть мной ради сиюминутной прихоти избалованной девчонки? Для Коры это просто развлечение, Скотт! Для меня — все.

МакКолл недовольно поджал губы, убежденный в собственной правоте, но все же уступил:

— Хорошо, только в этот раз и все! Больше ее там не будет.

Стайлз молчаливо уткнулся в окно, наблюдая знакомый пейзаж подъездной дорожки Хейлов. Только вот на этой гребаной подъездной дорожке мило беседовали Дерек и Пейдж, от чего и без того скверное настроение Стайлза окончательно испортилось.

МакКолл припарковался, и они вышли из машины, направившись к дому.

— Привет, — поздоровался с ними Дерек.

— Эм… здравствуйте. А мы за Корой. На ночной марафон Звездных Войн, — тут же отрапортовал заранее заготовленную легенду МакКолл.

Пейдж, самодовольно улыбаясь, не сводила взгляда со Стайлза.

— Можешь позвать ее, я подожду, — предложила она Дереку.

— Хорошо, идемте, — позвал тот, поднимаясь в дом.

МакКолл, как верный пес, побежал следом. Стайлз же остался стоять на месте, прекрасно понимая, что Пейдж хочет поговорить с ним.

— Не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть, — начала она.

— Неужели так соскучилась? Оценила художественную россыпь моих родинок?

— Нет, скорее удивилась. Дерек не поддерживает отношения со своими бывшими. Старается избегать их, как огня.

— Вот же новость! Я-то, наивный, слышал, что ты и есть его бывшая, а оказывается все не так, раз он продолжает с тобой общаться.

— Я — исключение.

— Выходит, я тоже. Но, вот незадача, двух исключений быть не может, иначе теряется так называемая уникальность. 

— Просто между вами не было ничего серьезного. Ты еще слишком мал, а Дерек временами чрезмерно джентльмен. У вас хотя бы до поцелуев дошло или просто держались за ручки, как в младшей школе?

Ее слова взбесили и задели Стайлза одновременно. Ему захотелось как следует вмазать этой самодовольной суке, но вместо этого он ответил:

— Какое неуместное любопытство! Что, Пейдж, ревнуешь? Понимаешь, что как бы ты ни старалась, тебе ничего не светит. А я моложе, привлекательнее, неискушеннее.

— Ты, конечно, его типаж, но совершенно ничего не знаешь о Дереке или его семье.

— Зато ты в курсе, только что-то не особо помогло, да?

Пейдж сверкнула янтарной радужкой, демонстрируя свое недовольство. Стайлз почувствовал теплую волну удовлетворения от того, что поставил ее на место. А еще его детское, своевольное упрямство, приправленное трепетной любовью к тачкам Дерека, стучало набатом в голове, отбивая одну и ту же мысль: Стайлз обязан заполучить чертового Хейла. На этот раз любой ценой.

— А вот и я! — вылетая из дома, выкрикнула Кора.

— Хей, несносная девица, — ответил ей Стайлз, заключая в объятия, когда она оказалась рядом с ним. — Хотел бы я сказать, что скучал по тебе, но это не правда.

— Ха! Не верю, Стилински! — сказала Кора, показывая ему язык. — А теперь шевели задницей! Я хочу успеть пораньше и все как следует рассмотреть.

— Мы и так приедем пораньше, — сообщил ей МакКолл, направляясь к машине.

— Чем раньше, тем лучше! — подгоняла их Кора, которой не терпелось посмотреть на гонки.

— Ты готов? — спросила Пейдж, которой не нравилось то, каким взглядом Дерек провожал Стайлза.

— Конечно. Но у нас не так много времени в запасе. Я хочу наведаться кое-куда, — ответил он, проверяя на месте ли флаер Бойда.


	14. Chapter 14

***

Кора крутила головой, наблюдая за разношерстной публикой. Здесь были представители разных субкультур: от откровенных фриков до опасных ребят, промышлявших наркотой и сбытом краденых тачек.

— С нами все будет в порядке? — шепотом спросила она.

— Тебе не стоит беспокоиться, — поспешил успокоить ее МакКолл, — главное держаться своих и не лезть к опасным на вид типам.

Кора инстинктивно прижалась к Стайлзу, и тот хмыкнул. Даже такая с виду отважная омега тушуется. Конечно, когда Стайлз впервые оказался здесь, то чувствовал себя неуютно, но радость и предвкушение от гонок перевешивали все остальное.

— Дженим, моя конфетка! Ты разбил мне сердце и нашел себе подружку? — ухмыляясь, спросила темнокожая девушка с наглым взглядом и копной курчавых черных волос.

— Привет, Майя, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Это моя сестра Здзислава.

Скотт, Кора и Майя смотрели на него с вытянутыми лицами, потому что они едва ли были способны повторить это невыговариваемое польское имя.

— Он шутит, — ткнула его локтем Кора. — Меня зовут Аделаида.

— Майя, — представилась приятельница Стайлза, протягивая руку.

Кора пожала ее, приветливо улыбаясь.

— Хватит строить друг другу глазки, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Не смей очаровывать моих преданных фанатов, Аделаида.

— Не беспокойся, никто не покорит мое сердце так, как твои руки, способные вернуть к жизни практически любую машину, — хмыкнула Майя.

Стайлз демонстративно поцеловал свои ладони и сказал им:

— Спасибо, ребята, мы отличная команда.

Майя рассмеялась, после чего посмотрела на МакКолла.

— Удачи в заезде.

— Спасибо, — недовольно буркнул он в ответ.

Майя махнула им рукой и направилась к своей команде.

— Что это было? — спросила Кора, которую удивила кислая мина Скотта.

— Они все пытаются переманить у меня Ст… Дженима. Это бесит.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты здесь крутая шишка, — присвистнула Кора, глядя на Стайлза.

— Многие ценят мой гениальный мозг и потрясающие способности, — самодовольно ответил он.

— Дженим! — позвал его Бойд. — Пойдем-ка со мной, надо проверить одну тачку перед стартом. Нам ее не привозили, но мне не нравится, как стучит мотор.

— Без проблем, — кивнул Стайлз. — Вы двое справитесь без меня? — спросил он у своих спутников.

— Мы не маленькие детки, так что иди, — ответила Кора, явно успокоившись и немного привыкнув к этому месту.

Как оказалось, с машиной все было в порядке, потому Стайлз недолго с ней провозился, после чего отправился к гоночной тачке МакКолла. Точнее к той, которую одалживал им Бойд на время гонок. 

— А где Скотт? — спросил он у Мейсона, который вяло скролил ленту новостей в телефоне.

— Не знаю, не видел его сегодня, — невозмутимо ответил он.

— Они уже должны были быть здесь! Заезд скоро начнется.

— На меня-то ты нахера орешь? — возмутился Мейсон, отвлекаясь от новостей. — Я уже здесь, ясно?

Стайлз фыркнул, вытащил телефон и торопливо набрал Скотта, но тот не ответил. Тогда он позвонил Коре.

— Стайлз!

— Вообще-то, Дженим. Привет, Аделаида, — едва сдерживая гнев, произнес он. — Где вас со Скотти носит?

— Ему плохо! — начала тараторить Кора. — Не знаю, как так вышло, но ему разбили лицо и…

— Спокойнее! — попросил ее Стайлз, начиная всерьез волноваться. — Где вы сейчас?

— Возле какого-то раздолбанного, вонючего фонтана.

— Я знаю, где он. Подойду через пару минут, жди.

— Все в порядке? — лениво полюбопытствовал Мейсон, которому было пофигу.

— Не знаю, — буркнул Стайлз, отправляясь к Коре со Скоттом.

Как оказалось, все было не так страшно. Кору шлепнул по заднице паренек из банды байкеров «Южные Змеи», за что получил звонкую пощечину. Дальше завязалась небольшая потасовка между ним и Скоттом, который умудрился получить по носу и сильно повредить правую руку. Кто же знал, что он не умеет верно ставить кулак, и при ударе нанес себе больше вреда, чем своему противнику.

— Ты ее хоть не сломал? — обреченно спросил Стайлз, забирая у Коры аптечку, из которой та вытащила ватные тампоны и вставила их Скотту в ноздри.

— Понятия не имею, — пробормотал МакКолл.

— Разве можно сломать руку просто ударив кого-то? — удивилась Кора.

— Видишь ли, когда ты кого-то бьешь, то сила, которую ты вкладываешь в удар, действует и на твою руку тоже, — терпеливо обматывая запястье Скотта, объяснял Стайлз. — Так что при плохой постановке кулака, можно сломать себе кисть.

— Тебе-то откуда знать такие вещи?

— Меня отец учил, как постоять за себя, — спокойно пояснил Стайлз, заканчивая обмотку. — Проверь, можешь ли ты ею шевелить.

Скотт кривясь от боли подвигал кистью и простонал:

— Блядь, я не смогу сесть за руль!

— Это плохо? — уточнила Кора.

— Не смертельно, — ответил ей Стайлз.

— Но паршиво, — выдохнул Скотт.

Стайлз задумчиво смотрел на его кисть, после чего сказал:

— Если только я тебя не заменю.

— Что?

— Мы с тобой в одной команде. Я могу занять твое место.

— Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь! — возмутился Скотт. — Ты не сможешь, Дженим!

— Спасибо за веру в меня, приятель, — огрызнулся Стайлз.

— Я верю в тебя! Но есть некоторые вещи, которые даже тебе не по зубам.

— Я сделаю это, Скотти. Всего один раз. Даже если он станет последним.

— Ты что, сдурел?! Хочешь с собой покончить? — от заявления Стайлза, Скотт даже подскочил на ноги, ненадолго забывая о боли в руке.

— Нет, идиот, я о том, что держусь подальше от гонок, чтобы никто не узнал мой секрет. Но сегодня я хочу это сделать. Хочу, Скотти, понимаешь?

— И ты не будешь дурить? — все еще хмурясь, спросил МакКолл.

— Я всегда осторожен, сам знаешь.

Скотт взвесил все за и против. В их тренировочных заездах Стайлз всегда водил осторожно, с умом. Так что один раз - не страшно ведь, да? Скотт решил, что все пройдет неплохо, и кивнул ему, давая свое согласие.

— Похоже, я присутствую при судьбоносном моменте, — улыбнулась Кора, которая успела взять себя в руки после того, как Стайлз позаботился о Скотте.

— Тогда вперед. Меня ждет заезд, — заметно нервничая, сказал Стайлз.

***

Ему до сих пор не верилось, что все это происходит на самом деле. Он, омега Стайлз Стилински, известный под псевдонимом Дженим, сидит в машине и ждет старта. Красивая девчонка по имени Мэнди стояла с поднятой вверх рукой, томительно медлила, прежде чем опустить ее и объявить начало заезда.

Громкий стук сердца Стайлза отдавался по всему телу волнующей дрожью. Он крепко схватился за руль одной рукой, а второй вцепился в рычаг коробки передач, чтобы не видеть, дрожат ли они. Двигатели автомобилей рычали, пуская по коже россыпь мурашек. Пожалуй, Стайлз никогда в жизни не был так возбужден, как сейчас. Возбужден и напуган.  
Он предвкушал тот момент, когда сможет мчаться по трассе, выжимая максимум из своей машины. Жажда соревнований, желание достичь финиша первым, исполнить свою мечту - пьянили его. Но омежья сущность, которую Стайлз пытался игнорировать, буквально вопила от ужаса, не была готова к подобному испытанию.

Двоякие ощущения разрывали его на части, не позволяли дышать полной грудью. В какой-то момент Стайлз запаниковал. Испугался, что не справится с управлением, что не сможет… А потом он представил, как машины резво трогаются с места, оставляя его одного на финише глотать пыль из-под их колес. Как он с позором выходит из машины, как Скотти говорит слова утешения, бормоча про неспособность омег физически выдерживать такой стресс.

Мэнди резко опустила руку, давая старт гонкам. Стайлз нажал на газ, с яростью глядя перед собой и сверкая янтарной радужкой. Будто весь мир ополчился против него и не позволял участвовать, будто от этого заезда зависела его жизнь и возможность всех омег участвовать в экстремальных видах спорта. Конечно, это было не больше, чем игрой его воображения, но Стайлз действительно хотел доказать всем, что он сможет. И, как оказалось, в первую очередь он должен был доказать это себе самому. Своей сущности.

Езда давалась Стайлзу легче, чем во время гонок со Скотти. Он успешно лавировал между претендентами, не позволяя тем, кто плелся позади обогнать его. Но и самому вырвать первенство у Пустынной Волчицы было практически нереально. Эта бешеная фурия всегда лидировала, а второе и третье место обычно делили Скотт и Верджил. Сегодня расстановка сил оставалась прежней: Волчица ловко обошла конкурентов, ей в затылок дышали Верджил и Бакхед, за ними ехал Стайлз, уверенно оторвавшись от оставшихся шестерых гонщиков.

Он глубоко вздохнул, понимая, что Скотти обходит Бакхеда за счет того, что не снижает скорость на поворотах. Именно тот трюк, который никогда не давался самому Стайлзу.

— Так, все будет хорошо, Стилински, не будь тряпкой, — попытался он подбодрить себя.

Машины перед ним виляли и крутили задом, как продажные девки, не позволяя ему проскочить мимо. Но дальше был крутой поворот и его соперники слегка притормозили. Все, кроме Пустынной Волчицы, которая практически не снизила скорости. Стайлз смутно видел за двумя другими тачками, как ее машину заносит, и она идет в дрифт, но продолжает увеличивать отрыв между собой и другими претендентами.

— Я не хуже, — твердо произнес Стайлз, прибавляя скорость.

Он сделал красивый рывок влево, пытаясь обмануть Бакхеда. Тот повелся и услужливо вильнул в нужную сторону, открывая второй участок дороги. Стайлз резко прибавил скорость и пошел на обгон. За счет того, что Бакхед замедлился перед поворотом, Стайлз получил преимущество, которое успешно реализовал при попытке проскочить мимо соперника. Но на повороте его машину повело.

Стайлз крепче ухватился за руль, выравнивая ее и едва не врезаясь в Верджила, который вильнул в сторону, чтобы избежать столкновения. Они вошли в поворот вместе, Стайлз едва смог восстановить управление, как тут же ударил по газам, разгоняясь и оставляя позади себя Верджила вместе с Бакхедом. Он знал, что эта парочка будет долго мешаться друг другу, что позволит Стайлзу оторваться еще сильнее.

Он мчался, как безумный, чувствуя, что страх отходит на второй план, уступая место эйфории. Потому что второе место принадлежит ему! Стайлз поборол свою сущность, он вырвался вперед.

На финише Кора визжала и прыгала, как маленькая обезьянка. Стоило ему выйти из машины, как она повисла на нем, крича что-то поздравительное ему в ухо.

— Дженим, поздравляю, бро! — восторженно лепетал Скотт. — Второе место!

Стайлз улыбнулся, отчего-то испытывая смущение вместо самоуверенности и дерзости.

— Тебе нужно в больницу, Скотти, — напомнил Стайлз.

— А, ага, — МакКолл грустно покосился на перевязанную руку. — В этот раз обойдемся без вечеринки.

Стайлз кивнул в сторону машины, на которой Скотт ездил в обычное время, и вернул Мейсону ключи от той, на которой участвовал в гонках, чтобы тот отвез ее в гараж Бойда.


	15. Chapter 15

***

Дерек старался взять себя в руки, чтобы его глаза не светились, как алые фары. Чертова Пейдж нарочно задержала его. При этом она понимала, что он видит ее насквозь со всеми ее паршивыми уловками. Эти омеги вечно что-то из себя строили и играли в какие-то только им ведомые игры. Дерек же предпочитал искренность. Если бы Пейдж сказала прямо, что хочет провести с ним побольше времени… Окей, Дерек бы ей отказал, потому что она его откровенно бесила. Но не в такой форме, как сделал это в итоге.

Он не сдержал своего внутреннего зверя и был груб с Пейдж, очень груб. Она, кажется, испугалась до усрачки. Дерек не сдержал ухмылки, глядя на дорогу. Ему придется извиниться, а если Талия узнает, то устроит ему головомойку. Но Дерек чувствовал ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие и даже облегчение.

Жизнь альфы — отстой. Все требуют от тебя денег, карьеры, положения в обществе и жесткого контроля над собой. Ты обязан быть лучшим, ты обязан быть сильным, ты обязан содержать щенков и омегу. Ты всем по гроб обязан. И одно дело семья, а совсем другое — бывшая, с которой его ничего не связывает. Потому, послав Пейдж куда подальше, Дереку стало лучше. Словно часть той кипящей ярости, что плескалась в котле его терпения, вылилась наружу, освободив место, достаточное для сохранения спокойствия.

Вот только на заезд Дерек все равно опоздал, что всколыхнуло очередную волну злости на Пейдж.

— Привет, — поздоровался он с Бойдом, когда нашел его с неким Мейсоном около машины.

— Хейл, — ответил тот на приветствие, пожимая руку. — Как тебе гонка? Успел сделать ставки?

— Нет, я опоздал и все пропустил, — сообщил он. — Было интересно?

— Лучше, чем обычно. Пустынная Волчица опять выиграла, зато Скотта заменил Дженим. Те, кто сделал ставки на их команду, уже не могли забрать бабло, остальные начали ставить против них, а мальчишка-то не промах. Пришел вторым. Так что мы неплохо подзаработали. Уж я то знаю, на что он способен.

— Дженим? Это тот механик, который починил моего Спайдера?

— Он самый, — кивнул Бойд.

— Не думал, что он хорош во всем, что касается тачек.

— Да у этого парня мотор вместо сердца. Он помешан на машинах и гонках. Кажется, даже учиться собирается по этой специальности. Когда Дженим свалит из Бейкон-Хиллс, мы тут загнемся без него.

— Кстати об этом. На следующей неделе приедет еще несколько машин из моей коллекции. Я подумывал одолжить одну для гонок, но в целом мне хотелось бы, чтобы Дженим посмотрел их все.

— Посмотрел их все?

— Да. Он отлично поработал над Спайдером. Так что я доверил бы ему остальные свои машины, когда их все перевезут в Бейкон-Хиллс.

— А много их?

— Чуть больше дюжины. Есть новые, есть коллекционные, есть даже старье, которое уже не ездит, но дорого мне, как память.

Бойд присвистнул, задумчиво глядя на Дерека.

— Мужик, я поговорю с ним, но ничего не обещаю. Дженим со своими тараканами. Он не выносит альф и омег, так что…

— Конечно, — Дерек улыбнулся. — Сообщи, когда будут новости.

Бойд кивнул, глядя на проезжающую мимо них кислотно-зеленую машину.

— Что за безвкусица? — поморщился Дерек.

— А я о чем! Это пиздец. Я мечтаю о том моменте, когда у малыша Скотти появится такая же мощная детка, чтобы он смог надрать зад Пустынной Волчице. Чтобы мои глаза не видели этого издевательства над машиной.

— Возможно, если мы с Дженимом поладим, то у вашего гонщика будет хорошая машина для заездов, — сообщил Дерек.

Бойд прищурился, глядя на него, словно пытаясь понять, где его наебывают.

— А зачем тебе это? Альфы не могут участвовать и обычно редко интересуются гонками.

— Скажем так, что-то вроде дани памяти одному человеку.

— Любовь всей твоей жизни?

— Скорее… враг всей моей жизни, — ухмыльнулся Дерек. — Сложно объяснить, — он задумался, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего. — У меня ее тачка, и она не нужна мне, но я не готов отдать ее первому встречному. Понимаешь?

— Достойное для достойных, — кивнул Бойд.

— Что-то вроде того.

— Ладно, тогда я наберу тебя, когда поговорю с Дженимом. А сейчас мне пора, нужно осмотреть тачки и убедиться, что с ними порядок.

— Конечно, — Дерек улыбнулся, протягивая руку, — буду ждать звонка.

***

— Ну, что там? — спросил Стайлз, когда Скотт вышел от врача.

— Мама едва меня не убила. Просто кошмар.

— А с рукой что?

— Порядок. Перелома нет, сильный отек и вывих. Болит жутко.

— Вот только не ной, ты не маленький омежка, — фыркнула Кора.

— Хей, будь с ним помягче! — заступился за друга Стайлз. — Он по твоей вине влез в эту драку, между прочим.

— Ладно, извини, — пробормотала Кора.

— Все в порядке, — улыбнулся ей Скотт.

— Не знаю, как вы, а мне срочно нужно поесть. После гонок у меня такое ощущение, будто в пузе черная дыра, — проворчал Стайлз.

— Кафетерий сейчас закрыт, но там есть автоматы с едой и напитками, — тут же нашелся Скотт, — и цена приемлемая.

— О, святая экономия, мой карман и желудок счастливы, — отозвался Стайлз. — Веди нас, Скотти. Или, клянусь, я сожру тебя.

Тот рассмеялся и кивнул в сторону лестницы.

— Идемте, пока мама не нашла меня и не начала орать снова.

***

Как и говорил Скотт: все было закрыто, только несколько автоматов сонно гудели в полутемном помещении. Зато здесь никого не было, что позволяло говорить, не таясь. Они купили себе сэндвичи и колу, заняли столик рядом с автоматом, так как на него попадало больше всего света.

— Ну, за второе место, — сказал Скотт, излишне пафосно поднимая баночку колы.

Стайлз широко улыбнулся и поддержал:

— За успешное участие омег в заезде.

— За то, что хорошо проводим время, — сказала Кора.

Они не менее пафосно стукнулись баночками и сделали по глотку.

— Мистер Стилински, — взяла слово Кора, — что вы чувствуете и думаете? Расскажите, нам интересно знать все мелочи.

— Это чертовски сложно. В какой-то момент, я думал усрусь от ужаса. Но потом… смог. И это самое охуенное, что я испытывал в своей жизни!

— Даже лучше, чем оргазм? — невинно поинтересовалась Кора.

Скотт подавился колой и закашлялся, вызывая приступ смеха у остальных. Стайлз легонько похлопал его по спине и сказал:

— Явно лучше, чем мастурбация. Но теперь, когда я понимаю каково это, будет сложнее решиться на аналогичный подвиг. Я в какой-то момент думал, что сознание потеряю от ужаса.

— Вообще такие случаи зафиксированы документально, — вмешался Скотт. — Потому омегам и запрещают участвовать в экстремальных видах спорта.

— Захлопнись, МакКолл, — проворчала Кора, отрывая краешек корочки от своего сэндвича и запуская им в Скотта.

— Ауч, — тот не стал уворачиваться и получил по лбу. — За что?

— За то, что принижаешь омег, — пояснила Кора.

Стайлз на какое-то время выпал из беседы, сосредоточившись на еде. Он так быстро слопал свой сэндвич, но все еще не наелся.

— Скотти, купи мне еще один. Я пока схожу отолью.

— Без проблем, чувак, — кивнул Скотт. — Тебе с яйцом и беконом?

— Конечно! Ты лучший на свете друг! — ответил Стайлз, покидая больничный кафетерий.

Он немного задержался в туалете, умываясь холодной водой. Эйфория и нервоз от заезда все еще преследовали его, потому Стайлза немного потряхивало от перевозбуждения и бури эмоций, которые бушевали в его сердце.

Вот только когда он вернулся, то все эмоции перекрыло смятение. Стайлз никогда не любил подглядывать за парочками, тем более в интимные моменты. Вот и сейчас ему совершенно не хотелось смотреть, как Кора, прижав Скотти к автомату с сэндвичами, страстно его целует. Но выйти он не успел. МакКолл, опомнившись, оттолкнул Кору, посмотрел на нее ошалелым, испуганным взглядом и промямлил:

— Я тут вспомнил!.. Мне надо… срочно.

Он указал куда-то в коридор и буквально сбежал, оставив растерянную и удивленную отказом Кору, а также топтавшегося у порога Стайлза, который чувствовал себя и того хуже, потому что видел все это.

— Как ты? — спросил он у Коры, приближаясь к ней.

— А сам как думаешь? Меня только что отшили.

— Просто Скотти долго отходит от своих влюбленностей. А Эллисон не так давно его отшила. Дай ему время, и тогда…

— Завались, Стилински. Я не неженка, ясно? Это был отказ. Я приму его с достоинством, — отрезала Кора. Несмотря на ее попытки казаться сильной и независимой, у нее были глаза на мокром месте.

Стайлз попытался представить свой первый поцелуй и то, как его точно также отталкивают. В глубине души каждый омега верил, что он особенный, что о нем будут заботиться и лелеять. Потому отказ всегда больно ранил, а уж когда его видел кто-то другой… Стайлз сделал вывод, что поцелуется впервые только в безлюдном месте.

— Он ведь бета, — попытался он утешить Кору. — Вам все равно ничего не светит.

— Заткнись! — выкрикнула Кора.

Стайлз опешил и действительно заткнулся, с тоской поглядывая на купленный ему Скоттом сэндвич, притулившийся на столе. Съесть его прямо сейчас было бы некрасиво по отношению к Коре, но он всегда начинал много есть, когда нервничал. Как и все омеги.

— Он тебе нравится? — спросил Стайлз у Коры, попытавшись разобраться во всем этом.

— Я влюбилась. Иначе не полезла бы с поцелуями.

— Ох, — выдохнул Стайлз. — Прости, я… мне жаль.

— Отвези меня домой, — выдохнула Кора.

Стайлз посмотрел на закрытые двери, за которыми скрылся их единственный водитель.

— Я вызову такси для омег, — тут же нашелся он. — Подожди пять минут, хорошо?

— Поедешь со мной? Не хочу оставаться одна.

— Конечно, без проблем!

Стайлз сделал заказ и, пока они ждали такси, даже успел умять свой сэндвич.

До дома Коры они ехали в гробовой тишине, но при этом держались за руки. Кора грустила и смотрела в окно, а Стайлз чувствовал, что его подруга всю ночь будет реветь. Жаль, что такой день закончился подобной сценой.

Он вызывался проводить ее до двери и отпустил такси, заверив, что вызовет другую машину. В конце концов, когда омега так расстроена — это вызывает вопросы. А Кора явно не в состоянии на них отвечать. Зато Стайлз отлично умел лгать.

***

Дерек приехал домой после гонок и уже поднимался на крыльцо, когда услышал звук шин на подъездной дорожке. Он был уверен, что возвращается Кора, потому решил ее подождать. Вот только возвращение сестры сопровождалось густым запахом грусти и обиды.

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

— Скотти повредил себе руку, пришлось даже в больницу заезжать. Вот она и переволновалась, — отрапортовал Стайлз. — Но с ним все в порядке. Так что волноваться не о чем.

— Спасибо, что проводил. Дальше я сама. Подождать с тобой такси? — спросила Кора.

— Да не стоит! Наш водитель не так далеко, думаю, он вернется за мной.

— Поехали, я тебя провожу, — заключил Дерек.

Стайлз посмотрел на него со скепсисом, а потом покосился на красавицу Камаро. И если Дереку он мог отказать, то его машине определенно нет.

— Что ж… не откажусь сэкономить на такси, — заключил Стайлз. — Ты точно успокоилась? — спросил он у Коры, — я тебе больше не нужен?

— Все будет хорошо. Езжай, тебе тоже требуется отдых, — спокойно ответила она.

Кора выглядела намного лучше, нежели в больнице, потому Стайлз отпустил ее домой со спокойной совестью.

— Увидимся завтра в школе, — попрощался он.

— До завтра, — буркнула Кора, забегая домой.

Что ж, хоть у других день складывался паршиво, но зато Стайлзу определенно везло. И впереди маячила поездка на красавице Камаро. Правда, вместе с Дереком, но это не самое худшее, что могло было бы с ним случиться.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я большой забывох :D Не всегда сразу дублирую главы на Ао3. Так что для оперативного отслеживания, лучше чекайте ФБ https://ficbook.net/readfic/7806649

***

— Как дела с Пейдж? — елейным голоском протянул Стайлз. — Надеюсь, с ней у тебя все лучше, чем с мисс Блейк?

Дерек бегло посмотрел на него, стараясь не отвлекаться от дороги.

— Мы с Пейдж давно знакомы. Она не сможет причинить мне боль, даже если захочет.

Стайлз присвистнул и развернулся, насколько позволяло сиденье.

— То есть в теории маленькая омежка способна сделать больно большому и грозному альфе? — спросил он, таращась на Дерека.

— Все возможно, Стайлз, — уклончиво ответил тот.

— А что насчет отношений между бетой и омегой? — продолжил расспросы Стайлз, решив прощупать почву для Коры со Скоттом. — Что ты думаешь о таких союзах?

— Моя точка зрения неважна, если идет речь о чьих-то отношениях. Я несу ответственность только за себя и своего партнера.

— Я не о том, чувак. Чисто гипотетически. Например, ты сам омега и втрескался по уши в бету, которой ты явно нравишься, но она пока не приняла или не осознала свои чувства. Или, скажем, сдерживает себя, чтобы не создавать вам проблем. Теперь это твои отношения. Что скажешь о них?

— Сомневающийся бета — не лучший вариант. Если ты, то есть я, омега, то каким бы сильным я не был, иногда природа будет брать верх. В этот момент рядом должен быть тот, кому я смогу доверять, тот, кто подхватит.

Стайлз задумчиво посмотрел на Дерека, после чего спросил:

— А если ты — это ты. То есть альфа. Тебе все равно нужно, чтобы тебя кто-то подхватил? Чтобы рядом был тот, кому ты сможешь доверять?

— Такого не будет, Стайлз, — ответил Дерек, размышляя о том, что он набил слишком много шишек в своей жизни, потому не способен подпустить кого бы то ни было слишком близко, он не способен на доверие.

— То есть тебе не нужна личность рядом? Только инкубатор, который родит тебе и вырастит отличных детишек?

— Я этого не говорил.

— Что же тогда ты сказал? 

— Что я не дам слабины. А если такое и случится, то об этом никто не узнает. Что касается семьи… это не для меня.

— То есть? Никакого брака, никаких детишек?

— Детишек в особенности, — поддакнул Дерек.

Стайлз только фыркнул, откидываясь на сиденье.

— Твоя мать не позволит тебе увильнуть от ответственности. И закрой окна, уже вечер и на улице стало слишком холодно.

Дерек нажал на кнопку, поднимая стекла в машине.

— Она поддержала мое решение, — сказал он.

— Серьезно? Ты ей такой: мама, не хочу вступать в брак и детей не хочу, никакой ответственности! А она тебе: без проблем, сынок! Так что ли?

— Не совсем, но в общих чертах.

— Не верю, — фыркнул Стайлз.

— Можешь спросить у нее при следующей встрече.

— Ага, так она мне все и расскажет.

— А ты прикинься заинтересованным во мне, как в альфе, — самодовольно улыбнулся Дерек. — Она мигом охладит твой пыл.

— Твоя мама в восторге от меня, так что миссис Хейл не станет меня отваживать.

Дерек ничего не сказал, только криво и болезненно ухмыльнулся.

— А вдруг ты влюбишься? — спросил Стайлз. — Прям по самые дальше не могу. Что тогда?

— Добегу до канадской границы за десять минут.

Стайлз вскинул брови, удивляясь тому, что Дерек цитирует рассказ O`Генри, в котором ребенок с проблемным характером достал до ручки своих похитителей, и те с позором ретировались, вернув это сатанинское отродье родителям.

— Твои вкусы настолько специфичны, что тебя может зацепить только кто-то вроде Вождя Краснокожих? — подколол Стайлз.

— Если ты намекаешь на его характер, а не возраст, то недалек от истины. Я чаще западаю на проблемных людей.

— На таких, как я, например? 

Дерек бросил на него быстрый взгляд и сказал:

— Как видишь, канадскую границу я пока не пересек.

— Все еще впереди, — пообещал Стайлз, уставившись прямо перед собой. — Прибавь-ка ходу. А то тащимся, как черепахи.

Дерек помолчал несколько мгновений, не разгоняясь, но вместо этого открыл окна.

— Сдурел?! Я же говорил, что замерз, — возмутился Стайлз.

Дерек посмотрел на него с красными отблесками в глазах.

— Я не выдерживаю твою вонь.

— Вонь?! — возмутился Стайлз.

— Запах слишком сильный, даже подавители не справляются. От тебя разит страхом и паникой.

— Но это не повод морозить мне задницу! И страшно мне было несколько часов назад. 

— Можешь взять мою куртку, она на заднем сиденье, — посоветовал Дерек.

— Эгоист! — проворчал Стайлз, подцепив черную кожанку и замотавшись в нее. — И вообще, разве альфы не должны кайфовать от такого? Запах омеги, желание защищать, все такое.

— Должны, — согласился Дерек, ничего более не поясняя.

Кроме Талии никто не знал про его ПТСР и неадекватную реакцию на запах страха омеги.

— Ты такой интересный собеседник! Искрометный, а уж твои доводы вообще вне всяких похвал! — подколол он Дерека. 

— Когда на сцену выходит Стайлз Стилински, то рядом с ним не место другим примам. Ты все равно всех затмишь, — с ухмылкой ответил Дерек.

— Это была шпилька или комплимент? — уточнил Стайлз.

— Воспринимай, как тебе больше нравится.

Стайлз обессилено зарычал, демонстрируя янтарную радужку.

— Ты невыносим, Хейл! Иногда мне тебя убить хочется.

Дерек довольно заулыбался, а Стайлз, надувшись, демонстративно отвернулся к окошку. Мерное движение автомобиля успокаивало и расслабляло его, потому Стайлз не заметил, как задремал.

Очнулся он от того, что Дерек трясет его за плечо.

— Просыпайся, соня. Я привез тебя домой, — терпеливо объяснил он.

Стайлз кивнул и плотнее закутался в кожанку, глядя на внимательные глаза Дерека.

— Больше не воняю? — спросил он.

— Все еще обижаешься? Вот уж не думал, что ты такой ранимый.

— Я омега, чувак. Мы очень обидчивы в некоторых вопросах.

— Когда я тебя случайно ударил и рассек тебе лицо, ты не особенно обижался.

— Это было ненарочно, к тому же я говорил про привлекательность. Одно дело щека, которая заживет через пару дней, и другое дело, когда мне заявляют, что я непривлекателен и дурно пахну. А ты, между прочим, один из немногих, кто вообще знает мой запах.

— Я не говорил, что ты неприятно пахнешь. Мне не по душе аромат страха и паники, — терпеливо пояснил Дерек. — Позволишь? — спросил он, чуть склоняясь к Стайлзу, у которого по коже побежали мурашки. 

И сейчас он сомневался, что дело было в холоде. Стайлз, как завороженный, смотрел в глаза Дерека, после чего послушно склонил голову, обнажая шею. Это было опасно и до безумия неприлично. Порядочные омеги так не поступают, они не подставляются под первых встречных альф! А ведь запах и открытая шея — прямой путь к метке. Единственной метке на всю жизнь.

Но Стайлзу было откровенно наплевать на доводы рассудка. Он жаждал почувствовать, как Дерек коснется его, вдохнет его запах и скажет, что тот ему нравится.

Кончик носа Дерека был холодным, от чего по коже побежало еще больше мурашек, но теплое дыхание согревало, даря странный контраст. Стайлза потряхивало сильнее, чем во время гонок. Он впервые позволил кому-то вторгнуться в свое личное пространство и прикасаться к себе таким образом. Его разум поплыл, уступая место странным желаниям.

— Твой запах едва уловим, — отстранившись, сказал Дерек. — Его перебивает что-то вроде машинного масла. Скорее всего, твои подавители даже если и позволяют учуять тебя, то примешивают какую-то дрянь к естественному аромату тела.

Стайлз легонько стукнул его по плечу и посмотрел на Дерека шалым взглядом. Все те ощущения, которые взбудоражило легкое прикосновение к его шее, до сих пор не отпустили и продолжали подталкивать к сумасбродным поступкам.

— Поцелуй меня, — приказал Стайлз. В его тоне не было ни грамма просьбы или страха, скорее безапелляционное требование.

— Зачем? — в голосе Дерека послышалась настороженность.

— Я никогда не целовался прежде, интересно как это. К тому же, тебя ведь не интересуют омеги и замужество. Да и болтать ты не станешь, так что мне нечего бояться рядом с тобой, — спокойно пояснил ему Стайлз, хватаясь за лацканы рубашки Дерека и притягивая его к себе. — Давай же, всего лишь поцелуй, чувак.

Дерек не закрывал глаз, внимательно глядел на Стайлза, но все же послушно подался вперед, мягко сминая его губы, ловя блаженный стон и ответное движение. Стайлз прижался к нему, насколько позволяло пространство автомобиля, доверчиво лизнул в уголок рта и сильнее притянул Дерека к себе. Ткань рубашки подозрительно затрещала, но Стайлз не обратил на это внимания, наслаждаясь осторожным, сдержанным поцелуем, который он мечтал превратить в безудержный, наполненный желанием и страстью.

Стайлз выпустил из своей цепкой хватки злосчастный ворот рубашки и зарылся длинными пальцами в волосы Дерека, целуя напористей. Создавалось впечатление, будто это именно Дерек — неопытный омежка в руках голодного, ненасытного альфы. Но сколько бы Дерек ни сдерживался, его собственные ощущения снесли все преграды на своем пути. Эта лавина, коснувшаяся губ и тугим комом ухнувшая куда-то в живот, теперь набухала в самых неподходящих местах, опьяняя чувственным желанием. Дерек положил ладонь Стайлзу на щеку и скользнул языком ему в рот, целуя настойчиво, властно. Именно так, как и хотел Стайлз, в груди которого образовалось нечто вроде воздушной подушки, распиравшей легкие. Стайлзу даже показалось, что он вот-вот взорвется, разлетится на кусочки и взмоет в небо, уносимый холодным вечерним ветром.

А еще он согрелся. Ему было тепло, как никогда. Ему было настолько жарко, что захотелось немедленно раздеться, снять с себя все до последней тряпки. Почувствовать кожу Дерека на своей коже, силу его тела, твердость его члена. Стайлз никогда раньше не думал ни о чем подобном, ни разу не мечтал отдаться какому-то конкретному альфе, принять его узел. Максимум, который он себе позволял — невинная дрочка под порно. И все его фантазии крутились вокруг складного тела, необычного пирсинга или сиюминутного фетиша. Но сегодня объектом его страсти стал некто конкретный. Некто живой и реальный. Дерек Хейл, который получил в награду его первый поцелуй.

Осознание того, что он увлекся, отрезвило и напугало. Стайлз отпрянул, отталкивая Дерека. Тот помимо воли скривил нос, недовольный хлынувшим запахом паники.

— Успокойся, я тебя не съем, — спокойно сказал Дерек.

— Да, прости. Я… слишком устал и взбудоражен всеми событиями сегодняшнего дня. Потому и попросил тебя. Хотя это было очень тупо с моей стороны.

— Потому что теперь ты боишься, что я испорчу твою репутацию или нажалуюсь на твое поведение шерифу?

Стайлз закатил глаза, будто умоляя всевышнего о терпении.

— Нет, Хейл, я не сомневаюсь в тебе. Просто… Глупо дарить свой первый поцелуй тому, кто этого не оценит. Просто потому что приспичило удовлетворить любопытство. Потому что меня возбуждает мысль сделать это в Камаро.

— Извращенец, — смеясь, фыркнул Дерек.

— У каждого свои фантазии. Я хотя бы понимаю, чего хочу.

— И чего же? — с интересом спросил Дерек.

— Независимости, — честно признался Стайлз, — и возможности самому отвечать за свои поступки, понимаешь? 

— Это достойное желание, и оно тебе по зубам.

— Думаешь? — в его голосе послышался сарказм. — Ты отца моего видел вообще? А на смену ему придет мужлан альфа, иначе папа не отпустит. Так что…

— Ты сможешь, Стайлз. Ты сможешь, — пробормотал Дерек, откинувшись на свое кресло и глядя прямо перед собой.

Они посидели немного в уютной тишине, размышляя о чем-то своем, а затем Стайлз сказал, стаскивая с себя кожанку:

— Спасибо, Дерек. Я… постараюсь оправдать твои ожидания.

— Забей на меня. Лучше оправдай свои собственные.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся и сделал жест «отдать честь» двумя пальцами.

— Будет сделано, чувак. Ты там тоже постарайся над тем, о чем мечтаешь.

— Непременно, — пообещал Дерек, закрывая окна машины.

— Ну и мудак же ты! — улыбаясь, как идиот, произнес Стайлз. — Как со мной, так мерзни, Стилински, а как один, так в тепле и уюте.

Дерек покачал головой, завел машину и поехал домой, улыбаясь такой же широкой и счастливой улыбкой, как и Стайлз. Он даже посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, наблюдая, как тот, ежась от холода, открывает дверь. Со Стайлзом было сложно, но в то же время не так, как с остальными. Стайлз был из другого теста, и Дерек ненавидел себя за то, что этот мальчишка по-прежнему вызывает у него интерес. У них нет будущего, лучше было сосредоточиться на работе. Тем более, что новая выставка не за горами.


	17. Chapter 17

***

— Слышал, что Эллисон начала встречаться с Айзеком? — спросила Лидия, сверкая глазами.

— Серьезно? — удивился Стайлз, рассматривая свой обед. У него совершенно не было аппетита, что удивительно для омеги, потому он пытался вызвать желание перекусить, таращась на тарелку со вкуснейшим салатом и куриными крылышками. — Я думал, что Айзек ни с кем не заводит длительных отношений.

— А вот представь себе! Отец Эллисон поговорил с ним и намекнул, что если тот будет неподобающе вести себя с его дочерью, то он оторвет ему голову, — пылко рассказывала Лидия, которой пришлось изгнать Джексона на время обеда к другим альфам, чтобы иметь возможность посплетничать со Стайлзом.

— Разве ее отец в городе? Я думал, что Эллисон живет с кем-то из родственников.

— С дедушкой, верно. Крис Арджент недавно вернулся и, насколько я поняла, надолго. Он сегодня даже подвозил Эллисон в школу. Видел бы ты этого альфу! Он такой… просто закачаешься! Хотя у меня пунктик на военных, так что…

— Он военный? — удивился Стайлз.

— О, да! Видел бы ты его выправку! А этот разворот плеч… Если бы я была шлюхой, то умоляла бы его взять меня.

— Фу, Лидс, — отмахнулся он, смеясь.

— Ты просто его не видел, — фыркнула Лидия. — О! Кстати, чтобы ты знал, теперь мисс Блейк достает Эллисон.

— Из-за Айзека?

— Именно! Я хочу подлить немного масла в огонь. Поможешь?

— И что ты хочешь сделать?

Лидия самодовольно ухмыльнулась и поиграла бровями.

— У Эллисон тот еще сучий характер, а у нашей Джен пунктик по поводу Айзека. Было бы интересно их стравить.

Стайлз вяло ткнул вилкой в миску со своим салатом. Раньше его куда сильнее увлекали подобные забавы с Лидией. Манипулировать другими и сталкивать их носами — не сложно и занимательно. К тому же в маленьком городке не такой обширный выбор хобби. Особенно для омеги, которому запрещено участвовать в гонках. Но сегодня ему совершенно не хотелось лезть в отношения Эллисон с Айзеком и Дженнифер.

После того заезда, все мысли Стайлза крутились вокруг предстоящей учебы в университете. Он начал усерднее готовиться к вступительным экзаменам, изучать последние достижения машиностроения, тратил почти все свободное время на занятия, даже в гараже Бойда не появлялся уже три дня. Тот передал ему через Скотта, чтобы Стайлз пришел сегодня же, так как у него есть важное дело.

— Даже не знаю, Лидс, — вяло отмахнулся он, — а что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Та сверкнула глазами и принялась подробно рассказывать о том, что именно задумала, а Стайлз молча слушал, пропуская часть фраз мимо ушей. Не потому, что он не дорожил Лидией или жалел Эллисон, Айзека и Дженнифер, нет, дело было не в них. Скорее в нем самом, в том, что его интерес распространялся на другие стороны жизни.

Стайлз с самого детства дружил с Лидией, пытался быть хорошим и достойным сыном для своих родителей. Потому покорно занимался тем, чем положено заниматься омеге: заботился о себе, всегда был красивым и опрятным, содержал дом в чистоте, освоил кулинарию, был умным и прилежным учеником. Единственным доступным развлечением для таких примерных омег являлись сплетни и соперничество между собой. К тому же, когда ты не обладаешь физической силой и мощью, тебе остается уповать лишь на свой ум и хитрость. В этом-то Стайлз и упражнялся вместе с Лидией последние годы.

А потом судьба случайно свела его со Скоттом. Они занимались в библиотеке, и Стайлз заметил у него книги по ремонту автомобилей, которые были открыты на страницах с карбюраторами и двигателями, потому просто не смог остаться в стороне. Так завязались их приятельские отношения. Стайлз помог отремонтировать машину Скотта, от него же и узнал о гонках. А потом упросил взять его с собой. Даже к Бойду он попал исключительно благодаря протекции Скотта. Тогда Стайлз немного смущался того, что дружит с каким-то бетой, потому их дружба носила специфичный характер. Они мало общались в школе, встречаясь в основном по вечерам в гараже или на трассе.

Затем в его жизни появилась Кора, и Стайлз понял, что омегам не обязательно соответствовать ожиданиям всего мира. Конечно, в такой позиции были и свои недостатки, ведь с Корой никто толком не общался в школе, зато ее не осмеливались задирать и даже немного побаивались. Да и сама Кора никогда не стремилась быть популярной, в отличие от Стайлза. Потому сейчас он задумчиво ковырял салат и завидовал ей, понимая, что невозможно найти баланс между успешным омегой и инженером-машиностроителем. Стайлз всегда надеялся совместить свое хобби с семейной жизнью, в которой его избранником стал бы послушный и глуповатый, но состоятельный альфа. Теперь же он понимал, что в глубине души не хочет этого, потому что ему придется притворяться всю свою жизнь.

Стайлз — далек от идеала. У него полно недостатков, а некоторые омежьи примочки он и вовсе ненавидит. Ему не хочется тратить уйму времени, чтобы выглядеть с иголочки каждый день. А вместо постоянного мытья посуды, глажки и уборки, он бы предпочел провести время за учебой или ремонтом машин.

Но реальность жестока: вот он сидит напротив Лидии, слушает ее речь о том, как они столкнут носами Эллисон и Дженнифер, а после учебы пойдет домой, где займется приготовлением ужина для отца, уборкой и прочей херней.

— Знаешь, — вдруг перебил он, — я тут кое-что вспомнил. Мы же не сегодня займемся этой троицей?

— Нет, конечно. Дадим немного времени и посмотрим, может, мисс Блейк взбесится и без нашего участия.

— Отлично! Тогда завтра все подробно обговорим. Я просто хотел до конца обеда успеть договориться кое о чем с Корой.

— Опять эта Хейл, — надула губы Лидия, которую задевал тот факт, что Стайлз теперь общался не только с ней.

— Да, я… — он запнулся, понимая, что обижает ее, но Стайлз действительно любил Лидию и не хотел портить с ней отношений, потому решил выйти из положения, — я хочу вечером навестить ее, потому думал договориться о времени.

— В гости, значит. А у меня ты когда был последний раз?

Стайлз понимал, то Лидия действительно обижена, потому ляпнул первое, что пришло ему в голову:

— Боюсь, у тебя дома не живет Дерек Хейл, так что…

— Дерек? Разве эта эпопея не закончилась несколько недель назад? — в глазах Лидии блеснул огонек любопытства, отставляя обиду на задний план, чем и решил воспользоваться Стайлз.

— Да, мы с ним… вроде как целовались.

Лидия схватила его за руку и сказала:

— Не надейся улизнуть, чертов Стилински, пока не расскажешь мне все в подробностях.

— Там пока нечего рассказывать, — закатил глаза Стайлз. — Он подвез меня до дома, и поцеловал на прощание. Вот и все.

— Просто чмокнул в губы или что-то серьезнее? Это была его инициатива или с твоего одобрения?

Стайлз сдался, понимая, что допроса с пристрастием ему не избежать.

— Не знаю, мы просто сидели в машине, болтали, и тут мне захотелось, чтобы он поцеловал меня. Было интересно попробовать, почувствовать что в этом такого.

Он замолчал, пытаясь скрыть предательское смущение.

— А дальше? Не томи же!

— Я попросил его. Вроде как.

— Что? — Лидия выглядела шокированной. — То есть ты не дал ему никакого сигнала или намека, а просто попросил тебя поцеловать?

— Ага.

— Ты идиот, Стилински, — покачала она головой. — Повел себя, как какая-то доступная омежка. Еще бы сам на него с поцелуями накинулся.

Нескрываемое осуждение в ее голосе резануло, а в голове сам собой всплыл образ Коры, поцеловавшей Скотта. Смелой, отважной Коры, которая пошла на поводу у собственных чувств, открылась, не побоявшись осуждения или порицания. Если даже лучшая подруга ужаснулась его поступку, то что же о нем подумал Дерек? Наверное, посчитал Стайлза распутным или извращенцем. Боже, он, кажется, даже упомянул, что его возбуждает мысль о том, что он делает нечто подобное в Камаро.

— Ну, чего ты замолчал? Рассказывай, что было дальше? И как ты решил эту ситуацию?

— Никак, — устало ответил Стайлз, — попрощался и пошел домой.

— А теперь вздумал ехать к нему, хвостом крутить? Это пошло и вульгарно, Стайлз! Ты должен знать себе цену.

Ему стоило больших трудов сдержать рвущийся наружу гнев. Он не сожалел о своем поступке, не ждал ничего от Дерека Хейла, а просто жил дальше, удовлетворив свое любопытство. Конечно, после такого прикосновения альфы ему снесло крышу, и последнее время Стайлз мастурбировал куда чаще, чем обычно, но это не значило, что он чего-то хотел от Дерека. Вот только объяснять это все Лидии не было никакого желания.

— Не беспокойся, Лидс, я знаю, что делаю, — выдавив улыбку, больше похожую на угрожающий оскал, ответил он, — а теперь я пошел, иначе не успею.

— Хорошо, — отозвалась Лидия, но в ее тоне слышался намек на то, что их разговор не окончен.

***

Стайлз ехал домой к Коре, наплевав на свои домашние обязанности. При этом его грызла совесть, вызывая чувство собственной никчемности. Мама с детства вдалбливала в него, что дом должен выглядеть идеально. Чистота и аккуратность превыше всего. Но она умерла много лет назад, а требования шерифа носили иной характер, основываясь в первую очередь на безопасности сына.

Потому Стайлз чувствовал себя так, словно облажался по всем фронтам. Он не проследил за домом, ничего не сделал там сегодня, а теперь ехал к сестре альфы, которому бесстыдно подставил шею. Чувство стыда и неуверенность в себе душили Стайлза. Потому он купил сразу два ведра мороженого, намереваясь не столько поддержать Кору, как планировал изначально, сколько погрустить вместе с ней и что-то понять для себя.

Но вселенная любила равновесие. И если в день заездов ему везло, как никогда, то сегодня настала черная полоса его жизни. Сначала упреки Лидии и легкая апатия из-за попыток найти себя и баланс собственных желаний и возможностей, то теперь — контрольный в голову. Дерек Хейл с обнаженным торсом, босой и в закатанных по колено черных штанах, насквозь мокрых и облепивших его тело, отмывал свою малышку Камаро. И Стайлз честно не знал, что именно возбудило его сильнее: мокрые, сверкающие бока машины, вид того, как сильные руки Дерека скользят по Камаро, старательно ее очищая, или вид перекатывающихся мышц, сексуальной задницы и капающей с волос Дерека воды.

— Привет, — поздоровался Стайлз, чувствуя, как во рту пересохло.

— Хей, — ответил Дерек, оставляя губку на машине. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Пришел к Коре, — улыбнулся Стайлз, вскидывая пакет с банками мороженого, — принес ей набор для унылых омежек: мороженое и плечо лучшего друга. Будем избавляться от грусти и плохого настроения.

— Да, я заметил, что она подавлена последнее время. Что-то случилось?

— Ничего такого, с чем не справилось бы ведро мороженого и не менее унылый друг под боком.

— А с тобой-то что? — удивился Дерек. — Ты не выглядишь расстроенным.

— Кто бы выглядел расстроенным, когда перед ним стоит полуголый красавчик альфа, надраивающий не менее крутую Камаро? Спасибо, Хейл, ты помог мне примерно как пара порций мороженого.

— Всего пара порций? — поддел его Дерек.

Стайлз внимательно, почти придирчиво рассмотрел его, стараясь не останавливать взгляда в районе паха, после чего заключил:

— Увы, могу оценить тебя только в пару порций, чувак. На больше ты не тянешь.

Дерек рассмеялся и подхватил лежащий у его ног шланг, которым до этого поливал Камаро.

— Заметь, Стайлз, ты говоришь с вооруженным человеком, — сказал он.

— Ты не посмеешь, Хейл! — фыркнул тот, не излучая ни грамма страха. — Даже у такого дубины, как ты, хватит мозгов не мочить бедного, грустного омежку, который пришел с благими намерениями.

— Ты же сам говорил, что я тот еще мудак, — размышляя, протянул Дерек, трепетно оглаживая вентиль на шланге.

— Не настолько же! — воскликнул Стайлз, которого не на шутку испугала эта угроза.

— А я думаю, что настолько, — заверил Дерек, включая воду.

Стайлз забавно взвизгнул, напоминая удивленного щеночка, и припустил к дому, но Дерек, смеясь, уже окатил его струей воды.

— Идиот, она же холодная! — прокричал Стайлз, смешно подпрыгивая на месте.

— А ты беги и согреешься, — посоветовал ему Дерек.

— Я тебе все припомню! — выкрикнул Стайлз, взбегая на крыльцо под смех Дерека.

— Буду ждать с нетерпением! — отозвался тот.

Уже на пороге Стайлз показал своему мучителю средний палец и гордо вошел в дом.

Его визит немного поднял Коре настроение. Одним своим появлением и эпичным рассказом о водяной атаке Дерека он уже вызвал у нее смешок. Кора выдала ему комплект сменной одежды, и остаток вечера они провели, играя в видеоигры, глядя комедии и поедая мороженое. Стайлз намеренно не касался темы поцелуя со Скоттом, не желая травмировать Кору лишний раз. К тому же он и сам все видел: МакКолл избегал Кору всеми возможными способами. Кажется, с момента поцелуя эта парочка даже не смотрела друг на друга. Потому Стайлз считал, что лучше не говорить о них, пока Кора сама не поднимет эту тему, но она о них так и не заговорила.

Так что вечером, когда Стайлз направлялся в гараж Бойда, настроение Коры немного улучшилось, хотя они и не обсудили ничего важного.

***

— Наконец-то! Где ты пропадал, Дженим?

— Прости, Бойд, слишком много дел скопилось. И так ничерта не успеваю. А что случилось? Привезли тачку, которую вы не можете починить?

— Круче! — с нескрываемым восторгом ответил тот. — Помнишь альфу, который отдавал нам на ремонт Феррари Спайдер?

Стайлз похолодел, предчувствуя нечто не хорошее. Конечно, он помнил Дерека! И если Бойд вызвал Стайлза из-за него, то это неспроста. Потому он подозрительно спросил:

— Что-то не так с машиной?

— Нет, с ней все хорошо. Настолько хорошо, что этот толстосум согласен доверить нам другие свои тачки.

— Другие тачки? — недоверчиво спросил Стайлз.

— У него целая коллекция! И там есть настолько охрененные экземпляры, что ты сейчас скончаешься, когда я покажу тебе фотки.

Бойд вытащил телефон из кармана и ввел пароль, после чего открыл галерею и протянул телефон Стайлзу.

— Но… это же невозможно! — пробормотал тот. — Откуда у него?.. Да и где он их хранит? Это наебка, Бойд.

— Я сам делал эти фотки, дубина. Видел все собственными глазами! У этого альфы есть собственное здание. На этажах ремонт, но в подземном гараже вот такая сокровищница. И все тачки принадлежат ему.

— Нахуя кому-то с десяток крутых машин в нашей глуши?

— Он их коллекционирует, — пояснил Бойд. — У него странный бзик, этот мужик скупает только убитые в хлам тачки, потом восстанавливает их и ставит в гараж.

— Варварство! — прошептал Стайлз.

— У каждого свои закидоны. Наше с тобой счастье, что он разрешил тебе покопаться в них и проверить, как поживают эти красотки. А еще видишь, вот тут, фотка тачки под тентом?

Стайлз увеличил снимок на экране и посмотрел на темно-коричневую ткань, под которой пряталась очередная изуродованная машина.

— И что с ней? Надо отремонтировать?

— Не только. Он согласен доверить ее Скотту. Сначала хотел Пустынной Волчице отдать, но я сговорился, чтобы этот монстр достался нашей команде.

— Монстр?

— Да! С ней будет сложно из-за примочек для уличных гонок. Смекаешь?

— Да иди ты! — восхитился Стайлз, возбужденно перелистывая фотографии и с наслаждением рассматривая машины. — И что, прям вся коллекция его?

— Именно! Этот мужик знаменитый художник и скульптор, его мазня стоит чуть меньше, чем одна такая малышка. А так как у него нет семьи, он тратится на хобби.

У Стайлза потемнело перед глазами от нехватки кислорода, он забыл, как дышать.

— Ты в порядке, Дженим? Чего застыл, как истукан?

— Я в шоке от этого, — честно признался он, чувствуя, как его потряхивает.

Стайлз вернул телефон Бойду, мысленно отмечая, что мог простыть после того, как он умял ведро мороженого, предварительно получив струю ледяного душа.

— Что-то мне реально не очень хорошо, — признался он. — Я, пожалуй, поеду домой. Завтра обсудим подробности, идет?

— Это называется шок, — ухмыльнулся Бойд. — Я сам охренел, когда увидел.

— Угу, — пробормотал Стайлз, — до завтра.

— Давай.

Он вышел на улицу и зябко поежился, сожалея, что не может приезжать сюда на своем джипе и паркуется в нескольких кварталах. Стайлз встал на скейт и покатился к своей машине, лихорадочно соображая. Все события его жизни причудливо перемешались между собой, поселив в его сердце абсолютную разруху.

Дерек, красивый и загадочный, владел целым автопарком. Кучей машин, которые он, Стайлз, должен осмотреть и починить. Сложно отремонтировать столько тачек, избегая встречи с их хозяином. Тем более, что сам Дерек согласен на заботу о своей коллекции только в собственном гараже.

Трудно было сопоставить образ богатенькой знаменитости с тем, кто водил Стайлза в парк аттракционов. А еще они целовались. Боже, жизнь Стайлза не могла усложниться еще сильнее.

В голове роилась целая куча мыслей о Дереке. Его машины, его стройное тело, их свидания и поцелуй, порой не легкое общение и разные взгляды на жизнь. То ли от воздействия явно подскочившей у Стайлза температуры, то ли из-за общей усталости и временного помутнения, но он все решил для себя.

— Привет, — удивленно проговорил Дерек, подняв трубку.

— Привет, — ответил ему Стайлз. — Можешь приехать ко мне? Сейчас. Хочу кое-что обсудить.

— Уже поздно, — строго ответил Дерек.

— Все в порядке, отец сегодня на дежурстве, а то о чем я хочу поговорить, не терпит отлагательств. Если честно, не думаю, что завтра решусь на это. Так что приезжай. Я буду ждать.

Стайлз повесил трубку, оставляя выбор за Дереком. Если он не захочет, то не приедет. Если же решится…

В глубине души Стайлз понимал, что подписывает себе смертный приговор. Это был абсолютно идиотский, дурацкий, глупый план. Ему не стоило этого делать, но пути назад уже не было. Теперь все зависело исключительно от того, придет ли Дерек к нему.


	18. Chapter 18

Стайлз нервно отстукивал незамысловатый мотив Имперского марша и размешивал небольшой ложечкой противопростудный порошок, наблюдая, как над чашкой вздымается струйка пара, а жидкость приобретает противный желтый оттенок. Он сделал глоток, чувствуя, как неприятное варево жжет глотку, но вместе с тем согревает.

Его пробирал озноб и, похоже, поднялась температура. Краем сознания Стайлз даже размышлял о причинах своего порыва. Может, все дело было именно в том, что болезнь затуманила его рассудок? В здравом уме он никогда не решился бы на такой откровенный разговор с Дереком. А если уж совсем на чистоту, то он в жизни бы никому не признался в своем хобби. Даже Лидия о нем толком не знала…

Но отступать было поздно: Стайлз уже позвонил Дереку и попросил его приехать. Оставалось только ждать…

И желательно не сдохнуть от нервного истощения, потому что он никогда в жизни так не волновался! По сути, Дерек будет первым, кто узнает о странном увлечении Стайлза, если не считать Скотти, но тот был бетой, так что на многие вещи смотрел куда проще.

Когда раздался звонок в дверь, Стайлз подпрыгнул от неожиданности. В глубине души он был уверен, что Дерек не придет, но на всякий случай репетировал свою обличительную речь, проигрывая в уме разные варианты развития беседы. Теперь оставалось набраться мужества, впустить Дерека и произнести все то, что крутилось у него в голове.  
Стайлз распахнул дверь и активно замахал руками.

— Давай, быстрее заходи! А то наша соседка слишком любопытная и вечно обо всем сплетничает.

Дерек отметил, что тот выглядит дерганным и нервным, потому поспешил войти.

— Привет, — поздоровался он. — Зачем ты меня позвал?

Ему казалось, что Стайлз хочет поговорить о Коре, потому что с ней явно что-то стряслось. Раньше она всегда была бойкой, эмоциональной и открытой, но последнее время все чаще грустила и отмалчивалась.

— Не у порога же болтать, — фыркнул Стайлз, махнув рукой в сторону кухни, в которой провел последние сорок минут, ожидая прибытия Дерека. — Пойдем, выпьем чаю или кофе, а там уж и поговорим.

— Хорошо, — согласился тот, вдыхая яркие ароматы старого дома. Помимо шерифа Стилински, здесь витал запах Стайлза, он был почти таким же, каким Дерек учуял его во время их первого поцелуя, только меньше отдавал машинным маслом.

— Ты что пить будешь? — уточнил Стайлз, вытаскивая еще одну чашку.

Оказавшись на кухне, Дерек сверкнул красной радужкой. Здесь запах Стайлза чувствовался максимально отчетливо: сочные ароматы терпких луговых трав смешивались с чем-то нежным, телесным, поверх этого ложился въедливый запах машинного масла, который был неотъемлемой частью запаха Стайлза. Обычно подавители скрывали весь этот букет, но сегодня он был как на ладони. А ко всему примешивались волнение и возбуждение.

— Ты поэтому меня позвал? — спросил Дерек, не скрывая гнева в голосе.

— Вообще-то, предложить чай или кофе — это обязательная часть ритуала гостеприимства, — фыркнул Стайлз, не оборачиваясь. Он как раз поставил чайник кипятиться, потому не заметил, как Дерек буквально подлетел к нему. Стайлз не успел среагировать, когда тот схватил его чуть выше локтя и рванул на себя.

— Поосторожнее, чувак! А если бы я чашку на пол смахнул? — изумился Стайлз.

— Перестань играть со мной, — потребовал Дерек, все еще сверкая алой радужкой.

— Играть? Ты чокнулся, что ли? — не понял его Стайлз, он попытался вырваться из цепкой хватки, но Дерек лишь крепче сжал пальцы, притесняя его к кухонной стойке. Все приемы самообороны благополучно были позабыты, а попытки вырваться ни к чему не привели, кроме разве что синяка на руке.

Стайлз часто-часто дышал, чувствуя себя затравленным, загнанным в угол зверьком, которого вот-вот растерзает яростный хищник. Только он не мог понять, чем вызвал такую вспышку гнева. Но, что абсурдно, ему не было страшно. Даже мерцающие алым глаза не внушали ужаса, только желание бороться до самого конца. Не понятно с чем и почему, правда, но расцарапать рожу этому ублюдку Дереку Хейлу очень хотелось.

Стайлз уперся одной ладонью ему в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя, вместе с тем заехать коленом ему по яйцам, но этот финт не увенчался успехом, а закончилось все тем, что Дерек плотнее к нему прижался, зафиксировав ударную ногу между своими. Стайлз был уверен, что там тоже появятся синяки.

Зато ноздри защекотал запах Дерека. Он был очень острым и терпким, чем-то напоминая ощущение адреналинового кайфа, когда выжимаешь педаль газа почти до упора, разгоняясь до максимальной скорости. Сердце застучало в груди, как бешеное. Особенно от того, что только сейчас Стайлз осознал, насколько близко они стоят друг к другу. Настолько близко, что бедро Стайлза упиралось в промежность Дерека. Эта мысль показалась запретной, нарушающей всякие границы, почти мятежной, но от этого не менее сладкой и желанной.

Он облизнул и приоткрыл губы, глядя в глаза Дерека, будто умоляя его о чем-то, что понятно лишь им двоим. И Дерек поддался этой просьбе, нет, даже мольбе. Притянул к себе Стайлза, сокращая то небольшое расстояние, которое сохранялось между ними, и начал целовать его. В этом поцелуе не было прежней аккуратности и терпимости, которые Дерек демонстрировал в машине. Он был чересчур напорист, даже требователен, он поступал дерзко и самоуверенно, он даже не задумывался над тем, что может испугать Стайлза или сделать ему больно.

Дерек положил ладонь ему на затылок, а вторую на выпирающие лопатки, не позволяя отстраниться. Стайлз всхлипнул, ощутив укол боли от того, что выступившие клыки Дерека до крови царапнули его губу. В поцелуй примешался сладкий вкус крови с оттенками металла, что, казалось, сорвало Дереку крышу окончательно.

Он подхватил Стайлза под бедра, усадил на столешницу и развел его ноги в стороны, устраиваясь между ними. Этот жест был до безумия неприличным и даже похабным, но Стайлз буквально тек от удовольствия. Джинсовая ткань, соприкоснувшись со столешницей, неприятно прилипла к коже, и в этот момент до Стайлза дошло: у него началась преждевременная течка. Его цикл крайне редко сбивался. Всего лишь раз или два на его памяти, потому, почувствовав озноб, он подумал, что заболел, но все было куда прозаичнее.

Вот почему Дерек взбесился! Он подумал, что Стайлз заманил его к себе в течку! Да еще и слова о том, что шерифа не будет дома всю ночь… Черт! Черт, черт, черт!

Эти мысли отрезвили Стайлза, который дернул головой, уходя от поцелуя.

— Я хотел поговорить, — проскулил он, чувствуя, как вместо губ Дерек целует его в висок, поглаживает по спине. — О, Боже… Я… мне… поговорить, Дер!

Последнее и вовсе прозвучало, как просьба чего-то большего. Дерек схватился за ремень на штанах Стайлза и расстегнул его, продолжая покрывать легкими поцелуями. Он совершенно не слушал бормотание Стайлза, полностью поддавшись инстинктам, которые буквально кричали, что перед ним течный омега и его необходимо разложить прямо на этой столешнице.

Дерек грубо сдернул Стайлза с его насеста и развернул к себе спиной, начав грубо стаскивать с него джинсы. И в этот момент крупицы сознания вернулись к Стайлзу, который схватился за пояс и твердо сказал:

— Нет, Дерек!

Но тот его не послушал и одним рывком стащил их, фиксируя руки Стайлза. И в этот момент стало действительно страшно — Стайлз испугался так, как не боялся никогда в жизни, потому что отец-шериф неоднократно рассказывал, что делают с омегами одуревшие от запаха течки альфы. Иногда даже фото показывал для устрашения. 

И Стайлз сделал то единственное, что мог сделать в схватке с более сильным соперником, — он набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и что есть мочи закричал:

— Помогите!

Прозвучало громко и визгливо. Стайлзу самому стало противно от звука своего испуганного голоса. Но Дерек лишь зарычал и впился в него зубами, идя на поводу у своей животной части. Его клыки сжимали нежную кожу, пуская кровь и обещая выдрать кусок плоти, если Стайлз только рыпнется.

В этот момент чайник закипел и оповестил присутствующих о готовности противным свистом. Дерек на мгновение отвлекся, размыкая зубы и выпуская руки Стайлза. Сработал инстинкт альфы, готового сражаться с другим альфой ради течной омеги.

Благо страх и чувство боли не сковали Стайлза по рукам и ногам. Привыкший к адреналину, он лишь размышлял быстрее обычного, потому сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову: выдвинул ближайший ящик, схватив оттуда молоток для отбивания мяса, и что было мочи саданул им Дерека по голове.

Тот отшатнулся, что предоставило Стайлзу простор для дальнейших действий. Он попытался отбежать, но запутался в собственных штанах и рухнул на пол, не успев сгруппироваться. Стайлз долбанулся головой о табуретку и потерял сознание, не зная, смог ли он вырубить Дерека. 

Но тот был в сознании и чувствовал приближение другого альфы.


	19. Chapter 19

Стайлз очнулся и поморщился от боли. Его голову будто разрубили пополам, чтобы оттуда вышла новорожденная Афина. Он не спешил открывать глаза, пытаясь прийти в себя. Воспоминания возвращались постепенно, но когда картина его падения восстановилась, то он похолодел от ужаса, рывком садясь на постели.

Он был в больнице…

— О, нет! — холодея прошептал Стайлз, прислушиваясь к ощущениям собственного тела, чтобы понять, чем закончились поползновения Дерека. Вот только от обилия медикаментов что-либо определить не удавалось. Затем он подумал кое о чем более страшном, чем возможный факт изнасилования.

Раз Стайлз в больнице, то Джон знает об этом.

— Мне пиздец, — простонал он, пряча лицо в ладонях. Глаза неприятно защипало, слезы, непрошенные и ненужные, готовы были прорваться сквозь нежелание Стайлза демонстрировать свою слабость. Он ненавидел плакать, считая это уделом тщедушных, ни на что не годных омег. Но осознание того, как Джон поступит с ним, просто ужасало.

Отец ограничит его свободу. Комендантский час, строгий режим дня, только дом и школа, никакого интернета и телефона. Стайлз ненавидел такого рода изоляцию, потому всегда получал именно такое наказание. Но еще больше его беспокоил тот факт, что Джон мог попросту не позволить ему поступить в университет, опасаясь, что его глупый сын и там вляпается в неприятности. Стайлз неоднократно слушал лекции на тему того, что высшее образование будет лишним, что даже если он и поступит, то на первых же курсах выскочит за какого-нибудь альфу, нарожает ему детишек и все забросит.

Джон мыслил слишком стереотипно, потому Стайлз общался с ним по принципу: меньше знаешь — крепче спишь. И впервые за все время он так сильно облажался, что страшился встречи с отцом, страшился своего возможного будущего и тех решений, которые мог принять старший Стилински.

Стайлз нащупал кнопку вызова медсестры и несколько раз торопливо на нее нажал, слушая противное жужжание медицинских приборов. Его руки дрожали, и он нервно стискивал в руках краешек одеяла, чтобы скрыть свое состояние.

На его зов пришла Мелисса МакКолл, которая улыбалась со свойственной ей нежностью и заботой.

— Ты уже проснулся, дорогой, — произнесла она мягко. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Голова болит, — признался Стайлз. — В остальном не знаю… вроде, не плохо. Но я хотел бы спросить, точнее узнать… Как я сюда попал и все остальное?

Его голос звучал подавленно и испуганно, что тронуло сердце Мелиссы. Она добродушно ему улыбнулась и осторожно спросила:

— Ты совсем ничего не помнишь? О том, как попал сюда?

— Я… — Стайлз запнулся и покраснел, ему неловко было говорить, что он вспоминает страстные обжимани с Дереком Хейлом в отцовском доме, — упал и там стояла табуретка. Я не успел уйти от удара и, видимо, влетел в нее головой.

Мелисса нервно оглянулась в сторону выхода из палаты, после чего произнесла:

— Верно, ты ударился, после чего попал в больницу, но рана не глубокая, ты заработал только легкое сотрясение.

Стайлз робко улыбнулся и спросил:

— А с остальным все в порядке? Больше никаких повреждений? Ни вывихнутых рук, ни сломанных ног? А то мое тело все еще не слушается, потому трудно понять…

— Тебе дали успокоительное, дорогой, потому ты чувствуешь себя вяло. Его действие пройдет через пару часов, и будешь как новенький.

Даже с затуманенным рассудком, Стайлз отметил, что Мелисса уходит от прямого ответа про повреждения, а, значит, что-то определенно было не так.

— С тобой кое-кто хочет поговорить, если ты чувствуешь себя достаточно сносно, то я могла бы пригласить их.

— Их? — Стайлз нервно заозирался по сторонам. — Я думал, что придет только отец.

— По правилам, ты не сможешь сразу встретиться с Джоном.

Стайлз замер, как удав перед кроликом, понимая к чему она клонит, но на всякий случай уточнил:

— Почему мне не удастся сразу встретиться с отцом?

— Он заинтересованная сторона, так как ты его сын, потому тебе придется для начала поговорить с его заместителем Пэрришем как с представителем полиции и человеком, который нашел тебя, и еще с нашим психологом миссис Норрис. Если тебе будет удобно, то она может присутствовать при твоей беседе с Пэрришем.

— Для чего все это? — Стайлз всполошился не на шутку. Раз игра приняла такие обороты, то ему конец. Отец прикует его к батарее и переведет на домашнее обучение. Но после первого испуга пришло осознание кое-чего более страшного — что если Дерек все же воспользовался его бесчувственным состоянием?

— На твоем теле есть синяки, свидетельствующие о примененной к тебе силы, при этом у тебя течка и рядом был альфа, который… пострадал от твоих действий.

Стайлз в ужасе распахнул глаза, вспоминая про молоток для отбивания мяса с рифлеными гранями.

— Я… он… Альфа жив? Ему сильно досталось? С ним все будет в порядке?

Его мысли лихорадочно крутились вокруг идеи о том, что он убил Дерека Хейла или сделал калекой. Вдруг его посадят в тюрьму для омег?

— Ничего смертельного, не беспокойся! — утешила Мелисса, восприняв вопросы Стайлза как признание в симпатии к пострадавшему альфе.

Стайлз хотел спросить, выдвинул ли Дерек против него обвинения, ведь со стороны Хейла все выглядело хуже некуда: течный омега заманил его к себе домой ночью, свел с ума, а затем еще и саданул по голове, вероятно, испугавшись предстоящей близости. Но он не осмелился даже пикнуть об этом. Стайлз не испытывал ничего, кроме благоговейного ужаса перед тем, что ждет его впереди.

— Я… Я поговорю с Пэрришем, но могу я увидеть отца?

Он сделал медленный вдох, пытаясь набраться смелости и решить все разом. В конце концов, нет ничего хуже неизвестности. И даже при самом хреновом раскладе, лучше все выведать как можно раньше и обдумать тактику поведения. В конце концов, омега слаб телом и может полагаться лишь на свой ум.

— Только после беседы с Пэрришем и нашим психологом.

— Тогда приведите их сразу. Когда я поговорю с ними, то меня отпустят домой?

— Если Джон согласится забрать тебя раньше, — пояснила Мелисса, — мы бы подержали тебя еще сутки.

— Я не хочу оставаться здесь, — Стайлз помотал головой, чувствуя, как каждое движение отдается в висках.

— Я передам твою просьбу Джону, — пообещала она. — Сейчас приглашу Пэрриша и миссис Норрис.

Стайлз обхватил голову руками, пытаясь отгородиться от внешнего мира, спрятаться от обуявшего его ужаса. Но эта мнимая преграда никак не спасала, тем более, что в палату вошел молодой помощник шерифа Пэрриш и пожилая седоволосая дама по имени миссис Норрис. И если с коллегой отца Стайлз уже был знаком, то эту женщину видел впервые.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Стайлз? — участливо спросила она.

— Голова немного болит, в остальном отлично, — со свойственной ему бравадой и самоуверенностью заявил он. Если с Мелиссой Стайлз мог позволить себе роскошь и проявить истинные эмоции, то с этой парочкой предпочел вести себя иначе.

— Но Мелисса сказала, что ты разбит и потерян, — все тем же тоном продолжила миссис Норрис.

— Это она вам поведала пока я спал или за те секунд десять, что вы общались в коридоре? — Стайлз ухмыльнулся и откинулся на подушку.

— Мы тебе не враги, — вступил в разговор Пэрриш. — Не воспринимай нас в штыки.

— Какие штыки? Я тихий, мирный омежка, просто отвечаю на вопросы, которые мне задают.

— Хорошо, значит, ты готов приступить к даче показаний? — едва скрывая раздражение спросил Пэрриш.

— Разумеется. Давайте сделаем все по-быстрому, и я свалю домой.

— Хорошо, — Пэрриш щелкнул ручкой и достал блокнот для заметок. — Сегодня в полночь вас обнаружили дома…

— Ого! Ты будешь мне выкать? — перебил Стайлз. — Окей, тогда помощник Пэрриш, я обязательно помогу вам во всем разобраться.

— Начни с того, что не будешь меня перебивать и паясничать, — посоветовал тот.

— Не стоит так давить на мальчика! — тут же вмешалась миссис Норрис. — У него может быть посттравматическое расстройство на фоне произошедших событий. К тому же, нападение во многих случаях является лучшей защитой.

— Я достаточно хорошо с ним знаком, он ведет себя, как обычно.

— А с чего бы мне вести себя как-то иначе? И что это еще за расстройство на фоне чего-то там?

— Тебя обнаружили дома ночью, без сознания, со спущенными штанами и черепно-мозговой травмой. Рядом стоял Дерек Хейл, весь в крови и под воздействием запаха течного омеги.

Стайлз помимо воли покраснел, услышав такое описание, но ответил вполне спокойно:

— Я случайно упал и ударился о табуретку.

— Выходит, вы дали добровольное согласие на половой акт с Дереком Хейлом? — спросил Пэрриш.

Стайлз лихорадочно размышлял, помня про удар молотком и прикидывая последующие объяснения с отцом.

— Там не было речи про половой акт, — фыркнул он, решив лгать, но не далеко уходить от истины. — Просто он явился не в то время.

— Не в то время? Хотите сказать, застал вас во время течки, когда вы не использовали подавители? — вновь подала голос миссис Норрис.

— Я их использовал, просто срок действия заканчивался, нужно было принять еще, но я не успел.

— А почему Дерек Хейл пришел к вам? — допытывалась она.

— Я хотел с ним кое-что обсудить и пригласил в гости.

— На тот момент вы уже знали, что у вас течка? — спросила миссис Норрис в своей участливо-заботливой манере, от которой Стайлза воротило.

— Не знал, она началась ровно перед его приходом.

— И часто у вас бывают сбои циклов?

— Я думал, вы хотите, задать мне какие-то важные вопросы, а не обсудить подробности моей течки, — огрызнулся Стайлз.

— Не стоит злиться, — ответила миссис Норрис, ласково улыбаясь, — мне просто хочется понять все подробности.

— Пэрриш, давай ближе к делу, — Стайлз проигнорировал слова миссис Норрис, как и ее саму. — Что конкретно ты хочешь знать? Меня в чем-то обвиняют?

— Нет! — изумился Пэрриш. — Дело не в тебе. Никаких обвинений в твой адрес, Стайлз!

— Значит, дело в Дереке? — продолжил тот свой допрос.

— Да, нам нужно выяснить все детали, потому я и беседую с тобой.

— Детали чего? И почему отец сам со мной не поговорил?

— Это было бы неэтично. К тому же Джон воспринял эту ситуацию слишком близко к сердцу. Ты его единственный сын. Потому его реакции довольно неоднозначны.

Стайлз побледнел, посчитав, что с отцом могло что-то случиться.

— Что с ним? У него был приступ?

— Нет, не беспокойся, Джон живее всех живых. Просто я арестовал Дерека Хейла, а он хотел его выпустить.

— Дерек… Дерек арестован?

Пэрриш явно замялся и смутился от того, что ляпнул лишнее, но потом решил честно сознаться:

— Джон просил меня проверить все ли в порядке в тот вечер, потому что ты долго ему не перезванивал. Я возвращался со смены и препараты все еще действовали, - он намекнул, что вещества, подавляющие половое влечение, которые обязаны были принимать все полицейские и пожарники в свои рабочие часы, позволили ему остаться невосприимчивым к феромонам Стайлза. — Я пришел и услышал, как ты зовешь на помощь, а когда ворвался в дом, то увидел тебя на полу, рядом был Дерек Хейл, сам понимаешь. А учитывая, что у него ранее были проблемы с законом… В общем, уже в участке, изучив его досье, я стал сомневаться в показаниях Хейла.

— И что же он рассказал?

— Он сообщил, что ты сам ему позвонил и пригласил к себе, но ты всегда сторонился альф, а на Дерека подавали заявления исключительно омеги. Так что я подумал…

Стайлз выцепил фразу о том, что на Дерека заводили дела в полиции, но не стал развивать эту тему, понимая, что она неуместна сейчас, однако планировал вернуться к ней в будущем.

— Тогда что не так с реакцией отца? Он пытался его пристрелить или вроде того? — поинтересовался Стайлз, зная о крутом норове шерифа.

— Не совсем, он потребовал отпустить Хейла. И в обычное время я бы так и сделал, ведь это Джон! — сказал Пэрриш. — Вот только я видел все собственными глазами. К тому… ну, мне пришло в голову, что пока этот парень за решеткой, то он в безопасности. Под присмотром. 

Стайлз побледнел, понимая намек Пэрриша. Джон действительно был способен перегрызть за него глотку кому угодно.

— Нет, — ответил он, наконец, — Дерек не заслуживает тюрьмы. Я действительно сам его пригласил и… он не сделал ничего запретного.

— Ты уверен? — скептически спросил Пэрриш. — Не стоит его защищать! Даже если ты боишься влияния семьи Хейл…

— Мы с Дереком типа гуляли вместе. Свидания там и все такое…

— Оу, — протянул Пэрриш, неловко прокашливаясь. — Выходит, ты не будешь выдвигать обвинений.

— Для них нет оснований, так что можешь освободить его. 

Пэрриш постучал блокнотом для записей по бедру, что-то прикидывая.

— Тогда наш разговор окончен, если решишься что-то сказать, то приходи, я обязательно помогу.

Стайлз кивнул, соглашаясь с этим предложением, но сомневаясь, что ему потребуется помощь Пэрриша.

— Тогда я ухожу, а то адвокат Хейлов сожрет меня с потрохами, — он улыбнулся и покинул палату, оставляя Стайлза наедине с миссис Норрис.

— Тебе хотелось бы подробнее обсудить то, что произошло между тобой и Дереком? — спросила она.

— Нет, я просто хочу домой.

— Ты уверен? Я же тоже омега и понимаю, как бывает страшно в первый раз. Даже несмотря на желание, которое диктует течка, ментальный блок остается. Становится страшно, что альфа причинит тебе боль или покалечит, обезумев от страсти.

— Я подумаю над вашими словами и, если захочу совета, то обязательно к вам наведаюсь, а пока можете позвать моего отца, чтобы он отвез меня домой?

— Конечно, хорошо, — мягко улыбнулась миссис Норрис. — Заодно обсужу с ним возможность посещения сеансов психотерапии для тебя.

Стайлз застонал и утопил затылок в мягкой подушке. Миссис Норрис никак не прокомментировала его реакцию и тихо покинула комнату, предварительно попрощавшись, но не дождавшись ответных слов. А Стайлз лежал, глядя в потолок, и пытался уложить все в голове. Первый страх отступил, позволив ему обдумать ситуацию и попытаться найти какие-то наиболее приемлемые решения. В конце концов, Джон не спустит всю эту историю на тормозах. Потому Стайлзу предстоит изворачиваться, как ужу на сковородке, чтобы хоть как-то наладить свою жизнь. И это он еще даже не начинал думать про сидящего за решеткой Дерека...


	20. Chapter 20

***

Стайлзу пришлось прождать почти час, пока шериф оформлял документы на его выписку. При этом они толком не разговаривали. Джон лишь спросил, как тот себя чувствует, и, получив ответ, что все в порядке, начал игнорировать сына.

Поначалу такое поведение не вызывало тревоги. Когда Джон злился, он хранил гробовое молчание до тех пор, пока не успокоится, либо пока они не останутся наедине. Стайлз думал, что наличие медперсонала спасает его от жёсткой выволочки и предстоящего наказания. Но даже когда они сели в патрульную машину, Джон продолжал молчать, что лишь сильнее нервировало Стайлза.

— Пап… а куда мы едем? — спросил он, понимая, что шериф везёт его в противоположную от дома сторону.

Но Джон не ответил, недовольно поджав губы. В этот момент Стайлз испугался не на шутку. Вдруг отец решил выкинуть его из дома? Отдать в пансионат для омег или какую-нибудь исправительную колонию… Это было в его характере.

Когда они подъехали к участку, сердце Стайлза отбивало такую чечетку, что ему казалось, будто все вокруг слышат этот ритм.

— Идём, — коротко приказал Джон, заметив, что сын даже не пытается выйти из машины.

В обычное время Стайлз попытался бы отшутиться или упросить оставить его в машине. Он так и собирался поступить, но непререкаемый тон Джона не позволил его ослушаться. Потому Стайлз отстегнул ремень безопасности и последовал за ним.

Оба Стилински поднялись к кабинету шерифа, около которого Стайлз увидел Хейлов. Ужас, липкий и неприятный, сковал его сердце. Дерек, Талия, Питер и Лора о чём-то оживлённо спорили между собой, рядом с ними стоял мужчина, в котором Стайлз узнал дядю Эллисон — знаменитого адвоката Алекса Арджента.

Джон подошёл к ним, обрывая споры, и пригласил пройти в свой кабинет. Дерек велел родным остаться здесь, но его никто не послушал. Хейлы, Арджент и шериф заперлись в кабинете, позабыв про приросшего к полу Стайлза. Он так боялся, что против него выдвинут обвинения, что даже самые страшные отцовские наказания отошли на задний план в его сознании. В конце концов, сидя в тюрьме, Стайлз получит и изоляцию, и невозможность поступления в университет, и ожившие кошмары.

— Ты как? — участливо спросил Пэрриш. — Дать тебе воды?

— Н…нет, спасибо, — скрипучим, подавленным голосом ответил Стайлз.

— Тебе сложно с ним встречаться после всего?

В глазах Пэрриша читалась искренняя обеспокоенность. Пожалуй, он был единственным человеком во всем участке, которому было дело до состояния Стайлза.

— Знаешь, — продолжил он, отыскивая в тумбочке возле своего стола непочатую бутылку минералки, — поначалу всегда сложно. Не только омегам, имею ввиду. Ты не подумай, что Дерек чувствует себя лучше. — Он поднялся, подошёл к Стайлзу и, откупорив бутылку, протянул ее ему. — Когда такое случилось со мной, то это был хорошо обдуманный и взвешенный шаг, мы готовились несколько месяцев, но даже осознание с тщательной подготовкой не компенсировали всех ощущений. Не знаю, как это с вашей стороны, но меня будто битой по голове огрели. Все время в ушах звенело, с неделю точно, и как-то… Ну, ты и сам понимаешь.

Стайлз машинально сделал глоток и брезгливо поморщился. Ему не нравилась минералка с газом, да ещё и соленая. Но слова Пэрриша окончательно сбивали с толку, потому он уточнил.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Об укусе, — пояснил тот. — Метки слишком романтизируют. На самом деле все куда тяжелее для организма, даже для альфы.

— М-метка… — ошалело повторил Стайлз.

— Ну, да… тебе разве не сказали? — Пэрриш затравленно посмотрел на дверь кабинета шерифа. — Наверное, Джон хотел сперва решить все с Хейлами. Не стоило заводить эту тему.

Но Стайлз уже не слушал его, пытаясь осознать свое положение. Свой новый статус и… возникающие на этом фоне новые проблемы. Его затрясло, как в лихорадке, и он едва не упал. Благо Пэрриш был рядом и успел подхватить.

***

Талия металась из угла в угол по кабинету, бросая гневные взгляды на шерифа, пока Алекс Арджент продолжал объяснять права своего клиента.

— Мистер Хейл имеет привычку записывать свои телефонные разговоры, — рассказывал он. — Потому у нас есть запись, на которой ваш сын, мистер Стилински, просит моего клиента приехать к нему домой поздно ночью для очень важного разговора. Сразу после этого мой клиент позвонил вам, данная запись также будет приобщена к материалам дела, и сообщил о звонке, спрашивая у вас позволения заехать к несовершеннолетнему омеге после полуночи, мотивируя свое желание встретиться с вашим сыном потому, что с мисс Корой Хейл последнее время творится что-то странное, она перестала есть и плохо спит. А накануне своего звонка ваш сын был у нее в гостях, потому мог располагать необходимой информацией о ее состоянии.

— Я прекрасно помню, о чем мы говорили с вашим клиентом, — перебил Арджента шериф.

— Что ж, в таком случае вы помните, что согласовали этот визит и обещали также подъехать к дому. Но вместо вас явился помощник Пэрриш.

— Шериф тоже был там, — подал голос Дерек. — Только явился позже.

— Я просил Пэрриша проведать Стайлза до того, как он покинул участок, а наш разговор с Хейлом состоялся несколькими часами позже, — пояснил шериф.

— Учитывая все факты — звонок с приглашением, слова о том, что вас не будет дома, период течки, а также показание свидетелей, согласно которым ваш сын имел виды на моего клиента и даже пытался строить с ним отношения, — здесь налицо злой умысел. Потому, если дело дойдет до суда, то мой клиент будет в выигрышной позиции. Закон на нашей стороне, мистер Стилински, и моего клиента не обяжут заботиться о помеченной им омеге.

Джон раздраженно сверкнул глазами, после чего произнес:

— Если дело дойдет до суда, то это будет весьма щепетильное разбирательство. Ваш клиент ранее обвинялся в убийстве помеченной им омеги, также его дело изобилует многочисленными приводами, в том числе за избиение омеги. И это я говорю лишь об относящихся к делу вопросах. Как думаете, на чьей стороне будет суд: несовершеннолетнего омеги, без судимостей и с отличной характеристикой, или на стороне вашего клиента?

— Вы умышленно обеляете своего сына, — вмешалась в беседу Талия, приближаясь к столу шерифа и опираясь на него руками. — Стайлз далеко не ангел. Он корыстный, расчетливый мальчик.

— У которого идеальная успеваемость, — перебил ее Джон, — он на хорошем счету у школьного руководства, а еще Стайлз никогда не встречался с альфами, и, к слову, у меня есть протокол по делу об избиении несовершеннолетнего Айзека Лейхи, к которому приложен отчет о травмах, полученных моим сыном от рук Дерека Хейла на глазах у двоих свидетелей.

Талия отшатнулась, как от пощечины, но мигом взяла себя в руки.

— Мой ребенок не идеален, — признала она, — у него есть свои недостатки, но согласитесь ли вы отдать своего сына такому человеку, как Дерек? С учетом всего, что вы сами о нем рассказали.

— Вы забываете о судебном разбирательстве, которое решится в нашу пользу, — подсказал Арджент. — А если и нет, то я смогу затянуть его на долгие, долгие годы. К тому же, подобное бросит тень на репутацию вашего сына.

— Репутацию? — переспросил Джон. — Его репутация уже определена. На нем красуется след от зубов альфы, что уже говорит само за себя.

Дерек все это время стоял, скрестив руки на груди и хмуро рассматривая собравшихся. Словно речь сейчас идет о ком-то другом. Он выглянул в окно, рассматривая сквозь жалюзи бледного Стайлза с перебинтованной головой. Дерек считал, что совершил самую страшную ошибку своей жизни много лет назад, но он расплатился за нее и поумнел с тех пор. Вот только на деле все оказалось совсем не так, потому что он подарил свой укус второй раз. И снова облажался.

Разговор между Арджентом, его матерью и шерифом звучал где-то на задворках сознания. Молчаливая Лора то и дело бросала на него любопытные, пытливые взгляды, которые только раздражали. А Питеру и вовсе хотелось как следует заехать, потому что он приперся сюда только ради веселья и стоял, искренне забавляясь перепалкой окружающих.

Дерек в очередной раз посмотрел на Стайлза, как раз в тот момент, когда он побледнел и едва не грохнулся в очередной обморок, но его подхватил помощник шерифа Пэрриш. Второй раз за эту ночь Дерек наблюдал, как этот альфа возится со Стайлзом. Проклятые, беспомощные омеги. Вечно они требует к себе повышенного внимания и заботы, вертят всеми, как пожелают, играя на своей слабости. А Стайлз… он один из них. Ничуть не лучше тех, с кем доводилось иметь дело Дереку.

— Оставьте меня наедине с шерифом, — попросил он, даже не пытаясь скрыть свое раздражение.

— Нет, Дерек, — возразила Талия, — ты мой сын, часть моей стаи. Я несу ответственность за тебя и твои поступки.

— Я достаточно взрослый, мама, чтобы решать все самостоятельно. К тому же, — его глаза сменили цвет на алый, — я тоже альфа. Альфа, у которого будет собственная стая.

Талия не сказала ни слова, но по выражению ее лица можно было прочесть все, что она подумала. Весь ее скепсис, сомнение и недоверие по отношению к непутевому сыну, постоянно влипающему в неприятности.

Лора взяла Питера за предплечье и потянула за собой, покидая кабинет. Тот неохотно поплелся следом.

— Мама, — повторил Дерек тоном, не терпящим возражений.

Талия прошла мимо, всем своим видом демонстрируя возмущение и обещание того, что их разговор не закончен.

— Думаю, мне лучше остаться, — проговорил Арджент, — в конце концов, я ваш адвокат.

— Выметайся, — рыкнул Дерек, со свойственной ему грубостью, обижая всех вокруг.

— Как пожелаете. Только потом не жалуйтесь, если сами себе могилу выкопаете, — ответил тот, кивнув на прощание шерифу.

Оставшись наедине с Джоном, Дерек подошел к его столу и занял свободный стул.

— Думаю, будет лучше, если мы все обговорим честно и озвучим наши точки зрения на сложившуюся ситуацию, — сказал он.

Шериф кивнул, сосредоточенно глядя Дереку в глаза. Хоть семейство Хейлов своим появлением с адвокатом наперевес и вызвало у него чувство отторжения и ослиного упрямства, то Дерек ему, в общем-то, нравился. Пусть он был паршивым выбором в качестве спутника жизни и альфы, но иметь с ним дело Джону было проще хотя бы потому, что Дерек говорил все, как есть.

— Думаю, вам лучше отправить Стайлза домой. Нам предстоит долгий разговор, — посоветовал Хейл, вальяжно откидываясь на спинку стула.

Джон поразмыслил мгновение, глядя в окно, после чего ответил:

— Если только ты спровадишь свою семейку.

— Идет, — согласился Дерек.


	21. Chapter 21

*** 

Стайлз лежал в своей комнате, глядя в потолок. Отец отправил его домой с Пэрришем, еще и вызвал миссис МакКолл, чтобы та присмотрела за непутевым омегой, пока шериф не вернется из участка. Навязчивая забота раздражала, но все же вселяла надежду: вдруг таким образом выражается не запрет на самостоятельные передвижения, а беспокойство о его состоянии? 

Им с шерифом не удалось толком поговорить, потому Стайлз не имел представления о том, что тот думает о случившемся. Еще и это чертово семейство Хейлов с их адвокатом. А все из-за чего?! Глупое сиюминутное желание поговорить с Дереком начистоту, открыться ему. А ведь Стайлз много лет назад взял за правило держать все при себе, выдавая информацию дозированно и лишь определенным людям. Впрочем, он винил в этом порыве омежьи гормоны. Стайлз слишком часто думал о Дереке и общался с ним, вот организм и сыграл с ним злую шутку. Самую отвратительную и жестокую в его жизни. 

Подчинившись порыву, он поднялся с постели и побрел в ванную, запираясь на замок, чтобы навязчивая миссис МакКолл не помешала. Руки Стайлза дрожали от волнения, но ему и так было далеко до того, чтобы быть в порядке. Медикаменты отпустили, и теперь организм позволял ему ощутить все в полной мере. 

Синяки болели и ныли, в заднице хлюпало и зудело от желания, а основание шеи пылало таким огнем, словно в него тычут раскаленной кочергой. 

— Блядь, — простонал он, распахивая шкафчик с зеркальным покрытием. 

Стайлзу не хотелось видеть свое убогое отражение. Такое бледное, напуганное, с растерянными глазами и всклокоченными волосами, да еще и эти бинты… Он зажмурился и поморщился, вскипая от гнева. Его злость адресовалась себе самому и собственной природе, а еще Дереку, его семейке, отцу и даже миссис МакКолл. Стайлз был обижен на весь мир. 

Он устало посмотрел на свою зубную щетку, всякие полезные для омеги косметические средства, которыми щедро снабжала его Лидия, на груду таблеток и дезодорантов, без которых он не мог обходиться, на свои бритвы для всех частей тела. Стайлз так ненавидел свою жизнь в этот момент, что просто мечтал избавиться ото всего. Проснуться где-нибудь в Лос-Анджелесе и оказаться знаменитым актером, в мире которого даже не слышали про омег. 

Но Стайлз был здесь. В своей маленькой ванной, в этом отвратительном городе, весь потрепанный и жалкий, а люди вокруг настроены против него. И на стороне Стайлза никого, только он один. Один против всех, как было всегда. 

Он схватил несколько баночек с лекарствами и начал вытаскивать таблетки, глотая по одной-две из каждой упаковки. Обезболивающее, жаропонижающее, подавители, сдерживающие запах и течку. Вот только ноющий укус никак не позволял ему расслабиться. Внутреннее напряжение давило, пригибало к земле, заставляя чувствовать себя странно. Если бы Дерек не укусил его, то течка проходила бы многим спокойнее. Разум бы работал в полную силу и позволял анализировать ситуацию, но сейчас все мысли Стайлза крутились в совершенно иных сферах. 

Немного поразмыслив, он добавил к стопке лекарств еще и снотворное, приняв сразу три капсулы — максимальную дозу. Он закрыл шкафчик и заставил себя посмотреть в глаза своему отражению. Покрасневший, опухший, усталый — жалкое подобие его обычного выражения лица. 

— Никто, слышишь, никто не должен видеть этого слабака, — сказал самому себе Стайлз, после чего перевел любопытный взгляд на укус. 

Действия Дерека не отпечатались в его сознании, да и подробности происшествия он узнал не так давно, но любопытство не оставляло его в покое. Стайлз аккуратно отлепил наложенную перевязь от тела и посмотрел на свою кожу. Это зрелище было одновременно уродливым и прекрасным. Но средства, которыми обработали укус, мешали как следует рассмотреть все. 

Снотворное начало действовать, потому Стайлз не стал медлить. Он вернул перевязь на место и побрел в комнату. Едва его голова коснулась подушки, как все проблемы остались где-то позади. А он погружался в спокойный, умиротворяющий сон. 

*** 

— Стайлз, очнись же, — отец грубо тряс его за плечо. 

— Еще минуточку, — капризно попросил тот, но Джон не стал с ним церемониться. 

Он взял стакан с водой, что стоял на прикроватной тумбе и, смочив пальцы, обрызгал сына. Тот нехотя разлепил веки, понимая, что третья таблетка снотворного была явно лишней, потому что возвращение в реальность оказалось катастрофически тяжким подвигом. Да и на улице уже был день. 

— Мы ждем тебя внизу. У тебя есть не больше двадцати минут на сборы. 

— На какие сборы? — не понял Стайлз. 

— Приведи себя в порядок, прими нужные лекарства и спускайся. Ты должен подписать кое-какие документы. 

Резкий выброс адреналина разогнал сонливость, подстегивая Стайлза вскочить с кровати, что тот и сделал. 

— Какие еще документы? 

— Не важно, — осадил его Джон. — Двадцать минут. 

Он вышел из спальни, оставив сына наедине с собой и с таймером обратного отчета. 

Стайлз торопливо подошел к окну, выглядывая наружу. У подъездной дорожки красовалась малышка Камаро. 

— Твою мать! — воскликнул испуганный Стайлз, хватаясь за голову. 

В его сознании мигом проскочила тысяча и одна мысль, включая скорый побег через черный ход. Но вялое состояние организма предупреждало о том, что он едва сможет спустить себя на первый этаж, что уж говорить о перемещениях на более далекие дистанции. 

— Мне пиздец, — признал Стайлз, пытаясь подавить чувство паники. 

В итоге здравомыслящая часть его разума взяла верх, потому он потащился приводить себя в порядок, желая сожрать целую пачку лекарств, которые обуздают внутренний бунт его тела. 

Сменив растянутые и мягкие домашние штаны на приличные джинсы, он задумчиво посмотрел на майку с Дартом Вейдером, но решил остаться в ней, только накинуть красную худи. Лекарства уже начинали действовать, от чего Стайлз почувствовал себя чуточку лучше. 

— Да прибудет со мной Сила, — пожелал он сам себе и направился в гостиную. 

*** 

Дерек сидел на их диване с чашкой кофе в руках и не самым радужным выражением лица. Стайлз бы окрестил эту хмурую рожу нелицеприятным эпитетом, но его поджилки затряслись от страха, потому что в комнате витало острое раздражение двух альф. Причем Дерек злился во много крат сильнее, чем Джон. 

— Садись, ребенок, — велел шериф, указывая на табуретку. 

Стайлз попытался сохранить самообладание и спокойно занял указанное ему место. 

— Посиди минутку, — попросил Джон, пробегаясь глазами по стопке бумаг, что лежала на столе перед ним. 

Стайлз с любопытством взглянул на них, но предпочел не демонстрировать свой интерес. Все же он был здесь в роли человека, который сидит на пороховой бочке. 

Вот только присутствие Дерека теперь странным образом на него влияло. Он чувствовал его близость, как никогда остро, а проклятый укус подергивало так, словно в этот участок кожи попадают многочисленные невидимые разряды тока. 

— Что ж, тут действительно все так, как мы и договаривались, — заметил Джон, щелкая ручкой. 

— Не вижу смысла обманывать, тем более если мы пришли к консенсусу, — ответил Дерек. 

Стайлз со странным благоговением вслушивался в его голос, размышляя, всегда ли тот звучал так. Одновременно грозно и мягко. Словно рука, которая ласкает тебя, но угрожает вот-вот ударить. Он не выдержал и посмотрел на него. Хмурый и собранный Дерек вел себя так, будто идет по минному полю, ступая аккуратно и готовясь в любой момент проститься с жизнью. 

Где-то в груди возникло ощущение тепла и желание прикоснуться. Хотя бы элементарно взять его за руку. Или тесно прижаться, слушая гулкие удары сердца. 

— Подпиши здесь и здесь, — велел Джон, протягивая сыну ручку и указывая колонки с местом для росчерка. 

Стайлз с замиранием сердца впился взглядом в ровные, бездушные буквы соглашения, пытаясь уложить в голове условия сделки. Ему потребовалось несколько раз прочесть первые строки, прежде чем смысл окончательно уложился в его сознании. 

— Да вы прикалываетесь! — воскликнул Стайлз. — Быть этого не может! 

— Поставь подпись, — велел Джон, сверкая красной радужкой и используя свое влияние альфы. 

Давление, приправленное отчаянной злобой, было слишком сильным, потому Стайлз молча подчинился, до сих пор не веря в происходящее. Инициалы его имени, прописанные под размашистым почерком шерифа, окончательно решали его судьбу и определяли туманное будущее, от которого Стайлз не ждал ничего хорошего.


	22. Chapter 22

***

Стайлзу казалось, что он распух от скуки до масштабов какого-нибудь Джаббы Хатта, но шериф не переставал демонстрировать ему все прелести тюремного заключения, которые успешно организовал в собственном доме. Он даже в отпуск вышел ради этого, а ведь последний раз Джон брал отгулы после смерти Клаудии. Благо, в то время он не наседал так на сына.

Стайлз был лишён какого бы то ни было средства связи с внешним миром: шериф отобрал его мобильный, отключил домашний телефон, вырубил роутер и на всякий случай обрезал сетевой кабель, вынес системный блок компьютера из комнаты сына и запретил любые посещения извне. Совокупность всех этих мер должна была обеспечить раскаяние Стайлза, сломить его дух и сделать покорным. Но с ним все и всегда шло не так.

Едва Стайлз оправился после стычки с Дереком, как начал обдумывать дальнейшие действия. Он не собирался больше корчить из себя правильного и безропотного омежку, потому что был сильным человеком, пусть не телом, но духом как минимум, что и собирался доказать всем и каждому.

Потому, хорошенько все обдумав, Стайлз пришёл к выводу, что ему нужно запастись планом Б. В его жизни все катилось к чертям собачьим, и если вдруг не удастся вырулить в нужную сторону, он должен быть уверен, что у него есть подушка безопасности.

Начал он со Скотта. Его, конечно, к Стайлзу не допускали, зато Мелисса приходила первые дни проверять состояние своего пациента, потому с легкостью согласилась передать просьбу Стайлза. Тот нацарапал другу короткую записку якобы о школьных делах:

«Чувак, привет! Я обещал помочь Большому Б. с одним заданием, но у меня проблемы и домашний арест, так что пусть справляется сам. А ещё я скинусь на подарок Джениму. Не знаю, что вы выбрали, но в том году он запал на то, что сделали для Эвы. Давайте подарим ему что-нибудь схожее, только более высокого качества. Я бы сказал, самое дорогое, что найдётся в той же лавке. Можем, конечно, не успеть к его Дню рождения из-за срока доставки, но такой подарок стоит того, чтобы подождать. Я в этом уверен! Стайлз».

Через пару дней, когда Мелисса навещала его в последний раз, то вернула ему ответ Скотта:

«Большой Б. очень долго ворчал, но в итоге согласился. Не совсем понимаем, какая именно часть подарка для Эвы так понравилась Джениму, в итоге выбрали самое дорогое, что было. Тебе придется изрядно раскошелиться, приятель! Заказ мы уже сделали. Правда, срок доставки целых полгода! Но Большой Б. заверяет, что раньше никак, потому что качество важнее скорости».

Получив эти новости, Стайлз выдохнул с облегчением. Что бы ни ждало его впереди, если все пойдет совсем плохо, у него будет запасной вариант.

***

— Ты собрал свои вещи? — спросил шериф, поднимаясь в спальню Стайлза.

— Ага, — лениво ответил тот, закидывая на плечо рюкзак и указывая на несколько коробок и чемодан.

Джон не обратил на пожитки сына никакого внимания, сосредоточившись на его внешнем виде. Черные, драные джинсы, того же цвета майка и пиджак.

— От тебя пахнет кровью, — заметил он.

— Порезался, пока брился.

Тут Стайлз не лгал. Он собирался выразить свой протест с помощью собственной крови, которую добыл в ванной во время бритья.

— Не мог одеться не так мрачно?

— Черный — мой способ выразить свое мнение о происходящем. Цвет траура. Я даже подумывал, чтобы отходить так все сорок дней.

Джон лишь неодобрительно покачал головой, но времени для споров не было, а в гардеробе его сына можно было отыскать вещи и похуже. Потому тот подхватил несколько коробок и кивнул Стайлзу в сторону лестницы.

— Занимай свое место в машине. Я погружу вещи, и мы сразу поедем.

Стайлз окинул свою спальню тоскливым взглядом, после чего тряхнул головой, отгоняя ностальгический настрой, и спустился вниз. В машине он сразу заметил свой компьютер и понадеялся, что скоро получит полный доступ к интернету и всем возможностям общения. 

Джон погрузил его вещи и сел за руль.

— Пристегни ремень безопасности, — велел он, заводя машину.

— Уже, — коротко ответил Стайлз, глядя на дом с толикой растерянности.

Он всю жизнь мечтал уехать отсюда, оказаться как можно дальше, в особенности от Бейкон Хиллс и строгого отца. Но теперь, когда его мечта частично осуществлялась, он чувствовал удушливую скорбь и грусть. Думал о том, каково будет Джону жить без него. Кто станет следить за рационом его питания, убираться, стирать…

— Через двадцать минут будем на месте, — пообещал шериф.

И мысли о туманном будущем заметно охладили пыл Стайлза. Все же ему следовало в первую очередь переживать о себе самом, ведь его положение было куда более трудным, нежели у его отца.

К зданию мэрии они приехали даже раньше. Было заметно, что шерифу не терпится поскорее со всем разобраться. На стоянке Стайлз заметил красавицу Камаро. Он знал, что встретится здесь с Дереком, но видеть его не хотелось.

Хейлов они нашли на первом этаже. Талия о чем-то ожесточенно спорила с сыном. Расслышать, о чем они говорят, Стайлзу не удалось. Зато Джон, судя по его недовольному виду, вполне разобрал, о чем там шла речь. Или просто знал всю подоплеку, в отличие от Стайлза.

— Так и будем здесь торчать?

— Нет, но нам нужно дождаться Хейлов, — пояснил шериф, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Окей, — легко согласился Стайлз, занимая место на диванчике.

Он старался не смотреть на Дерека, но взгляд сам собой устремлялся к его крепкой фигуре. Глаза Талии пылали алым, она была разъярена не на шутку, но сын не прислушивался к ее мнению. Тогда она посмотрела на Джона и направилась к нему самым серьезным шагом.

— Шериф, — кивнула она в знак приветствия, а затем тут же перешла к главному, — я не считаю, что вся эта затея хорошо закончится. Пока у вас есть время и возможность, откажитесь от всего!

— Не могу, — спокойно ответил Джон. — Все уже решено. Задолго до того, как мы пришли к этому соглашению. Вы и сами все понимаете.

— А вы понимаете, на что подписываетесь? Вам известно о прошлом Дерека?

— Мама, — прорычал тот, сверкая алой радужкой.

— Что? — недовольно отозвалась она.

— Я все знаю, — кивнул Джон. — Лично просмотрел материалы дела. Обвинения были сняты по вполне логичным причинам. Думаю, если бы не родные той омеги, то дело не приняло бы такой оборот.

Талия зло и надменно рассмеялась, после чего сказала:

— Что ж, шериф, раз вы предпочитаете верить бумажкам, а не той, кто вырастил Дерека — дело ваше. Только потом не прибегайте ко мне в ужасе.

— Ты переходишь границы! — прикрикнул на нее Дерек.

— Их перешел ты, когда ослушался приказа альфы собственной стаи.

— Потому я больше и не состою в твоей стае, мама.

— Может, отложите семейные разборки на потом? — лениво предложил Стайлз. — Я, конечно, не имею ничего против этого спектакля, но за ним наблюдают все посетители мэрии.

Талия, Дерек и Джон уставились на него, будто только теперь вообще вспомнили о его существовании.

— Что? — спросил Стайлз, чуть склонив голову.

— Пойдем, ребенок, — Джон кивнул в сторону лифтов, которые вели на верхние этажи. — Нужно поскорее с этим закончить.

Стайлз поднялся с места и последовал за отцом, бросая любопытные взгляды на Талию и Дерека, которые сохраняли свою молчаливую вражду. 

Джон уверенно повел их по третьему этажу до кабинета за темными деревянными дверьми.

— От тебя пахнет кровью, — заметил Дерек, обращаясь к Стайлзу.

Тот небрежно пожал плечами.

— Не беспокойся, у меня нет этой новомодной болезни, когда люди умышленно себя калечат, — заверил его Стайлз.

Талия недобро на них посмотрела, но не стала ничего говорить.

Когда им разрешено было войти в кабинет, то Стайлз умышленно расстегнул пиджак, открывая вид на свою черную майку, на которой его кровью было выведено большое «ДА!».

— Стилински-Хейл, — пробормотал мистер Рэддингс, местный служащий, перебирая папочки на столе. — Вот, нашел. Брак с несовершеннолетним омегой, с согласия опекуна. Угу… Документы в порядке. Тогда вам нужно только подписать свидетельство о браке и выразить согласие в том, что вы вступаете в этот союз по доброй воле.

Он вытащил из папки бумагу и протянул ее молодоженам.

Дерек подошел первым и, бросив короткое согласие, уверенной рукой вывел свою подпись. Стайлз долго смотрел на бумагу, не сдвигаясь с места, пока его не окликнул отец. Тогда он подошел и, затаив дыхание, вывел свои инициалы, прошептав:

— Да…

— Поздравляю, — спокойным, даже равнодушным тоном произнес мистер Рэддингс. — Документ сможете забрать через десять минут в двести первом.

Он внес какие-то правки в папку с делом Стилински-Хейл и нажал на кнопку вызова. Расторопная помощница тут же оказалась рядом и забрала протянутую ей папку.

— Всего доброго, — попрощался мистер Рэддингс, вызывая следующего посетителя.

Когда Дерек, Стайлз, Джон и Талия оказались в коридоре, то последние принялись о чем-то активно спорить. Дерек же расправил полы пиджака своего мужа, прочел надпись и сказал:

— Оригинальное дизайнерское решение.

Стайлз же чувствовал себя так, словно его опустили под толщу воды. В ушах шумело, а в голове билась единственная мысль — он теперь был замужем. Замужем за Дереком Хейлом.

— Я вообще большой оригинал, — ответил Стайлз, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Нам пора домой, — оборвала их беседу Талия, когда из двести первой вынесли их свидетельство о браке.

— Вещи Стайлза в моей машине, — дополнил Джон.

Они спустились на стоянку в полнейшей тишине. Талия не скрывала своего негативного отношения к этому браку, Джон держался спокойно, а Дерек не выражал никаких эмоций в принципе. Только Стайлз чувствовал себя так, словно его огрели по башке, и теперь он дезориентирован и растерян.

Джон помог разместить чемоданы Стайлза в Камаро, после чего крепко обнял сына и сказал:

— Если что — звони. Я всегда тебе помогу, ребенок.

— Ага, — согласился тот, чувствуя, как трясутся поджилки.

Дерек и Талия сели в машину, дожидаясь Стайлза. Когда он занял свое место, то мотор приятно заурчал, отвозя его в новую, совершенно незнакомую жизнь.


	23. Chapter 23

***

Камаро, шурша колёсами по гравию, аккуратно припарковалась на подъездной дорожке. Талия вышла из автомобиля и, громко хлопнув дверью, устремилась в дом, даже не обернувшись к молодожёнам. Стайлз недовольно поморщился от столь варварского обращения с красавицей Камаро. Он вышел следом, подхватив только рюкзак, и мягко огладил дверцу, словно утешая малышку.

Дерек же сохранял привычную невозмутимость, демонстрируя, что ему было глубоко наплевать на недовольство Талии. Он открыл багажник и вытащил несколько сумок Стайлза, после чего молча направился домой.

— Что, даже через порог меня не перенесёшь? — язвительно спросил Стайлз. — А как же незыблемые традиции молодоженов?

— Хватит и того, что я переношу через порог твои трусы и учебники.

— Считаешь, что трусы и учебники единственная составляющая Стайлза Стилински?

— Теперь уже Хейла, — недобро улыбнулся Дерек.

Продолжить беседу им не позволила Лора, которая появилась в дверях и тяжело посмотрела на новобрачных.

— Примите мои… соболезнования, — произнесла она. — Вот уж не думала, что ты продолжишь упираться, братец.

На Стайлза она и вовсе не обращала внимания, словно его здесь нет. Тот лишь изумленно вскинул брови, понимая, что не в курсе и половины тех подводных камней, которые есть в семействе Хейл, частью которого он стал.

— Круто, что хотя бы ты вышла нас поприветствовать, — ухмыльнулся Дерек. — Как раз поможешь мне с вещами Стайлза.

Он снял сумки и протянул их Лоре. Та колебалась мгновение, но все же приняла их.

— Где вы решили его поселить? — лениво спросила она.

— В моей спальне, — ответил ей Дерек.

— Не думаю, что мама…

— Я же сказал, что не позволю ей совать свой нос в мою личную жизнь, — рыкнул Дерек. — Никому из вас. Мне иногда кажется, что дай вам волю, и мне придется, как в первобытные времена, взять своего омегу перед всей семьей.

Лора зарычала в ответ, приобретая хищные черты.

— Знаешь, почему в твоей жизни все и всегда катится псу под хвост, Дерек? — спросила она. — Ты не умеешь прислушиваться к советам, всегда отвергаешь помощь, рычишь на близких, пытаясь решить свои проблемы самому. Но ты не бета, Дерек! Таким, как мы, нужна стая.

— Можешь меня поздравить, — сохраняя рычащие нотки в голосе, ответил он. — Начало положено, — Дерек хлопнул ошарашенного Стайлза по спине, подталкивая к Лоре. — Теперь у меня есть своя стая.

Та скептически на него посмотрела, а затем ответила брату:

— Ты уже пробовал нечто подобное. И чем все закончилось? Ты вернулся домой, поджав хвост.

Стайлз все ещё чувствовал неприятное жжение на спине от увесистого хлопка Дерека, который не рассчитал силу. А ещё злился от того, что ничерта не понимал. С виду благочестивое и крепкое семейство Хейлов оказалось самым настоящим клубком змей, которые поливают друг друга ядом по неизвестным Стайлзу причинам.

— Это ненадолго, — заверил ее Дерек. — Когда мое здание отремонтируют, то мы съедем туда.

Лора ухмыльнулась и сказала:

— В твоей жизни все и всегда недолговечно, Дерек, — она многозначительно посмотрела на Стайлза.

Черты ее лица обострились, а налитые кровью глаза внушали ужас, но Стайлз не был бы собой, если бы показал это.

— Ты зришь в корень, Лора! Через несколько месяцев я действительно исчезну. Лет так на шесть, пока буду учиться в университете, — бойко ответил он. 

— Если Дерек позволит, — оскалилась Лора. — А зная характер моего братца, и то, как ты обвёл его вокруг пальца, подставив свою истекающую смазкой задницу, не думаю, что тебе что-то светит.

И если раньше Стайлз наблюдал за их грызней с недоумением и любопытством, то теперь взбесился не на шутку. Его глаза засияли солнечным янтарем.

— Как это мило звучит, — протянул он, — да ещё и из уст благовоспитанной альфы из приличной семьи. Твоя мать может тобой гордится, Лора! Она отлично тебя научила, как стоит вести себя с омегами. Что же касается моей истекающей смазкой задницы, отношений с Дереком и всего прочего, то это не твоего ума дело. Ты слышала, что тебе сказал мой альфа? Я — его стая, а пяти минут знакомства с настоящими Хейлами мне хватило, чтобы понять, почему Дерек мечтает отделаться от вас.

— Следи за языком! — посоветовала она.

Стайлз ощутил давление альфы, но, к его удивлению, оно нивелировалось чем-то иным. Словно у него появился иммунитет к таким штукам. Он никогда не интересовался, что происходит с омегой, получившим метку, потому что рассчитывал до конца жизни избегать этого клейма. А теперь все встало на свои места: альфы кичились тем, что могут давить на более слабых омег, а метка отменяла это воздействие.

Осознание вызывало у Стайлза приступ хохота. Весёлого и безудержного. Такая вещь, как простой укус альфы, сделала его свободным. И если он решит воспользоваться планом Б, то ему будет проще начать новую жизнь.

— Теперь я понимаю, о чем говорила мама, — подытожила Лора. — Он такой же, Дерек! Внешне они разные, но по сути Стайлз — ее точная копия. В прошлый раз ты едва выкарабкался! Неужели думаешь, что теперь все закончится хорошо? Или надеешься, что он поможет тебе пережить ту боль? Что вообще творится в твоей голове?

— Это не твоё дело, Лора. Вы упустили свой шанс задавать мне такие вопросы. Или думаешь я забыл, как вы повели себя в прошлый раз?

— Хей, а может, лучше разойдёмся уже? — предложил Стайлз. — Я, конечно, не планировал красивую свадьбу с многоэтажным тортом, но морозить задницу на улице, наблюдая как мой новоиспеченный муж цапается с сестрой — явно не то, чего хочется в день бракосочетания.

— Я захвачу вещи и приду, — кивнул Дерек. — Жди меня в комнате.

Лора не стала больше тратить на них своё время, только подхватила сумки, так как пообещала донести их до спальни Дерека, и направилась в дом. Она доставила Стайлза до нужной спальни, распахнула двери и небрежно скинула вещи, после чего ушла.

Стайлз что-то проворчал и вошёл в помещение, нашаривая выключатель на стене. Здесь пахло Дереком, но сама спальня не отражала характер своего владельца: скучные бежевые стены, пошлый шкаф купе с огромными зеркалами напротив королевских размеров кровати.

— Какой кошмар, — произнёс он.

— Что именно? — раздался голос Дерека за его спиной.

Стайлз обернулся и увидел, как тот сгрудил на пол его вещи и запер дверь.

— Просто ждал от художника чего-то большего, нежели бежевые стены и зеркало напротив траходрома.

— Комнаты оформляли мама с Лорой, — пояснил он, снимая темно-синий пиджак и приближаясь к шкафу, чтобы его повесить.

— И у тебя не возникло желания все здесь переделать? — со скепсисом спросил Стайлз.

— Мама запрещает менять что-либо в ее доме без предварительного согласования, а получить от неё одобрение проекта практически невозможно, — спокойно сказал Дерек, расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке. — К тому же, я не собирался надолго здесь останавливаться и чаще ночую в галерее.

— Выходит, мне одному наслаждаться этим зрелищем, — проворчал Стайлз.

— Мы скоро переедем. Часть полок в шкафу свободна, можешь занимать их по своему усмотрению, — пояснил Дерек, повесив рубашку в шкаф и взявшись за брюки.

— Воу, воу, воу, чувак! — воскликнул Стайлз, вспыхнув и отводя взгляд. — Ты что собираешься раздеваться в моем присутствии?

Послышалось звяканье пряжки ремня и мягкий шорох ткани, когда Дерек стянул с себя брюки, которые аккуратно повесил в шкаф.

— А что тебя не устраивает? — спокойно спросил он. — Я же теперь твой альфа. Или ты планируешь видеть меня только в одежде?

Стайлз прикусил губу, не зная, что ответить. Он никогда не оставался наедине с полуобнажённым альфой, чьё присутствие одновременно будоражило кровь и пугало до потери сознания. Стайлз не знал, чего от него ждать и каким будет их совместное будущее. Черт, он даже в тонкостях взаимоотношений Хейлов ничерта не понимал!

— Чего молчишь? — спросил Дерек, оказываясь совсем близко.

Стайлзу казалось, что его спина ощущает тепло тела Дерека, от которого кровь бежала быстрее. Но он не хотел демонстрировать снедающую его робость, потому смело обернулся и спросил, глядя Дереку в глаза:

— Надеюсь, ты не ждёшь от меня горячей брачной ночи? Или что соглашусь смотреть на то, как ты сверкаешь своей наготой? Не знаю, какого ты обо мне мнения, но что бы ты ни думал, у меня нет подобного опыта общения с альфами. Так что я пока не готов к излишней близости или откровенному внешнему виду.

— Только с альфами? — ехидно спросил Дерек, намекая на возможную связь Стайлза со Скоттом.

— Что? — не понял тот.

Излишняя нагота Дерека смущала его и не позволяла думать так же легко, как он делал это всегда.

— Некоторые омеги не гнушаются трахаться с бетами. У них же нет узла, так что когда потом встречаешься с альфой, то можно соврать и сказать, что ты девственник.

— Я не встречался с бетами! — возразил Стайлз. — Но доказывать тебе ничего не собираюсь, муженек, — последнее слово он выделил самой едкой интонацией, на которую был способен. — Просто имей в виду, что я не подпущу тебя к себе, пока не буду готов. Ясно?

Дерек самодовольно ухмыльнулся и, вплотную приблизившись к Стайлзу, ответил:

— С чего ты взял, что я прикоснусь к тебе? Или думаешь, что я так легко прощу тебе ту подставу? Знаешь, как называют омег, которые заманивают желанных альф к себе во время течки?

— С чего ты взял, что мне интересны эти философские отступления? — прорычал ему в ответ Стайлз. — Но я рад, что мы заранее обговорили этот момент нашего брака. Жить, не боясь, что ты попытаешься меня изнасиловать на правах того, что мы вступили в брак, гораздо легче. И знаешь, что ещё скажу? Умные альфы не ведутся на хуйню с течными омегами. Потому что у них есть мозги, и они не приезжают ночью домой к несовершеннолетнему.

Радужка Дерека налилась красным, он зло смотрел на Стайлза, тяжело дышал и пытался обуздать свой гнев.

— Я позвонил твоему отцу, прежде чем явиться к вам, и спросил у него разрешения. Шериф должен был приехать. К тому же я думал, ты хочешь поговорить о Коре.

— Так и дождался бы его, прежде чем входить в дом. Как ни крути: ты облажался по собственной глупости, Дер. Так что, может, Лора была права, когда говорила, что ты узколобый кретин!

На лице Дерека отразилась гримаса горечи и отвращения.

— Лора была права в том, что вы очень похожи с той, другой. А я действительно идиот, что не замечал этого раньше, — прорычал в ответ Дерек и направился в ванную, громко хлопнув дверью.

Стайлз взлохматил волосы, тяжело дыша. Он смутно догадывался, что его сравнивают с бывшей Дерека, но не понимал, какой подтекст несет в себе это сравнение. Явно что-то негативное, но в каком ключе?

Впрочем, после сегодняшнего вечера вопросов у Стайлза образовалась масса, так что он решил подумать об этом на свежую голову. Сегодня его эмоции и так хлестали через край.

Потому он решил начать разбирать сумки, чтобы хоть как-то занять себя.

Дерек вышел из душа минут через двадцать в одном полотенце, повязанном вокруг бедер. Оба сделали вид, что находятся в комнате совершенно одни и не замечали друг друга. Дерек демонстративно переоделся, не стесняясь собственной наготы, а Стайлз пытался разместить свои книги на дне шкафа, проклиная нефункциональную спальню.

Когда Дерек вышел, оставив Стайлза одного, тот почувствовал облегчение и решил поваляться в ванне с пенкой, музыкой и книгой. Ему хотелось расслабиться и побыть одному, что более чем удалось.

Когда он засыпал в постели, полностью пропахшей Дереком, тот все ещё не вернулся. Но ближе к рассвету, Стайлза разбудило ощущение холода. Даже пижама с длинным рукавом не спасала. Он, сонно щурясь, посмотрел на тонкое покрывало, в тоской вспоминая своего пухового гиганта, которого оставил дома. А ведь за городом, вблизи от водоема и леса, всегда было холоднее. Тем более, окно было приоткрыто, но Стайлз так замёрз, что едва ли нашёл бы в себе силы выползти из-под того маленького покрывала, которым он довольствовался. В его голове пронеслось несколько вариантов, один из которых включал более тёплую, зимнюю пижаму, горячий душ и чертово окно, которое следовало закрыть. Но сначала он решил поступить проще.

— Дерек! — позвал Стайлз, обращаясь к спящему рядом мужу, но тот не отозвался. Тогда он подполз чуть ближе, чтобы дотянуться до него, и потрепал Дерека по плечу. — Эй, проснись!

Тот разлепил веки и вопросительно вскинул бровь.

— У тебя есть тёплое одеяло? Я замёрз до чертиков!

— Нет, — ответил тот.

— Блин, — проворчал Стайлз, собираясь подняться, кутаясь в тонкое покрывало, но Дерек перехватил его за запястье и потянул на себя. — Ты что творишь?! — возмутился тот, не понимая, что происходит.

Дерек затащил его под своё покрывало и крепко обнял, проворчав:

— Спи, Стайлз.

Но ему все ещё было холодно, и дрожь пробегала по телу, правда волны жара от горячего тела альфы быстро изгоняли эти ощущения. Стайлз вяло подумал, что Дереку попросту не требуется тёплого одеяла с такой температурой тела. Он довольно ткнулся холодными ступнями в ноги Дерека, и быстро заснул.


	24. Chapter 24

***

Когда Стайлз проснулся, Дерека уже не было в комнате, а его будильник разливался моторным рычанием, оповещая, что уже пробило семь утра. Он сонно вырубил телефон и поднялся с постели, почесав левое предплечье.

Его новая комната — совсем чужая и неуютная — вселяла странное уныние. Или все дело было в том, что сегодня Стайлз собирался на субботние занятия в школу, в которой не появлялся несколько недель. Сделав глубокий вдох, Стайлз решил пока не забивать голову всякой ерундой, а заняться сборами.

Когда он спустился позавтракать, то с удивлением обнаружил все семейство Хейл за одним столом, кроме Дерека. Его новоиспеченного муженька нигде не было.

— Доброе утро, Стайлз, — холодно сказала Талия.

— Утречка, — отозвался тот, падая на первый свободный стул и скидывая рюкзак на пол.

— Вся семья собирается на завтрак ровно к семи, — невозмутимым тоном продолжила она.

— Вся семья? — Стайлз нарочито медленно осмотрел Хейлов. — А где же Дерек?

Талия аккуратно отложила ложку в сторону и, сцепив руки, посмотрела на него.

— Перефразирую: ровно в семь ты должен присутствовать на семейном завтраке, — приказала она, сверкая алой радужкой.

Стайлз ощутил такое сильное воздействие, от которого все внутренности сковало ужасом.

Краем глаза он заметил, что Кора начала неприязненно ерзать на стуле. Хоть давление Талии не было адресовано ей, но как омега она переносила его с трудом.

— Сильно, — покивал Стайлз, пытаясь скрыть благоговейный трепет и неумело изображая безразличие. — Все стайные альфы обладают такой сногсшибательной аурой?

— Чем больше стая, тем сильнее вожак, — уклончиво сообщила Талия.

— Буду знать, — пробормотал он в ответ, уныло таращась на еду. — Кто-нибудь подбросит меня до школы? Я не забрал свой джип.

— Закажи такси, — порекомендовала Лора. — Что касается твоей тачки, то Дерек велел шерифу избавиться от нее.

— Что? От моего Роско? — вскинулся Стайлз.

— Ага, от твоего корыта с гайками, — повторила та.

Эта новость окончательно испортила ему аппетит, а глаза помимо воли засияли янтарем. Конечно, в обычное время он стеснялся своей развалюхи, но вложил в нее столько сил, что гордился тем, что эта рухлядь все еще на бегу.

— Ладно, тогда я поехал в школу, — проворчал он, поднимаясь из-за стола.

— Ты еще не поел, — окликнула его Талия.

— Перехвачу что-нибудь в школе, — буркнул Стайлз, поднимая с пола рюкзак.

— Я настаиваю, — с нажимом произнесла та, но не использовала при этом своей альфа силы.

— Ага, я обязательно учту, — нагло соврал Стайлз, направляясь к выходу.

Когда он покинул помещение, Питер присвистнул и произнес:

— Сдается мне, что такие омеги — типаж Дерека.

— Мой сын не понимает, что значит стая и влияние, — недовольно ответила Талия. — Из-за такого его выбора и отношения к семье мы оказываемся в уязвимом положении.

— Брось, мам, — фыркнула Лора, — двадцать первый век на дворе! Оборотни давно уже не отстаивают территории и не сражаются до последней капли крови.

Но та лишь неодобрительно покачала головой.

— Ты просто привыкла жить на всем готовом, девочка моя. И если Дерек не возьмется за ум, ты поймешь, о чем я говорила все это время.

***

В школе на Стайлза обращали куда больше внимания, чем обычно. Даже беты не сводили с него глаз, жадно осматривая его шею в поисках метки. Повышенный интерес откровенно бесил и смущал, но Стайлз не привык показывать свою уязвимость, потому шел по коридору, гордо задрав подбородок. Ему очень хотелось как можно быстрее отыскать Лидию.

Конечно, со Скоттом тоже хотелось поговорить, но когда с него не сводили глаз все встречные ученики, стоило вести себя осмотрительно.

Оказавшись в классе, Стайлз без труда отыскал свою подружку, которая мило ворковала с Джексоном.

— Привет, Лидс, — поздоровался он, приближаясь.

— Стилински! — воскликнула та, подскакивая и порывисто его обнимая.

— Привет, — Стайлз впервые выдохнул с облегчением, утыкаясь носом ей в шею.

Лидия отступила на шаг, подозрительно щурясь.

— Что? — спросил тот, не понимая ее реакции.

— Пойдем-ка в туалет для омег сходим, — она ловко сцапала его за руку и потащила за собой.

До уборной они шли под все теми же любопытными взглядами. Лидия гордо расправила плечи и не отпускала его руки, пока они не заперли за собой двери.

— Что стряслось? — уточнил Стайлз.

— Мне нужны подробности, Стилински!

— Теперь уже Хейл, — поморщился он.

— Вот уж не ожидала, что ты так западешь на Дерека, что устроишь ему ловушку! И почему ты меня не предупредил?

— Сдурела, Лидс?! — возмутился Стайлз. — Я не запал на него!

Та несколько секунд скептически изучала друга, после чего аккуратно спросила:

— То есть ты подставился под него просто ради выгоды?

Глаза Стайлза сменили цвет, демонстрируя раздражение.

— Это вышло случайно! Слышишь?! Случайно! У меня течка началась раньше срока.

Лидия закатила глаза и пренебрежительным тоном уточнила:

— Хочешь сказать, что с твоим организмом, в котором редко случаются сбои, вдруг что-то сработало не так, аккурат в тот момент, когда шериф был на дежурстве, а Дерек приехал к тебе в гости ночью?

Стайлз смотрел на нее со смесью злости и разочарования. Лидия ему не верила, ставя под сомнения его слова.

— Если считаешь, что я стал бы тебя обманывать, то вперед! На здоровье! — повысив голос, ответил он. — Только я не лгу тебе. Не тебе, Лидс.

— Стайлз, — уже мягче произнесла она, легонько прикасаясь к его плечу. — Ты иногда самого себя обманываешь.

— Не в этот раз! Я не знал о течке!

— Организм омеги порой может играть с нами злую шутку. Ты все осознаешь на уровне подсознания и стремишься к тому, с кем хочешь быть.

Стайлз покачал головой, отрицая ее слова.

— Ты не знаешь и половины всего, Лидс! Я испытал сильнейший стресс, потому мой цикл и сбился. А когда я позвал Дерека, то хотел обсудить с ним кое-что важное. А дальше обстоятельства сложились не в мою пользу.

— Ты позволишь? — мягко спросила Лидия, указывая на его шею.

— Валяй, — разрешил Стайлз.

Та подошла и осторожно сдвинула краешек воротника его кофты, чтобы посмотреть на метку. В ее глазах читалось восхищение с толикой зависти.

— Выглядит жутко, — буркнул он.

— Ошибаешься, — покачала головой Лидия. — Что лишь подтверждает мои мысли.

— Какие еще мысли? — ехидно поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Дерек знал, что делает, — возвращая воротник на место, поведала она. — Это место, в котором метка видна, но не выставлена напоказ, сохраняя толику интимности. К тому же, я слышала, что при укусе в мышцу боль не так сильна. Вот если бы он пометил открытую часть горла…

— Я не первый его омега, Лидс, — признался Стайлз. — Думаю, в прошлый раз они готовились, потому он знает, как ставить метки.

— Но Дерек еще слишком молод для второй связи подряд. И… погоди, у тебя есть соперник?

Стайлз подошел к раковине и включил воду, бездумно глядя на то, как течет вода.

— Нет у меня никаких соперников, как и альфы толком нет. Я ему не нужен.

— Он просто злится из-за того, что ты заманил его в ловушку, — отозвалась Лидия, — но когда успокоится…

— Я не заманивал его в ловушку! — закричал Стайлз. — Я не делал этого!

Он обернулся, тяжело дыша и гневно пялясь на Мартин.

— Хорошо, как скажешь, — покорно согласилась Лидия, на лице которой не отразилось ни грамма доверия или раскаяния.

Даже его лучшая подруга была убеждена, что Стайлз умышленно заманил к себе Дерека. Даже она! Это выбивало из колеи, раздражало и… вселяло отчаяние.

— Знаешь, думаю, мне лучше побыть одному сегодня, — проворчал Стайлз, направляясь к выходу.

— Как хочешь, но помни: я всегда с тобой, — крикнула та ему вслед.

***

Все занятия он провел в максимально возможной изоляции: на переменах надевал наушники и уходил туда, где практически никого нет, или сидел в кабинете, читая учебники. Беседа с Лидией ударила по нему сильнее, чем лицемерие Хейлов, неожиданный брак и даже повышенное внимание окружающих. Стайлз всегда был в ней уверен, в ее поддержке и доверии, но все вышло совсем иначе.

У него возникло такое ощущение, словно его зажали в тиски и медленно, но неотвратимо давят, дожидаясь противного хруста костей.

Отвратительное настроение погрузило его в пучину раздражения и едкого сарказма, который выливался на учителей и тех одноклассников, которые пытались с ним заговорить.

Ближе к концу занятий Стайлз обратил внимание, что все держатся от него подальше, будто он прокаженный или изгой. Да, любопытство было, но прежняя любовь и доброжелательность испарились в мгновение ока.

— Добро пожаловать в свою новую жизнь, — горько усмехнувшись, пробормотал Стайлз.

Он столько лет пытался быть тем, кто будет нравиться всем. Из кожи вон лез, чтобы выбить признание и заслужить уважение, чтобы быть хорошим сыном и популярным учеником. А в итоге одна ошибка стоила ему всего.

Когда он вышел из школы, собираясь заехать к отцу, чтобы проведать его и забрать Роско, то его уже ждал Дерек, прислонившись к своей роскошной Камаро.

Когда Стайлз подошел, тот кивнул на пассажирское сидение и сказал:

— Поехали.

Но вместо того, чтобы занять свое место, Стайлз подошел к нему, демонстративно обвил руками шею и поцеловал в губы.

Пусть все видят, что он счастлив в браке, даже если это не так. Пусть считают, что Дерек любит его. Пусть хотя бы на мгновение сам Стайлз почувствует себя в безопасности, почувствует хоть что-то человеческое и приятное.

Дерек сдержанно чмокнул его в ответ, приобняв за талию, после чего проводил к пассажирскому месту и даже приоткрыл дверь. Все с отточенной вежливостью и умением, но холодом в глазах. Дерек все еще злился, а еще Дерек привык играть на публику, как и все Хейлы.

Стайлз пристегнул ремень безопасности и погладил дверцу Камаро, уговаривая себя, что с такой красоткой в его жизни — все не так плохо. Он все еще не в аду. Так, топчется у порога.


	25. Chapter 25

***

— Куда едем? — лениво спросил Стайлз, глядя в окно.

— Увидишь, — коротко бросил Дерек, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Они добирались до места в полной тишине, пока не оказались около многоэтажного здания заводского типа.

Дерек вышел из машины и, дождавшись Стайлза, повел его внутрь.

Они поднялись на верхний этаж, где их уже ждала бойкая на вид дамочка с короткими светлыми волосами и в строгом костюме.

— Добрый день, мистер Хейл! — улыбнулась она, заметно нервничая.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Талботт, — поприветствовал ее Дерек, приближаясь к огромной металлической двери, которую поспешил распахнуть.

— Что это за место? — с любопытством спросил Стайлз.

Мисс Талботт довольно засияла, глядя на него.

— Вы приготовили сюрприз для супруга, да? — спросила она.

В этот момент Дерек будто вспомнил, что является счастливым новобрачным. Он широко улыбнулся, но эта улыбка не затронула его глаз.

— Разумеется, сюрприз. Надеюсь, тебе понравится, детка, — последняя фраза была адресована Стайлзу.

— О чем речь? — настороженно спросил он.

— Ты же хотел, чтобы я перенес тебя через порог, — Дерек ухмыльнулся, приближаясь к нему и подхватывая на руки.

Мисс Талботт счастливо зааплодировала и посторонилась, позволяя супругам войти в помещение.

Стайлз испуганно вцепился в мужа, боясь упасть. Его никогда прежде не носили вот так, потому что он не позволял никому из альф прикасаться к себе. Ощущение чужой близости и зависимости от сильных рук Дерека оказалось до странности волнующим.

Тот внес его в просторный двухэтажный лофт с огромными окнами. Стайлз принялся с интересом крутить головой, рассматривая помещение. Дерек аккуратно опустил его на пол, придерживая за талию.

— Ох, я так люблю наблюдать за молодоженами! Эти счастливые лица, светящиеся от любви глаза, — томно выдохнула мисс Талботт, закрывая за собой дверь.

Стайлз насмешливо посмотрел Дереку в глаза, высказывая тем самым немую издевку в адрес глупой девицы, что крутилась вокруг. Тот ответил едва заметной ухмылкой, после чего отступил на несколько шагов.

— Мисс Талботт, можете приступать, — скомандовал он.

— Отлично! — та, алчно блеснув глазами, подошла к стоявшему здесь столу и принялась вытаскивать чертежи. — Скажу честно, я разрабатывала кое-какие проекты для лофта еще в те времена, когда мы работали над галереей и нижними этажами, но учитывая ваше замужество, не думаю, что они теперь будут актуальны. Но я захватила и их на случай, если вам понравятся какие-то элементы.

— Этажи, чертежи, а ввести меня в курс дела никто не хочет? — спросил Стайлз, бродя по лофту и рассматривая скудную обстановку и огромное пространство.

— Это здание принадлежит мне. Мисс Талботт дизайнер и помогает с его оформлением.

— На первом и втором этажах расположена галерея, — доверительно сообщила та. — Мы хотим составить достойную конкуренцию выставочному центру. На третьем мы разместили офисы, несколько переговорных и гостевые мастерские. Четвертый этаж — склад, а на пятом мистер Хейл организовал собственный творческий уголок. А вот последние два этажа — просторный лофт и пространство со спальнями — мы планировали сделать жилыми помещениями.

Глаза Стайлза счастливо заблестели. Вот он, бедный школьник, который даже не может позволить себе сносную тачку, стоит в роскошной квартире рядом с дизайнером и может принимать решения о том, как она будет выглядеть. Он жадно облизнулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Дерека, но тот не обращал на него никакого внимания, разглядывая проекты мисс Талботт.

Тогда Стайлз приблизился к ним и ненавязчиво поинтересовался:

— Какой ты хочешь сделать квартиру?

— Мне без разницы, — сообщил он. — Это твоя территория, так что выбираешь тот дизайн, который больше понравится. Я просто хотел представить тебя мисс Талботт, мы с ней продуктивно поработали, и у нее достаточно понимания того, что я не приемлю, чтобы не наделать глупостей.

— То есть… — Стайлз смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами, не веря, что это происходит на самом деле, именно с ним.

— У тебя полный карт-бланш, можешь перекроить эту квартиру, как сочтешь нужным. Хоть занавесками с розовыми рюшками все обвешай.

— Думаешь, я повешу в квартире, где буду жить, нечто подобное? — возмутился Стайлз.

— Ты вполне можешь это сделать мне назло.

— Тут ты прав, но как же твое доверие к мисс Талботт? Розовые занавесочки разве вписываются в твои стандарты?

— Для мистера Хейла главное — сочетание стилей и цветов, — вмешалась та, бросая на Дерека восхищенные взгляды.

— Спасибо за подсказку, теперь я знаю, что будет действовать сильнее, чем розовые рюши, — игриво улыбнулся Стайлз. — Так что будь хорошим мужем, сладкий.

Дерек прекрасно уловил подтекст в его словах, потому ответил:

— Как видишь, детка, я уже стараюсь, как могу. Надеюсь, и ты не подведешь.

Стайлз стал абсолютно серьезным, когда сказал:

— Теперь мы команда, и я выкладываюсь по полной, когда чувствую отдачу от своего напарника. Особенно если противники слишком агрессивны.

— Ваши завуалированные речи слишком очевидны, — встряла в беседу мисс Талботт, обмахивая себя рисунком одного из проектов. — Я понимаю, что у вас медовый месяц, и вам не хочется выходить из спальни, так что давайте все быстро решим, чтобы я смогла оставить вас наедине.

От ее слов Стайлза бросило в жар. Эта девица перевела их диалог в горизонтальную плоскость, хотя речь шла о семействе Хейл и их взаимоотношениях друг с другом. Но ее мысли вдруг открыли ему глаза. Стайлз Хейл теперь замужний помеченный омега, а брак подразумевает определенные отношения между супругами.

Он затравленно посмотрел на Дерека, но тот качнул головой, будто обещая, что ничего подобного не будет. Тем более они уже успели обговорить этот момент. Вот только облегчения Стайлз не ощутил, скорее странную досаду.

— Развлекайтесь, я пока поработаю, когда закончите, позвони мне, встретимся на парковке.

— Окей, — кивнул Стайлз, неуверенно поглядывая на мисс Талботт.

Он никогда в жизни не принимал решений подобного рода. Даже цвет обоев в его комнате выбирал Джон, а тут такая ответственность! Но она не пугала, скорее, наоборот, раззадоривала и дарила долгожданную свободу. Ровно то, чего Стайлзу так не хватало.

***

Когда они попрощались с мисс Талботт и выехали с парковки, то Дерек спросил:

— Как все прошло?

— Отлично, — признал Стайлз. — Она замечательный дизайнер и тонко чувствует, что тебе понравится, всегда сразу понимает, чего хочет клиент.

— Но? — уточнил Дерек, явно улавливая некоторую недосказанность.

— Эм… нет никакого «но», мисс Талботт отличный специалист.

— Тогда что тебя тревожит?

— Цена, — честно признался Стайлз. — Многие из тех материалов, которые она предлагает, жутко дорогие. Черт, я знаю, где можно найти точно такую же настольную лампу, какую рекомендует она, но в разы дешевле. Да я за те деньги, которые она хочет потратить, могу новую тачку купить, причем очень даже хорошую тачку.

— Я уже купил тебе машину, Лора сказала, ее пригнали днем. Что касается денег, то можешь не волноваться на этот счет.

— Что? Ты купил мне авто? — Стайлз развернулся всем корпусом, таращась на Дерека с щенячьим восторгом в глазах. — Что это за тачка? Господи, только не говори, что взял мне какое-нибудь безопасное дерьмо для мамочек с выводком из десяти детишек! Блядь, я уверен, что все именно так.

— Думаю, любая машина будет лучше той развалюхи, на которой ты гонял.

— А что будет с Роско? — всполошился Стайлз.

— Понятия не имею, спроси у Джона. Но чтобы я не видел тебя в этом корыте.

— О, конечно, ты же у нас крутой альфа, который все решает за всех сразу.

Дерек довольно улыбнулся и блеснул красной радужкой, чтобы подтвердить слова Стайлза.

— Конечно, детка, именно поэтому квартиру обставляешь ты сам. Омегам можно доверить только заботу о доме, не более того, — с нескрываемой иронией ответил он.

В этот момент Стайлз вновь вспомнил отца, который не позволял ни ему, ни матери принимать какие бы то ни было важные решения самостоятельно. Джон заботился о них таким образом, но это душило. Потому ответ Дерека ясно давал понять, что тот готов идти на уступки, но не во всем.

— Я… знаешь, я сегодня с Лидией говорил, — сказал он, нервно разглядывая свои руки. — Мартин которая. Она моя лучшая подруга, знает меня, как облупленного, и мы общаемся уже не первый год.

Стайлз замолчал, подбирая слова.

— И? — уточнил Дерек, не понимая, к чему тот клонит.

— Даже она мне не поверила в то, что все вышло случайно, и я ничего не подстраивал, — негромко произнес он. — Даже она.

У Стайлза не хватило смелости поднять взгляд на Дерека, чтобы прочесть его реакцию. В салоне царила тишина, нарушаемая тихим гулом мотора.

— Я не знаю, что тебе ответить, — честно признался тот.

— Пфф, когда мне даже Лидс не поверила, чувак? — фыркнул Стайлз. — Мне вообще никто не поверит. 

Он с силой потер лицо ладонями, после чего добавил:

— Прости, что отец заставил тебя… нас… ну, ты понимаешь. Я и сам не особо представляю, как стоило поступить, но вынуждать тебя взять за меня ответственность и сыграть свадьбу… Это несправедливо по отношению к тебе. А ты еще и делаешь все это. Машина, дизайнер… Я ждал, что ты будешь ненавидеть меня и отыграешься за все, что случилось.

— Хорошего ты обо мне мнения, Стайлз.

— Я совсем тебя не знаю, чтобы думать как-то иначе, а положение омеги более уязвимое. Ты можешь делать со мной что угодно, и никто не станет возражать.

— Джон не позволил бы мне обижать тебя, и никогда не согласился на брак, который сделает тебя несчастным.

— Ты забываешь про укус. Помеченный омега никому не нужен, потому отец и настоял на замужестве.

— Он не настаивал.

— Что? — вскинулся Стайлз, с недоверием глядя на Дерека.

— Джон не настаивал на браке, — терпеливо повторил тот. — Это была моя инициатива.

Сердце замерло в груди, а затем пустилось вскачь, словно надеясь обогнать все лошадиные силы малышки Камаро.

— Зачем тебе это?

— Я сглупил и должен был взять на себя ответственность, — спокойно признался Дерек. — Как ты верно заметил, помеченные омеги с трудом могут найти себе спутника жизни.

Его слова убили всякую надежду, едва зародившуюся в сердце. От этого во рту стало горько и неприятно.

— Ясно, — кивнул Стайлз, удобнее устраиваясь в кресле и глядя на трассу.

— Я надеялся, что мы поладим, когда общие обиды и злость пройдут, — продолжил Дерек.

Звучало, как предложение дружбы. Надежное партнерство, в котором у каждого из них есть определенные границы собственной свободы и деньги, чтобы жить ни в чем себе не отказывая. Это именно то, о чем всю жизнь мечтал Стайлз, чего жаждал заполучить и что имел теперь.

— Тебе нужны надежные тылы, чтобы выживать в своей семейке, да? — сухо произнес он.

— Верно, — признался Дерек. 

— Что ж… поздравляю, мистер Хейл, теперь у вас есть преданный соратник, — улыбнулся ему Стайлз.

Дерек благодарно кивнул, не сводя взгляда с дороги.

— Я ценю это, — сказал он.

Стайлз все также продолжал улыбаться, натянуто и болезненно, когда отвернулся к окну, стремясь унять странную горечь и досаду. У него ведь все отлично, его мечты сбывались. Так какого черта ему так тошно?


	26. Chapter 26

***

— Фольксваген Тигуан?! — истерически воскликнул Стайлз. — ФОЛЬКСВАГЕН ТИГУАН! — звучало ничуть не лучше, разве что громче. — Он же стоит кусков тридцать, а то и больше, Дерек!

Тот хмуро скрестил руки на груди и спросил:

— Тебе не нравится машина или ее стоимость?

— Не нравится?! Ты умом тронулся! Не обижай этого красавца, — возмутился Стайлз, любовно оглаживая агрессивно выполненную фару. — Это, конечно, не скоростная малышка типа Камаро, но ты бы никогда не доверил водить такую омеге. А вот Тигуан — это идеальный баланс. Кроссовер позволит мне ездить не только по городу, но и бездорожью. При этом он достаточно маневренный и мощный. Двести одиннадцать лошадок в движке! Мой прекрасный зверь, — он положил ладони с растопыренными пальцами на капот, словно пытаясь прочувствовать мотор. Слиться с тачкой воедино.

— Не думал, что ты так любишь машины, — удивился Дерек.

Его слова отрезвили, и Стайлз тут же отошел от своего новенького Тигуана, чтобы не выдать себя с головой, и решил сменить тему.

— Спасибо, Дер, — сердечно поблагодарил он.

— Води аккуратно.

— Я всегда вожу аккуратно. У сына шерифа просто не остается выбора, меня каждая собака знает и обо всем докладывает отцу, а ты в курсе его характера.

Дерек кивнул, после чего позвал:

— Идем домой, иначе опоздаем на ужин.

Стайлз плелся, оглядываясь на машину. Вместо развалины за триста баксов, ему подогнали отменную новенькую тачку! Он был просто в восторге. 

***

— Где вы пропадали весь день? — деловито спросила Талия, когда все сидели за столом.

— Я показывал Стайлзу дом, — спокойно ответил Дерек.

— Еще не выкинул из головы затею с переездом? — уточнила она.

— Мы уже это обсуждали, и мое решение не изменилось.

Талия отложила столовые приборы и в упор посмотрела на сына. Стайлз успел немного ее изучить, и понял, что этот жест — предвестник разборок, в которых будут потрясать титулом альфы и главы клана.

— Дерек подарил мне машину, — выпалил он, чтобы сменить тему и поделиться своей радостью. 

— Мы видели, — отозвалась Лора. — Надеюсь, ты не сильно губу раскатал? Она записана на имя Дерека.

— Вообще-то любезный шериф согласился на брачный контракт, так что все имущество Дерека при нем и останется до тех пор, пока наш юный омега не подарит ему детей, — добавил Питер, пристально глядя на Стайлза.

— Я пока не хочу детей, — отозвался тот, сдерживая насмешку.

Как оказалось, у судьбы было удивительное чувство юмора. Если бы Стайлз действительно хотел выйти замуж, то его бы волновали именно деньги избранника, благосостояние и подарки типа тех, которые делал ему Дерек. Впрочем, альфа обязан заботиться о своем омеге, это норма жизни. Но в ситуации Стайлза… все вышло странно и чересчур сумбурно.  
Метка, брак, относительно хорошее отношение Дерека… В этот момент что-то щелкнуло в голове. Вспомнились слова Лидии о том, что Хейл понимал, что делал, когда ставил метку, а также его инициатива вступления в брак… Следовало задать ему эти вопросы, когда они останутся наедине. 

— Насколько я знаю, Дерек не хочет детей вообще, — заметила Малия. — Он сам так говорил.

— Его взгляды на жизнь во многом недостойны альфы, — спокойно сказала Талия. — Порой я думаю, что Дерек никогда не перестанет вести себя, как малолетний недоумок.

— Может, тогда тебе стоило лучше меня воспитывать, мама, — огрызнулся тот. — Или выбрать себе нормального омегу.

— С последним пунктом, Дерек, ты и сам всегда промахиваешься.

— Я недостойный омега, мой муж недостойный альфа — мы идеальная пара, не находите? — ухмыляясь, спросил Стайлз, после чего торжественно поднял стакан с водой и сказал. — За нас, дорогой!

Он сделал пару глотков и вернулся к ужину.

— Знай свое место, мальчик, — повелела Талия, сверкая алой радужкой.

Если на трассе во время гонки Стайлз думал, что испытывает страх, то он ошибался. Сейчас ему казалось, что его зажало между плитами в обрушивающемся здании, и он покорно ждет своей смерти. Единственным его якорем был Дерек. Стайлз ощущал свою принадлежность ему, ощущал их незримую связь, которая позволяла сохранять сознание. Где-то в глубине зрело понимание — потяни он за эту связь, и Дерек все почувствует, поможет ему.

Но Стайлз не воспользовался этим шансом, а взял все тот же бокал воды и посмотрел на мужа.

— За то, что я знаю, кто является моим альфой, и плевать хотел на всех остальных, — провозгласил он, с трудом сохраняя ровный тон.

А вот рука заметно тряслась, но Стайлз сделал глоток, после чего почувствовал, как давление Талии снижается, но не из-за того, что она смягчилась. Дерек, предчувствуя гнев матери, сам вмешался, словно выставляя щит между ними и всем миром. Это чувство было непередаваемым, таким прекрасным и захватывающим. Стайлз был защищен, был в безопасности, был источником силы для своего альфы.

— Ого, — вырвалось у него.

Дерек только улыбнулся и, приподняв бокал, подмигнул ему и выпил.

— Быть не может, ты все-таки договорился с этим пацаном! — ахнула Лора.

— Для этого ему пришлось выкатить тридцать кусков на покупку машины, — поддел Питер. — Хотя я знаю омежек, которые обходятся куда дешевле.

— Вот только надолго ли эта поддержка, — заметила Талия, поднимаясь из-за стола.

— Поживем — увидим, — отозвался Стайлз. — Дер, пойдем спать? Я устал сегодня.

— Хорошо, — согласился он, отставляя тарелку.

— А убирать за собой доверите любимой семейке? — бросила им вслед Лора.

— Я всем займусь завтра, — пообещал Стайлз, следуя в комнату.

Когда они остались одни, он спросил напрямик:

— Что происходит, Дерек? Я ничерта не понимаю во взаимоотношениях вашей семьи. Почему они все тебя ненавидят?

Тот молчал, избегая смотреть на мужа, после чего произнес:

— Я не хочу тебе лгать, Стайлз, но и сказать все начистоту не могу. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.

— Окей, тогда давай-ка поговорим о нас с тобой. Ты сделал это специально?

— Что именно? — уточнил Дерек, хмурясь.

Стайлз оттянул ворот майки и демонстративно провел пальцами по метке.

— Не каждая встреча с течным омегой заканчивается укусом, — сказал он. — Альфы в первую очередь стремятся повязать, а уж потом пометить. Ты не тронул меня в том самом смысле, а след оставил там, где он не бросается в глаза. Будто ты поступил обдуманно. А учитывая, что тебе нужна была собственная стая, ты ведь сам это сказал матери, все кажется логичным.

— Ты сам хотел этого, Стайлз, — произнес Дерек. — Сам пригласил меня ночью к себе домой.

— Я не знал, что у меня течка! — выпалил тот. — Говорил же! Все это просто глупое стечение обстоятельств! Я приехал домой и понял, что хочу кое-что с тобой обсудить. Нечто действительно важное, о чем я не смог бы рассказать потом.

Но Дерек перебил его, что оказалось Стайлзу только на руку. Потому что он не признался бы своему мужу, что чинит машины на подпольных гонках. По крайней мере не на этом этапе их отношений. Ему просто хотелось объясниться, чтобы Дерек понял его, но тот сказал следующее: 

— Когда у омеги начинается течка, он зовет того альфу, от которого ждет вязки. И если ты не знал, что с тобой происходит, но позвонил мне, это значит, что ты действовал подсознательно. Ты позвал того альфу, которого хотел, Стайлз.

Он нахмурился и отступил на шаг, хотя Дерек и не пытался приблизиться.

— Ты ошибаешься, — помотал головой Стайлз, не желая даже себе самому признаваться в существующей симпатии. — Я же говорю, это просто совпадение. Так получилось, не более того!

— Ты просил поцеловать тебя, ты флиртовал и заигрывал со мной, ты закатил Пейдж сцену ревности тогда в галерее. Я давно нравлюсь тебе, Стайлз.

— Нет, — тот упрямо затряс головой, готовый сказать что угодно, лишь бы доказать свою правоту, — у тебя просто классная тачка, ясно? Я помешан на крутых колесах, а, помимо Камаро, во всем Бейкон Хиллс разве что Порше Джексона выделяется, но я не выношу этого мудака. Мне захотелось заарканить тебя, чтобы иметь возможность кататься на твоей машине, вот и все. А при отъезде в колледж, мы бы расстались, потому что я надеялся подцепить там рыбку покрупнее, — выпалил Стайлз, стремясь доказать свою правоту.

Но стоило озвучить всю эту речь, как до него дошло, что и кому он сказал. Вот только извиняться или брать свои слова обратно было поздно.

— Ясно, — произнес Дерек. Емко и лаконично. После чего развернулся и вышел из спальни, оставив Стайлза стоять посреди комнаты и слушать. Слушать, как закрывается дверь, как шаги его мужа удаляются по коридору, как рычит двигатель Камаро, отъезжая от особняка Хейлов.


	27. Chapter 27

***

Жизнь набирала обороты и мчалась в пропасть с невероятной скоростью. Казалось, еще вчера у Стайлза были определенные планы на жизнь, четкий расчет, он предпочитал все обдумывать заранее и действовать по разработанному плану, а теперь… теперь его мотало, как потерявшую управление на высокой скорости машину.

Изоляция, которую устроил ему Джон, затем неожиданное замужество, новая семья, новый статус, все новое. И он никак не мог адаптироваться, не мог разобраться, как ему действовать и что делать. Ухудшало ситуацию непонимание Дерека и Хейлов, их позиции и причины вражды. Впрочем, Стайлз вообще ничерта не понимал, даже себя самого.

В тот вечер, когда он выпалил истинные мотивы своей заинтересованности, его муж ушел, и больше они толком не виделись. Дерек прикрывался подготовкой к новой выставке и работой в галерее, приходил только на ужин, а затем исчезал, оставляя Стайлза одного. Тот активно наверстывал учебу, пропущенную за время домашнего ареста, пытался хоть как-то адаптироваться в школе, потому что с новым статусом очки его популярности заметно снизились, а также встречался с мисс Талботт, занимаясь обустройством квартиры.

Как ни странно, отчужденность Дерека в чем-то сыграла на руку, потому что Хейлы перестали так отчаянно цепляться к Стайлзу и практически не обращали на него внимание. Только Кора упорно его игнорировала и избегала, но разбираться в ее мотивах не хотелось.

В один из дней, когда все откровенно достало, Стайлз отменил очередную встречу с мисс Талботт и отправился с Лидией за покупками. Теперь на его счету было достаточно денег, чтобы купить себе любую вещь, вот только заниматься шопингом не хотелось. Он пытался изображать вовлеченность в процесс, активно кивал и соглашался с большей частью утверждений Лидии, даже приоделся по ее совету, однако настроения это не подняло ни на грамм. 

Потому, когда они заняли один из столиков в своем любимом кафе, Мартин прямо его спросила:

— Что с тобой происходит?

Стайлз вяло потыкал свое мороженое пластиковой ложечкой и честно ответил:

— Не знаю.

Лидия красноречиво вздохнула, после чего предложила:

— Давай по-порядку. Ты удачно вышел замуж, что ни говори, а это так. Хейлы — видная семья, Дерек красивый и статный альфа, который ни в чем тебе не отказывает и обеспечивает. Отец всем доволен, учебу ты наверстал. И что же не так, Стилински? Или тебя не устраивает секс с Дереком? Я слышала, что если у альфы слишком большой узел, то это может приносить дискомфорт, в этом случае…

— Боже, Лидс, ты с ума сошла! — всполошился тот, непривычно краснея. — Мы с ним еще не трахались, он согласился подождать, пока я не буду готов морально.

Стайлз не повел и глазом, когда соврал ей в причинах их воздержания. Он был искусным лжецом, потому избегал щекотливых тем, мастерски сглаживая острые углы толикой неправды.

— Не затягивай с этим, — посоветовала Лидия. — Метка влияет на многое, это не просто установившаяся между вами связь и стайный инстинкт, но еще и чистая похоть. Твой запах меняется, чтобы привлекать альфу и удерживать его рядом максимально возможный период времени. Так что либидо возьмет свое, и если не с тобой, так с кем-нибудь другим.

— Секс — не главная проблема моей жизни, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Я… я не могу найти себя, Лидс, понимаешь? Мне приходится жить с чужими людьми, с которыми у меня натянутые отношения. Мой муж — посторонний человек, который будет принимать решения за меня. Когда мне звонит отец, то его волнует, хорошо ли я себя веду и не позорюсь ли перед Хейлами. И, возможно, я получил то, что хотел: у меня есть деньги, есть положение, но все обрушилось на меня слишком быстро, слишком сумбурно, это не мой выбор, Лидс.

Та картинно вздохнула, закатив глаза, после чего сказала:

— Ты хотел всего этого, Стайлз. Хотел богатства, хотел определенной свободы, а Дерек ее тебе дает, я же вижу. Просто ты готовился выгрызать все силой, идти к своей цели не один год, а тебе все досталось на блюдечке, легко и просто. Вот ты и растерялся. У тебя не было возможности решить, как именно распорядиться полученными возможностями. Так что прочисти мозги, наметь план и действуй.

Стайлз зачерпнул мороженое, посмотрел на ложечку и воткнул ее обратно.

— Ты права, мне нужно определиться в жизни, но делать это приходится с кучей неизвестных в формуле.

— Брось, Стилински, ты хорош в математике. Реши свое уравнение, а вместе с ним и все остальное.

— Но сначала лучше прочистить мозги, верно? — ухмыльнулся он, принимая решение.

— Только не делай глупостей, — с опаской посмотрела на него Лидия.

— Не беспокойся, я осмотрительный парень, — заверил ее Стайлз, хватаясь за телефон.

***

На семейный ужин Хейлов он напялил шмотки из нового гардероба, которые обтягивали его, как вторая кожа, демонстрируя привлекательные изгибы и аппетитные части тела. Даже Лора с Питером оценили внешний вид Стайлза, хотя и не сказали ничего вслух, Дерек же старался на него вовсе не смотреть.

Они поели, обсуждая последние политические новости и, что удивительно, избегая обычных словесных баталий. Казалось, все идет на лад, и в семье восстанавливается потерянная из-за внезапного брака гармония. Возможно, все дело было в укусе и его последствиях.

Стайлз как раз размышлял об этом, когда Дерек попрощался со всеми и собрался вернуться в галерею.

— Подожди минутку, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — тут же спохватился он, вскакивая следом.

— У меня много дел, я даже дома не ночую из-за занятости. Давай поговорим в другой раз?

— Всего пара минут, — настаивал Стайлз, взяв его за руку. — Мне нужно кое-что у тебя спросить.

Дерек заметно колебался, но увидев многочисленные любопытные взгляды своего семейства, согласился.

Они прошли в кабинет и заперли за собой двери, после чего Стайлз сказал:

— Я хочу провести у отца эти выходные, если ты не возражаешь. Он совершенно не заботится о себе, а мне бы хотелось убедиться, что его вещи в порядке, а в холодильнике есть что-то кроме вредной пищи и полуфабрикатов.

— Да, конечно, без проблем, — согласился Дерек.

— Правда? — казалось, Стайлз был убежден, что ему придется отвоевывать эту возможность с боем.

— Конечно, я же не тиран, чтобы запрещать тебе заботиться об отце, — нахмурился тот.

— Нет, я не имел ввиду ничего такого, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Просто рад. Тогда я пойду, соберусь и поеду домой. Вернусь в понедельник после занятий.

— Хорошо, — согласился Дерек, поглядывая на часы, — только напиши мне, когда доберешься к Джону.

— Обязательно, — заверил Стайлз, вылетая из кабинета.

Он мельком обратил внимание на то, что Хейлы наблюдают за ними, но не стал заострять внимание. Сейчас его волновало нечто иное. Стайлз быстро набросал сообщение:

«Приеду к полуночи. Встретимся на обычном месте»

***

Пока он собирал вещи, в дверь его спальни постучали.

— Войдите, — ответил Стайлз, отсоединяя зарядное устройство от розетки.

К его удивлению, в комнату вошла Кора, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Хей, — он искренне ей улыбнулся. — Неужели твой молчаливый бойкот закончен?

— Нет, я просто хочу тебя предупредить, — заявила она.

— И о чем же? — поинтересовался Стайлз, собирая учебники и тетради, которые понадобятся ему в понедельник.

— Забудь о гонках и всем прочем, и держись подальше от Дерека.

— Что? — он застыл, изумленно глядя на нее.

— Говорю, даже не думай таскаться на гонки за спиной у моего брата, иначе я все ему расскажу. И лучше тебе соблюдать дистанцию.

— Соблюдать дистанцию? — тупо повторил Стайлз.

— Позволь Дереку жить той жизнью, к которой он привык. Не лезь к нему с вашим якобы браком и не навязывайся. Тебе же лучше будет.

— Я что-то не понимаю… — сказал Стайлз, откидывая учебники. — Ты приперлась ко мне, хотя не разговаривала со мной больше месяца, делала вид, что меня не существует. И все для чего? Чтобы угрожать мне? Чтобы лезть в мои отношения с мужем?

— Никаких угроз, но ты теперь Хейл, потому держись подальше от своих старых дружков. Что же до Дерека… просто поверь мне на слово: если ты не будешь пытаться идти на сближение, оставив все в том виде, в котором вы существуете сейчас, то так будет лучше для вас обоих. И семья тебя примет.

Стайлз рассмеялся, но смех его звучал фальшиво.

— Серьезно, Кора? Девочка, которая носит фамилию Хейл и нарушает правила, велит мне быть пай-мальчиком?

Она глубоко вдохнула, поджав губы, после чего все же сказала:

— Я еще злюсь на тебя, Стайлз, но пришла для твоего же блага. Поступай, как знаешь, но мои советы были искренними.

Она развернулась и вышла, громко хлопнув дверью.

— Истеричка, — подытожил Стайлз, продолжив собирать вещи.

Ему нужно было успеть закинуть все в дом к отцу, приготовить что-нибудь на скорую руку и успеть к сегодняшнему заезду, в котором участвует Скотт.


	28. Chapter 28

***

— Привет! — радостно поздоровался Скотт, обнимая Стайлза. — Бро, я думал, ты больше не выберешься сюда.

— Все оказалось не так сложно, как я думал, — поделился тот. — Приехал на выходные к отцу, сделал вид, будто не помню, что он сегодня дежурит. Так что вся ночь в нашем распоряжении.

Скотт похлопал его по плечу, после чего сказал:

— Тебе лучше поговорить с Бойдом, он очень хотел тебя увидеть.

— Да, мне тоже нужно кое-что с ним обсудить, а заодно узнаю о своем заказе.

Скотт поджал губы, после чего уточнил:

— Ты уверен, что тебе это нужно?

— Более чем, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Пойду отыщу его.

— Окей, я буду около машины, — кивнул Скотт. — Проверю, все ли готово к заезду.

— Увидимся, — согласился он, обшаривая взглядом окрестности.

Запах пыльной улицы, множество разношерстных людей не самой благоприятной репутации и крутые тачки — вот что нравилось Стайлзу. Нет, даже не так: он жил и дышал только благодаря этому. И теперь, когда он снова в своей стихии, его мозг заработал с привычной ясностью мысли.

Бойда он нашел спорящим с Марком — панком в драных трико и с торчащим ирокезом, который привозил в их мастерскую угнанные мотоциклы.

— Привет, — поздоровался Стайлз.

— Дженим, мать твою! — воскликнул Бойд, мгновенно забыв про Марка.

— Можем поговорить наедине? — многозначительно уточнил тот.

— Идем, — согласился он.

— А как же я? — удивился Марк.

— Позже, — отбрил его Бойд, радуясь, что ему удалось избежать этого бестолкового спора. — Во что ты вляпался, парень? — последний вопрос он адресовал своему механику. 

— Не могу рассказать, прости, — увильнул от ответа Стайлз. — Что по поводу документов?

Бойд осмотрелся по сторонам и, удостоверившись, что рядом никого, произнес шепотом:

— Они будут готовы раньше, чем мы думали. Тебе повезло, что ты еще совсем пиздюк. Элма сможет достать тебе настоящую ксиву по своим каналам.

— По каналам Элмы? — Стайлз нахмурился. — Обычно ее подопечных пасут копы.

— Не в этот раз, — фыркнул Бойд. — Ты же мой человек, а для своих она старается.

— Отлично, — он кивнул. — Слушай, это еще не все. Мне нужна тачка, какое-нибудь старое корыто, в которое я смогу вложиться и сделать из него что-то приличное, только чтобы ты сменил номера, как с угнанными тачками.

— Бля, все настолько дерьмово?

— Надеюсь, что смогу разобраться, — пожал плечами Стайлз, — но если я не выпутаюсь, то мне нужно иметь возможность сбежать.

— Понимаю, — Бойд кивнул. — Я подыщу корыто с гвоздями и постараюсь поставить его на ноги.

— Есть кое-что на примете, — оживился Стайлз. — Скотти говорил, что шериф продает джип серии СJ.

— Он даже не заведется, — фыркнул тот.

— Зато никто не будет искать такую тачку. Скажи, что разберешь ее на запчасти, но лучше сам не отсвечивай. И там нужно изменить цвет кузова, он какого-то нелепого, яркого оттенка.

— Черный? — спокойно уточнил Бойд.

— Да, и поменяй начинку, чтобы эта крошка действительно научилась бегать, — он вытащил пригоршню наличных и протянул ее, — держи, на расходы.

Тот присвистнул, понимая, какую сумму вручил ему Стайлз.

— Будет сделано, только учти, Дженим, если твои выйдут на меня…

— Каждый сам за себя, — согласился тот. — Но они не должны будут найти тебя. Хотя на всякий случай попроси Элму не называть тебе моего нового имени. Для твоего же блага.

Стайлз понимал, что Бойд ни за что не выдаст свою подельницу. Их небольшой дополнительный бизнес приносил обоим отличные барыши.

— Договорились, — пообещал он. — Ты больше не вернешься в гараж?

— Не знаю, посмотрим по обстоятельствам, — уклончиво ответил Стайлз. — А сейчас я пойду смотреть заезд и болеть за Скотти.

— Конечно, — Бойд сдержанно улыбнулся.

Они оба понимали, что, возможно, это последние гонки, которые посетил Дженим.

***

Рев моторов, гул подбадривающих голосов, адреналин в крови и высокие скорости — вот что окружало Стайлза, вот в чем он утопал и от чего получал наслаждение. Скотти не выиграл заезд и даже умудрился покорежить тачку, но все обошлось, а Бойд даже попросил Дженима помочь с осмотром машины.

Они отпустили Скотта домой, а сами отправились в гараж, по которому Стайлз скучал ничуть не меньше, чем по гонкам. Разумеется, одним автомобилем дело не ограничилось, ведь он был как человек на жесткой диете, который оказался в кондитерском магазине и послал свое воздержание куда подальше. Ему хотелось всего и сразу: заглянуть под капот каждой красотке, прощупать все их детали и винтики, ощутить тяжесть инструментов в руке и то, с какой легкостью его руки дают новую жизнь даже самым безнадежным малышкам.

Впервые за очень долгое время, Стайлз почувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым. Потому что это была именно та жизнь, о которой он мечтал. Уходить не хотелось, но время близилось к рассвету, и ему нужно было отдохнуть до возвращения Джона.

Вот только когда он вошел в дом, то к своему ужасу обнаружил, что шериф уже здесь.

— Папа? — шокировано глядя на шерифа, спросил Стайлз.

— С возвращением домой, ребенок, — ответил тот. И тон его голоса не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— А ты разве не на дежурстве?

— Был, но решил поменяться сменами, — произнес шериф. — А где был ты?

— Со Скотти. Мы с ним гуляли, немного поиграли в видеоигры, сходили в боулинг.

— Он не подвозил тебя домой, а свою машину ты не брал.

— Я доехал на скейте, — небрежно отмахнулся Стайлз, — а подбросил он меня до перекрестка, чтобы…

— Не лги мне, ребенок, — сверкнув алой радужкой, произнес шериф. — Скотт вернулся домой несколько часов назад.

— Пап, дай мне все объяснить!

— И давно ты вот так сбегаешь неизвестно куда? — продолжил тот свои расспросы, проигнорировав слова сына.

— Нет, все совсем не так, как тебе кажется! — Стайлз сжался в комок, боясь реакции отца и его возможных поступков. Глаза Джона были насыщенно красными, а ярость, сильная и удушающая, накатывала волнами, сшибая с ног и припечатывая.

— Жаль, что я больше не вправе тебя наказывать, — сказал он.

— Правда? — с нескрываемой надеждой спросил Стайлз. — Тогда что ты будешь делать? Все расскажешь миссис Хейл или Дереку?

— Я уже говорил с твоим мужем, он приедет за тобой с минуты на минуту.

Паника с новой силой захлестнула его. Если Джон пугал крутыми методами и своей непоколебимостью, то с ним хотя бы было известно, чем все закончится, но вот Дерек… Дерек был непредсказуем. Стайлз боялся, что его запрут в четырех стенах, лишив возможности общаться с кем-то извне, что ему запретят учиться и не позволят окончить школу, что ему перестанут выдавать карманные деньги или посадят на хлеб и воду. Его альфа-супруг мог позволить себе любой из этих вариантов.

 — Пап, я правда не сделал ничего плохого!

В глазах Джона читалось разочарование и злость.

— Я оказался ужасным отцом. Талия часто жаловалась на тебя, но мне казалось, в ней говорит недовольство браком, против которого она выступала с самого начала. А теперь я вижу все собственными глазами. Мне не удалось воспитать достойного омегу.

— Что ты такое несешь! — воскликнул Стайлз, впервые повышая голос на Джона.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что буду стыдиться тебя, ребенок, — с горечью в голосе продолжил тот, — но это так. Ты всегда любил лгать и водить всех за нос, но я не понимал, чем чреваты подобные наклонности. А теперь ты, замужний омега, слоняешься где-то ночью, прикрываясь визитом к отцу. В тебе нет ничего святого, ты не уважаешь традиции и занимаешься черт знает чем.

— Нет! — прокричал Стайлз. — Слышишь?! Не смей так обо мне думать! Я никогда бы не сделал ничего предосудитительного!

— Ты явился домой под утро, обманул отца и мужа, неизвестно где шлялся, — все тем же убитым голосом перечислил Джон.

Стайлз выдержал бы его злость и гнев, его наказания, но никак не разочарование. Оно резало тупым ножом прямо по сердцу, по всем внутренностям.

— Пап! — взмолился он.

— Иди в свою комнату, ребенок. Дождись Дерека там, а я не хочу тебя видеть некоторое время.

Джон посмотрел на початую бутылку виски и полупустой стакан, явно давая понять, чем именно планирует заниматься в ближайшее время. И лучше бы он ударил Стайлза, лучше бы отправил его в больницу с пробитой головой, чем снова прикладываться к бутылке. Джон едва оправился после смерти Клаудии, налегая на алкоголь, который вызывал у него зависимость. Если бы не сын, который удержал его на плаву, то он бы окончательно спился. Но в свое время ему пришлось взять себя в руки, и шериф гордился тем, что не прикасался к спиртному уже много лет. До этого дня.

Осознание всей ситуации больно ударило по Стайлзу. Ему не хотелось делать отцу больно, не хотелось видеть этого, не хотелось, чтобы он снова пил. Слезы брызнули из глаз, но сегодня Джон не стал бы его слушать, да и сам Стайлз был не в состоянии как-либо объяснить свое отсутствие. Потому он тихонько поднялся в комнату, где смог дать волю эмоциям. Все накопленные за последнее время обиды, страхи и боль вылились сдерживаемыми долгие годы слезами. Стайлз ненавидел плакать, потому что это удел слабых, а он сильная личность. Но не сегодня.

***

Дерек не приехал за ним, вместо этого его забрал от отца Роджер Стивенс, один из охранников галереи. Он привёз Стайлза в лофт, сопроводив до самых дверей.

Квартиру ещё не начали ремонтировать, но здесь валялись стройматериалы, которые они с мисс Талботт успели выбрать и закупить. Свет был выключен, а протискиваться сквозь нагромождения коробок и рулонов на ощупь не хотелось. Потому Стайлз нашарил выключатель и зажмурился, когда помещение озарило яркой вспышкой. Он неловко двинул ногой и задел увесистую банку с краской.

— Вот черт! — выругался Стайлз, после чего осмотрелся, пытаясь понять как лучше пройти вглубь дома и где отыскать Дерека.

На первом этаже явно никого не было, потому он поплёлся к спальням, где и увидел мужа. Тот стоял у окна, спиной к двери.

— Привет, — поздоровался Стайлз.

Его голос был уставшим, красные опухшие от слез глаза щипало, да и тело мечтало об отдыхе и покое.

— Где тебя носило? — с рычащими нотками в голосе спросил Дерек.

— Давай не сегодня? — обреченно попросил Стайлз, но он чувствовал клокотавшую в муже обиду и ярость, потому понимал, что о спокойном вечере можно не мечтать. 

— Я спрашиваю: где тебя носило до самого рассвета?

— Блядь, ещё и ты, — простонал тот, не сдержав эмоций. 

— Нет, — обернувшись к нему, отозвался Дерек. — Блядь — это ты. Я отсюда чую все запахи, что осели на тебе. Опять таскался со своим дружком МакКоллом. И… — он заткнулся на полуслове, нахмурившись, после чего приблизился к Стайлзу. Его ноздри хищно раздувались, а глаза были налиты кровью.

Поддавшись чувству самосохранения, Стайлз отшатнулся к стене.

— Чувак, ты жутко выглядишь, — пробормотал он, настораживаясь из-за перекошенного от ярости и сдерживаемой агрессии лица Хейла.

— Потому что мой муж где-то развлекался, предав мое доверие, и вернулся только под утро, провонявший другими мужчинами.

— Вокруг меня не было ни одного альфы, ты же чуешь, — попытался защитить себя Стайлз.

— От тебя разит МакКоллом так, словно он пытался тебя пометить.

Стайлз вспомнил их приветственные объятия и то, как придерживал друга, после небольшой аварии на трассе. Скотти тогда буквально повис на нем. Вот же черт!

— Слушай, я понимаю, почему ты злишься, но не пытайся повесить на меня то, чего нет. Я помню твои намёки на мои якобы нездоровые отношения с бетами. Ты сам все это выдумал.

Стайлз попытался притиснуться мимо возвышавшегося над ним Дерека, но тот поймал его за локоть и подтолкнул обратно.

— Ты не сдвинешься с этого места, пока я не решу, что разговор окончен, — прорычал Дерек.

И если недопонимание с претензиями Стайлз мог переварить, то угрозы или тыканья — нет.

— А я уже решил, что он окончен, — взъерепенился он. — Так что отвали.

Стайлз в очередной раз попытался пройти мимо, но Дерек опять толкнул его к стене, на этот раз не церемонясь. Стайлз силой влетел в каменную кладку, ударяясь спиной и затылком. Из легких выбило дух, а перед глазами потемнело. Он слегка сполз по стене, дожидаясь, пока дыхание и зрение восстановятся. Внутри него клокотали гнев и ужас, потому что альфы никогда не поднимали руки на омегу из-за разницы в силе. Это все равно, что избить ребенка для взрослого человека. Вот только Стайлз не был уверен в том, что Дерек на такое не способен. Он вообще ничего о нем толком не знал.

Усилием воли сфокусировав взгляд на муже, Стайлз не поверил тому, что увидел, посчитав, что слишком сильно ударился головой. Он потер лицо, сделал пару глубоких вдохов, слыша странное щелканье и всхлипы боли.

— Господи боже, — пробормотал он, боясь открыть глаза, но уже догадываясь, что это не галлюцинация. 

Паника и ужас окутывали липкими, неприятными нитями, но Стайлз не смог бы стоять так вечность, потому он все же посмотрел на Дерека. Лоскуты подранной им одежды валялись у сильных лап зверя, а на месте Хейла стоял ощерившийся волк.

Полное обращение являлось редчайшим генетическим изъяном, потому что, превращаясь, человек терял контроль над своим сознанием, оставляя лишь животное, наполненное инстинктами.

— Дерек, — испуганно пискнул Стайлз.

Но волк никак не среагировал на свое человеческое имя. Когти на задних лапах издали противный скрежет по полу, когда животное бросилось на свою жертву. Стайлз испугался, когда его сшибло с ног, и закричал больше от страха. Но это только сначала. Дальше он кричал только от боли.


	29. Chapter 29

*** 

Стайлз с трудом раскрыл глаза, выцепляя мутным взглядом расплывчатые силуэты в белой палате. Он практически не чувствовал тела, только общую ломоту, ватные конечности и туман в голове. Воспоминания о том, как он тут очутился, никак не хотели возвращаться, а язык едва ворочался. 

Впрочем, беседовавшая в палате парочка едва ли заметила его пробуждение. 

— Сколько времени потребуется на восстановление? — требовательно спросила Талия. 

— Несколько месяцев, хотя выпишем мы его значительно раньше. Стайлзу нужен будет физиотерапевт для восстановления полноценной моторики ведущей руки, позже можно будет подумать о пластической хирургии, — ответил незнакомый мужчина. 

— Его шрамы… Их можно будет скрыть под одеждой? И видно ли увечье со стороны? Нам не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-либо узнал о случившемся. Особенно его отец. 

— Я все понимаю, миссис Хейл, но Стайлзу повезло больше, чем Кейт. Он жив и относительно здоров, так что я поставлю его на ноги, — клятвенно заверил собеседник. 

— Отлично, — кивнула та, — а я позабочусь о том, чтобы мальчишка молчал. 

— Но меня все еще беспокоит состояние вашего сына. Он никогда не проводил в облике волка столько времени. 

— Это чем-то чревато? — деловито уточнила Талия. 

Доктор явно замялся, аккуратно подбирая слова. 

— Видите ли… его поведение все меньше напоминает человеческое. Волк взял верх над разумной частью, постоянно куда-то рвется и ведет себя агрессивно, а учитывая редкие обращения Дерека и то, что он держал свою сущность под контролем столько лет… 

— Не юлите, — потребовала Талия. 

— Я опасаюсь, что он навсегда останется таким. 

Она задумчиво промолчала, после чего ответила с тяжелым вздохом: 

— Очень жаль, конечно. Я люблю Дерека, он мой сын в конце концов, вот только… это может быть и к лучшему. 

— К лучшему? — растерялся ее собеседник. 

— Вы же помните, что случилось с моим мужем. Уж лучше, как Дерек, чем как он. 

— Разумеется. Мне жаль, что изъян вашего супруга передался и сыну. Я был уверен, что дефектный ген не затронет альф и передается только по линии омег. 

— Мы все так думали, — выдохнула Талия. — До той ситуации с Кейт мы понятия не имели, что Дерек может так… Что у него отцовская патология. 

— Понимаю, — кивнул ее собеседник. — Я наблюдал его с тех пор, и Дерек действительно научился контролировать это, но, полагаю, внутренняя сущность напрямую связана с меткой. Ведь до тех пор, пока они с этим мальчиком не связались, все было в порядке. 

— Он приходил к вам? — изумилась Талия. — После того, как пометил Стайлза. 

— Да, и весьма часто с того случая с Кейт. Мы провели ряд тестов, чтобы оценить его выдержку и уровень контроля над зверем. Дерек держался превосходно, разве что жаловался… 

— Мой сын на что-то вам жаловался, и вы не поставили меня в известность? 

Стайлз зажмурился, чувствуя альфа-давление Талии, которая разозлилась на своего собеседника. 

— Поймите, это врачебная этика… — принялся оправдываться тот. 

— На что он жаловался? — с нажимом спросила она. 

— Волк хотел выбраться наружу. 

— Вот и выбрался, — рыкнула Талия, кивая на койку с раненым Стайлзом. 

— Ох, он, кажется, очнулся, — спохватился ее собеседник. 

— Введите ему снотворное. Я пока не готова объясняться с мальчишкой, — велела Талия. — Если это не навредит его здоровью, конечно же. 

— Разумеется, сейчас сделаю, — расторопно пообещал доктор. 

Лекарство подействовало слишком быстро, и Стайлз вновь потерял сознание. 

*** 

Когда он очнулся в следующий раз, то чувствовал себя заметно лучше, если не считать тянущей тупой боли в правой руке. Он даже смог осторожно сесть на кровати и осмотреть скудно освещенную унылую палату. Хотя оборудование здесь стояло дорогое и качественное, не чета той рухляди, что хранилась в больнице Бейкон Хиллс. 

За окном было темно и даже звезд почти не было видно. Возможно, ему стоило бы поспать, но Стайлз ощущал странный тревожащий зуд, будто что-то… Что-то было не так. 

Мысли путались, а голова гудела, но он, прилагая невероятные усилия, отсоединил от себя многочисленные трубки и приборы, слез с кровати и, баюкая правую руку, поплелся куда-то. Его действия походили на сон, может это он и был? Стайлз ни в чем не был уверен, он просто шел куда-то по неизвестному ему месту, но при этом уверенный в своем маршруте. 

В больнице было тихо, хотя лампы в коридоре ярко освещали путь, а плакаты на стенах говорили, что это место называется санаторий «Дом Эха». Дежурной медсестры не было видно, а сотрудники уже давно спали. Потому Стайлз двинулся к лестнице и побрел вниз, чувствуя слабость в теле и холод мраморного пола, по которому ступал босыми ногами. 

Передвигался он медленно, прислоняясь здоровым плечом к стене, дышал тяжело и затравленно. Ломота в теле одолевала и хотелось посидеть немного, чтобы набраться сил. А еще лучше завернуться обратно в больничное одеяло и уснуть, но его тянуло куда-то, словно намагниченную железяку, потому Стайлз знал — ему нужно идти. Он должен. 

Оказавшись на первом этаже, он прошел в закрытое крыло, отделенное от общего холла двустворчатыми дверьми с проходным пунктом и решеткой. К счастью, ему удалось воспользоваться лестницей для персонала, потому Стайлз оказался в длинном коридоре со множеством крепких металлических дверей. Он уверенно поплелся мимо них. Вниз, ему нужно было спуститься еще на ярус. 

Стайлз даже не осознавал всю странность ситуации: он едва переставляет ноги, но тащится по огромному оздоровительному комплексу, в котором оказался впервые и мог запросто заблудиться. Вот только ему точно было известно куда идти. И он шел, прикладывая все возможные силы, чтобы двигаться вперед, все так же баюкая правую руку. 

На нижнем ярусе отовсюду слышалось рычание и вой, скрежет когтей, лязг зубов. Но ничто из этого не пугало Стайлза, он уверенным шагом подошел к одной из дверей, которая ничем не отличалась от соседней. Разве что номером на двери, но даже он ни о чем бы не сказал едва очнувшемуся после полученных ран пациенту. Стайлз с трудом отодвинул плотный засов. Ему было непривычно действовать левой рукой, но он справился и потянул на себя дверь, глядя на огромного черного волка с ярко голубыми глазами. 

Стайлз распахнул дверь шире, выпуская его, после чего, тяжело дыша, осел на пол. Его миссия была выполнена, и он сдулся, как воздушный шарик. 

— Я так устал, — прохрипел он. 

Волк зарычал, приближаясь к нему. Шаги зверя отдавались неприятным скрежетом когтей по полу, но Стайлз не обращал на них внимание, зябко ежась и стуча зубами. Сквозняк неприятно пробирал, а открытая со спины больничная роба не согревала ни на грамм. Волк обошел его кругом, тыкаясь влажным холодным носом, от чего по телу пробежала очередная волна холода. Жесткая шерсть неприятно касалась кожи, потому Стайлз отпрянул от прикосновений волка, подтягивая колени к подбородку и сжимаясь в дрожащий комок. 

— Мне холодно, — прохныкал он, закрывая глаза. 

— Все хорошо, Стайлз. Я позабочусь о тебе, — пообещал Дерек, подхватывая его на руки. 

Тот вскрикнул от неожиданности и плотнее прижал к себе правую руку, потому что в ней начало пульсировать и неприятно тянуть. Из глаз Стайлза покатились слезы. 

— Больно, — прошептал он, укладывая голову на горячем плече Дерека. 

От его обнаженной груди и сильных рук исходило невероятное тепло, в которое хотелось закутаться, как в кокон, а боль сама собой начала проходить. Причем не только из руки, но и ломота в теле исчезала. 

— Ммм, — блаженно потянул Стайлз. 

— Отдыхай, — сказал Дерек, двинувшись по коридору обратно к лестнице. 

Мерное покачивание, приятно тепло и усталость переплелись между собой, и Стайлз спокойно заснул в его объятиях.


	30. Chapter 30

***

— Отлично, вот так правильно, а теперь попробуйте сжать его как можно сильнее.

Стайлз со злостью посмотрел на своего физиотерапевта Льюиса. Этот сверкающий Кен, будто снятый с плаката зубной пасты, раздражал его больше остальных врачей.

— Я и так сжал как можно сильнее.

В его правой руке был мягкий мячик, но пальцы, будто деревянные, двигались заторможенно и толком не смыкались, напоминая куриную лапку.

— Я все понимаю, но в том-то и суть наших занятий. Нужно превышать свои собственные возможности.

Стайлз кивнул и яростно посмотрел на руку, после чего попытался сжать ее еще раз. Но особенного успеха его потуги не принесли. Он в сердцах перехватил мяч в левую руку и отшвырнул его как можно дальше.

— Мистер Хейл, — с укоризной произнес Льюис.

— Мистер Хейл — мой муж, — буркнул Стайлз. — Я устал, на сегодня закончим.

Он поднялся и поплелся в свою палату, не став даже слушать, что ему говорят вслед. Его уже тошнило от Дома Эха, медперсонала, постоянных упражнений и прочего дерьма. Но сбежать отсюда было невозможно, а доступа к телефону или интернету у Стайлза не было. Да и с его травмами не было смысла даже пытаться удрать отсюда.

Оказавшись в палате, он достал из шкафа свежую рубашку и направился в душ. Благо Хейлы не скупились на его содержание, потому Стайлзу были доступны максимальные блага, какие только мог предложить Дом Эха. Он встал напротив большого зеркала в ванной и принялся расстегивать пуговицы и стаскивать с себя одежду, а затем просто стоял и смотрел на свое тело. На уродливые шрамы от плеча почти до запястья. Правда для Стайлза это были не просто шрамы, а кресты на его мечтах. В клинике его держали два месяца и выписывать не планировали до полного восстановления, а, значит, аттестат об окончании школы он не получит. Да и об университете можно забыть с такой рукой. Он, блядь, даже элементарный вещей сделать не мог, потому что его рука не поднималась, а пальцы работали из рук вон плохо. Стайлз больше не сможет копаться и перебирать моторы, не сможет учиться. Да он даже подписи поставить не в силах, потому что левой рукой писать не умел.

Но период жалости к себе уже закончился, и теперь его мысли занимал только вопрос о том, что ему делать дальше. Здесь Стайлз чувствовал себя запертым в клетку, от которой выбросили ключи. Один, никому не нужный. За два месяца его даже никто ни разу не навестил из Хейлов. Впрочем, он и не хотел ни с кем из них встречаться. Стайлз вообще никого не хотел видеть. Вот только ему осточертело одиночество и затворничество. И это нужно было изменить.

Он мотнул головой и направился в душ, размышляя, как ему поступить.

***

— Мистер Хейл, мне передали, что вы хотите со мной поговорить, — управляющий Домом Эха Купер Амис вошел в его палату.

— Я хотел бы побеседовать со своим мужем, — ответил Стайлз. — Мне запрещены звонки, но, возможно, вы сможете передать ему письмо, или он соизволит приехать и навестить меня? Было бы неплохо, учитывая, что я уже два месяца тут кукую.

— Я вас услышал, — в свойственной ему угодливой манере ответил тот. — Я уточню, что мы можем для вас сделать, и обязательно сообщу о возможных вариантах.

— Ага, — буркнул Стайлз, понимая, что от него просто пытаются отделаться. — Если не Дерек, то хотя бы Талия Хейл. Мне нужно поговорить хоть с кем-то.

— Но приоритет в беседе вы отдаете супругу?

— Это логично, — отозвался тот, вскидывая брови.

— Разумеется, — вновь поддакнул ему Амис. — Тогда я постараюсь все разузнать прямо сейчас.

Он развернулся и вышел, оставив Стайлза одного, в опостылевших четырех стенах… Делать было нечего, потому пришлось заняться тем же, что и всегда: включить телевизор.

***

После разговора с Амисом прошло часов пять, время уже клонилось к закату, а Стайлз успел посмотреть две части Стар Трека и какую-то сопливую мелодраму. Он как раз переключал каналы, когда в его дверь постучали.

— Войдите, — вяло ответил Стайлз, нажимая на кнопку отключения звука на телевизоре и переводя взгляд на вошедшего.

Дерек запер за собой дверь, так и остался стоять на пороге, разглядывая своего мужа.

— Привет, — растерянно ответил Стайлз.

Тот кивнул и, чуть помедлив, спросил:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Паршиво, меня заебала скука. Я скоро на стену полезу, если вы меня отсюда не заберете. Я никому ничего не расскажу, Дерек, я обещаю, только выпустите меня из этой тюрьмы. Можешь даже использовать свое альфа-влияние, ты знаешь, я не смогу ослушаться.

Он говорил пылко и эмоционально, размахивая левой рукой с зажатым в ней пультом. Ему казалось, что Хейлы не выпустят его отсюда никогда, потому пытался придумать максимально адекватный вариант, который пришелся бы им по вкусу.

— Я думал тебе здесь хорошо, — с явным удивлением в голосе сказал Дерек. — Мы просили, чтобы тебя обеспечили всем необходимым, чтобы у тебя было лучшее лечение и…

— Мне нужна свобода, я здесь задыхаюсь. В этом чертовом месте совершенно нечем заняться, я пухну от скуки. Просто забери меня домой, если надо то на ту сумму, которую вы тратите на мое содержание здесь, можно нанять мне сиделку и физиотерапевта, и платить им так, чтобы держали язык за зубами.

Дерек хмурился и по его непроницаемому лицу было трудно понять, о чем он думает.

— Тебе настолько здесь не нравится, что ты даже захотел меня увидеть, — задумчиво произнес он.

— Отпираться не стану, я до сих пор в своих мечтах отрезаю тебе самую дорогую часть тела ржавой пилой. Но я не идиот, и все понимаю. Теперь… я теперь ни на что не годен. Не способен даже шнурки завязать. Мне не окончить школу, никуда не поступить и нечем заняться. На меня никто даже не посмотрит с таким уродством и неподвижной рукой. Я завишу от тебя, как самый обычный калека зависит от родных.

— Стайлз, я… Это никак не исправит ситуации, но я сожалею обо всем. Я бы рассказал тебе, но мне нужно было время. Вот только все вышло из-под контроля и… Ты не примешь моих извинений, но я раскаиваюсь. И обещаю тебе помочь во всем, о чем бы ты ни попросил. Сделать все, о чем ты только мечтаешь.

— Просто вытащи меня отсюда, — устало попросил Стайлз, никак не комментируя извинения Дерека.

— Если… если ты готов пойти со мной, если не боишься…

— Если бы боялся, то попросил бы приехать Талию.

— Тогда поехали.

— Что вот так запросто? — удивился тот.

— Да. Я бы забрал тебя раньше, но считал, что ты не захочешь вернуться со мной. А мама… она согласилась принять тебя после выписки. Так что если ты предпочтешь поселиться у них…

— Успокойся, Дерек, я же сказал: забери меня домой. Мне нафиг не сдалась твоя ебанутая семейка. И уж кого-кого, а их я видеть точно не хочу.

— Хорошо, тогда я помогу тебе собрать вещи.

***

Позже, когда Стайлз сидел в Камаро, понуро глядя на дорогу, он все же задумался над словами Дерека, анализируя причины, по которым согласился поехать с ним, по которым позвал именно его. Злость и обида все еще бушевали в его сердце, но даже под их грузом он испытывал необъяснимое доверие к мужу. Возможно, потому что Стайлз узнал его тайну. 

Впрочем, сейчас ему предстояло вернуться к полноценной жизни в новом, покалеченном состоянии. И это пугало, заставляя теряться. Он прикрыл глаза и попытался не думать ни о чем, вот только получалось плохо, а под веками пекло от сдерживаемых слез. Всего лишь одна ошибка, всего лишь одна пострадавшая рука, и все пошло прахом, а адаптироваться будет сложно.

— Тебе плохо, — констатировал Дерек.

— Да, представляешь, обезумевший волк сделал меня калекой. Вот мне и хреново.

Своим ответом он пресек всякие попытки выказать себе поддержку. Пусть лучше этот мудак крутит свою баранку и везет его домой, оставив в покое.

Больше Дерек не пытался поговорить до самого дома.


	31. Chapter 31

***

Стайлз совершенно не помнил как оказался дома, но проснулся он в новой спальне, сделанной по тем эскизам, которые он выбрал у Талботт. Казалось, это было в другой жизни.

Он вылез из постели и с любопытством прошелся по комнате, заглянул в гардеробную, где были все его вещи, прошел в уютную ванную. Все выглядело ровно так, как ему этого хотелось. Теперь у Стайлза был дом его мечты, вот только он сам теперь не подходил для этого места. Слишком уродливый и беспомощный.

Стайлз тряхнул головой, прогоняя паршивые мысли и чувство собственной ничтожности. Он умылся и почистил зубы, злясь, что даже гребаную пасту нормально выдавить не может. Его искалеченная рука не могла удержать такую тонкую вещь, как зубная щетка, а выдавить что-то из мягкого тюбика оказалось и вовсе трудновыполнимой задачей. Переодеваться он не стал, потому что сделать этого самостоятельно просто не смог бы.

Дерек уже приготовил завтрак и потягивал кофе, глядя в телефон. Когда он услышал шаги Стайлза, то все отложил и поднялся с места, глядя на него.

— Тебе помочь? — спросил он.

— Нет, с тем чтобы просто ходить у меня проблем не возникает, — огрызнулся тот, занимая место напротив него.

— Кофе?

— Не откажусь.

Дерек налил ему кружку и поставил ее перед Стайлзом, пододвинул к нему тарелку с сандвичами и после этого сел напротив.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

— Звучит, как «развод и девичья фамилия», — хмыкнул Стайлз, пытаясь казаться смелее, чем был.

Он понятия не имел, что скажет ему Дерек, но жутко боялся. Сам не знал чего боялся, но поджилки сводило от ужаса. В «Доме Эха» было чертовски скучно, но там у него существовало определенное расписание, ритм жизни, люди, готовые ему помочь в любой момент. А здесь… он просто не представлял, как ему существовать в новом статусе.

— Никакого развода, Стайлз, даже если ты захочешь от меня уйти — я не позволю.

— О, так ты теперь строгий муж? — с ехидством спросил он. — Будешь изображать сурового альфу и давить, чтобы я жил в соответствии с твоими требованиями?

— Есть вещи, которые я не допущу. Например, развод. В остальном я готов идти на уступки и никогда не запрещал тебе поступать так, как ты хочешь. Нам просто нужно решить все, что касается тебя. Подобрать сиделку, физиотерапевта, репетитора.

— Репетитора? — с явным скепсисом уточнил Стайлз.

— Я перевел тебя на домашнее обучение, и ты будешь заканчивать экстерном. Если захочешь вернуться в школу, я это организую, но сначала… Тебе нужно будет научиться писать левой рукой и нагнать программу, которую ты пропустил за последние пару месяцев.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжил учебу? — с каким-то нездоровым весельем спросил Стайлз.

Дерек явно растерялся и внимательно посмотрел на мужа.

— Я думал, что ты этого хочешь. Ты же планировал поступать в университет.

— Какой университет, Дерек?! — закричал Стайлз. — Я калека! Я блядь даже переодеться нормально без посторонней помощи не смогу, а ты толкуешь про какую-то мифическую учебу.

— Не нервничай, — спокойно велел Дерек, сверкнув алой радужкой.

Но Стайлз не ощутил привычного давления или принуждения, вместо этого его накрыло волной спокойствия.

— Как ты это сделал? — удивился он.

— Ты моя пара. Я пометил тебя, и теперь мы связаны. Прости, что я не альфа твоей мечты и могу похвастать только хорошими тачками, но нравится тебе или нет, мы теперь единое целое. Что касается твоей учебы, то ты получишь аттестат. И если не оправишься к моменту поступления в университет, то просто подашь документы через год.

— Я хотел работать руками, Дерек. Быть инженером. Как я смогу теперь делать чертежи или возиться с мелкими деталями? Кропотливая работа мне больше не по зубам. Даже, восстановив руку, мелкая моторика будет даваться мне хреново.

— Значит, я буду оплачивать тебе персонального помощника, который будет придерживать тебе чертову линейку и помогать с гребаными мелкими деталями.

— Я не хочу учиться! — вновь сорвался Стайлз, переходя на крик. — Я не хочу возвращаться в школу и видеть всех остальных. Не хочу, чтобы они знали каким я стал.

— Ты не изменился, Стайлз! — повысил голос Дерек. — Ты все тот же.

— Пытаешься утешить этим себя? — он ехидно улыбнулся. — «Прости, Стайлз, я хранил от тебя страшный секрет, а потом едва тебя не убил и сделал калекой, но ты все тот же. Тебе совершенно не о чем волноваться. Мы исполним все твои мечты! Только живи да радуйся», — его голос был полон яда и ненависти.

— Я живу на втором этаже, — спокойно сказал Дерек, — и не буду мозолить тебе глаза или раздражать своим существованием. Также я нанял тебе охранника, он не позволит мне или кому бы то ни было причинить тебе вред, мы вместе выберем физиотерапевта, сиделку и учителя, а когда они поселятся здесь, я уйду и не приду без твоего приглашения.

— А как же твои красивые речи о том, что мы семья, мы единое целое и вообще женаты? — вновь уколол его Стайлз.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я остался — только скажи. Но мне казалось, ты ненавидишь меня.

— Ненавижу, Дерек. Чертовски сильно ненавижу. Ты испоганил мне жизнь, лишил меня мечты, а теперь ведешь себя так, будто ничего не случилось. Думаешь, я оценю твою щедрость и буду благодарен тебе по гроб жизни? Рухну в ножки и буду умолять не оставлять меня? Напротив. Я счастлив, что больше не увижу твоей рожи.

Дерек поджал губы. Его явно уязвили слова Стайлза, но он спокойно принял их, потому что заранее готовился к чему-то подобному.

— Тогда осталось определиться с кандидатами. Я подобрал нескольких, взгляни.

Он протянул планшет с анкетами сиделок, физиотерапевтов и преподавателей.

— Мелисса МакКолл будет моей сиделкой, — решил Стайлз, листая дальше. — Позвони ей, пусть приедет сегодня же. Над остальными я подумаю и сам проведу им собеседование.

— Хорошо, — спокойно согласился Дерек. — А что насчет твоего отца?

Стайлз крепче вцепился в планшет, обуреваемый целой кучей эмоций, главной из которых была обида. Если бы Джон в тот день не поступил так, то ничего этого не случилось бы.

— Я не хочу его видеть, — тихо ответил он.

— Еще тебя искала Лидия и Скотт. Если хочешь пригласить их…

— И что я им скажу? Мой муж обратился в волка и едва меня не загрыз из-за простой детской шалости?

— Вообще-то я сказал им, что мы поругались, и ты после ссоры сел за руль и не справился с управлением.

Стайлз истерически расхохотался. Черт, знал бы Дерек, как водит его муж! По крайней мере раньше, ведь с такой рукой он даже этого будет лишен.

— Как же я тебя ненавижу, — прошипел Стайлз.

— Я позвоню Мелиссе и попрошу приехать как можно скорее, чтобы избавить тебя от своего общества.

— Отлично, — буркнул Стайлз. — Я подожду в спальне.

Он поднялся к себе, чувствуя желание разреветься. Что-то было не так, он чувствовал себя многим хуже, чем в «Доме Эха». Его переполняла ненависть, злость и обида на всех вокруг. Хотелось накрыться с головой теплым одеялом и оставить весь остальной мир где-то далеко-далеко. Даже сильные люди иногда нуждаются в передышке.


	32. Chapter 32

***

— Хей, в каких небесах ты витаешь, дружок? — Мэри пощелкала пальцами у Стайлза перед носом, после чего откинула за спину свою толстую темно-русую косу. — Я думала, мы с тобой занимаемся физиотерапией, а не йогой.

Стайлз покачал головой, будто отмахиваясь от ее вопроса, но у Мэри был характер бульдозера.

— Рассказывай давай, что случилось? — спросила она, стукнув его по здоровому плечу, что служило своего рода сигналом: болтовня болтовней, но от упражнений не отлынивай.

— Я сегодня впервые встречаюсь кое с кем из друзей, — признался он, неохотно возобновляя тренировку. — Я не виделся ни с кем уже четыре месяца, если не считать Мелиссы, тебя, Роджера и этого увальня Стэна.

— Я все слышал, — не отрываясь от чтения газеты, отозвался последний. Он был в отличной форме, несмотря на свой возраст, но в силу прожитых лет предпочитал печатные издания всем этим новомодным интернет штукам. Стэн выполнял функции его охранника и водителя.

— А как же твой муж? — осторожно поинтересовалась Мэри. Ей всегда было любопытно, почему Стайлз так мало говорил о нем, но предпочитала не проявлять излишнего любопытства.

— Ну, он и его семья — само собой разумеющееся, — неохотно признал тот, хотя и ненавидел воскресные ужины у Хейлов, которые с удовольствием бы игнорировал, будь у него такая возможность.

— Так ладно, но почему ты не виделся ни с кем из своих друзей все это время?!

Стайлз молчал, делая вид, что сконцентрирован на упражнении, которое давалось ему с трудом. Мэри не торопила его с ответом, понимая, что если он захочет, то расскажет.

— Я не выношу жалости и всей этой ереси, типа бедный я, несчастный. Мне хватает и собственного дерьма из серии «А что если…». Скотт смотрел бы на меня своими печальными глазами и грустно приговаривал «Чувак, мне так жаль!», насчет Лидии я и вовсе не уверен. Мы долго дружили, но она достаточно избалованная омега. Ей полагается все только лучшее, высшего качества, а я теперь никак не прохожу по ГОСТу, — выпалил Стайлз, которому просто хотелось выговориться. Он криво усмехнулся, будто его не задевало такое положение дел, но Мэри работала с ним не первую неделю, потому изучила достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять его истинные эмоции.

— Знаешь, если друг действительно друг, то он не уволит тебя с должности своего бро из-за твоих личных неурядиц. Что касается сочувствия, то просто скажи ему так же, как сказал мне в нашу первую встречу: засунь все это себе в одно место и не церемонься со мной, — заметила Мэри. — Да и ты, наверняка, остался все такой же занозой в заднице, что и раньше.

Стэн только ухмыльнулся, потому что тоже считал Стайлза той еще штучкой.

— Я старался казаться лучше, чем есть, — пробормотал их юный подопечный. — Скотт никогда не видел моего истинного лица, а теперь я не особенно заморачиваюсь, так что…

Стайлз рухнул на спину, вытянув уставшую, ноющую руку. Прогресс от занятий был ощутим, но он по-прежнему оставался недочеловеком. Парнем, не способным позаботиться о себе самостоятельно.

— Во всем следует искать свои плюсы, — продолжила Мэри. — Я видела твоего мужа, О МОЙ БОГ, он великолепен! И я сейчас не только о привлекательной, очень привлекательной внешности или художественном таланте. Мистер Хейл так внимателен и заботлив по отношению к тебе, и всегда выдерживает весь твой негатив.

Эти слова подняли в Стайлзе целую волну негативных эмоций. Стэн проводил с четой Хейл больше времени, чем Мэри, потому почуял надвигающуюся бурю и решил действовать на упреждение.

— Время терапии уже вышло. Думаю, тебе пора, да и Роджер скоро придет. Было бы неплохо отдохнуть до его появления.

Щеки Мэри порозовели от смущения. Ей тайно хотелось задержаться подольше, чтобы встретиться с преподавателем Стайлза.

— Конечно, я уже сама собиралась уходить, — соврала она, собирая инвентарь.

— Если хочешь, можешь остаться на чай, — разрешил Стайлз, — я пока приму душ, а ты составишь компанию Стэну.

— Я и без того задержалась, не хочу нагружать тебя еще больше.

— Все в этой комнате знают о том, что ты запала на Роджера, так что не стесняйся. Можешь дождаться его появления.

Мэри стало не по себе, и она предпочла не поднимать глаз. Стайлз почувствовал, что они в расчете, потому клокотавший в нем гнев постепенно унимался. Тема его отношений с Дереком была неприкосновенной, и те, кто осмеливался заговорить об этом, получали от ворот поворот.

— Родж, кстати, свободен, — добавил Стэн. — Хватай, пока горяченький, а то упустишь парня.

— Не думаю, что она готова это обсуждать, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Давай лучше сменим тему.

— Да без проблем, — с легкостью согласился тот. — Как твои успехи в укрощении пера?

— Пошел ты, — беззлобно огрызнулся он.

— Роджер заверяет, что ты уже способен ставить подпись левой рукой и писать прописными буквами? — продолжил подтрунивать Стэн.

— А Мэри научила меня другому фокусу, сейчас покажу.

Стайлз поднял правую руку и с трудом согнул пальцы, оставив оттопыренным только средний.

— Вау! Я-то думал, зачем тебе высококлассный физиотерапевт, а, оказывается, она учит тебя демонстрировать неприличные вещи.

— Спроси у Роджера, какие прописи мы используем для тренировки, — отозвался Стайлз, взбираясь по лестнице.

За все те недели, что прошли с момента его выписки, он практически не выходил из дома и ни с кем не встречался. Так что если бы не Стэн, Мэри, Роджер и Мелисса, то Стайлз бы сошел с ума от скуки и погряз бы в самобичевании и депрессии. Но Дерек оказался прав во всем: домашнее обучение не было таким уж отвратительным, Мэри не позволяла ему хандрить и действительно помогала приспособиться к своему новому состоянию, а Стэн и Мелисса скрашивали его будни.

Конечно, это мало чем напоминало его прошлую жизнь, его популярность или возможность чинить машины, но ко всему привыкаешь, так или иначе. Наверное, по этой причине он и согласился на встречу со Скоттом. Пришло время двигаться дальше.

***

— Чувак! — воскликнул МакКолл, стискивая Стайлза в крепких, но бережных объятиях.

Обычно он не осмеливался распускать руки с ним или другими омегами, потому такое поведение демонстрировало высшую степень эмоционального волнения.

— Хей, — протянул Стайлз, отвечая на объятия.

Когда Скотт выпустил его из своей хватки, то тут же зачастил:

— Я чертовски сильно скучал! И не только я! Все! Блин, некоторые уверены, что ты помер или вляпался в неприятности. А еще Лидия пообещала, что если мы увидимся, но она останется не у дел, то меня линчуют. Представляешь? Она даже снизошла до разговора со мной ради этих угроз.

Скотт болтал и вел себя, как обычно. Словно ничего не изменилось, просто Стайлз уезжал куда-нибудь, а теперь вернулся. Странное облегчение сковало грудную клетку тисками, вызывая удушливые, неуместные рыдания, от которых он попытался удержаться.

— Ты в порядке? — забеспокоился МакКолл, заметив изменившееся выражение лица друга. — Мне заткнуться или… я не знаю… что мне сделать?

— Все хорошо, Скотти, — пробормотал Стайлз, вымученно улыбаясь и старательно пряча правую руку за спиной. Он специально надел кофту с длинным рукавом, скрывающим все шрамы, но все же предпочел дополнительные меры.

— Уверен? Это какой-то приступ? У тебя что-то болит?

Окончательно справившись с эмоциями, Стайлз помотал головой.

— Я в норме, чувак. Просто очень соскучился, сам понимаешь, омежья натура иногда вытворяет странные вещи.

— А! — повелся тот, заметно успокоившись, — но если что не так — сразу говори.

— Не суетись ты, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Давай лучше поболтаем. Что новенького?

— Наши общие друзья с тобой и Дженимом очень хотят увидеться. Кое-кому тебя особенно не хватает, но я объяснил, что ты поправляешься после аварии. Многие были удивлены тем, что ты не справился с управлением.

Скотт вопросительно посмотрел, будто желая получить подтверждение своей теории.

— Просто вы знаете, как я вожу, потому можете себе представить, что мне по силам, а что нет.

— Понятно, — он задумчиво покосился на Стэна. — По поводу того подарка на день рождения. Наш друг очень торопил всех, чтобы заказ выполнили пораньше. Обещают, что вот-вот все будет готово. А еще помнишь ту развалюху, о которой мы говорили в последнюю встречу? Ее поставили на ноги, правда, пришлось заменить почти все. Это уже не тот монстр, каким он был.

Стайлз улыбнулся, чувствуя невероятное тепло. Всегда приятно знать, что есть надежные тылы, готовые помочь. Пусть не совсем ему, а Джениму, но это мало что меняло. Только как он теперь с одной рукой сможет куда-то сбежать, да и хотел ли бежать…

— Передавай всем мои благодарности, — попросил он.

— Без проблем! Я еще хотел узнать о Коре. Она в порядке? Когда ты пропал из школы, она тоже стала редко появляться, я пытался расспросить ее, но что-то пошло не так… Мы теперь в состоянии вражды вроде как. Почему она так себя повела?

Стайлз лишь помотал головой, сверкнув золотистой радужкой.

— Мы с ней тоже не особо ладим, — пояснил он. — Кора предала меня, утаив один важный секрет, а потом раскаялась и пыталась помириться, но я не собираюсь ее прощать. И слышать ее имени не желаю.

— Как скажешь, чувак, — тут же отозвался Скотт. — А как у вас с Дереком? Или эта тема тоже под запретом?

— Мы редко видимся, — признался Стайлз. — Я злюсь на него, но с ним лучше, чем с Корой или другими Хейлами.

— Не совсем понимаю… Это как? Вы ладите, но редко видитесь, и ты на него зол?

— Это не объяснить так просто. Дерек… он старается, только с опозданием, понимаешь?

— То есть раньше его поведение было не таким, а после твоей болезни Хейл исправился, но слишком поздно? — выдвинул теорию Скотт.

Стайлз задумался, анализируя поведение своего супруга, и пришел к странному выводу:

— Он ведет себя так же, как в момент заключения брака. Но некоторые факты, которые Дерек утаил от меня, сделали свое дело и стали точкой невозврата.

— Эм… теперь я еще меньше понимаю, — признался Скотт. — Так у вас все в порядке или нет?

— У нас все сложно, — выдохнул Стайлз. — Давай оставим перипетии моей личной жизни до лучших времен и просто хорошо проведем время?

МакКолл колебался, но все же аккуратно пояснил:

— Я опасаюсь, что тебе плохо. Или что Дерек ведет себя не лучшим образом.

Стайлз закатил глаза и чуть раздраженно ответил:

— Все с ним нормально. Есть некоторые… шероховатости, но с этим ничего не поделать. И если ты продолжишь болтать о Хейлах, я выставлю тебя вон.

— Ладно, ладно, мир, чувак! — тут же сказал Скотт, вскидывая руки. — Слышал, что для VR выпустят игру про гонки? Она должна выйти в следующем месяце.

— Обижаешь! Я уже сделал предзаказ и купил ради этого очки виртуальной реальности!

Глаза Стайлза привычно сверкали, и он увлеченно заговорил, заметно расслабившись. Скотт улыбнулся, но решил, что с Дереком ему лучше поговорить лично, чтобы удостовериться, что его другу ничего не угрожает.


	33. Chapter 33

***

Скотт чувствовал себя неуютно, сидя в приемной. Все вокруг было таким изысканным и дорогим на вид, что его простая рубашка и драные джинсы здорово выделялись. Он чувствовал себя голодранцем в среде элиты, которая смотрит на него с осуждением и давит своим величием. И даже приветливая и вежливая Элиза, помощница Дерека, казалась воплощением зла.

Поглощенный собственными переживаниями, Скотт даже не заметил, что Хейл заставил его ждать дольше необходимого, и тот обивает его порог вот уже полчаса. Но у Дерека было свое достаточно плотное расписание, потому ему пришлось принять своего нежеланного визитера с опозданием.

— Привет, — поздоровался Скотт, входя в его кабинет и с интересом осматриваясь.

Просторное помещение с огромными окнами без занавесок впускало в себя максимум света, красиво играющего на серебристо-голубых стенах. Из мебели здесь был лишь стол, несколько кресел и стеллаж.

— Здравствуй, Скотт, — официально сказал Дерек. — Мой день расписан, так что давай перейдем сразу к делу, если не возражаешь.

— Я… да, — кивнул тот и замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Не знаю, как верно сформулировать свою мысль, но… меня беспокоят ваши со Стайлзом отношения.

Дерек вскинул брови с толикой пренебрежения, глядя на Скотта.

— Они и не должны тебя беспокоить, потому что это мои и Стайлза отношения.

МакКолл тяжело вздохнул и плюхнулся в кресло, которое скрипнуло от такого резкого перепада давления.

— Слушай, я его лучший друг, и знаю о нем намного больше, чем другие. Но даже мне сложно понять, что с ним происходит. Я вижу, что он замкнулся в себе, сильно замкнулся. Ему будто не хочется двигаться дальше, он застыл в каких-то своих обидах и переживаниях. И, Дерек, прежний Стайлз не стал бы терпеть тебя, если бы… ну… не любил? Или как минимум не испытывал какой-то симпатии, ты понимаешь.

Скотт замолчал, пристально глядя на Дерека.

— Либо потому, что он любил мою Шевроле Камаро, — услужливо подсказал Дерек, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

МакКолл покраснел, растерявшись.

— Но ведь… в случае развода, он мог бы ее получить, если бы захотел? — это прозвучало вопросительно.

— Мог бы, — спокойно подтвердил Дерек.

— И ты не стал бы возражать? — то ли с сомнением, то ли с благоговейным ужасом поинтересовался Скотт.

— Я люблю свою машину, но если Стайлз захочет, то она достанется ему.

Это прозвучало как «я отдам ему все, о чем он попросит». Скотт временами отличался особенной несообразительностью и даже глупостью, но в сердечных делах у него, на удивление, был тонких нюх бывалого пса.

— Ты любишь его, — констатировал МакКолл.

— Взрослый альфа не стал бы метить омегу просто так, — спокойно пояснил Дерек.

— Ты любишь его так долго! — изумился Скотт. — Но ведь ты сам бросил Стайлза! Прекратил ваши свидания после какой-то выставки.

Дерек шумно выдохнул, явно не желая обсуждать эту тему, но все же ответил:

— Ему следовало немного повзрослеть и оценить свои приоритеты. Я хотел дать ему время.

— Но в итоге не дал…

Да, он совершил ошибку, когда вошел в дом шерифа. Дерек надеялся на что-то, считал, что небезразличен Стайлзу, раз тот пригласил его ночью. Он знал, что Джон Стилински вот-вот приедет, потому посчитал, что ничего страшного не произойдет, если даже они перешагнут черту дозволенного. Их бы все равно довольно скоро остановили. Но Дерек ошибся. В очередной раз. Казалось, вся его жизнь строилась на глупых ошибках и нелепых решениях. Возможно, всему виной его неспособность держать собственные чувства в узде. Обычно он выплескивал их на холст и довольно умело контролировал внешние проявления эмоций, но не в тех случаях, когда влюблялся. Дерек просто великовозрастный идиот. Так считала вся его семья, так же думал и он сам.

Его первая помеченная омега — Кейт — оказалась меркантильной сукой, которая просто желала хорошей жизни и богатого, послушного альфу. Такого, чтобы исполнял все ее капризы, носил ее на руках, все прощал и помалкивал. Дерек именно таким и оказался: он удовлетворял прихоти, закрывал глаза на вздорный, склочный характер, игнорировал ее дурные привычки и даже прощал нелепые скандалы на пустом месте, в которых он был виновником всех земных бед. Кейт говорила, что они вместе, что они единое целое, что она поддержит его. И когда у Дерека были проблемы с семьей, Кейт действительно помогала, но вот при друзьях или в обществе всегда первая высмеивала его, не выказывая ни грамма уважения. Она знала все его слабые места и первой била по ним, получая минутную славу у незнакомцев и делая больно тому единственному, кто так ее любил.

Со Стайлзом все было немногим лучше. Хоть он и не вытирал о Дерека ноги, но все также хотел не его самого, а лишь те блага, которые он может предложить. Например, Камаро. Впрочем, тут была и вина самого Хейла. Не стоило ставить метку, не стоило входить в дом Стилински. Он ведь знал… Но его волк как с цепи сорвался. Его так и тянуло к Стайлзу, постоянно хотелось к нему прикоснуться, обнять, пометить. Дерек сходил с ума вместе со своим зверем, еще и сгорая от ревности к Скотту, с которым его муж проводил столько времени.

— Ты не подумай, я здесь не затем, чтобы обвинять тебя в чем-то! — выпалил МакКолл. — Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты его не обидишь.

— Я никогда и ничего не сделаю против его воли, — спокойно сказал Дерек.

— Да, уже понял, — кивнул Скотт, — но тебе было бы неплохо немного надавить на него. Прорваться под эту скорлупу. Хотя бы попытайся, в конце концов вы женаты и… Не знаю, как этот новый Стайлз, но тот, с которым дружил я, никогда не стал бы терпеть то, что ему не по душе. В том числе альфу, мужа и того, кто его пометил. Поверь, Дерек, если бы у него не было чувств к тебе, он бы сбежал еще до аварии.

Дерек задумчиво посмотрел на Скотта, после чего глянул на часы и нажал кнопку селектора на телефоне.

— Элиза, отмени встречи на сегодня, мои планы изменились.

— Хорошо, мистер Хейл, — вежливо ответила та.

— Пойдем, Скотт, я хочу кое-что тебе показать, — позвал его Дерек, достав что-то из выдвижного ящика своего стола.

— Эм… да, хорошо, — доверчиво согласился МакКолл.

***

— Дерек, что ты здесь делаешь? — Стайлз замер посреди гостиной, словно тут сидел не его муж, а некто посторонний, тайком проникший в дом.

— Жду тебя, — спокойно сказал тот.

— Мог бы позвонить и заранее договориться о встрече, не пришлось бы просто так тратить время.

— Мне было не сложно. К тому же Стэн предупредил, что Мэри тебя измотала, и ты ушел спать.

В этот момент до Стайлза дошло, что здесь только Дерек. Он испуганно заозирался, пытаясь отыскать взглядом Мелиссу или Стэна, но их не было.

— Сейчас середина вечера, все уже разошлись по домам, — спокойно пояснил Хейл.

— А ты чего тут торчишь тогда? Шел бы тоже отдыхать после тяжелого рабочего дня. 

— Я пойду, но сначала мы поговорим. Или ты… боишься меня? — Дерек осторожно поднялся, не желая напугать мужа. Он твердо решил, что если Стайлзу действительно некомфортно находиться рядом с ним, то лучше будет уйти.

— Я не боюсь, — фыркнул тот. — Худшее, что мог — ты уже сделал. Если в этот раз загрызешь, я тебе только спасибо скажу.

— Не говори так, Стайлз, — поморщившись, попросил Дерек.

— Как? — едко уточнил он. — Не упоминать того факта, что ты сделал меня инвалидом, или не заикаться о возможной смерти от твоих зубов?

— Я чувствую вину постоянно, так что твои шпильки масла в огонь не подливают, — твердо ответил ему Дерек.

— Круто! У тебя чувство вины, у меня не работающая рука и все мечты псу под хвост — мы отличная команда, чувак!

— Я вижу, сколько в тебе боли и понимаю, что послужил ее причиной. Возможно, ты никогда меня не простишь, но если… если есть шанс, что у нас все наладится…

— Нет никаких «нас», Дерек. Я — это только я. Ты — это мистер Хейл и его внутренняя неуправляемая зверюга. Если ты надеешься на какие-то отношения между нами или хочешь секса, то затолкай это себе куда подальше. Просто иди и сними шлюху или замути с кем-нибудь. Если захочешь развода, даже в этом случае я не стану возражать. Потому что я ничерта не хочу. Мне больно смотреть на себя в зеркало, моя рука выглядит, как часть тела Франкенштейна, которого сшивали из разных кусков человеческой плоти. Мои таланты и умения, которые я развивал годами, тоже можно выкинуть нахрен, я не в состоянии их реализовать. Я даже машину водить не могу, понимаешь? У меня в гараже стоит Шевроле Камаро, а я не могу сесть за руль. Да раньше я бы удавил за такую возможность!

— Мэри говорит, что моторика возвращается, и ты можешь двигать пальцами, а еще ты научился писать левой рукой…

— Я не могу перебирать мелкие детали, не могу сжать руку в кулак, а мои пальцы сгибаются и разгибаются со скоростью улитки.

Дерек смотрел на него долгим взглядом, после чего сказал:

— Я чертовски ошибся тогда. Дал тебе все, что ты хочешь, и позволил погрязнуть в самоуничижении. Скотт прав, может, ты и сам не заметил, но он четко делит тебя на старого и нового Стайлза. Знаешь, что он мне сказал? "Старый Стайлз не стал бы терпеть то, что ему не нравится". И меня заинтересовало: как обстоят дела с тобой новым? Ты смирился со всем на свете? Так и будешь до скончания века сидеть в четырех стенах и захлебываться от жалости к себе и своим упущенным возможностям? Некоторые люди оказываются без обеих рук и учатся писать и даже рисовать ногами, твой случай намного проще, а ты слишком драматизируешь.

— Верно, я слишком драматизирую! Ты открыл мне глаза! Теперь предлагаю вот что: ты превратишься в волка, отгрызешь мне обе руки, и я начну осваивать ножную науку. Как тебе вариант?

— Я виноват, Стайлз, это так. Но мои действия были неосознанными, а ты винишь меня так… так, словно ты не просто получил мою фамилию после замужества, а родился Хейлом. Наверное, это потому, что ты на воскресных ужинах слишком много общаешься с мамой. Перенимаешь у нее лучшие навыки — тысяча и один способ заставить человека почувствовать себя ничтожеством. Стайлз, я все делаю, чтобы тебе лучше жилось, чтобы ты смог адаптироваться и реализовал все, о чем мечтал, но ты сам отказываешься, ссылаясь на свою руку. Ты прячешься за ней, как за щитом. Но на деле просто боишься не справиться. Тебе и так было бы не легко, учитывая, что ты омега, а теперь еще тяжелее. И ты решил: зачем стараться, когда можно вскинуть лапки, да?

— И что если так, Хейл? Тебе ли не все равно? — огрызнулся Стайлз, злобно сверкая глазами. Хоть он и не подал виду, но слова Дерека задели его за живое и действительно что-то сковырнули в глубине души.

— Ты прав, это же твоя жизнь, тебе и решать.

Дерек не стал даже прощаться, просто развернулся и направился к выходу из лофта.

— И больше не приходи без приглашения! Ты сам мне это обещал, черт тебя подери! — рявкнул ему вслед Стайлз, хватая левой рукой ближайшую вазу и запуская ею в Дерека. Та пролетела лишь половину расстояния и, упав, разбилась об пол.

Хейл же криво ухмыльнулся. Мама ведь сразу сказала, что Стайлз слишком похож на Кейт. У них даже привычки одинаковые, с той лишь разницей, что бывшая Дерека всегда метила в голову и реже промахивалась.


	34. Chapter 34

***

— Скотт, ты рехнулся?! Я никуда не пойду, — воскликнул Стайлз.

— Чувак, ты мне доверяешь? — мягко спросил МакКолл. Он заявился к другу без приглашения, с черной папкой под мышкой и типичным взглядом собаки, которую хозяин забыл вывести на прогулку.

— Мой ответ — нет. Я не собираюсь выходить из дома, — повысил голос тот. — Так что даже не пытайся давить на меня нашей дружбой.

— Тогда как насчет небольшой сделки или пари?

Стайлз фыркнул и пошел на кухню, оставив Скотта так и стоять на пороге.

— Мне его выставить? — уточнил Стэн.

— Нет, все в порядке, — пробормотал Стайлз, наливая себе стакан холодной воды.

— Спасибо и на этом, — хмыкнул МакКолл, поспешив за другом. — Давай так, я кое-что расскажу тебе о Дереке. Кое-что, о чем ты не подозревал. И если это заинтересует тебя, то ты пойдешь со мной.

Чертов Скотт! И его чертовы предложения, которые разожгли природную любознательность Стайлза.

— Идет, но если я не захочу никуда идти, мы не пойдем.

— По рукам, бро, — с легкостью согласился Скотт. — Вот только если ты предпочтешь заточение после того, что узнаешь, то я буду свято уверен, что ты человекоподобный робот, а настоящего Стайлза похитили инопланетяне.

Он положил на столешницу небольшую папку, развязал ее и открыл, позволяя посмотреть на то, что лежало внутри.

— Это первые работы Дерека после его отъезда из Бейкон Хиллс. Он тогда не только рисовал, но еще и фотографией увлекался.

Стайлз смотрел и не мог поверить своим глазам. Снимки изображали многочисленные трассы, переполненные автомобилями дороги, гоночные болиды, механиков за работой, водителей за рулем, крутые тачки и даже процесс сборки машины. Дальше шло изображение пары старых картин Дерека, которые разительно отличались от нынешних. И техника, и исполнение, и объекты. Но объединяло их то, что весь цикл назывался «Глазами гонщика» и демонстрировал дорогу за лобовым стеклом и проносящиеся мимо объекты.

— Быть не может, — прошептал он.

— А вот поверь, — самодовольно хмыкнул Скотт. Ему всегда нравилось играть в детектива, а теперь он мог козырнуть этим хобби. — Но самое главное, вот.

Он покопался в папке и извлек несколько распечаток интернет-сайтов и фото не самого хорошего качества.

— Дерек участвовал в любительских гонках. У него не было самоцели стать профессионалом, но он любит скорость и крутые тачки. А остальное я покажу тебе только, если ты пойдешь со мной.

Стайлз проигнорировал его, заворожено рассматривая материалы. Камаро и Спайдер… Знакомство с Бойдом, присутствие на гонках, желание поддержать одного из участников… Черт! Все это было на поверхности, но он, слишком занятый собой, даже не подумал к чему все это.

— Ты выяснил еще что-то? — спросил Стайлз, откладывая снимки.

Скотт колебался всего мгновение, прикидывая, стоит ли рассказать, что узнал большую часть от первоисточника. Но в итоге посчитал, что если Стайлзу станет известно о его разговоре с Дереком, то ничем хорошим это не закончится.

— И хочу тебе все показать, — коротко ответил он.

— Черт, — недовольно пропыхтел Стайлз. — И ты ведь ничего просто так не расскажешь?

— Тут недалеко, — расплывчато пояснил Скотт. — Нам даже машина не понадобится.

— Ненавижу, когда мной манипулируют! — проворчал он. — Идем.

***

К удивлению Стайлза идти далеко им действительно не пришлось: МакКолл нажал кнопку лифта, которая вела на парковку, а оттуда повел их на нижний ярус к закрытой охраняемой территории. Вот только у Скотта был ключ.

— Что это? — со скепсисом спросил Стайлз.

— Сейчас увидишь, — ухмыльнулся тот, отпирая дверь и пропуская друга.

Когда они оказались внутри, то будто попали в рай. Целая коллекция крутых спортивных машин. Черт! А ведь Бойд говорил, что альфа, который пригнал им Спайдер, хвастал, что у него есть и другие красотки.

— Поверить не могу! — благоговейно прошептал Стайлз.

Тут были дорогие коллекционные авто, парочка совсем раритетных малышек, которые едва ли были на ходу, серия новомодных и очень быстрых деток. Но внимание Стайлза привлекла та машина, которая была накрыта тентом.

— Что это? — с интересом спросил он.

— А, я смотрел. Это Порше, но он в лепешку. Жаль ее, но не думаю, что можно восстановить.

— Сними тент, — попросил Стайлз, ощущая привычный бег адреналина в крови. Его глаза азартно сверкали, потому что он обожал подобные вызовы — поставить на ноги, то есть колеса, почти мертвую тачку.

Скотт подхватил края плотной ткани и стащил ее, позволяя увидеть невероятно сильно смятый кузов. Стайлз с прищуром осмотрел все и сказал:

— Основные повреждения пришлись на салон. Если Бойд сможет восстановить его или заказать новый, то не все так страшно. Конечно, снизу придется повозиться, но я уверен, что ее сердце не пострадало.

МакКолл кивнул, довольно ухмыляясь. Кажется, его план работал, раз Стайлз с таким азартом прикидывал, как починить Порше.

— Пойдем, хочу тебе кое-что еще показать, — позвал он, копаясь в связке ключей.

Гараж был огромным, но машины Дерека занимали малую его часть, оставляя свободными большие пространства. Как оказалось, даже тут все было не просто так.

— Боже, — только и выдохнул Стайлз, у которого начиналось нечто вроде приступа паники. — Это же… но как?! Откуда он знает, Скотти? И как давно?

Тот неловко почесал шею, после чего ответил:

— После несчастного случая Кора ему все рассказала.

Стайлз оперся здоровой рукой о массивный стол, неверящим взглядом осматривая мастерскую. Господи, да она была оборудована в разы лучше, чем гараж Бойда! Тут было такое оборудование, о котором раньше он мог только мечтать.

— Что она ему рассказала, Скотти? — осмелился спросить он.

— Да все, что знала. И про гонки, и про то, что ты ремонтируешь тачки, про работу у Бойда.

— Нахрена она это сделала?! — вскипел Стайлз. — Это не ее собачье дело! Я, только я могу решать, кому и что о себе рассказывать!

— Эм… знаешь, Дерек здорово ревновал тебя. Ко мне. То есть… он был уверен, что той ночью мы с тобой… — МакКолл очаровательно покраснел, после чего закончил мысль: — Кора хотела все ему объяснить, чтобы он не злился. Дерек ведь твой муж.

— Она не имела права!

— Стайлз! — перебил его Скотт, повышая голос. — Осмотрись! Он узнал про твое хобби и сделал тебе чертову мастерскую! Он потакает всем твоим прихотям! Даже Лидия не может добиться от Джексона того, что делает для тебя Дерек. Причем тебе даже просить не надо! Разуй глаза, как можно быть таким идиотом?!

— Пошел ты, Скотт! Ты ничего не знаешь! Ни-че-го! Дерек просто пытается искупить свою вину. Он…

— Да он влюблен в тебя по уши! — вновь перебил МакКолл. — Включи мозги, Стайлз! Ты же умный парень. Он запал на тебя задолго до вашей истории с меткой. И если бы он где-то накосячил… Дерек — альфа, а ты помеченный омега. Это ты должен за него держаться, ведь ему не составит труда найти себе кого-нибудь, а ты останешься один. Будь реалистом!

Стайлз ухмыльнулся, качая головой, не принимая слова Скотта.

— Я знаю его куда лучше тебя. У него есть тайна, которую никто не должен узнать. И так вышло, что мне она известна.

МакКолл неодобрительно нахмурился, после чего заметил:

— Я говорю тебе о чувствах, бро, а ты меня не слушаешь. Ты зациклился на том, что произошло между вами, на своей личной трагедии и ее последствиях. Ты отталкиваешь всех, не только Дерека, но и друзей. Меня, Лидию, Кору.

— Кору?! — вскинулся Стайлз. — Она даже не смотрит в мою сторону! И она предала меня, причем не раз.

— Я говорил с ней. Пытался, если честно. Кора не особенно идет на контакт последнее время и замкнулась в себе. Но из того, что она все же мне рассказала, я знаю, как сильно на нее давит семья. Знаю, что она не хотела твоих отношений с Дереком, потому что боялась, что они будут иметь последствия. Она винит себя в том, что с тобой случилось, потому и избегает. Кора сказала, что пыталась тебя предупредить до всего этого, но не могла прямо обо всем рассказать. Я смутно понимаю, о чем речь, но ты...

— Скотти, да тебе надо идти в адвокаты!— на этот раз перебил уже Стайлз. — Семья Хейл наймет тебя почти сразу же, ты ведь так яро отстаиваешь их интересы.

— Я на твоей стороне, ты же это понимаешь? — уточнил МакКолл.

— Или семейный консультант? — продолжил свои размышления тот, игнорируя друга. — Может, психолог? Тоже вполне тебе по зубам.

— Знаешь, это твое дело, я просто хотел бы, чтобы ты все понимал: Дерек любит тебя и терпеливо ждет. Но сколько времени уже прошло, Стайлз? Вы уже почти полгода как женаты, и еще несколько месяцев неразберихи до этого. А ты все также продолжаешь его отталкивать. Думаешь, он долго еще будет ждать, когда ты перестанешь вести себя, как избалованная истеричка? Да, вы поссорились, да, ты попал в аварию после этого, но что дальше? Всю жизнь будешь изрыгать яд на тех, кому ты дорог? Стайлз, мы давно общаемся, и я знаю, что вот это вот, — Скотт обвел рукой мастерскую, — это твоя мечта. То, чего ты хотел все время нашего знакомства. А теперь ты нос воротишь только потому, что наслаждаешься тем, как играешь на чувстве вины Дерека.

— Пошел ты, Скотт! Ты ничего не понимаешь!

— Или понимаю все лучше, чем ты сам. Потому что ты, Стайлз, влюблен в Дерека. Иначе никогда не позвал бы его к себе посреди ночи, не стал бы закатывать сцен его бывшей Пейдж посреди выставки и не стал бы так перед ним выделываться. Я видел, как ты играешь с альфами в школе. Ты всегда все просчитывал и поступал разумно. Поначалу и с Дереком также было, но где это все теперь? Тебя захлестывают эмоции только потому, что он их у тебя вызывает. Просто ты боишься признать, что влюблен. И я волнуюсь, Стайлз! Волнуюсь, что ты застрянешь в этом своем праведном гневе надолго, и от тебя ничего не останется, кроме злобы и ненависти. Или Дереку просто надоест ждать тебя, и он пойдет дальше. Это разобьет тебе сердце.

— Скотти, я буквально на днях сказал ему, что он может идти на все четыре стороны. Другая омега, развод — я на все согласен. Пусть живет своей жизнью, только меня в покое оставит.

МакКолл посмотрел на него с таким явным разочарованием, что Стайлзу оно показалось почти физически ощутимым.

— Дело твое, — грустно сказал он, бросая ключи на столешницу. — Подумай о том, что я сказал.

Скотт развернулся и зашагал прочь, зная, что иногда Стайлза лучше оставить одного. Если бы он продолжил давить, то тот бы из одной только вредности стоял на своем. Но в окружении машин, запаха моторного масла и бензина, среди привычных разводных ключей и других инструментов ему должно стать легче. И, возможно, Стайлз одумается.

***

Он еще долго слонялся по мастерской, рассматривая инструменты и оборудование. Сама атмосфера этого места внушала какое-то удовольствие и расслабляла. Будто он вспомнил о чем-то давно забытом и дорогом сердцу. Проснулся после крепкого сна и теперь должен был что-то решить.

Стайлзу не хотелось этого признавать, но Скотт и Дерек были правы: он не сможет всю жизнь прожить так, как сейчас. Его деятельная натура требовала чего-то большего, чем статичное обитание в четырех стенах.

Он подошел к разводным ключам и попытался снять один из них больной рукой. Выходило так себе, но ведь Дерек обещал нанять ему помощника, который будет его руками. Дерек… как много он знал о Стайлзе? И ведь никогда не лез, не пытался его переделать или повлиять, не давил. И, что главное, слова Скотта и правда подействовали. Осознание того, сколько месяцев Дерек терпеливо переносил пренебрежительно-агрессивное поведение Стайлза, изумляло! Ведь это не в характере альфы. И МакКолл верно подметил, что ждать столько же тот не станет.

Стайлзу стало по-настоящему страшно. Не потому, что он почти лишился руки, не сможет исполнить свою мечту или будет жить затворником. Нет, его действительно напугала возможность потерять Дерека, остаться одному. Никому не нужным покалеченным омегой. Последние месяцы его пугала собственная зависимость от мужа, и Стайлз предпочитал держать его на расстоянии, уверенный, что Дерек все равно его бросит. Тогда будет проще начать новую жизнь, даже в таком состоянии, ведь развод не разобьет ему сердце.

Но сейчас Стайлз, по сути, сам согласился на расставание и благословил мужа устраивать личную жизнь с кем-то другим. А еще Скотт был прав насчет его влюбленности в Дерека. И если раньше разум Стайлза затмевала обида и злость, то теперь главенствующей эмоцией стал страх. Страх потери.

Решение пришло само собой. Он отложил инструменты и поспешил в гараж, прихватив оставленные Скоттом ключи. Дерек должен был оказаться в своей галерее или в офисе, что были несколькими этажами выше. И Стайлз намеревался четко расставить все точки над «i», чтобы не находиться в подвешенном состоянии.

***

— Мистер Хейл, — вежливо поздоровалась с ним Элиза, — чем я могу вам помочь?

— Дерек здесь? — уточнил Стайлз, рассеянно оглядываясь на дверь его кабинета.

— К сожалению, нет. У него назначена встреча в Центральной Галерее Бейкон Хиллс. Он пробудет там до самого вечера.

Стайлз кивнул и буркнул какие-то слова благодарности, покидая офис Дерека. Он подумал о том, что может просто позвонить или написать, чтобы договориться о встрече и нормально поговорить. Но понимание того, что он сойдет с ума, дожидаясь Дерека несколько часов, склонило чашу весов.

Ему необходимо было как можно скорее поговорить с мужем, чтобы понять, что вообще происходит между ними. Будут ли они полноценной парой или им лучше разойтись? Стайлз не хотел больше мучиться, не хотел упиваться своей болью и жить затворником. Пришло время идти дальше, а для этого нужно было определиться с направлением, и разговор с Дереком — первая ступень на его пути.

Стайлз позвонил Стэну и попросил отвезти в Центральную Галерею Бейкон Хиллс.

***

Они припарковались около входа, оставалось только выйти. Но шныряющие повсюду люди делали эту миссию практически невыполнимой. Стайлз не мог себя пересилить, чтобы выйти из машины и оказаться в толпе, в окружении кучи незнакомцев. Волнение сдавливало горло, затрудняя дыхание. Ему было чертовски плохо от одной мысли о том, чтобы покинуть машину.

— Если хочешь, я могу пойти с тобой, — предложил Стэн, видя его замешательство.

Но Стайлз лишь отрицательно покачал головой и уставился прямо перед собой. Он набирался мужества, чтобы пойти в Галерею и отыскать Дерека. И это ему по зубам. Потому что Стайлз — сильная личность, и никакие омежьи гормоны не смогут ему помешать. Вот только он ошибся совсем чуть-чуть: препятствием для его разговора с Дереком оказалось нечто совсем иное. Точнее некто.

Пока Стайлз смотрел прямо перед собой, то заметил выходящих из небольшого ресторанчика Пейдж и Дерека. Чертовка держала его мужа под руку и улыбалась, затем они остановились и перекинулись парой слов, за которой последовали объятия.

— Поехали домой, — приказал Стайлз, отворачиваясь от этого зрелища.

— Ничего, поначалу всегда трудно, — подбодрил его Стэн, расценив поведение своего босса в ином ключе. — Я после одного ранения валялся в койке месяца три, из-за чего меня до усрачки пугало большое скопление незнакомцев. Буквально пара-тройка прогулок с кем-нибудь, и проблема отпала.

Но Стайлз его уже не слушал, размышляя о том, каким спокойным выглядел Дерек рядом с Пейдж. Он улыбался ей, его поза была расслабленной, а на лице не отображалось вселенской скорби и сожаления. Раньше он даже не задумывался о том, что произошедшее оставило отпечаток не только на нем и его покалеченной руке, но и на самом Дереке. Они были несчастны вместе, и их отношения, которые даже отношениями не назовешь, лишь ранили, вызывали злость и обиду у одного, раскаяние и вечное чувство вины у второго. И так будет всегда.

К тому же Дерек уже пытался как-то разобраться в их отношениях, а Стайлз… он оттолкнул его. Посоветовал найти кого-нибудь. Вот Хейл и нашел. Так что та самая ступень пройдена и все точки над «i» расставлены. Оставалось только определиться с тем, что будет дальше.

Стайлз понимал, что Дерек не обидит его при разводе и отдаст все, что тот только захочет. От осознания этого становилось как-то не по себе. Он чувствовал странное опустошение и тупую пульсирующую боль. Словно у него выбили почву из-под ног и отобрали единственную константу его мира. Стайлз прислонился виском к холодному стеклу и закрыл глаза, решив, что ему следует воспользоваться документами Бойда, чтобы уехать. Хотя бы на время, пока он не придет в себя окончательно. Потом можно будет вернуться и оформить развод, дать Дереку официальную свободу.

Но это потом. Сейчас ему нужно собрать себя по кусочкам и стать тем же Стайлзом, которым он всегда был. А для этого нужно время и покой. Покой вдали от Бейкон Хиллс.


	35. Chapter 35

***

Стайлз попросил оставить его одного и выставил Стэна и Мелиссу. Он несколько раз нервно прошелся по квартире, кусая губы. Это был его дом. Впервые и по-настоящему. Здесь не было отца или Талии, которые вынуждали бы его прогибаться под какие-то правила. Наоборот, правила устанавливал именно он. И все потому, что Дерек позволял ему быть собой. А еще он сделал Стайлза неполноценным. Так что сомнения буквально разрывали его на части. Но выбор сделан, и лучше придерживаться плана. Потому что там, вдали от Бейкон Хиллс, будет намного проще. Ему удастся остудить голову и пожить самому, оценить свои силы и определиться, в каком направлении двигаться.

Он поднялся в свою спальню, вытащил простой рюкзак, после чего открыл шкаф и задумчиво посмотрел на свои вещи. Вещи, купленные на деньги Дерека. Стайлз мотнул головой, отгоняя мысли, и достал свои старые клетчатые рубашки и худи, купленные отцом. Пара футболок, джинсы и кеды, а еще хорошенько спрятанный телефон Дженима. По сути, он собирался уехать налегке, оставив все, что у него было. Нужно только позвонить Бойду, предупредить о своем визите, чтобы забрать документы, инструменты Дженима, его сбережения и обновленного Роско.

Стайлз смотрел на номер и не решался нажать на кнопку. Но собранный рюкзак стоял у его ног, так что он усилием воли отогнал сомнения.

— Привет, Бойд, — поздоровался Стайлз, когда тот поднял трубку.

***

Дерек чувствовал - что-то не так. Его связь с мужем била самую настоящую тревогу, потому он попытался дозвониться до него, а когда не удалось, набрал Стэна. Тот заверил, что все в порядке и рассказал о том, как прошел их день. По его теории проблема заключалась в большом скоплении народа перед Галереей, из-за которого им пришлось вернуться домой. Дерек вежливо его поблагодарил и поехал в лофт, выжимая из Камаро тот максимум, на который его малышка была способна.

Когда он приехал, то буквально ворвался внутрь, не удосужившись даже постучать и наплевав на обещание не приходить, пока Стайлз его не позовет. На первом этаже было тихо и безлюдно, так что Дерек прямиком направился к спальням. Его беспокойство росло с каждой секундой. Последнее время Стайлз был непредсказуемым и вспыльчивым, он не контролировал собственные эмоции, а еще не мог справиться со всем в одиночку. Так что его желание выставить всех вон пугало ничуть не меньше, чем смутные ощущения самого Дерека.

— Стайлз? — громко позвал он, приближаясь к спальне и не желая напугать мужа.

На самом деле у него было чувство, словно он вторгается в чью-то святая святых. Это была спальня Стайлза. Он продумал ее дизайн и обустройство, он же здесь и жил. А Дерек обещал к нему не соваться и не нарушать личного пространства. 

Ответа не последовало. В доме стояла зловещая тишина, которая здорово била по нервам. Он коротко постучал в дверь и вошел в спальню. Стайлз сидел на кровати и вертел в руках телефон, у его ног покоился битком набитый рюкзак.

— Собрался куда-то? — поинтересовался Дерек, едва сдерживая себя. Его радужка окрасилась алым, демонстрируя кипящую в груди злость.

Он ведь все для него делал! Давал ему свободу, позволял поступать, как вздумается, нанял целую ораву сиделок и учителей, а Стайлз решил просто сбежать. Теперь Дерек был уверен, что связь привела его именно по этой причине.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — вместо ответа, рассеянно спросил тот.

— Почувствовал, что с тобой не все в порядке. А дело, оказывается, в скором отъезде? Поделишься маршрутом со своим мужем?

Стайлз заметно побледнел, испуганно глядя на Дерека. Его запах стал более отчетливо выдавать эмоции, и чем гуще он становился, тем меньше хорошего предвещал. Страх, удушливый и едкий, проникал в легкие, раздражая внутреннего зверя. Как же Дерек ненавидел это! Чем сильнее омега боялся, тем труднее было сдержать волка.

— Блядь, — выдохнул он, прижимаясь к стене.

Все силы уходили на то, чтобы не выпустить зверя. Дерек был уверен, что научился его контролировать, тем более волку нравился Стайлз. Ведь он на их стороне, всегда был. Но теперь решил уехать, сбежать. Это предательство, очередное из многих в жизни Дерека, вызвало гнев, а следом за ним и потерю контроля. Но даже в таком состоянии он не хотел причинить ему вред.

— Беги, — взмолился он. — Спрячься где-нибудь.

— Дерек, что происходит? — в голосе Стайлза слышалась паника. Вот только чертового приступа им не хватало!

— Вызови Стэна, — последнее, что смог произнести Хейл, прежде, чем началась трансформация.

Стайлз с искренним ужасом смотрел на огромного черного волка. Он не смог бы никуда убежать, не успел бы даже набрать номер Стэна. Зверь многим быстрее, чем покалеченный омега.

— Д… Дерек? — заикаясь, позвал Стайлз.

Внутренности сковало льдом, а паника, накатывавшая волнами, прорывалась наружу. Дыхание стало прерывистым и торопливым, а брызнувшие слезы застилали глаза. Он хотел, честно хотел повести себя адекватно, но не мог. Его била мелкая дрожь, а разум сковал ужас и предвкушение. Предвкушение смерти. Стайлз пожалел, что засиделся на кровати, пожалел, что отпустил Стэна. Он много о чем жалел сейчас. Даже о том, что так и не помирился с отцом, хотя Джон множество раз добивался встречи с ним.

Вот только вместо яростного рыка, Стайлз услышал жалобный скулеж, после которого холодный, влажный нос уткнулся ему в шею. Волк лизнул его в ухо, а затем полностью забрался на кровать и лег рядом, тесно прижимаясь. Он боднул Стайлза головой, после чего положил ее ему на колени. Тот испуганно замер, боясь шелохнуться. Но секунды бежали, сменяясь минутами, а зверь вел себя мирно. Стайлз на пробу подвинулся, шевельнув коленями. Волк лишь удобнее устроил голову и никакой агрессии не проявил.

— А ты не такое уж чудовище, да? — осторожно спросил он, стараясь говорить тихо.

Но ответа на этот вопрос не последовало. Тогда Стайлз боязливо и медленно приподнял руку и коснулся в поглаживающем жесте шеи волка. Тот поднял голову и радостно высунул язык, после чего сам ткнулся в руку, поощряя прикосновение.

— Мы с тобой типа друзья теперь? — хмурясь, уточнил Стайлз.

Разумеется, зверь промолчал. Но это было странно — сидеть вот так с тем, кто едва его не убил и осторожно поглаживать его шею. Стайлз долго и внимательно всматривался в черную шерсть, в торчащие уши, в умные глаза, а затем прошептал:

— Я прощаю тебя.

Он сделал выдох, чувствуя странное облегчение. Словно его тело разом покинули усталость, злость и растерянность. Впрочем, Стайлз был уверен, что частично причиной всего этого являются принятые им сегодня решения.

— Подвинься, а то ты вот-вот скинешь меня с кровати, — попросил он.

Волк издал лающе-ворчащий звук, но поднялся и спрыгнул на пол, глядя на Стайлза преданным взглядом. Тот лишь ухмыльнулся и отполз, удобнее устраиваясь и глядя в потолок.

— Ко мне сегодня Скотти приходил, показал твою коллекцию машин и… мою мастерскую. Спасибо за нее, но было бы круто, если бы ты сам мне все рассказал. А еще твои тачки! Боже, они прекрасны! Я едва слюной не захлебнулся.

Волк запрыгнул на кровать и лег рядом, прижавшись к боку и удобно устроив голову на животе Стайлза.

— Дер, у тебя башка целую тонну весит, — пожаловался он, легонько спихивая его с себя.

Тот послушно поднял голову и пару раз лизнул руку Стайлза.

— А потом я решил поговорить с тобой, и поехал в Галерею.

Он замолчал, все также глядя в потолок.

— И что случилось в Галерее? — спросил уже Дерек.

Стайлз напрягся, потому что к нему прижимался уже не волк, а обнаженный альфа. Будто почувствовав это, Дерек отодвинулся, а затем сел, рассматривая Стайлза.

— Я увидел тебя с Пейдж. Она опять к тебе лезла и все такое, так что я приехал домой и собирался свалить, предоставив тебе свободу.

— Собирался? — уточнил Дерек, пытливо изучая своего мужа.

— Да. Я позвонил Бойду и хотел уже попросить его о помощи, но потом подумал: какого черта?! Я же Стайлз Стилински! Почему я должен отступать и отдавать альфу, который мне нравится? Чтобы ты на своих красотках возил Пейдж?! Да черта с два! Я уделаю эту пустышку. Пусть захлебнется от зависти, я твой муж, а не ее. Так что ты никуда от меня не денешься. И вообще, у меня есть преимущество. Я знаю твой секрет и, кажется, мы с волком поладили. В этот раз он хотя бы не пытался откусить мне что-нибудь.

Он замолчал, ожидая реакции Дерека, но тот невозмутимо смотрел на Стайлза, так что тот предпочел продолжить.

— В общем, я спросил у Бойда, можно ли поставить тебя на один из заездов в качестве гонщика. Я знаю, что ты увлекался этим раньше, — Стайлз ухмыльнулся и спросил, — интересует?

Дерек колебался мгновение, будто что-то взвешивая, после чего заговорил:

— Я не езжу на высоких скоростях после одного события.

Стайлз не торопил его, позволяя Дереку решить, хочет ли он продолжить этот разговор. И его ожидание было вознаграждено.

— Пейдж была моей первой омегой, но я не любил ее. Это был выбор моей матери. А потом мы встретились с Кейт. Она была старше, опытнее, круче. Самодостаточная, независимая, я влюбился, как идиот, и пометил ее. Не насильно, как… — Дерек опустил слово «с тобой», — все было с ее согласия. Моя семья возражала, так что мы переехали. Отец оставил все свое имущество мне, так что проблем с деньгами не было. Кейт подбадривала меня сначала, чтобы я занимался тем, чем хочу, чтобы жил так, как мне нравится. Без оглядки на кого-то или что-то. Пожалуй, это лучшее, что было в наших отношениях. А потом все покатилось под откос. Она оказалась жуткой шлюхой, но чтобы я не учуял другого альфу, путалась с бетами. Я застал ее с одним на вечеринке. Мы начали ругаться, и я потащил ее домой. Тогда это и случилось впервые. Я сидел за рулем, гнал, как сумасшедший, мы орали друг на друга, и я обратился. Волки не умеют водить машину, так что мы попали в аварию. Кейт умерла, а мне здорово досталось, но в другой форме все заживает с нечеловеческой скоростью, так что… С тех пор я не переношу запаха страха омеги, это был первый раз, когда Кейт чего-то испугалась, и не езжу на высоких скоростях.

Стайлз молчал, переваривая услышанное и просто не представляя, что сказать. Затем он сел и крепко обнял Дерека, поглаживая по голове.

— Я больше не боюсь. Больше не боюсь тебя, — прошептал он, утыкаясь лбом в обнаженное плечо мужа. — Я люблю тебя, Дер. Давно уже.

После этих слов Хейл неуверенно обнял его в ответ и прошептал:

— Это взаимно, детка.

Стайлз только кивнул, наслаждаясь тихими и спокойными объятиями. Впервые он ощутил себя полноценным и счастливым. Потому что в его жизни все сложилось так, как он мечтал. Пусть с определенными потерями, но Дерек того стоил.


	36. Эпилог

***

Еженедельный воскресный ужин у семейства Хейлов — единственное, что Стайлз недолюбливал. После инцидента с волком эти собрания стали для него еще более тягостными. Обычно он помалкивал и просто считал минуты, когда Стэн отвезет его домой. Дерек всегда приезжал отдельно, но сегодня, после их примирения, они ехали сюда вместе. Впервые как настоящая пара.

Вообще находиться в отношениях было странно и непривычно. На самом деле Стайлз особо не задумывался об этой стороне взаимодействия с альфой. Его самоцелью было найти достойного кандидата, которым легко будет управлять. Так что мир Стайлза, можно сказать, открылся заново.

Дерек постоянно был рядом, прикасался к нему, водил на свидания и заботился, но при этом оставался самим собой: все таким же молчаливым, собранным и скупым на эмоции. Впрочем, их связь окрепла, так что Стайлз просто чувствовал его. Целиком и полностью — как самого Дерека, так и его волка.

— О чем задумался? — спросил тот, включая поворотник и сворачивая на дорогу к особняку Хейлов.

— Да ни о чем таком. Кстати, ты представляешь, Стэн начал встречаться с Мэри!

— С твоим физиотерапевтом? — уточнил Дерек. — Рад за них.

Никакой радости в его голосе не слышалось, лишь вежливое безразличие. Стайлз недовольно фыркнул и развернулся лицом к нему, принимаясь за объяснения.

— Ты просто не понимаешь всех масштабов! — он всплеснул руками, будто желая подчеркнуть важность момента. Дерек вопросительно приподнял бровь, бросая на него быстрый взгляд, но не отвлекаясь от дороги. — В общем, Мэри познакомилась со Стэном и Роджером, пока занималась со мной.

— А кто такой Роджер? — уточнил он.

— Мой учитель! Ты что совсем не помнишь, кого нанял?

— Его выбирал ты, — напомнил Дерек. — Так что там с Роджером?

— Ну, он похож на Супермена. Точнее на Кларка Кента, потому что красные труселя на джинсы не напяливает. В общем, представь себе высокого, красивого парня в очках и с интеллигентным видом. Мэри втрескалась в него с первого взгляда, что и не удивительно! Даже Лидс отметила, насколько он горяч!

— А! Ты об этом парне, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Дерек.

— Это что еще за выражение лица? — прищурившись, уточнил Стайлз.

Дерек вспомнил тот их единственный разговор, когда он нанимал Роджера. Супермен оказался трусливым зайчишкой, но зато более чем понял и принял слова своего нанимателя о том, как следует вести себя со Стайлзом и сколько метров должно сохраняться между ними. Да, Дерек был в некоторых моментах особенно ревнивым, но кто будет его винить, учитывая поведение Кейт в прошлом.

— Просто меня забавляют твои сравнения, — увел он разговор в другую сторону. — Ты же не увлекался комиксами?

— Меня на них Кора подсадила, когда мы начали дружить.

— К слову о Коре… — Дерек помедлил, пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Да-да, она сегодня поедет с нами. Я все помню и со всем согласен, — недовольно отозвался Стайлз, — но это не отменяет моей обиды. Так что не дави на меня.

— И не собирался, — искренне заверил Дерек. — Выходит, Мэри не устояла перед очарованием Роджера?

— Именно! — подтвердил Стайлз, возвращаясь к первоначальной теме разговора. — Она во всю строила ему глазки, и даже я был уверен, что у них дело движется. Кажется, они сходили на свидание или два. А потом за Роджером пришла Айрис, его невеста, как оказалось. Это разбило Мэри сердце! Она даже внешне потускнела. А потом я узнаю, что они со Стэном вместе! С нашим Стэном, Дер! Ему же за сорок уже! И брюшко намечается. Только подумай — юный красавчик Роджер и мужик в возрасте, который вдвое старше Мэри.

Пересказывая личные драмы окружавших его людей, Стайлз выглядел особенно живым и активным. Дереку нравилось, что его муж начинает постепенно возвращаться к тому, каким он был раньше.

— Так мы радуемся за Стэна или сочувствуем Мэри? — уточнил Дерек.

— Нет, я рад за них! Просто не понимаю, что она в нем нашла?

— Любовь штука такая. Видишь, как маленький омежка подставляется под удар, пытаясь разнять дерущихся альф, и все. Проскочила искра.

— Что? Я не маленький омежка! Это пренебрежительное обращение! — возмутился Стайлз. И только потом понял подтекст, который Дерек вложил в свои слова.

— Окей, ты грозная детка, так лучше? — продолжил подтрунивать он.

— Да ну тебя, — буркнул Стайлз, больше смущаясь, чем проявляя недовольство.

Впрочем, они уже подъехали к дому Хейлов, так что времени на разговоры не осталось. Дерек припарковался и вышел из Камаро, дожидаясь мужа. Тот захлопнул дверь и натянул правый рукав как можно ниже. Этот жест вошел у него в привычку, но каждый раз, когда Дерек его видел, ему становилось грустно.

— Да начнутся наши мучения, — пробормотал Стайлз, когда они поднимались к дверям.

— Вы сегодня приехали вместе? — ехидно спросил Питер, который ждал их у порога.

— Как видишь, — спокойно ответил Дерек, направляясь в столовую.

— Это небезопасно, — послышался голос Талии. — Стайлзу лучше держаться своего телохранителя.

— Позволь мне самому решать, что лучше для моего мужа, — ответил ей Дерек.

— Ты уже один раз решил. И к чему все привело?

Она кивнула на больную руку Стайлза.

— К тому, что мне теперь дрочить неудобно, — проворчал тот, занимая свое место за столом.

Сидящая здесь Кора поперхнулась водой, которую пила из прозрачного стакана, а Талия воззрилась на него с ужасом.

— Лучше бы ты ему язычок укоротил, нежели руку, — сказала она.

— Знаете, моя рука значительно лучше, — тут же откликнулся Стайлз. — Сейчас я покажу вам, что научился ею делать. 

Дерек знал, что это будет средний палец, потому поспешил вмешаться.

— Угомонись, Стайлз. А ты, мама, следи за тем, что говоришь. Я спускал тебе все оскорбления раньше лишь потому, что ты вытирала ноги об меня. Но цепляться к моему омеге не смей.

Он занял место рядом со Стайлзом и вел себя как ни в чем не бывало. Словно не чувствовал той наэлектризованной атмосферы, что царила вокруг.

— Ты понимаешь, с кем разговариваешь? — спросила Талия, сверкая алой радужкой.

Кора заметно поморщилась, но на Стайлза это воздействие не оказало никакого влияния. Он лишь чувствовал недовольство постороннего альфы.

Дерек спокойно посмотрел на нее и ответил:

— Ты пугаешь Кору и Питера, уверена, что стоит продолжать? Я больше не в твоей стае, на меня это не действует.

Стайлз благоразумно помалкивал, предоставив все мужу. Он, конечно, хотел отпустить какой-нибудь колкий комментарий, но не желал стать причиной их ссоры.

— Ты все еще мой сын и обязан со мной считаться.

— А еще я альфа другой стаи, и ты обязана относиться ко мне с уважением, — ответил он, сохраняя все то же спокойствие.

— Тебе ли не знать, как я общаюсь с альфами других стай, — с вызовом ответила Талия. — А уж под тебя мне и копать не нужно будет. Я и так знаю твои слабые стороны.

Глаза Дерека впервые за вечер стали ярко-алыми. В этот момент даже Стайлзу захотелось свернуться калачиком, хотя эта злость адресовалась вовсе не ему.

— Не забывай, что наше знание обоюдно.

— Тебе нечем козырять, Дерек, — с ухмылкой ответила она. — Я абсолютно чиста перед законом.

— Ты забываешь одну важную вещь, мама. Причина, по которой ты всегда так меня недолюбливала. Мой отец. Тебя ведь злило, что мы с ним так близки, и ты не знала, что он все мне рассказывал.

— Он был болен и безумен, — возразила та.

— У меня такой же недуг, мама. И с этим можно жить, можно вести себя адекватно. Это ты свела его с ума, потому что была якорем для его волка. Якорем, который не поддерживал на плаву, а тянул на дно. 

— И как твой якорь? Работает? Или после того, как ты его погрыз, связь уже не наладить?

— О, она очень даже наладилась, вам не о чем волноваться, — подал голос Стайлз.

— То, что вы помирились, не значит, что волк не взбесится в следующий раз.

— Давайте на следующий ужин я приеду с другой формой Дерека. Проверите уровень его воспитанности и адекватности, а он проверит ваш. Меня не тронет, но если кто-то другой начнет плохо себя вести, то я ему не завидую.

— О чем он, сын? Ты снова обращался? — Талия изумленно и обеспокоенно посмотрела на Дерека. — Тебе стоит наведаться в «Дом Эха», чтобы доктор…

— Успокойся, мама. Тебе не о чем волноваться, — возвращая глазам нормальный цвет, ответил тот. — И тебе пора привыкнуть к тому, что я взрослый человек. Перестань беспокоиться, и позволь мне жить своей жизнью.

Талия поджала губы, после чего ответила:

— Ты наделаешь глупостей.

— Тогда ты придешь ко мне, скажешь, что была права, и поможешь со всем разобраться. Но решения в любом случае принимать мне.

— Можно подумать, она… — начал было Стайлз, но Дерек беззлобно его оборвал, коротким:

— Не лезь в это.

— Что-то у меня пропал аппетит, — отозвалась Талия.

— Хорошо, тогда мы забираем Кору и поедем. Она вернется завтра после школы.

Талия ничего не ответила и даже не попрощалась, направившись в свой кабинет. Дерек лишь вздохнул и сказал:

— Идем, Кора. Рад был повидаться, Питер. Передавай привет остальным.

Тот махнул им на прощание и задумчиво ответил:

— Передам.

Сегодняшний разговор удивил его и подкинул пищи для размышлений. В первую очередь потому, что Дерек вел себя не так, как обычно. И продемонстрировал весьма мощную альфа ауру, хотя в его стае только Стайлз. Во-вторых, Талия, казалось, пошла на попятный в этом споре, что было ей не свойственно. Но Питер слишком хорошо ее знал, чтобы понять причины. Она гордилась сыном, хоть и не признавала этого вслух. И Дерек ненароком сковырнул ее старые раны, упомянув отца.

***

Кора всю дорогу молчала. Она замкнулась в себе после того, что случилось со Стайлзом. Ей казалось, что все произошло из-за нее. Могла ведь предупредить яснее или вообще не сближаться со Стилински, тогда они с Дереком даже не познакомились бы.

Когда машина остановилась, то Кора с удивлением поняла, где они находятся.

— Вы привезли меня на гонки? — изумилась она.

— Да, — коротко ответил Дерек. — Стайлз, позволь нам поговорить наедине, я найду тебя чуть позже.

Тот кивнул и сказал:

— Я буду с Бойдом или Скотти.

Он вышел из машины, пустив внутрь потоки холодного воздуха.

Кора поежилась, стараясь не смотреть на брата. Но тот развернулся на сиденье и в упор глядел на нее.

— Поговорим? — предложил он, давая ей шанс отказаться.

— О чем? — спросила та.

— О тебе и твоей влюбленности в этого бету МакКолла.

Кора поджала губы, но глаз не отвела.

— Не вижу смысла, — после колебания отозвалась она.

— Почему же? — осторожно поинтересовался Дерек.

— Я призналась ему, он не заинтересовался. А после того, что случилось со Стайлзом… — Кора замолчала, обрывая себя на полуслове, не желая ранить брата.

— Боишься, что сделаешь нечто подобное со Скоттом?

Она кивнула, опуская взгляд на руки, после чего прошептала:

— Я опасна для других. Мне лучше остаться одной.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул, после чего сказал:

— Это не так, Кора. Когда ты вступишь в отношения с альфой и получишь укус, то между вами образуется крепкая связь, которая и пробудит твоего волка.

— То есть без укуса, он не проснется?

— Здесь дело скорее в связи. Если она образуется и без метки, то…

— Погоди! А бета? Связь с бетой бывает?

— Нет, они устроены иначе. Они обычные люди и не выбирают пару на всю жизнь.

В глазах Коры вспыхнула искренняя надежда на свой собственный кусочек счастья, но потом она вспомнила, что Скотт не ответил на ее поцелуй, так что искра тут же угасла.

— Вы со Стайлзом помирились, — с улыбкой констатировала она.

— Да, он смог простить меня. И… — Дерек неловко почесал шею. Он не любил выворачивать душу наизнанку, так что подвел итог сухим, — у нас все в порядке.

— Я желаю вам счастья, — подбодрила его Кора. — А тебе терпения, Стилински бывает просто ужасен.

— Он теперь Хейл, — с ухмылкой напомнил Дерек. — А про особенности его характера я и так знаю. Иногда мне кажется, что когда я залезу к нему в штаны, то окажется, что он никакой не омега, а мини-альфа.

Кора прыснула от такого сравнения, а потом ехидно прищурилась.

— «Когда залезешь к нему в штаны»? — процитировала она. — Дерек, мать твою, Хейл, прошло уже столько месяцев, а ты все еще не…

— Ой, иди ты, — огрызнулся тот, ловко выбираясь из машины.

— Погоди! Мы еще не договорили! — Кора поспешила за ним, намереваясь вдоволь поизмываться над братом.

***

Стайлз был оживленным, как никогда прежде. Хотя и настаивал на том, чтобы все называли его Дженим. Дерек никак это не прокомментировал, именуя его «Деткой», Скотт привык к двойной жизни друга, а Кора… Стайлз с ней не разговаривал.

Так что ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как доставать Дерека. Она сыпала шутками на тему воздержания, импотенции и половинок, которые не дают своим супругам, а тот заметно злился и иногда огрызался. Слишком занятый предстоящим заездом, Скотт не слышал их пререканий, а Стайлз, даже если и слышал, то делал вид, что его это не касается.

Когда же гонки подошли к концу, и МакКолл занял привычное второе место, то «Дженим» попросил его присмотреть за Корой, после чего оттащил мужа от толпы и яростно спросил:

— Какого черта твоя сестричка стебет тебя отсутствием секса?

Дерек вскинул брови и ответил, не скрывая удивления в голосе:

— Наверное, потому что его у меня действительно нет.

— Но ей-то откуда знать?

— Неудачно пошутил про твой гипотетический узел, который я могу увидеть.

Стайлз недовольно заворчал, глядя на оживленную толпу.

— Ладно, поехали домой.

— Я только предупрежу Кору, — кивнул Дерек.

— Ее Скотти привезет, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — У нас и так будет не очень много времени, чтобы проверить.

— Проверить что? — на всякий случай уточнил Дерек.

— Есть у меня узел или нет, — ухмыльнулся тот, хватая мужа за руку и направляясь с ним к машине.

К слову, Дерек редко превышал скорость после той аварии, но сегодня он гнал домой, позабыв про свои фобии.

***

Кора мрачно молчала, пока Бойд что-то обсуждал со Скоттом, нервно поглядывая на часы.

— Поехали? — спросил у нее МакКолл.

— Нет. Я жду брата.

— Они уже дома, — спокойно ответил тот. — Мне Дженим сообщение прислал. Просил тебя подбросить.

— Вот же говнюки! — разозлилась она. — Просто поймай мне такси, я сама доберусь.

— Я не отпущу омегу одну посреди ночи, — упрямо возразил Скотт.

— А мне плевать, что ты там думаешь, — ответила Кора, намереваясь уйти, но МакКолл крепко ухватил ее за руку. — Отпусти меня! — велела она.

— И не подумаю. Ты под моей ответственностью, так что смирись. А будешь плохо себя вести, потащу тебя насильно.

— Ты перегибаешь палку! Я тебе никто, так что катись, пока не схлопотал.

Она попыталась вырваться, но Скотт притянул ее ближе, практически обнимая и придерживая за талию. Откуда-то послышались подбадривающие присвисты и фразы типа «Давай, МакКолл!». Окончательно вышедшая из себя Кора попыталась ударить его коленом в пах, но промахнулась, угодив в ногу. Тогда Скотт прижал ее к своей гоночной машине, просунув колено между ног.

— Успокойся, Кора, — попросил он.

— Пошел ты! — рыкнула та, все еще вырываясь.

Скотт лишь покачал головой, после чего выпустил из хватки ее запястье и, притянув за затылок, поцеловал. Кора, надо отдать ей должное, здорово ударила его по почкам, но потом все же притихла, чувствуя прикосновение чужих губ. Длилось оно не так долго, как ей того бы хотелось, потому что схватившийся за бок Скотт отступил и осуждающе произнес:

— Ты ужасна! Нельзя вот так бить парня за то, что он о тебе заботится.

Кора растерялась, не зная, стоит ли ей запальчиво ответить на слова МакКолла или лучше узнать про поцелуй. Но Скотт и здесь опередил ее.

— Я просил Дерека привезти тебя, чтобы поговорить. Точнее признаться кое в чем.

— Ты мог сделать это в школе.

— Не мог! Ты всегда сбегаешь!

— Написал бы в смс.

— Тупо признаваться кому-то по смс.

— И в чем же ты собирался мне признаться?

— В своей симпатии. И пригласить на свидание.

Кора сложила руки на груди и уставилась на МакКолла так, словно ждала какого-то подвоха.

— У тебя был шанс, но ты меня оттолкнул.

— Ты омега! Такие не встречаются с бетами.

— Тогда в чем смысл сегодняшнего разговора? — уточнила она.

— Я посоветовался с Дереком, и он… ну дал что-то типа благословения. Осталось только от тебя услышать согласие или… или отказ.

Кора еще пару мгновений скептически его изучала, после чего схватила за грудки и поцеловала. По-настоящему, глубоко и жадно. Так, как всегда хотела.

Конечно же, это было выражением согласия. 

[Конец]


End file.
